Highwayman
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: It's the night of Olivia Felton's prom when a huge blue box lands in her bedroom and the man inside it turns her night upside down. Little does she know he'll do the same to the rest of her life and she'll find out just how important and talented she will truly become because of a Time Lord called the Doctor.
1. The Gravity Pull

**A/N:** Welcome Whovians and others who loe Doctor Who to my second multi-chapter Doctor Who fic! There was so much I didn't get to do with the Doctor in the last fic, Allons-y! that I didn't think about until later, and I was itching for more Ten, so I had to do another one. This is not a sequal to that fic. This one stands on it's own, and I hope you all like reading it as much asI loved writing it. It really took on a life of it's own. Well, as the Doctor would say, Allons-y! Here's the first chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Gravity Pull**_

"Olivia! Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

The seventeen year old Californian ran her fingers quickly through her raven hair one last time as she gazed into the mirror of her vanity. Her jade gaze darted around its surface before finding her lipstick and she spread it over her lips expertly, making them rosy red. She grinned into the mirror before standing tall and straightening out her lavender sparkled prom dress.

"Olivia! He's _here_!"

She gave a girlish squeak before turning to nearly run to her bedroom door and toward the stairs, careful not to trip in her black heels. Giving a small gasp she stopped at the top step and whirled around to run back into her room and toward her bed next to the window to lift a small handbag. A breeze kicked up around her, making her squeak in distaste as it blew her hair all around and reached to close her window—

Her delicate eyebrows formed a frown as she instantly realized her window was closed, but the breeze still continued and she froze when a strange whirring noise came with it. She spun around with wide eyes and felt faint from shock as she plopped onto her bed, staring at the thing _materializing _in a corner of her room.

A tall, blue box that said 'Police' on the top. She stared at it with wide eyes as the light on top of it stopped flashing and jumped with a start, remaining on her bed when the door flew open and a head popped out to look around.

"Blimey, that was a tight fit, wasn't it?" the man muttered to himself, his brown gaze darting all around the room before landing on her and he burst into a grin…a mad look to go with his mad brown hair. "Ello! Um…this may seem daft, but where am I?"

Olivia frowned at him in astonishment before it turned to a glare. Handsome as he was, he was _not _going to ruin this once in a lifetime night for her.

"I'll tell you where you are," she snapped, standing and marching toward him as he only leaned out of the box and his grin turned to a wide-eyed gaze as she stopped an inch from his face. "You're in my _room_! This is my prom night! I'm not gonna let you ruin it with your blue box and your stupid questions!"

"Hang on, I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean to make your box suddenly appear in my room? What are you? A pervert magician?"

"Doctor, actually, and as I was saying—"

"Well, _Doctor_, if you'll excuse me, as I said before, I have a prom to get to. Take your box and take off!"

With that, Olivia turned and marched toward the door, but before she could reach it, a hand caught her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream only to have a hand place itself over her mouth as she turned to face him again, his eyes meeting hers.

"That's better," the Doctor nodded in approval with a grin as she stared wide eyes at him, his hand still over her mouth. "Now, as I was saying: I know it's a daft question, and I wasn't really asking in what _space_ I was in, more like what country, state and city. Think you can answer those questions for me?"

Olivia could only nod against his hand and he burst into another grin.

"Brilliant," he grinned with a wag of his head before lowering his hand, adding, "No screaming, eh? Now where am I?"

"North America…California…Los Angeles," Olivia quickly replied as he released her, straightening herself out. "Now please, I expect that box to be gone by the time I get back from the prom, which I'm already _late_ for."

"I…have no control over that, sorry," the Doctor replied, turning to look at the box as he scratched the back of his head in thought. "Don't know why she brought me here. But I guess I'll find out."

"Whatever," Olivia sighed before heading toward her bedroom door again, but, _again_, she was stopped.

"Wait!" he called, gripping her hand again and pulling her back to meet a bored stare.

"Mister, I'm warning you," she said, flatly.

"I know, the prom," he nodded along before grinning and holding a hand to her. "Just wanted to introduce myself properly: I'm the Doctor."

"Olivia Felton," she nodded politely and quickly shaking his hand with a tight smile before releasing it and turning toward the stairs. "Nice to meet you."

Before he could stop her again she raced out of the room and down the stairs where a brunette with green eyes stood at the bottom, her hands on her hips before glancing down at her watch on one of them.

"It's about time!" she complained as Olivia hopped down the last few steps. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Olivia sighed, wondering if she should risk getting into trouble now by telling her mother there was a man in her room and miss the prom. She _could_ tell her. It's not like she'd invited the guy. He was a stranger. But, if she opened that can of worms there would be no reasoning with her mother.

"Aaron's in the car," her mother, Joyce, reported, fussing over her daughter as she passed. "He came to the door, but you took so long—"

"It's ok, mom," Olivia smiled, sweetly before pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek and hurrying out the door. "I'll take pictures with my phone and send them to you! Be back at eleven!"

"Have fun!" Joyce called from the door, watching her daughter hurry across the lawn and into the car waiting for her, a red-headed young man with green eyes in the driver's seat.

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized to him as he climbed out to hurry around the car when she stopped.

"No worries, babe," Aaron smiled, charmingly as he opened the door for her. "Hop in and we'll be there in no time."

Joyce watched from the doorway with a smile before she frowned at the sound of hurried footsteps behind her and turned to the stairs again.

"Whoop! 'Scuse me, Mrs. Felton!"

A blur of blue whizzed past her and out the door and her frown deepened as she whirled around to watch the Doctor hurrying across the lawn, stopping in the middle.

"Olivia! You might wanna wait a minute!" he called, drawing hers and Aaron's attention to him just as the young man gripped the handle on his door.

Olivia sighed in boredom, rolling her eyes as she turned to him fully, her hands on her hips, imitating exactly what her mother had done before and now the way she stood inside the doorframe. Aaron frowned between the two in utter confusion as Olivia only glared at the Doctor.

"Look, Mister—"

"Doctor."

"_Doctor_…as much as I'd love to freak out about why your big blue box—"

"TARDIS."

"_TARDIS_, landed in my room, I'm a bit too busy to do that at the moment, so can you let me go to my one and only prom tonight?"

"Not just yet."

"And why the hell _not_?"

A metal crunch sounded loudly behind her, making her scream as Aaron gripped her arms to pull her away from his car as far as he could, Joyce gasping at the doorway and running toward the Doctor to stand next to him.

"_That's_ why," the Doctor nodded.

The three stared at Aaron's car in disbelief as a huge, steaming rock sat nestled in its crunched hood, the metal wrapped halfway around it from the impact, showing off the crushed engine underneath.

"What the hell?" Aaron snapped, looking up at the sky for more as he pulled Olivia closer and she didn't protest to him wrapping his arms around her for protection.

"Hope you've got good insurance," the Doctor mumbled to him, looking up at the sky as well with Joyce before he turned to them with open arms. "Everyone inside the house, now!"

He urged them back toward the house and the three didn't argue as Joyce led the way, Aaron still holding Olivia as the Doctor brought up the rear. He stopped on the front step to look up at the sky then looked to the rock that had crushed Aaron's car. Olivia gave another scream from inside when the ground shook slightly, caused by another huge rock landing on the lawn in front of the house that the Doctor watched this time.

"What the hell is going on?" Joyce snapped from inside and the Doctor turned just as she marched up to him and poked him in the chest with a threatening finger, demanding, "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Doctor—"

"Doctor _who_?"

"Just…the Doctor—"

"Doctor of _what_?"

"Of…everything. Now—"

"What does that _mean_? And what the hell's going on?"

"Blimey! I see where she gets it from!" the Doctor snapped, ushering Joyce back inside to shut the door and the ground shook again when another huge rock landed, this time in the back yard. He led her to the kitchen where the young couple was…Olivia sitting at the round dining table and Aaron staring out of the window and the Doctor pulled a chair out for Joyce, ordering, "Sit, be quiet and I'll try to explain."

"Hey! Don't talk to my mom like that!" Olivia snapped at him as Joyce sat.

"Oi! You wanna find out what's goin' on here?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes—"

"Then zip the lips and listen up, got it?"

Olivia gave a pout and slouched in her seat as Joyce remained silent and Aaron remained at the window. The room shook again, making the girls jump, but the men only remained calm as the Doctor leaned on one of the chairs.

"I'm the Doctor," he repeated for the third time that night. "My ship brought me here while I was running some routine checks. I can see why now. Her gravity stabilizer's on the fritz, and it seems like there's something up with the Earth's gravity as well. It pulled her in."

Olivia raised a hand high as she stared wide eyes at the Doctor and he rolled his eyes dramatically before nodding, "Yes, Olivia?"

"How can you tell there's something wrong with the gravity?"

The ground shook again as they heard another loud thud outside as the Doctor said nothing when her eyes widened, blankly before she shrank back.

"Never mind."

"Now you're gettin' it," the Doctor grinned with a wag of his head before hurrying toward the window to stand next to Aaron and gaze up at the sky.

"What d'you see, lad?" he asked him, neither one of them looking from the sky.

"It's the weirdest thing," Aaron breathed. "I can't see anything coming _down_ until they hit the ground. _Then_ I see them. Name's Aaron, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor replied, still looking out the window. "Right! So…" He trailed off to give a sniff. "Not comets…not meteors from the look of 'em. So what are they?"

"Doctor, it's stopped," Olivia noticed, and the two at the window finally turned from it to look at her as she stared back at them. "It's been a while since the last one."

"Well, since it looks like that then, let's have a look at these things up close, eh?" the Doctor grinned, heading toward the door as he dug a hand into the inside pocket of his blue suit jacket.

Olivia and Aaron shot after him as Joyce only remained in her seat, trying to process what was happening. The three now outside on the front lawn, heading toward Aaron's mangled car, stopped a few feet away as the Doctor pointed a silver wand at the rock, and it gave a distinct noise.

"What's that?" Olivia asked through a frown as the Doctor continued pointing at the rock.

"Sonic screwdriver," he replied deftly before pulling it back the noise from it ceasing. "As I thought."

"What?" Olivia asked, trying to step closer to it, but Aaron gripped her hand to keep her at his side. "What did you think? What is it, Doctor?"

"Drones," he answered.

A sharp hiss suddenly sounded from the rock and it dragged on as a panel shaped piece lifted from its surface. Olivia stepped closer to Aaron as the three stared at the thing, watching the panel slowly rise and set in place before another panel moved to mirror the action.

"Get in the house," the Doctor ordered, not looking away from the thing and Aaron started to pull Olivia back toward the house but she struggled against him.

"Aaron! I wanna see!" she struggled, catching the Doctor's attention and he turned his head to make sure the young man was keeping his grip on her.

"Get in the house and lock the doors, windows and any other openings!" he demanded before looking back at the rock…what he knew now was some sort of pod pulled in by the Earth's overly-strong gravity.

Aaron pulled her into the house and slammed the door shut to lock it. Olivia shoved her face against the window in the door to watch as the Doctor kept his gaze on thing in front of him. She heard her mother call them from the kitchen, but Aaron was the only one who turned to head toward her as Olivia kept her gaze on the Doctor, but all of them saw what happened next. Joyce and Aaron stared out the window above the kitchen sink, Olivia and the Doctor staring at the pods in the front lawn.

Out of the opening in the rock, a creature appeared in front of the Doctor that crouched on the edge of the opening, long, stringy black hair hung over its face, but yellow eyes could clearly be seen through the strands. Black lips parted in a snarl to reveal sharp fangs to match sharp, black claws, and all of this surrounded by paler than pale skin as the humanoid snarled at the Doctor an inch away from his face.

"Aaron! Lock the back door and all the windows," Joyce ordered, shoving him toward the kitchen door leading to the back yard as she hurried toward Olivia. "Olivia, you go through and—Olivia, are you listening to me?"

"He's fearless," Olivia breathed, still staring at the Doctor. "He's done this before."

"Olivia! Get to the windows—!"

They both screamed and jumped away from the door when another creature appeared and growled at them on the other side of the window. The women stared at thing as its yellow eyes glanced between them, darting in every direction then looking to Aaron when he appeared next to them to stare at it as well.

"You two get upstairs into Olivia's room," Aaron ordered, pulling on Joyce's arms to lead her that way, but her grip left Olivia's arms as she remained in her spot. "Olivia, come on!"

She ignored him as she stepped closer to the door, still staring at the creature while her mother ran up the stairs.

"Olivia! What the hell are you—?"

"Shut it, Aaron," she snapped over her shoulder, but didn't look at him as she slowly moved closer to the door, keeping her gaze on the creature as its gaze never met hers.

"What are you doing?" Aaron hissed, but he was ignored.

Olivia stepped right up to the door as the creature panted on the glass through its teeth, making a cloud of fog in front of its face. She lifted her hand and pressed it to the glass as she stared at its yellow orbs, carefully. She saw no malice or rage in their depths, but she saw something she recognized well enough as the creature moved its face toward her hand in a similar gesture to the way a dog would sniff at something.

"You poor thing," she breathed, making Aaron stare at her incredulously.

"'Poor thing'? What the hell are you talkin' about? It's gonna kill us!"

Olivia turned a burning glare to him over her shoulder that made him flinch.

"You don't know that, Aaron," she snapped before looking back at the creature with a softened gaze. "They didn't land here on _purpose_. The Doctor said the Earth's gravity was out of whack. It's just scared."

"Yeah, so scared it'll rip the skin off your face if you—what are you doing?"

Olivia ignored him as she unlocked the door and turned the knob to pull the door open before Aaron could stop her. The creature slid off the door and crouched in front of her like an ape, staring up at her as she smiled down at it.

"Olivia!" Aaron shouted when he saw the thing leap at her and she gave a shout of surprise when she fell back with it on top of her.

The sounds caught the Doctor's attention from the creature still in front of him and they both looked to the door before the Doctor ran toward the house, the creature right behind him as Aaron stood over Olivia in shock. The Doctor stopped and grinned down at her as Olivia held the trembling creature that was hugging her tightly.

"Nice to see you making friends," the Doctor nodded, making Aaron stare up at him in shock before looking to the creature next to him and he backed toward the stairs and the Doctor noticed his apprehension. "Oh, don't worry about them now. They just got pulled here by the Earth's strange gravity pull. They were on their way somewhere and got pulled in."

Olivia sat up and instantly glared at Aaron, making him look at her as she ground out, "Told you."

She turned back to the creature still holding onto her and murmured, "You were just scared, weren't you, you poor thing?"

"They can't get their ships goin' again," the Doctor explained, lifting a hand to pull at his earlobe. "Wish we had a mechanic. From what I saw, the damages are a bit more than I can handle."

"Aaron's a mechanic," Olivia chimed in, all eyes shooting to her as she still held the trembling creature. "Well…I mean…he's _trying_ to be, and he's already really good at it."

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned, heading toward the stairs. "Follow me, Aaron old boy. You can take a look at the schematics in the TARDIS and help them out. Not exactly what you'll be used to seeing in mechanics, but I think you'll figure it out well enough. Olivia, why don't you come along, eh?"

"Uh…ok," she frowned, gently pushing the creature still holding onto her away with a reassuring smile. "I think your friend will be more help than me now to comfort you. I gotta go…find out what he needs now."

She managed to worm her way out of the thing's tight grip and rushed up the stairs after Aaron and the Doctor. She rounded into her room only to meet her mother in the doorway who gave her an angry glare.

"Why didn't you _tell _me he landed his space ship in your room?"

"Not _now_, mother," Olivia groaned, gently pushing past her and heading toward the TARDIS, frowning as she did before stepping in front of the open door. Her eyes shot wide as she saw the inside, the Doctor and Aaron on the other side of a console in the middle of the room. "Your…Your ship…"

The Doctor lifted his head from looking at the panel with Aaron and grinned at her through the glasses he wore on his face. He shoved off the console and bounded around it to stand in front of her.

"Hello there," he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, making her nearly stumble as she still stared around in astonishment while he headed back toward Aaron. "Why don't you have a look 'round? Aaron and I are just about finished here."

Olivia only stared around the room from her spot, afraid to move and not even noticing her mother standing behind her with an angry glare at her back.

"How…?" she breathed, catching the Doctor's attention as she trailed off and finally started taking small steps down the ramp and toward the console, the Doctor smirking at her as she stared around the room. "How is your ship…_bigger_ on the inside?"

"She's dimensionally transcendental," the Doctor replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling around the console to stand next to her. "The outside is a camouflage. Chameleon circuit got stuck."

"None of that makes sense," Joyce chimed in from the door, having already seen the inside and too angry that there had been a man in her daughter's room and she didn't know.

"He's an alien, mom," Olivia retorted, not looking away from the room as the Doctor shot wide eyes at her. "What more do you need to know?"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Aaron called from his spot, looking up at them. "He looks human. How can you say he's an alien?"

Olivia gave him a blank stare and lifted her hands to present the room, retorting, "What more proof do you need, Aaron? He's got a spaceship. He's an alien from the future. It's so obvious!"

"It is?" the Doctor frowned down at her and she looked up at him as Aaron shook his head and looked back at the screen he'd been examining.

"Well…just to me, I guess," she shrugged.

"Oh," he nodded before looking up at Aaron as he pulled his glasses off and tucked them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Well, Aaron, how we doin' over there?"

"I guess I got it," Aaron sighed, standing and scratching the back of his head. "I can give it a shot."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned, turning to the TARDIS door and heading toward Joyce as she still stood framed in the doorway. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Felton. Sorry about all this. What was your first name? No need for formalities with me."

He pulled one hand from his pocket to shake one of hers, but instead of grasping his hand, she stepped close enough and lifted her hand to slap him with an open palm.

"_Ow_!"

"Mom—!"

"Are you some sort of pervert? Landing your spaceship in a teenager's room? How old are you anyway? In your thirties?"

"Actually—"

"Mom, stop it!" Olivia cut into the Doctor's reply as she gently pushed past him while he rubbed his cheek. "He's trying to help us!"

"Always the mothers," he muttered, still rubbing his cheek as Aaron hurried up next to him. "Why is it always the mothers?"

"See, Olivia?" Joyce snapped to her daughter. "He's done this before!"

"What? Saved the world? Yeah, I got that."

"Don't get smart with _me_, young lady!"

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted over them, making the girls look to him with wide eyes. "We don't have time for this. I've gotta find out what's wrong with the Earth's gravity and I can't do it while the two of you are yellin' and slappin' me! Now…" He trailed off and looked to Aaron to tell him, "Go take care of the Drone ships. They'll help you out if you need it. Think you can handle it?"

Aaron only nodded before stepping out of the TARDIS and heading out of the room, making the Doctor nod in approval when he disappeared before looking to the girls.

"Mrs. Felton—"

"Joyce," she cut in, still glaring at him.

"Right," he nodded. "Joyce. Why don't you go downstairs and make some coffee, or tea? Tea might be better to calm your nerves a bit. Olivia, why don't you help her in the kitchen, eh?"

"Not a chance, Doctor," she smirked, making both him and Joyce look to her with wide eyes. "I'm gonna watch you like a hawk. This is _way_ too interesting now for me to just sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea. I'm stickin' with _you_, buddy."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before his lips curled into a beaming grin and he cheered, "Brilliant! We'll start by running some scans in the TARDIS. This way, Olivia Felton."

"What just a minute—!"

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere," Olivia cut in. "Just follow Doctor's orders and have a calming cup of tea."

"But—! Olivia! Wait!"

Olivia ignored her mother as she stepped into the TARDIS and the Doctor stepped up to Joyce with a warm smile as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust me, Joyce," he nodded. "I won't leave with her."

"You better not," she ground out. "Because if anything happens to her, I'll _kill_ you!"

"No doubt, Joyce Felton," the Doctor chuckled, patting her shoulder to step back into the TARDIS. "No doubt."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how do you all like Olivia? Reviews?


	2. The Skarran Scheme

**A/N:** i'm so glad everyone likes Olivia so far! i didn't realize until later that she kinda reminds me of Donna, but i love Donna so i don't care. lol! next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Skarran Scheme**_

"Right, scans," the Doctor grinned, moving around the console and operating it as Olivia sat in the chair opposite the door, watching him. "Now, I'm running a scan on the Earth's gravity, trying to see what's making it go all…wonky."

"Wonky?" Olivia echoed with a frown as she twirled a piece of her hair, absent-mindedly and he stopped on the other side of the console, facing her.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else," he admitted in a mutter before running around the console to look at the screen in front of Olivia. "The Drones said they were pulled to the Earth, but they couldn't understand why. _I_ was passin' by and the TARDIS was pulled in as well, but it doesn't look like it's affecting any other place on Earth. Just here."

He frowned and turned to lean back on the console, facing Olivia as she frowned up at him, but he only stared off into the grated metal space of the TARDIS floor.

"Why just here?" he wondered to himself, not noticing Olivia's position. "What's goin' on _here_, in America, that's throwin' the gravity off?"

"Maybe it's a machine underground or something?" Olivia guessed and he looked to her, meeting her gaze. "I wouldn't have even thought of it a minute ago, but after seeing those…what'd you call 'em?"

"Drones," the Doctor replied, focusing on her.

Olivia swallowed at his intense stare, then continued, "Right. After seeing _them_, I'd go so far as to say there's an alien machine underground messing with our gravity."

"Olivia Felton, that is _brilliant_," the Doctor grinned, taking a stride toward her and making her heart race as he approached. He threw his arms around her in a tight hug before running back to his console and operating it in front of the screen. "That is absolutely _brilliant_! Why didn't _I_ think o' that? Oh, it doesn't matter, 'cause now all I need to do is _this_!"

He slammed his hand onto a lever and the TARDIS suddenly began thrashing, making Olivia scream as she slid off the chair and onto the floor as the ship continued shaking. She struggled to stand and gripped the edge of the console as she stared at him while he ran around the console, flipping switches, pushing buttons and kicking panels.

"What's happening?!" she shouted over the sound of the engines.

"I set the TARDIS to lock onto the nearest source of underground energy," he called back, still running around the console. "That should take us to whatever's making the Earth's gravity pull everything in within range."

"I told my mom I wasn't _going_ anywhere!" she snapped before lifting a hand to grip the collar of his suit jacket and pull him close before he passed and she growled, "She's gonna _kill_ you!"

"We'll deal with that _later_!"

The ship thrashed again and the engines stopped, knocking them both into the console as she still held onto him, but they fell to the floor, both grunting when Olivia landed on top of him. They both groaned as he looked to her, her jade eyes locking with his and he immediately noticed the blush over her cheeks.

"You alright?" he hoped, making sure his hands didn't land anywhere inappropriate when he lowered them.

"_I'm_ fine, but _you're_ gonna be dead when you take me back home!" she snapped before scrambling off of him and dusting off her dress as the Doctor sat up, leaning on his hands and she sighed, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Oh…I'm fine, yeah," he nodded before shooting to his feet and straightening out his jacket. "Right-ah! Care to have a look outside?"

"Well…" she trailed off a moment, looking to the door before turning her gaze back to his grin and she shrugged. "I guess, but…"

"What?" he prompted when she trailed off again. "Go on, ask me anythin'!"

She sighed before stepping closer to him and looking him in the eye.

"I'm…I'm scared," she murmured. "I've never admitted when I'm scared to _anyone_, Doctor, but I'm saying it now because for whatever reason, I'm _positive_ you're the only one who'd be able to fix whatever's going on here."

The Doctor smiled, warmly and lifted his hands to her shoulders, murmuring, "You trust me?"

She nodded, mutely.

"Then that's all you need," he shrugged. "Trust me, listen to everything I tell you, and we'll get through this."

Olivia smiled, unable to help herself as he grinned at her and she nodded hugely.

"Brilliant!" he grinned, with a wag of his head and gripped one of her hands to drag her around the console toward the door. "Allons-y!"

"Wait! Wait!" she pleaded just as they reached the door. He stopped and frowned at her but said nothing as he watched her lift one foot and then the other to pull her heels off and toss them aside and she looked up at him with a smile. "Heels aren't really conducive for running, and I have a feeling we're gonna be doing a _lot _of it."

"Oh, yes!" he grinned with another wag of his head before turning to the door and opening it to head out, but she stopped him again, making him turn to her with another frown. "Well what is it _now_, eh?"

"Sorry, Doctor, but this is for luck," she explained and stepped close to plant her lips to his, making him stare at her with wide eyes as she closed hers. They remained still for a moment before she pulled away and swallowed, glancing over his wide-eyed expression. "Like I said…for luck."

"Right," he nodded before turning to the door and stepping out without another word and she followed him, not letting go of his hand as the door shut behind them.

"Oh," the Doctor hummed, looking around in awe as Olivia frowned at him before looking around herself. "Oh, now this is just lovely."

"We landed in a hallway, Doctor," she retorted. "How is it lovely?"

"You don't see it, but _I _do," he replied through a grin. "I know this architecture. Come on, then!"

He yanked on her hand as he pulled her down the hall, bursting into a full run.

"Where are we going?!" she called, trying not to stumble while keeping up with his long stride.

"Control room!" he replied, glancing around the hall. "Wonder why the alarm hasn't gone off. Usually by now they—"

Olivia screamed when a blaring alarm came on overhead and the Doctor only grinned up at the ceiling as he stopped to look around.

"Ah!" he cheered. "That's better! Now all we need to do is wait."

"Wait to be _caught_?!" Olivia snapped back, shouting over the alarm as he still held her hand and she stood next to him, her free hand over one of her ears.

"Easiest way to get to the control room," the Doctor shrugged, glancing around the hall. "Especially with this lot."

"Who are 'this lot'?!" Olivia questioned, but instead of an answer in words, she got a visual.

The alarm silenced and she lowered her hand to look around, squeaking in fright and ducking behind the Doctor as a group came toward them from one end of the hall. The things stood at ten feet high, wearing something similar to Samurai armor in different shades of red, but without helmets. Their faces looked human, but their eyes were silver and shone brightly as they approached, and instead of skin, their bodies and faces were covered in scales, tattooed with tribal markings on their faces.

"Skarrans!" the Doctor grinned as the group surrounded them, Olivia still cowering behind him. "I knew it! This is _just _their speed!"

"You will identify yourselves," the one in the center wearing blood red armor, ordered. His voice was deep and came out in a growling monotone.

"Gladly!" the Doctor grinned. "I'm the Doctor. This is Olivia Felton. Ello!"

"You will come with us to explain yourself to the commander," he ordered.

"I'll be glad to explain myself _now_," Olivia chimed in, still cowering behind the Doctor. "The only reason I'm here is 'cause _he _dragged me along."

"Thanks for that, love," he muttered at her over his shoulder before looking back at the Skarrans in front of them. "Right! I'll see your commander, then. I've got a few questions for him about the Earth's gravity."

The group surrounded them as the Skarran who had been speaking to them turned to lead them down the hall the way they came. The Doctor looked to Olivia over his shoulder and nodded that he was going to follow, still grinning, and he led her by the hand down the hall, the Skarrans all around them. She glanced between all of them, hugging the Doctor's arm with her free hand before looking up at him.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"How do you do this?" she breathed, making him look down at her with a slight frown. "How can you be so calm when we're underground, being led by strange creatures to their commander who might _kill _us?"

"Well…I'm used to it," he shrugged, looking ahead and making her frown up at him as he gave a sniff. "Travelin' the way I do, you pick up a few survival tips."

"Traveling?" she frowned in wonder. "In the…TARDIS? Where does it go?"

"Oh…" he sighed then gave a long raspberry before shrugging, "Anywhere. Time. Space. Anywhere."

"So it's a…time and space machine?" she murmured, still glancing around.

"Oh, yes," he grinned, sauntering on. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Ya know…an hour ago, if you said that to me, I wouldn't have believed it," she admitted, her gaze turning to the soldiers around them.

"And _now_?" he wondered, looking down at her in wonder.

"With the Drones, and now _this_…" she trailed off, shaking her head before looking up at him with wide, jade eyes. "I'd believe _anything_ now."

"Good," he nodded with a smile. "You're gonna need an open mind, Olivia Felton."

Before she could question him, he stopped and she looked away from the men around her to realize they were in a domed room with columns of black metal, six seats around the perimeter of the circular room and a round table in the center. Sitting in the center of the half circle around the table, the Skarran commander, and bright royal purple colored his armor instead of red.

"Ah," the Doctor hummed, slowly sauntering past the guards, Olivia still clinging to him as he stepped in front of the commander on the other side of the table. "Commander of the Skarrans. May I introduce myself and my companion? I'm the Doctor and this is Olivia Felton."

"I am Commander Skell, of the Skarran Army," he replied. "Why, Doctor, have you sought me out in my base of operations?"

"Right, well, Commander Skell, I was going to ask, what exactly _is it_ that you're doing down here? Because upstairs, the Earth's gravity is pulling in all _kinds_ of weird things around," the Doctor replied, cutting to the chase as he let go of Olivia's hand to shove his into his pockets, but she clung with both hands onto his arm.

"We are preparing for war, Doctor," Skell replied. "A war between the Skarrans and the Carnaks."

"Why do you need the Earth for this war?" the Doctor questioned through a frown.

"This is a tactical vantage point," Skell explained. "A Level Five planet is nothing. The Carnaks will sail right over us, and at the opportune moment, we will strike."

"But why you messin' with the Earth's gravity? What purpose does it serve?" the Doctor questioned, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head.

"We are refining the pull so that when the time comes, the Carnak ships will be pulled off course just enough so that we can use our weapon."

"Ah, so there's a weapon," the Doctor nodded in understanding. "And where exactly _is_ this weapon?"

"Well hidden, Doctor," Skell replied. "Until it can be used it will _remain_ hidden. Even from you."

"Oh, I dunno," the Doctor shrugged. "I quite like a scavenger hunt. I'm brilliant at finding things. Why don't you tell me about this weapon, eh? Is it a…laser? A missile? A super sonic wave that'll blast through the entire planet and kill, not _only_ your enemies but everything _else_ within a certain range? Say…a hundred meters on either side?"

Commander Skell straightened at that, making the Doctor grin again as Olivia noticed his reaction as well and stared wide eyes at the Doctor in realization.

"That'll take out all of Los Angeles," she breathed, her hands dropping from the Doctor's arm as she straightened to face Skell, no longer as afraid as she was before. "You'll be killing innocent people!"

"Humans are _nothing_!" Skell suddenly boomed, shooting to his feet and Olivia gasped as she ducked behind the Doctor to stare at the Skarran Commander with wide eyes. "Humans are _puny_ beings to be used for cannon fodder!"

Skell slowly sat back down as the Doctor only stared at him, making Olivia glance between the two, and when he still said or did nothing she tugged on his arm.

"Doctor!" she whispered harshly, pulling at his arm, but he kept eye contact with Skell. "Do something! You can't let him do this!"

"You're right," he murmured, making her stare up at him as he only glared at Skell. "You're absolutely right, Olivia."

He lifted his chin, saying, "Commander Skell, you will either pack up and leave this planet, or I swear to you I will destroy your weapon, this base and your army. This is your _only_ warning."

"Who do you think you are, Doctor, to threaten me thus?" Skell growled even rougher than his original voice.

"I'm _the_ Doctor, Commander," the Doctor snapped, leaning forward onto the table, Olivia letting her hands slip from his arm as she didn't move. "I'm sure you've heard of me. I've run into the Skarrans well before your time. There must've been stories. Legends. Myths. I'm here to keep you from using these 'puny' humans as 'cannon fodder.' Now, unless you take my gracious offer and leave this planet, I'll _do_ what I've threatened to do and you won't be able to stop me."

"I have heard of a Doctor," Skell nodded, standing to mirror the Doctor's stance. "However, if you are that same Doctor, you are not as I imagined."

"Will you take my offer, or not?" the Doctor questioned as he stood tall again, Olivia latching onto his arm and glancing between them.

Silence reigned between them as the two only glared at each other, and after a moment, Skell finally stood tall as well.

"Men, lock these two in a cell, and keep me notified on the Carnak ship's approach," Skell ordered, taking his seat again.

"No!" Olivia screamed, taking a step toward the table but she was grabbed from behind by one of the Skarran soldiers and she was dragged toward the door as she struggled. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, you're making a _big_ mistake, Skell," the Doctor growled as another Skarran came up behind him to pull his arms behind his back and drag him toward the door. "A big mistake!"

"Doctor!" Olivia called ahead of him as she still struggled and the two were dragged down a hall.

"Don't struggle, Olivia!" he called back, hearing the fright in her tone. "They'll just hurt you if you struggle. You're no match for their strength."

Olivia instantly stopped, panting in panic as her gaze darted around the hall. She was _not_ going to be put in a cage. She noticed a red box to the left side of the hall and bit her lip in thought as they approached it. She set her jaw and started struggling again even more than before, and the Skarran soldier's hold tightened on her wrists, making her give a small cry.

"Let me go!" she snarled, noticing that they were nearly right next to the red box.

"Don't hurt her!" the Doctor snapped, now struggling himself to try to come to her rescue, but she had a way to rescue herself.

She stopped precisely when they were next to the red box and swung herself toward it, crying out when her shoulder hit it and it gave way beneath her weight. A loud alarm blasted on from above, making the Skarran soldiers look around in confusion. Olivia felt her captor's grip loosen and pulled away from his grasp to shove him away as the Doctor did the same with his captor and she ran toward him.

"No, no, no, we've gotta go _this _way!" the Doctor corrected her as he gripped her hand and they ran in the direction the soldiers were taking them, racing past their stunned escorts. They rounded a corner but froze in their tracks when they were met with another group of soldiers who looked up at them as soon as they appeared.

"Right, this way!" the Doctor corrected again, whirling them around to head back the way they'd come, but when they were met with more soldiers just down the hallway and heading toward them, they stopped in the middle, trapped on either side.

"What do we do?!" Olivia shuddered, gripping his hand a little tighter before he whirled around to look at what was behind them and reached a hand into his inside jacket pocket, catching her attention. "What're you doing?!"

The Doctor said nothing as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket to aim it at the crease in the wall behind them and a door slid open to one side to reveal a room on the other side.

"In here!" he ordered, taking her hand again and dragging her inside before the door closed and the Skarrans on the other side moved to go after them, but were too late. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door so that they couldn't get in as he and Olivia panted hard from running. He turned to Olivia as she stared at him with wide eyes and he grinned before throwing his arms around her, laughing maniacally as he lifted her and spun her around, making her squeak in surprise before he set her down. "You are _brilliant_, Olivia Felton! _That_ was brilliant! Using the fire alarm as a distraction to escape! Fantastic!"

"So it _was _a fire alarm?" she smiled, making him frown at her as he still held her. "To be honest, I was guessing."

"Well, it was a clever guess, love, and you were very brave to do it," he still grinned, placing both hands gently on either side of her face to bring her head forward and kiss her forehead before turning to the room as she swallowed, feeling her heart thump in her chest. "Now, let's see where we are."

He aimed his screwdriver at the ceiling and the lights blinked on to reveal a small room filled with screens and flickering lights of all colors.

"Oh, this is lovely," he breathed through a smile, taking Olivia's hand to pull her closer to one of the screens then used his screwdriver on one of them. "Let's see if we can find out where the Skarrans hid their weapon, eh?"

"I'm game," she replied, watching him. "Anything to keep them from using it. The only thing is, you said they would use a super wave. What exactly did you mean by a super wave?"

"There're all kinds of pulse waves," he began, still working. "Alpha waves, Beta waves, Sonic waves, Delta waves, even Echo waves that can destroy. I guessed the wave the Skarrans would use is a Beta wave, not enough to destroy the entire human race, but enough to make a massive hole in the population."

"If they use it…will it reach _my _house?" she murmured, catching his attention and making him look up at her with wide eyes. "Will my mom and Aaron be…?"

"No, Olivia," he replied, gently as he placed his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze. "I won't let it happen. I'm gonna stop this. Trust me."

Olivia swallowed and nodded before he turned back to the computers and used his screwdriver on it again. A moment later the screen flicked on and they both looked to it with wide-eyed gazes.

"Yes!" the Doctor cheered. "Now, Computer, tell me where the Beta wave generator is."

"_Identity confirmation required_," the computer replied in a Skarran voice.

The Doctor cleared his throat before covering his mouth and replying, "This is Commander Skell. Authorization…55471."

Olivia stared at him in wonder at the sound of Skell's voice coming from his throat but when he lowered his hands he only nodded to the computer with a cocky smirk.

"_Identity confirmed, Commander Skell_," the computer replied, making Olivia stare at it in amazement.

"How did you know his authorization number?" she wondered, turning a frown to him.

"The last time I faced the Skarrans, their Commander had the same number," he shrugged. "I took a chance."

"Pretty risky," she muttered before they turned their attention back to the computer.

"_Beta wave generator located under the gymnasium of Diablo High School_."

"That's _my_ high school!" Olivia breathed and realization dawned on her as she met the Doctor's gaze. "The prom. All the students!"

"Computer, what is the present course of the Carnak ship?" the Doctor questioned as Olivia felt her heart racing in panic.

"_Target is two miles from center range_," the computer replied, making Olivia frown.

"Center range?" she echoed, looking to the Doctor.

"That means the ship will by in the center of the wave and then it'll detonate," he replied. "Which means we've got five minutes to stop it. Allons-y, Olivia!"

He gripped her hand and ran back toward the door, opening it with the Sonic to reveal a surprisingly empty hallway, making her frown in wonder, but she had no time to question him before he pulled her in the direction of his TARDIS. He quickly opened the door and they ran inside, shutting the door behind them as the Doctor ran to his console and began to operate it.

"You said that school was the one you attend?" he questioned, not looking away from the console as she leaned on one end of it.

"Yes," she nodded. "I can take you to the gym, but I don't know how to get into the basement, if there is one."

"We'll find our way," he assured her, as the TARDIS thrashed for a few moments before it stopped and the Doctor ran to the door, gripping Olivia's hand on the way to drag her out the door and they found themselves in the gym of the school in a secluded corner beyond the crowd of students enjoying the prom.

"Looks like I got you here anyway," he smirked before pulling her toward a door leading into the hall. "I promise I'll dance with you later."

She said nothing as he stopped in the hall, his gaze darting around before he found an unmarked door and went to open it but found it locked. He quickly used his screwdriver on the lock and dragged Olivia down the stairs on the other side into a dark room, and calculating the position of the gym he led her deeper into the basement.

"Now, the thing we're lookin' for is gonna look like a pump or huge lever of some kind that looks out of place," he explained.

"Wouldn't someone have found it by now?" she wondered, looking around the semi-darkness, the only light coming from a few bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

"Not unless someone comes down here all the time, and by the looks of things, they don't," he replied then stopped dead, making her ram into his arm before stepping back to look at him. "Here it is."

He knelt down, letting go of Olivia's hand to use his sonic screwdriver and find the control on it. A flashing red light next to a panel of numbered buttons was found on the device and he began running his screwdriver over it, but he growled in irritation.

"It's deadlocked!" he snapped, running a hand through his hair in thought then lowered it to punch buttons on the panel. "I'll have to find the override number the hard way."

"But we don't have time!" Olivia cried, kneeling next to him. "The ship will be in range any second!"

"I've got no choice!" the Doctor growled, not looking away from his task as his fingers flew over the keys and he growled whenever the number he typed in was wrong.

"Try Skell's authorization code," Olivia suggested, making him frown at her in wonder and she met his gaze. "Don't look at me like that! Just do it!"

He snapped his gaze back to the panel and quickly punched in 55471 and moved his hand away when it made a whirring sound from inside, both of them staring at it in horror before the whirring sound slowly died and the red light stopped flashing. Olivia sighed as she leaned on the Doctor's shoulder and he sighed as well before they looked to each other and instantly started laughing.

As soon as they'd calmed themselves down, Olivia sat up to look at him and ask, "So, what now? The Skarrans are still here. You didn't destroy them."

"Well…not in the _conventional_ sense, no," the Doctor shrugged. "But, now Skell knows that no matter what plan he might come up with, if it involves the Earth being put in danger of any kind, I'll stop him. As arrogant as he is, he'll get the message. Skarrans aren't _that_ thick."

"So, stopping the Beta wave will be enough?" she hoped and he gave a nod, smiling warmly at her before standing and pulling her with him.

"Truth is, I hate seeing _anybody_ die," he admitted, gazing at her hands in his and she swallowed as she stared at him for a moment before he looked up at her with a grin. "Oh, you were absolutely _brilliant_, you were!"

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly lifting her off her feet for a moment before setting her back down as she smiled up at him.

"Now, let's get this device onto the TARDIS where I can dismantle it and I'll get _you _back home before your mother kills me, eh?"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	3. The Promise

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Promise**_

Olivia sat on the front porch of her house watching the Doctor and Aaron work on the Drone pod that had fallen on Aaron's car, the Doctor's TARDIS now sitting in the front lawn. She was still going over everything that had happened that night, and she was so glad that they had stopped that Beta wave in time and saved so many lives. It was all the Doctor's doing of course. She would've been as clueless as the rest of the students at the prom that night until it happened.

And that's when it hit her.

The prom. She'd missed the prom! She and Aaron had _both _missed it! She lowered her head into her hands but refused to cry. If the Doctor hadn't stopped here, they'd probably all be dead. Still, she had been waiting all four years, since she started high school, for this night, and now she'd missed it. The night of a lifetime. A night she'd never get back…gone.

"Right, well, I'll be off then," the Doctor announced as he approached Olivia, the pods now gone and Aaron trailing behind him, but he stopped in front of her when she didn't move, frowning down at her. "Olivia? You alright?"

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Aaron murmured, hurrying to sit next to her and put an arm around to let her lean on him as the Doctor only watched them.

"We missed…the prom," she whispered, and Aaron's face dropped in realization as he hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Aaron murmured, making the Doctor frown at them. "I know you were so looking forward to it."

Without another word, Olivia stood and turned to hurry into the house and up the stairs, her face buried in her hands as the Doctor frowned between her exit and Aaron as he stood with a sigh.

"Hang on," the Doctor said, catching Aaron's attention. "We just saved the city from annihilation and she's upset…about missing a _party_?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Aaron frowned at the Doctor in astonishment and the Doctor only shrugged back, making Aaron snap, "She's been dreaming of her prom night for four years, Doctor. It's a night you don't _ever_ get back. Now thanks to all the aliens dropping out of the sky, _including _you, she's missed it. Personally, I could care less about missing prom, but it was a _really_ big deal to her."

The Doctor said nothing as Aaron turned to hurry up the stairs, presumably to comfort Olivia. He sighed and looked to the TARDIS as it sat in the lawn, but didn't move toward it, wondering if he should even go say goodbye to Olivia after ruining her night.

"God help your wife, Doctor."

The Doctor turned back to the front door of the Felton home to see Joyce standing in the threshold, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Pardon?"

"I've known some oblivious guys in my day, but _you_ take the cake," she continued. "Smarter than everyone else, on every_thing_ else, except women."

The Doctor said nothing as he glanced back at the TARDIS then looked at her, slowly stepping toward her up the small steps to smile, "I may be oblivious, but I make up for it in _so_ many ways. I want to ask you something, Joyce, about your daughter."

* * *

_Olivia's Room..._

Aaron hugged Olivia close as she leaned against his chest, silently sobbing as he rocked her back and forth.

"I know this is stupid," she shuddered and sniffled. "After everything that happened tonight, I shouldn't be crying over something so insignificant now, but…but I…"

"I know, Olivia," Aaron crooned, smoothing a hand over her hair that had long since come out of its ponytail and tangled from running with the Doctor. "You were looking forward to this."

A knock at the closed door drew his attention to it as Olivia kept her face buried in his chest and he frowned when Joyce peeked through the door.

"Aaron, can I talk to you for a second?" she wondered, making the young man frown at her in utter confusion.

"Uh…Mrs. Felton…Olivia is—"

"It's alright, Aaron," Olivia sniffled, sitting up as he looked at her with a frown of wonder. "I…wanna be alone for a little bit anyway."

"You sure?" he wondered and she only nodded, making him sigh before standing and heading toward the door, closing it behind him.

Olivia jerked with a sob before falling onto her pillows to sob into them, not wanting her mother or Aaron to hear her. She soon calmed herself and snuggled into one of her pillows before frowning when a sound caught her ear. Sitting up, she frowned at her window when another light tap came to the glass and she jumped with a start when she saw a tiny rock tap the glass. She leaned toward the window and opened it to look into the backyard with a frown of wonder.

"Doctor?" she called, wondering if that tall, dark-haired man in the tuxedo that _looked_ like him really _was _him. Then he grinned that wide grin of his and she was certain it was him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Come on outside," he called, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Don't forget your shoes. And fix your hair up a bit, eh?"

"But…why—?"

"Oh, just do it, yeah?" the Doctor grinned, strolling back to the gate leading to the front lawn.

Olivia frowned after him but quickly pulled herself back into her room to do what he asked. She slid to the edge of her bed to pull her heels back on and she hurried to her vanity to comb her hair out, deciding not to put it back in its ponytail and arranging it in a down do. Sighing, she turned to the door and made her way down the stairs to the front door, stopping in the threshold to see the Doctor leaning on the side of the TARDIS, and she couldn't believe how handsome he looked.

When he noticed her appear he looked up and grinned again waving her toward him as he stepped into the TARDIS doorway, calling, "Come on, Olivia! Into the TARDIS!"

Olivia hurried toward him and he held his hand out for her to take when she reached him. She glanced at it before looking back at his grin and couldn't help but smile herself as she took his hand and he pulled her through the door. He pulled her into the control room and dragged her past the console toward a flight of stairs.

"Doctor, where are you taking me?!" she laughed, trying to keep up, yet again, as he pulled her around corners and she frowned in wonder at the halls. "How big _is _this thing?"

He said nothing until he stopped at a door and turned to her with a grin, replying, "Big enough for a party."

The Doctor took the door handle and pushed it open as Olivia faced it, framed in the doorway as he stepped aside to let her see beyond the door. She frowned in wonder before her jade eyes widened and she slowly stepped into the room that was lighted in purples and pinks, tables all around the huge room and a dance floor in front of a stage right in the center. Above the stage hung a banner that read: _The Night of a Lifetime_.

"Maybe not _exactly_ like the prom at your school, but I think I did ok," the Doctor smiled, strolling up next to her when she stopped just inside the doorway and he looked at her as she stared around the room. "What you think?"

"Doctor…" Olivia breathed, not looking away from the room for a moment before looking back to him with tears in her eyes again. "This is _amazing_! Thank you! Thank you! _Thank_ _you_!"

She threw her arms around his neck to hug him fiercely as he laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around her to twirl her around before setting her down and she pulled away, but not out of his arms to look up at him.

"Oh, no tears, darling," he smiled, lifting a hand to dry her cheeks as she only grinned up at him. "Now, Miss Olivia Felton…may I have this dance?"

"You may, Doctor," she smiled as he stepped away and held his hand out to her which she took, delicately. He led her to the dance floor and she frowned in wonder when she realized there was no one there for music. "How are we gonna dance if there's no one here for music?"

"The TARDIS will be our DJ," he replied, strolling onto the dance floor and swinging her into his arms again, making her squeak in surprise. "Just think of a song and she'll play it. She's telepathic."

"Seriously?" Olivia smiled and he nodded as she looked around before looking back at him, murmuring, "That's so cool."

"Isn't it?" he grinned before pulling her closer, one arm around her waist and the other holding one of her hands. "Now, what're we dancin' to first, eh?"

Olivia grinned back before closing her eyes and the Doctor glanced around as he waited, looking back at her just as the music started. _Gravity_ by John Mayer. A slow song that made him give a frown as Olivia opened her eyes with a smile at him.

"I love this song," she sighed before setting her cheek on his chest as they swayed to the music.

"Not very lively," he noticed, looking around as her head didn't leave his chest. "I'll have a beat you can _really_ dance to."

"I thought this was my personal prom, Doctor," she smiled, teasingly. "Doesn't that mean _I _get to pick the music? Or are you making a request?"

"Oh, I haven't made my request _yet_," he muttered, making her frown as she lifted her head to look at him and he met her gaze as they continued in their small circle.

"What do you mean by _that_?" she wondered, still frowning.

"Well…I was gonna ask if, maybe…you wanted to travel with me…for a bit…if you'd like," the Doctor shrugged.

Olivia stared at him with wide eyes as she froze in the dance, making him stop as well and she swallowed before murmuring, "You mean it? You're asking me to go with you?"

"If you want to, yeah," the Doctor nodded. "I get lonely, me, being the only one in the TARDIS and I'd love to show you 'round the universe. Think of it as a thank you for helpin' me out today. You can come back any time ya like."

Olivia threw her arms around his neck, making him grunt when she rammed into his chest before he laughed, hugging her in return.

"I would _love_ it, Doctor!" she grinned, pulling away to look up at him. "After today, I'm so curious about what's out there! And traveling through _time_, too! It's something I thought was impossible! Yes, Doctor! Take me with you!"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned with a wag of his head before hugging her again then asked, "You go pack, and I'll pick the perfect place to take you to first. You'd love it. Oh! Hang on!"

The Doctor took her hand and dragged her toward the stage and when he centered Olivia on the platform, a spotlight blasted on, colored a shade of purple to accent her dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he called, standing next to her and she frowned at the empty room before frowning at him and he shrugged. "Well…the room, anyway. I give you our Prom Queen!"

"Oh, I _certainly_ earned this, didn't I?" Olivia retorted, crossing her arms as the Doctor stepped to one side of the stage then returned with his hands behind his back.

"You _did_, Olivia Felton," he murmured through a smile before pulling his hands out from behind his back to lift a silver tiara and set it in her hair as she couldn't help but smile. "You earned it for being brilliant today. You're clever, Olivia, and don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Thank you, Doctor," she smiled, turning to hug him yet again. "For everything. I have to go pack now."

"Oi! Wait a minute!" the Doctor shot back playfully, still holding onto one of her hands and pulling her back when she tried to hurry offstage. She frowned at him as he grinned at her. "You can't have a Prom Queen without a Prom _King_."

He grinned and winked before lifting a hand to set a gold plastic crown onto his head and Olivia couldn't help but laugh as he bowed grandly to her, still holding her hand before standing tall again.

"_Now_ you can go pack," he permitted.

She giggled before stepping toward him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before letting go of his hand and hurrying out of the room as the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled toward the door. Olivia ran through the halls of the TARDIS, finding her way to the control room and hurrying out the door then running across her lawn to run into the house where Joyce and Aaron sat at the kitchen table.

"Olivia!" Aaron called, seeing her run up the stairs, but she didn't stop.

"If you wanna talk, you'll have to come with me up here!" she called, running to her room. "I have to pack!"

Aaron sneered and ran up the stairs after her to find her in her room, pulling out a purple suitcase then running around to toss whatever she needed into it.

"Olivia—"

"The Doctor's taking me on a trip," she grinned, not looking away from her task as he stepped into the room and closed the door. "I don't know when I'll be back. But I promise I'll visit even if I don't wanna come back to stay. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, because his ship is a _time_ machine, so I _could _be back by morning and you won't even have time to miss me!"

"Olivia…"

"I know it's last minute, but it looks like that's how he rolls, ya know? Seat of his pants sort of thing. That can be fun, right?"

"Olivia!" Aaron snapped, making her freeze just as she was about to pack a dress and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He sighed and stepped toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, but you weren't listening to me."

"Well, you've got my attention," she retorted. "What's wrong?"

"The Doctor talked to your mom about this already, and she agreed to let you go, but _I'm _still worried," he replied. "I'm worried something will happen to you. I mean, what if it's like it was tonight…_all _the time. You think you can keep up with him? What if he leaves you behind somewhere?"

"He's not gonna leave me behind, Aaron," she insisted. "He's not like that."

"What if you get hurt?" he pressed then slid his hands from her shoulders to take her hands in his. "You know how I feel about you, Olivia. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt or something happened to you."

"I know, Aaron," she smiled, pulling one of her hands from his to stroke his cheek. "I promise, I'll be back before you can even _think _of missing me."

"Your birthday party is in a few days," he reminded her as she lowered her hand from his face. "Will you be back by then?"

"Well, it is a _time _machine, so…yeah," she nodded with a sarcastic smile. "I'm pretty sure I can get back in time."

"Fine," Aaron sighed as she pulled away to resume packing. "You remember what time it's starting?"

"Three o'clock," she nodded, packing the dress she'd had in her hands. "The Doctor will be with me. Tell mom so she can make enough food, ok?"

"Well if _you're_ bringing a date, can I bring one too?" Aaron smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and she laughed.

"I _told _you, you could," she replied.

"Oh, good," he chuckled. "Dax will be thrilled."

"Heather's gonna be pissed," she warned, packing a one-piece bathing suit.

"Aw, great," he muttered. "She's gonna complain about how she turned me."

"Well, I said _she _could bring a date, too if she wanted," Olivia explained. "So maybe she won't complain _that _much."

"Wanna bet?"

"All done!" she cheered, shutting her case and leaving it on her bed as she ran back to her closet. "Gotta change. I'll be down stairs in a minute. Tell the Doctor I'll be a bit longer, ok?"

"Yeah," Aaron sighed, heading toward her door. "Don't forget to say good bye to your mother."

"Of course!" Olivia called back.

He shut the door behind him and headed down the stairs, stepping next to Joyce as she stood in the doorway, staring at the TARDIS. He gritted his teeth before marching toward the TARDIS and pounding on the door, catching Joyce's attention, but she didn't move.

"Olivia?!" the Doctor called, yanking the door open with a huge smile only to let it drop to a frown when he was met with Aaron instead of who he'd thought it was. "Where's Olivia?"

"She'll be here in a minute," he replied, noticing the Doctor had changed into a brown pinstriped suit and white Converse. "I wanna talk to you, Doctor."

"Alright," the Doctor nodded, stepping aside to let Aaron in but the young man shook his head. Taking the hint, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him and leaning back on it, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's on your mind, Aaron ol' boy?"

"You may be able to charm Olivia and her mom, but I'm not like _either _of them, so you're gonna tell me the truth or I'll clock you the jaw, got it?" Aaron snapped, glaring at the Doctor who didn't move, but his humored expression dropped to a more serious one. "Olivia's like a sister to me, so I'm not gonna sit by and let some guy take her away without a damn good reason. You tell me right now, Doctor, what are your intentions with her?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of her, if that's what you're thinking," the Doctor replied, seriously.

"Why _else _does a guy ask a girl to go traveling with him?" Aaron snapped. "Tell me the truth!"

"I'm asking her along because I think she'd like to see some of the things _I've_ seen," the Doctor replied in an even tone. "If you don't trust me, you can come along with us."

Aaron frowned, incredulously, questioning, "Seriously? Just like that, you'd ask me to go with you?"

"If it'll make you feel better," the Doctor shrugged, assuming his normally casual air. "The more the merrier, as they say. I'll bet _you'd _like some of the things I've got lined up for us."

Aaron looked away in thought. He certainly hadn't expected that. He considered saying yes, but when he looked to the doorway of the Felton home, seeing Joyce standing there, he realized he couldn't just leave his best friend's mother by herself, waiting for the _both _of them to come back. Hoping they were _both _alive. He looked to the Doctor who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm needed _here_," he replied before stepping closer to the Doctor, staring him in the eye. "You just swear to me that you'll keep her safe and bring her back, you got me? If you _ever _come back without her, you'll have to answer to _me_."

The Doctor gave a smile, making Aaron frown at him again, but when the Time Lord slapped a hand around the young man's shoulders his frown disappeared.

"I swear, Aaron, I'll keep her safe, and I wouldn't _dream _of comin' back here without her," the Doctor smiled, patting Aaron's shoulder before lowering his arm.

"Doctor! I'm ready!"

They both looked to the door to see Olivia hugging her mother, Joyce hugging her tightly and not wanting to let her go, but she had no choice when Olivia pulled away enough to look at her.

"I'll be back in a few days for my birthday, ok?" she promised Joyce. "I wouldn't wanna miss my own party!"

She kissed Joyce's cheek before turning and hurrying toward the TARDIS with her suitcase, having changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a denim jacket, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, a pair of black Converse on her feet. She hugged Aaron, tightly as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stepped inside to wait for her.

"I left my tiara on my bed, Aaron, can you put it in my Treasure Chest, please?" she requested. "I don't want the other girl's seeing it when they come over for my party and asking questions."

"Yeah, sure," Aaron muttered, unenthusiastically, making her frown and look him in the eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, still frowning at him but he shook his head. "Don't you dare. Tell me what's wrong."

Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness before looking back at her and murmured, "I don't want you to go, Olivia. This could be dangerous."

"I know," she replied, making him look to her with wide eyes. "But…he's lonely, Aaron. I've seen it in his eyes. He just wants somebody to travel with, and he's picked _me_. I can't let him down after he saved you and mom. I know you probably don't get it, but this is something I have to do. It's something I _want_ to do."

Aaron hesitantly nodded before smiling and pressing a kiss to her cheek, replying, "I get it, sweetie. Go on and keep him company, then. Just remind him about your party, ok?"

"Don't have to twist _my _arm," she grinned before hugging him again and stepping into the TARDIS, the door shutting behind her and the Doctor looked up at her with a grin as she ran around the console to stand with him. "Where're you taking me _first_, Doctor?"

"Hang on and you'll find out," he grinned before slapping a lever into place.

The ship thrashed, making her scream with a start and grab onto the console to keep herself from falling. She watched as the Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches, pushing buttons, the wonderful sound of the engines filling the room, along with her laughter as the TARDIS swayed, jostled and thrashed. She grunted when they came to a stop and she was shoved into the console by her stomach.

"Molto bene!" he grinned before running toward Olivia, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the door as he pulled his overcoat from one of the forked columns and stopped at the door to pull it on. "You're gonna _love_ this place. I realized right away that this was the first place I wanted to bring you. You'll fit in _perfectly_."

He opened the door, taking her hand again and they stepped onto a busy street as Olivia's eyes widened in awe, waiting for him to tell her where they were.

"Olivia Felton," he grinned, looking around. "Welcome to the _planet_…Barcelona!"

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't resist myself. i had to take them to Barcelona. i was so bummed when they mentioned it but didn't go so i did it myself. never been to Barcelona but it's on my bucket list! reviews?


	4. The Festival

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Festival**_

"The _planet_ Barcelona?!" Olivia breathed, staring around the streets before looking up at the Doctor with wide eyes. "Are you _serious_?!"

"As serious as they come, Olivia Felton," he grinned, taking her hand and starting to stroll down the street. "Now, let's see if we can't find you proper clothes, eh?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked defensively, stopping to frown at him as he stopped a step ahead of her, still holding her hand and looking back at her with a frown of his own. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna run into the Barcelona Fashion Police."

"No," he nodded before stepping next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her down the street again. "_But_ you'll want to look your best for the festival tonight, won't you?"

"Festival?" she echoed with a frown of wonder, letting him lead her by her shoulders.

"Every five years, after sunset, everyone goes to their local Dance Houses and party it up," the Doctor explained through a grin of excitement. "Dancing, drinking, and then, at midnight…fireworks."

"Everyone?" Olivia breathed in wonder. "You mean, everyone on the whole _planet_?"

"Oh, yes," he replied with a huge nod. "When the sun starts to set tonight all the shops will be closed, so we'll have to find you a decent outfit soon. We've got a few hours."

"Well, good thing for _you_ I'm not a Fashionista, otherwise it would take _longer_ than that to find an outfit," she smiled up at him. "The only thing is…I don't have any money."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he smiled, hugging her shoulders as they turned a corner. "I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to—"

"Consider it a birthday present," he cut in with a smile. "Ah! Here we are!"

Olivia looked ahead to find a marketplace bustling with people as the Doctor took her hand again to lead her toward it. She was surprised to see that most of the inhabitants looked like humans, but she did notice a few different looking creatures, and when she stared at one of them, the Doctor watched her and smiled, looking ahead again.

"The Festival is galactically known," he explained, catching her attention. "Species from all over the universe come to participate."

"That was a cat," she pointed out flatly about the thing she'd been staring at. "The body of a human and the head of a…_cat_."

"Oh, good," he nodded. "New Earth is represented, then."

"_New _Earth?" Olivia echoed then laughed, "Oh, you are _so _taking me there after this."

"We'll see," he replied before stopping in the midst of the crowd and facing her. "Now, you go have fun shopping, and tell them to put it on the Doctor's tab. They'll know what you mean."

"Come here often, do you?" she smirked and he winked with a click of his tongue before turning to step away, but she gripped his arm with a frown. "Wait a minute. Where are _you_ going?"

"I'm gonna go see about a room for us," he replied. "After tonight you'll be _far_ too tired to get back to the TARDIS. Better we have a room to go to in the morning. Oh! Almost forgot! Have you got a mobile?"

"Yeah, but it won't work," she shrugged, pulling out her cell phone from her jeans pocket. "We're a _bit _out of service range, don't you think?"

"Just a touch," the Doctor replied, casually as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket then took her phone and aimed the screwdriver at it, making her frown in wonder. "Ah! Molto bene! Here ya go!"

Olivia gave a squeak when he tossed her phone back to her and she frowned at him before looking to her phone.

"You've got _galactic_ roaming now," he grinned, making her stare at him with wide eyes. "I put my number in there. I'll phone you when I've got our room and meet you somewhere, alright?"

"Sure, but…you don't have a cell phone, do you?" she wondered, frowning at him again.

"'Course I do," he grinned, shoving a hand into his pocket and pulling out a small phone to wave it at her. "I've got your number in here, now. It's telepathic. I made it from a few TARDIS parts."

"No wonder it looks kinda…futuristic," she smirked, making him give a bark of laughter before hugging her shoulders. "Well, at least I feel a little bit better about being left alone."

"Remind me when we get back to the TARDIS to give you a key," he smiled, kissing her forehead, letting her go and strolling away. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone!"

"I have a feeling _you're_ the one that'll get into trouble, not me!" she called back, staying in her spot and giggled when he spun around, still walking and gave her a wink before turning again to stroll down the street. Olivia shook her head at him before turning to the vendor next to her selling dresses and asked the seller, "Can I see that blue dress, please?"

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

"Come on, Olivia!" the Doctor called impatiently on the other side of the door leading to her separate room. "Everybody's gotta be outside by sunset! At this rate we'll be stuck here!"

"I'm coming, Doctor!" she called before the door opened and he stepped back to let her through the door. She twirled in front of him with a wide smile, showing off her halter-top, knee-length dress in a shade of blue he knew well. TARDIS blue. "Well, how do I look, Doctor?"

"Fantastic," he grinned noticing she still wore the Converse she'd come onto the TARDIS wearing. He took her hand again and pulled her toward the door to lead her out of the building. "Allons-y!"

"Right behind you, Doctor," Olivia grinned as he hurried them down the stairs, stopped them outside in the street and he looked down either side of the street before dragging her to the left.

"This way!" he called as she nearly stumbled behind him.

Olivia giggled as he pulled her down the street, but her smile fell to a frown when she noticed a figure lurking in a shadow and she watched him as the Doctor continued pulling her behind him. She caught sight of green armor that looked strangely familiar, but when he was out of sight, she looked back to the Doctor's back as he led her away.

"Where have I seen that design before?" she murmured to herself, but the Doctor stopped to frown back at her.

"What've you seen before?" he asked, making her look to him with wide eyes.

"Oh, nothing," she frowned in thought. "I just thought I saw something, but…I can't figure out why it looked familiar."

The Doctor frowned at her before looking behind her but she tugged on his hand, making him look back at her as she smiled.

"It was probably nothing, Doctor," she assured him. "Let's go join the festival, ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, still looking around, warily. "Alright. Come on, then."

He pulled her through the streets at a slower pace before they reached a balcony overlooking a beach and a small city below, the sun setting into the horizon. Olivia stared at the view with wide eyes and a slack jaw as the Doctor grinned at her, watching her step toward the balcony's stone railing, placing her hands on it to lean forward.

"This is…_gorgeous_, Doctor," she breathed, not looking away from the view.

"The Dance House is on the beach, but I wanted to come up here for the sunset before heading down there," he explained, strolling up next to her to lean next to her, also gazing at the view before smiling at her. "Happy birthday, Olivia."

She turned to throw her arms around him, making him chuckle as she hugged him tightly.

"This is incredible, Doctor," she whispered into his ear before pulling away enough to grin at him. "The best birthday present _ever_."

"Glad ya like it," he grinned. "Wanna head down, now?"

"You need to _ask_?!" she giggled as he took her hand to drag her off the balcony.

"We'll be back here later for the fireworks," he assured her, turning as he walked to face the balcony, still holding her hand. "That spot there is _the _prime real estate for Midnight Fireworks." He turned again, grinning, "Allons-y!"

"Oui, Docteur," she grinned, strolling next to him and swinging his hand between them as they headed down a set of stairs. "Je vais danser si bien, voua appelez-moi votre Petite Danseuse." (I'll dance so well, you'll call me your Little Dancer)

He stopped before they reached the end of the steps, turning a wide-eyed, curious gaze at her and she looked back at him with a shrug.

"I took three years of French for my elective in school," she smiled, answering his unasked question.

"That…that's brilliant," he grinned before pulling her toward the beach at the end of the stairs. "We're almost there! I can hear the music starting!"

"Doctor, will you be dancing with me?" she giggled as he slowed his pace when they were a few feet from a hut on the beach with an open dance floor. "Or am I gonna be dancing on my own?"

"Acourse not," he chirped. "I'll dance with you, if ya like?"

"Will you be able to dance to Latin music?" she teased with a smirk. "That sounds like what's playing."

"Olivia Felton, I am over nine hundred years old, and I have been _around_," he retorted as they reached the dance floor that was filling with people. "I _think _I can handle a Samba? Salsa? Mambo? Maybe even a Cha-cha?"

"What, no Tango?" Olivia teased again as he led her onto the dance floor where others were starting to dance to the music. "Or maybe a Paso Doble? I bet you'd be _great_ at that one."

"Tried it once," he shrugged, pulling her into his arms so as not to lose her in the thickening dance crowd. "Not as good as my Samba."

"So, you're over nine hundred years old, huh?" she smiled as they started dancing. "You're pretty spry for an old man."

"Well…having two hearts helps," he grinned, her eyes widening in wonder at the fact that he had two hearts. "And all the running keeps me fit."

"_I'll_ say," she smiled, slyly and he arched a brow at her, but she quickly changed the subject. "So, what kind of alien _are_ you that keeps you from aging, Doctor?"

"I'm a Time Lord," he replied, twirling her around and making her giggle before he pulled her back.

"That explains a lot," she smiled, her arms slipping around his neck. "And where are the Time Lords from?"

"Gallifrey," he replied, flatly and she frowned when she noticed the glee in his eyes starting to fade. "I'm from Gallifrey."

"Doctor, are you alright?" she hoped, catching his gaze with hers and he gave a smile as she continued, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset, Olivia," he assured her. "I'll tell you about it some other time. I want you to enjoy yourself, not worry about me. Why don't we get some drinks, eh?"

"Uh, Doctor, I'm underage, remember?" she giggled as he started dancing them toward the hut which she realized was actually a bar.

"On _Earth_, you're underage," he acknowledged with a grin as he entreated her to sit at a stool at the bar, standing behind her to whisper in her ear, "This is Barcelona's Festival. If you're old enough to dance, you're old enough to drink."

"Even little kids?" she questioned, trying to ignore her heart thumping in her chest at his closeness.

"Do you see any little kiddies here?" he asked, making her look around before looking back at him and shaking her head. "There you are, then." He looked to the bartender and lifted two fingers, requesting, "Two tomato shots, please."

"Tomato…shots?" she echoed, turning a frown at him. "That sounds…weird."

"Oi, don't knock it till you've tried it," the Doctor scolded before leaning close to her again, his hands on either side of her, leaning on the bar as he murmured into her ear again, "It's a mix of hyper-vodka, Cathulian Rum and tomato flavoring. Couldn't get _real _tomatoes this far into the galaxy."

"Well, then, that's not so weird after all," she shot back with a smile, making him smile back before he turned his attention to their shots as they were served in what Olivia recognized as tumbler glasses, only a quarter full.

"Ah! Molto bene!" he grinned, stepping next to her and lifting the glass to raise it toward Olivia as she lifting her own glass to examine the pale red liquid. "To you, Olivia Felton, for turning a year older. What age will you be? Nineteen?"

"_Eighteen_, Doctor," she smirked.

"Right," he nodded hugely. "Eighteen. Down the hatch!"

Olivia watched the Doctor as he downed his shot, throwing hers back at the same time and the intense burn as she gulped the shot down almost made her choke. The Doctor slammed his glass down with a huge gasp as Olivia set her glass down as well, coughing once she'd swallowed and he looked at her with a frown.

"Don't lose me _now_, Olivia," he called and she shook her head, still coughing hard, her face red. "I'll give you a minute before we start dancing again."

Olivia nodded, still coughing then gasped, "Thank…you."

"Did you at least _like_ the drink?" he hoped, not asking the bartender for another.

Olivia grinned through a cough and nodded, "Oh, yes!"

* * *

_Midnight..._

"Hurry, Olivia!" the Doctor called, dragging her up the stairs toward the balcony they had watched the sunset on. "We can't miss the fireworks!"

"I'm going as fast as my sore feet will let me!" she shot back as they neared the top of the stairs. "You're carrying me back to the room after all the dancing you made me do."

"Oh, you had fun, don't deny it," he grinned as they reached the balcony and he pulled her closer to smile, "Tell you what. _You_ sit up here and rest your feet."

He patted the stone railing before easily lifting her by her waist to set her on it, making her give a squeak of surprise as she stared wide, jade eyes at him, but it faded as she shifted to be able to see the fireworks when they started. The Doctor stepped close to make sure she didn't fall from the railing, one hand sitting on the stone behind her, his other hand next to her knees. They looked to each other simultaneously, the Doctor grinning hugely up at her as she gave a smile of her own before giggling at his expression.

"How many other girls have you seduced with dancing, drinking and fireworks?" she smirked, playfully.

"Olivia Felton, I am _not_ seducing you," he retorted, not taking the bait. "Believe me, if I _was_, you'd know it."

"Promises, promises," she sighed through a shrug but jumped with a start when a loud bang above her head sounded.

Her hands gripped the Doctor's shoulders to keep herself from falling off the railing and his hands instinctively went to her waist to keep her from falling as well. She sighed in relief when she saw the night sky filling with colored light then looked to the Doctor, realizing their embrace. She swallowed as her heart thumped in her chest before lifting her hands from his shoulders as his hands moved away from her waist.

"You alright?" he hoped and she nodded before looking back at the sky to grin up at the fireworks.

"I just wasn't expecting it," she smiled, not looking away from the sky as the Doctor smiled, placing his hands back on the railing where they'd been before. "They're gorgeous."

"After this I'll take you back home for your birthday party," he assured her, looking up at the sky as well. "You phone me when you're done partying and I'll come back for you."

"Oh, no you don't, Mister," she smirked, looking back at him as he frowned up at her. "You're not getting out of coming with me to _my _birthday party. I wouldn't be _having_ one in the first place if it wasn't for you. You're attending."

"I don't think—"

"My mom makes the _best_ chocolate marble cake _ever_," she interrupted. "She makes her own frosting, too. You can't miss out on my mom's cake. It's to die for."

The Doctor blinked at her as she only smiled, sweetly at him and he gave a smile of his own with a nod.

"Alright, Olivia, you win," he nodded, making her smirk triumphantly. "I can't say no to homemade cake."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly, slipping off the railing and he wrapped his arms around her to set her on the ground again.

"Thank you, Doctor," she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek and grinning up at him as she stood tall. "You'll have fun, I promise."

They both frowned when the ground suddenly shook beneath them, making Olivia stumble back against the railing, the Doctor pinning her to it as he stumbled into her. Instead of worrying about their positions, however, they looked around with frowns each, both wondering the same thing.

"What was that?" Olivia voiced, looking up at the Doctor as neither of them moved.

"I don't know," he admitted, not looking at her. She frowned when his frown dropped and he looked to her with wide eyes, gripping her arms. "What was it you saw earlier?"

"It was probably nothing, but…I thought I saw someone watching us from the shadows," she replied. "I thought what he was wearing seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it."

"What did it look like?" he questioned, not looking away from her, even as the ground shook again and she gripped his arms to steady herself.

"Armor," she replied, without a second thought as she looked into his intense gaze. "Green armor."

It was then that her eyes widened at him in recognition, and she breathed, "It reminded me of the Skarran armor."

A gust of wind from above nearly shoved them to the ground and Olivia ducked when she heard a rumbling above her head, the Doctor leaning over her for protection before they both looked up to see a huge, round spaceship with lights around its center where its two halves spun in opposite directions. They stood side by side at the railing, staring up at the thing as two more, smaller ships came up on either side of it, the fireworks slowly coming to a stop.

"Doctor, what are they?" she called over the gust and rumbling, looking to him for an answer.

"Carnaks," he ground out, making her eyes widen in recognition as she looked back at the ships.

"What do they want?" she breathed.

"I don't know," he replied, taking her hand into his as they still looked to the ships. "But we're gonna find out. Come on!"

The Doctor dragged Olivia from the railing to head down the opposite side, leading her away from the beach and back to the marketplace. They skidded to a stop when they were met with a marching group of armored Carnaks, their eyes solid black and their skin made of brown scales, long, spear-like weapons in their hands. The Doctor quickly turned, still holding Olivia's hand as he ran in the other direction and she kept up.

"Where are we going?!" she questioned, stumbling once behind him before he skidded to a stop in front of the TARDIS, making her frown in wonder, but he only unlocked the door, gripped her arm and nearly shoved her through the door. "Hey! What—?!"

"Stay here," he ordered, about to shut the door but she jammed her foot between it and the frame, making him look up at her with wide eyes.

"Hell no!" she snapped, shoving the door open and making him stumble back as she stepped back out of the TARDIS to stand in front of him. "I'm not letting you cage me up when it's getting even _more_ interesting!"

"Olivia, I'm serious! You could get hurt! Now get back in there!" he snapped.

"No way!" she argued. "After everything we've already been through you think I'm just gonna sit back and twiddle my thumbs while you have all the fun?!"

Before the Doctor could argue, they heard the marching boot steps of the Carnak army and looked down the street to see the group marching toward them. With a growl of frustration he grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her away from the approaching army. They rounded a corner, only to skid to a stop at finding more Carnaks marching toward them. They turned to run the other way and down an alleyway, only to stop again when they found more Carnaks marching toward them. They turned twice more only to find themselves surrounded by Carnaks in a circle.

"Oh, this is _brilliant_!" the Doctor shouted at the group of them. "Go on, then! Take us to your Commander! Let _him _tell me what you're doin' here!"

Olivia screamed as her hand left his grip, making him whirl around to watch her be dragged away by one of the soldiers and when he reached out to help her, he was pulled back in the opposite direction.

"Doctor!" she screamed, trying to struggle against the soldier holding onto her, one arm around her waist, the other slapping itself over her mouth as she kicked and thrashed to be free.

"Olivia! Don't struggle!" the Doctor ordered her, but she continued thrashing, her eyes meeting his and he instantly caught the terror in their jade depths just before she was pulled into the crowd of soldiers. "Stop! Let her go! _Olivia_!"

He was yanked back by his arms to be led in the opposite direction, but he tried to crane his neck above the crowd to find Olivia. He struggled to be free, but he was no match for the Carnak's strength, and he knew it. He only hoped Olivia would be alright.

Little did he know that at that moment, she was screaming into her captor's hand as he still held her while she thrashed, kicked and threw her head back to try to free herself. But when she threw her head back again, she hit the shoulder of his armor so hard that it knocked her unconscious and she fell limp in the Carnak soldier's arms, allowing him to carry her off to one of the waiting ships.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	5. The Carnakaya

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Carnak-ay-a**_

The Doctor glanced around the silver walls of the Carnak ship as he was marched down one of its halls. Where they were taking him he had no idea, but it didn't matter. As soon as they got there, he'd get out, find Olivia and find out what they were planning. They turned him down a corner and shoved him into a prison cell, making him stumble inside and whirl around, but just as he was about to rush the barred door, it slammed shut, making him stop.

"I'll speak with your Commander," he demanded before the Carnak soldier walked away. "Tell him the Doctor wants to speak to him."

"We have no Commander," the soldier replied in a hissing whisper of a voice, making the Doctor frown in confusion.

"No Commander?" he echoed, stepping toward the bars to grip them as he stared at the soldier. "Who's your leader then? What you here for?"

"We need no Commander for a recovery mission," the soldier replied. "Every Carnak soldier knows what must be done and how to do it."

"And what exactly are you recovering?" the Doctor questioned.

"The ranks need replenishing," the soldier replied, making the Doctor's expression drop in realization as he continued, "We lost many good soldiers in the last battle. The assimilations will start soon, after you and your friend join us."

"You leave her alone," the Doctor ground out, lowly as he glared at the soldier through the bars, but the Carnak only turned to head out of the brig. "Did you hear me?! You leave her alone!"

He pulled at the bars of his cell, making them rattle before he shoved a hand into his inside pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to aim it at the lock of the cell door.

Deadlocked.

He growled in irritation as he tucked his screwdriver away again then started gazing around his cell for another way out.

"Hang on, Olivia," he thought out loud in a murmur. "Wherever you are…I'll get you out. I swear it."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Olivia groaned at the pain in her head as she awoke, keeping her eyes closed for a moment before she chanced to open them a second later. She blinked rapidly before trying to sit up from lying down, but when she tried to move her hands to sit up, she found them shackled above her head. She looked up at her bonds then looked to her feet to find them shackled as well and she looked to either side of her to find she was lying on a stone slab in a dark room with a glow to it. Torches, she realized as she glanced around the circle they were placed in around her table.

She didn't try calling out, knowing if she did, it would only be the Carnaks that came for her. She started pulling at her shackles, trying to see if she could pull them free, but it didn't work. Her heart skipped when she heard footsteps from the shadows and turned her attention to the direction the sound was coming from to see Carnak soldiers shuffle into the room, the one leading them stepping right next to her.

"I know what you are," she instantly reported in a tone that sounded braver than she felt. "Carnaks. Your enemies are the Skarrans, right? Well, you should know, the guy I'm with…he defeated the Skarrans. If you let me go and leave this planet, he'll leave you alone, but if you don't, you guys are gonna regret it."

"You will be silent," the Carnak next to her hissed, making her swallow hard as she stared up at him. "It has begun."

Olivia frowned up at him in wonder before glancing around with a start at the crowd around her when they began chanting, "Carnak-ay-a. Carnak-ay-a."

She started pulling at her bonds even more as she glanced at the Carnak saying nothing as he stood over to her.

"I don't know what sick ritual this is, but I'm not gonna be apart of it!" she snapped at him.

Instead of saying anything, his hand came down to her face with the heel of it on her forehead, making her freeze as the chanting around her quickened, her eyes wide as they stared up at the him. Intense pain flooded her body and mind, making her scream as her body arched upward. She felt an invasion of her mind and struggled to fight against it, trying desperately to ignore the pain running through her every limb. She gritted her teeth, clenching her hands into fists and focused on pushing out whatever was in her mind.

"_Doctor_!" she shouted, hoping he was near by and would hear her, rescue her from the pain, but it continued until she couldn't stand any more and she fell limp against the stone, unconscious again.

_The Brig..._

The Doctor shot his gaze around when he heard Olivia's scream calling him. Growling in agitation, pacing his cell as his hands ruffled his hair, frantically.

"Oh, my _head_!" he growled before he stopped and looked up at one of the walls of his cell.

He wouldn't have heard her scream, unless—

His thoughts were cut into when he heard a door open and pressed himself against the bars to look into the hall. His two hearts clenched when he saw two Carnak soldiers dragging Olivia by the arms toward a cell, her body limp as her feet dragged behind her, her head bowed limply forward as well.

"Oh, no," he breathed, gripping the bars in his hands as the Carnak soldiers tossed her onto the ground of the cell in front of him and his gaze darkened as the wheels in his head started turning. He _had _to get to her.

"Oi! Scaly Face!" he snapped, catching their attentions before they walked away completely. "Yeah! I'm talkin' to you! You're pink-scaled Skarrans for doin' this! Why didn't ya just assimilate _me _instead of lockin' me up, eh?! Cowards!"

The Carnaks marched toward the cell and one of them gripped his tie to pull him against the bars, making him grin as the other opened the door to his cell. Once the cell door was open, he used his screwdriver to set off the phasers on their belts, shooting them effectively in the foot. The soldier holding onto his tie let him go as they both fell and the Doctor ran out of his cell to hurry toward Olivia's.

"Deadlocked, but…" he trailed off as he looked around the cell then aimed his screwdriver at the hinges of the door before pulling it toward him. It fell toward him and he stepped aside to let it fall as he ran into the cell to kneel next to Olivia as she still lay on the floor. "Olivia! Come on, love! Get up! Open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful jades."

She groaned as he propped her up in his arms to look down at her, watching her frown before her eyes fluttered open. He gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when he noticed the vacant expression in her eyes.

"No, Olivia," he breathed, desperately as he shook his head slowly. "Don't tell me."

He watched carefully as she opened her mouth, her jaw moving as if she were trying to say something as she only stared up at him, her mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish out of water. He swallowed when it looked like she was about to say something as he held his breath.

"C…C…Carna…ka…ya," she muttered, making his eyes widen in realization. "Carnak-ay-a. Carnak-ay-a. Carnak-ay-a."

"No!" he growled, sitting them both up and he gripped her arms to shake her as she continued chanting. "Olivia! Snap out of it!"

"Carnak-ay-a. Carnak-ay-a. Doc…tor…"

He stopped shaking her as his eyes shot wide at her and he breathed, "They didn't get to you. You're not fully assimilated!"

The Doctor pulled her closer as she continued chanting, still staring vacantly ahead while he pulled her arms around his neck. He lifted his hands and placed his fingers on either side of her ears, his thumbs resting on her cheek bones as he closed his eyes and she still chanted. He searched through her mind, trying to find her, to bring her back and push out the intruder.

A second later she shouted in pain, arching her back and throwing her head away from his touch as his eyes shot open and he pulled her close by her back to keep her from falling. She settled against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder before she lifted it, slowly.

"Doctor?" she groaned as she looked up at him, her arms tightening around his neck when their eyes met.

"How do you feel, Olivia?" he murmured, lifting a hand to brush her hair from her face. "Can you stand up?"

"I can even _run_ if you need me to," she grinned, weakly and he couldn't help but smile at her resilience. "Doctor, they were in my head."

"I know," he nodded. "They tried to assimilate you. Make you like them. They get inside your mind and change you. You managed to keep them from taking over you entirely."

"I figured, if they could get into _my _head, I could push them out," she nodded. "At least enough until you could fix me. Don't tell me…is this what they're planning to do to everyone on the planet?!"

"One of the soldiers told me they were here to replenish the ranks," the Doctor explained.

"We're gonna stop them, though…right?" she hoped and felt her heart swell when he grinned down at her.

"Oh, yes!" he agreed with a wag of his head as they both stood and he took her hand. "You sure you can run?"

"Oh, yes," she grinned, imitating him and he gave a bark of laughter before they darted out of the cell and down the hall.

They rounded a corner and the Doctor instantly stopped them, making Olivia nearly ram into him as he let go of her hand to set one of his on the wall, the other aiming his sonic screwdriver at it.

"They'll sound the alarm soon when the soldiers in the brig don't go back with me," he explained as a small panel popped out of the wall and he pulled it open to aim his screwdriver inside. "I've gotta find out how many ships they've brought."

Olivia stepped close to him to look at the screen and wires inside the panel as he worked at them, his screwdriver humming distinctively.

"That was that rumbling we felt during the fireworks," Olivia realized. "It was the ships landing."

"Yup," the Doctor nodded, still working. "Timing couldn't be better, either. Right when everyone's looking the other way, land _right _behind 'em. That's strategy for ya. Carnaks are good at that. Skarrans, too, don't get me wrong. That's why they're mortal enemies, ya know? They're too alike."

"Doctor," she murmured, but he didn't look at her. "How much longer is this gonna take?"

"Almost got it," he muttered, clamping his screwdriver between his teeth as he used his hands to connect a couple of wires, then used his screwdriver to fuse them before standing tall to look at the screen. "Looks like they brought six ships. More than enough for a recovery mission, as one of the soldiers put it."

"We're not alone, Doctor."

At that he whirled around next to her and stared wide eyes at the crowd of Carnak soldiers around them in a half circle. Olivia gave a short scream when one soldier pulled her toward him, holding a knife to her throat and the Doctor lunged for her, but another soldier lifted the point of a spear toward his throat, stopping him and backing him up a step.

"Let her go," he ordered in a low tone, giving a sideways glare to the Carnak soldier holding him at bay by his spear. When no one moved and only stared at him he snapped, "Let her go!"

"She called out for you during her assimilation…_Doctor_," the Carnak holding her hostage hissed, sending the Doctor's attention to him. "Are you the same Doctor spoken of by our enemies, the Skarrans?"

"Yes," he replied. "Which is why you'll think _really _hard before you decide on your next course of action. Let her go, leave this planet, and I _won't _destroy you."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Olivia chimed in, straining against lifting her chin away from the blade at her neck. "He took out the Skarrans in five minutes flat."

Everyone was silent as the Carnak soldiers stared at the Doctor, Olivia trembling as the soldier still held her but she kept her gaze glued on the Doctor who waited for an answer. She suddenly noticed the knife lowering to her side and before she could try to move away, she was shoved toward the Doctor as the spear at his neck was lifted. He caught her in his arms, still staring at the Carnak in front of him as she buried her face into his chest, her arms throwing themselves around him.

"We will transport you to the surface and leave with our ships," the soldier hissed.

"And leave anyone _else _you haven't assimilated that you took from the surface," the Doctor ordered, holding Olivia tightly, and the Carnak soldier nodded.

"As you like it, Doctor," he replied.

Their surroundings instantly changed, and the Doctor whirled around as Olivia lifted her head from his chest, both looking around in wonder at the balcony on Barcelona they'd been watching the fireworks from. They both ran to the railing to watch the Carnak ships, six in all, zoom up into space, as they'd promised. Olivia cheered and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck as he laughed, hugging her in return before looking back at the view.

"I guess I was wrong," the Doctor smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets as Olivia lowered her arms from around him.

"About what?" she frowned in wonder.

"The Carnaks," he replied, still smiling as he glanced at her. "While they _are_ very similar to Skarrans in…almost _everything_, they're not as thick."

Olivia smiled and lightly slapped the palm of her hand on his abdomen before taking one of his hands and leading him from the balcony.

"Come on," she urged. "We have a birthday party to get to."

"Oh, we can't let a little Carnak invasion ruin the night!" the Doctor insisted, stopping before they reached the street and she looked back at him. "The Festival goes on all night, and I highly doubt the people of Planet Barcelona are gonna let _this_ put them off to a festival."

Light suddenly filled the sky again and they both looked up to see the fireworks resuming, making the Doctor grin at her as he pulled her back toward the railing of the balcony.

"See?" he urged. "Fireworks."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at his grin as he stopped at the railing and she sighed, rolling her eyes in false exasperation as she leaned her arms on the railing.

"Fine," she sighed as he leaned next to her, still grinning. "We'll stay for the fireworks…maybe a little more dancing, but _then _you take me to my birthday party."

"You'll wanna rest after all this activity, Olivia," he insisted. "Why do ya think I got a room for tomorrow? You'll wanna look your best for your party, eh?"

"Fine," she nodded, looking up at the fireworks again. "Festival, dancing, sleeping, _then _we go to my birthday party."

"Molto bene," he grinned, looking up at the fireworks as well and she smiled at him before giving a shiver when a cool breeze blew by. He looked at her with wide eyes filled with wonder and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, but he noticed her lift her hands to her arms to rub away the cold.

"You cold?" he frowned, but didn't wait for an answer as he stripped off his overcoat to set it on her shoulders. "There you are."

"Thanks," she smiled, pulling the collar closed in front of her and looked up at him with a smile. Her smile dropped when she realized how close he was, his hands still on her shoulders and she swallowed when her heart skipped before she looked back to the fireworks, not failing to notice one of his arms wrap itself around her shoulders to pull her closer as he looked to the sky as well. She cleared her throat, deciding to try getting her mind off of his closeness, she asked, "So, is this what it's like _all _the time when you travel?"

"No! Well…sometimes. _Well_…most of the time?" he replied, his last sentence coming out in a mumble and she giggled at his answer. "It seems like something _always_ happens around me. I dunno why. It's not like I go _lookin_' for trouble."

"Oh, I don't believe _that _for an instant, Doctor," she laughed, making him give a bark of laughter as he nodded.

"Yup, maybe you're right," he grinned. "But I swear, most of the time I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well…the wrong place at the right time, depending on where I wanted to _go_ in the first place. Or the right place and the _wrong _time…_again _depending on…what? What's wrong?"

In the middle of his rambling, he realized Olivia was smiling up at him, making him frown and question her as she still smiled.

"You're kinda cute when you ramble like that, Doctor," she smiled, lifting herself up enough to kiss his chin before looking back at the fireworks just as they reached the finale and the Doctor smirked down at her before looking back to the sky.

When the fireworks finished, Olivia pulled off the overcoat and handed it back to the Doctor before taking one of his hands and this time, _she _dragged _him_ toward the beach.

"Come dance with me, Doctor!" she laughed as they hurried down the stairs where everyone began dancing again as well and she turned to smile at him, walking backward toward the dance floor. "I want to see you Tango!"

"Olivia Felton, I haven't Tangoed in _years_…decades…_ages_!" he replied, pulling his coat back on, watching her start to sway to the music.

"Then it's time to shake off that rust, Doctor," she grinned, pulling him toward her again. "Come on. I've always wanted to Tango."

"I'll bet you have," he smirked, making her frown in wonder.

She gave a squeak of surprise before looking up at him with wide, jade eyes as he pulled her against him, pulling her arms up for a Tango, as she'd requested.

"D-Doctor, I was just kidding," she laughed, nervously as she glanced around.

"No you weren't," he smirked, making her swallow, hard.

"Ok, you caught me, but—"

"Oi, just enjoy yourself, eh?" he cut into her objection.

She gave a hesitant nod before he began stepping, catching her off guard before she followed his lead, her eyes never leaving his. She didn't even notice the crowd start to circle around them, watching them as the Doctor led her with ease, as if they'd been dancing together since the beginning of time. Her eyes widened as she looked down at their feet when he picked up the pace halfway through the song but she quickly looked back at him before he twirled her out then pulled her back as if she was nothing.

When the song ended, she was wrapped in his arms as he stood behind her, out of breath, and when she chanced to look at him she couldn't help smiling when he grinned at her. They both shot their gazes to the crowd that they suddenly noticed was circling them when they began clapping before the next song started. The Doctor and Olivia looked to each other, bursting into laughter before he spun her out of her arms, but he quickly pulled her back to continue dancing as the crowd closed the circle around them again.

* * *

_Dawn..._

"I can't believe…" Olivia hiccupped as she used the Doctor's arm to steady herself as they walked down the street to get to their inn at dawn. "I can't believe…you got me drunk, Doctor."

"_You _got yourself drunk, darling," he retorted, keeping her from stumbling when he turned to head up a set of stairs leading straight to their room. "Too many drinks. I _told_ ya to slow down."

"But those shots were so _good_," she grinned through a breath as he helped her up a couple steps.

"You're gonna have a _nasty _hangover in the morning. Well…afternoon."

Olivia stopped to lean over and giggle hysterically before looking up at him and laughing, "Afternoon!"

"Olivia Felton, you are _knackered_," he sighed, trying to get her up the stairs, but she only laughed even harder before looking up at him.

"You talk funny," she giggled and he rolled his eyes, getting impatient.

She gave a slight scream when he suddenly lifted her, sweeping her off her feet and making her laugh hysterically again as he marched up the stairs to their room. When they reached the door he set her down again as she only continued laughing while he unlocked their door and he took her hand to drag her stumbling inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Dim lights on," he called to the room as he turned, looking up to make sure they came on. "Darken windows."

He turned just in time to catch Olivia when she threw her arms around his neck, her lips planting themselves to his. He instantly froze, his eyes wide open and he didn't dare place his hands on her as she threaded her hands through his hair before gathering the locks into her hands and yanking away from his face with a loud smack. She looked at him with a drowsy smile as she leaned against him, trying to keep herself steady as he stared down at her in shock.

"I've been wanting to do that…all night," she hiccupped before giggling and bowing her head against his chest as he still stood frozen for a moment before he felt her slipping and quickly threw his arms around her to keep her from falling.

As he tried standing her up, he noticed her head lull back and realized she had passed out from being so drunk. Sighing in half relief and half exhaustion he scooped her up again and carried her toward the split room he'd arranged for her to use and set her on the bed before unlacing and pulling off her Converse to set them on the floor. He pulled the covers over her and paused when he looked to her peacefully sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile as he moved some of her dark hair from her face then stroked her cheek.

"Glad you had fun, Olivia," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Maybe next year you can have a _real_ kiss for a birthday present."

He stood tall, shoving his hands into his pockets and watching her sleep for another moment before heading out of the room to get some rest himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I like the idea of a whole planet taking a whole night once in a while to just party hard till dawn! reviews?


	6. The Birthday Bash

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Birthday Bash**_

Olivia shifted in the bed before groaning at the instant pain in her head and the soreness in her legs and feet. It felt like someone was pounding a drum in her head, and her stomach turned from the intensity of it with every move she made. Deciding to stay still she wondered if she should even chance opening her eyes, feeling almost certain it would make the headache worse.

"The Doctor was right," she groaned, lifting a hand to rub her face. "I should've quit while I was ahead."

Her eyes shot open when a few memories flashed in her mind…one of them being that she had kissed the Doctor, but she couldn't remember anything _else_ that might have happened. Thankful that the room was dark, she slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her head but ignoring it. She looked around the dimly lit room and noticed that she was alone then lifted the covers to find that she was still in her blue dress, making her sigh in relief.

"Stupid," she muttered at herself. "He wouldn't take advantage of you like that. Why'd you even _think _it?"

"Morning, sunshine!"

She clamped her hands over her ears when a surge of pain at the Doctor's call made her growl and she glared at the door he was sauntering through, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face as he stopped next to her bed.

"Doctor," she groaned, lowering her hands as she still glared at him. "My head is throbbing. Could you please be a little more quiet? Speaking in a whisper would be ideal."

"Sorry? What was that?" he called, inclining his head toward her and making her wince again at his tone. "I can't hear over the ringing in my ears from all that music! You're gonna have to speak a little louder!"

Realizing he was trying to teach her a lesson on drinking in moderation she only groaned and laid back down to cover her head with the pillow. The Doctor smirked and sat next to her on the mattress, lifting a hand to tap her shoulder, lightly then lifted the pillow from her head to find her facing him with tired eyes.

"Alright, Olivia," he whispered. "I can tell you've learned your lesson. Tell you what. I'll give ya something to get rid of that hangover before we head to your birthday party, if you like?"

"Please and thank you," she grumbled, making him chuckle before he leaned away to sift through his pockets as she shifted slowly to sit up.

"Now where did I put that…? Here it is," he muttered before lifting a hand toward her and she looked to his open palm to find a small pill sitting in his hand. "Take this and you'll be right as rain in…oh…ten minutes."

Olivia snatched it from his hand, making him chuckle as she shoved the pill into her mouth, swallowing it instantly.

"We'll have a bite to eat, then head on our way," he smiled before standing and starting to stroll toward the door.

"Doctor, wait," she called, making him stop and turn in one swift move to face her, a grin on his face. She bit the corner of her lower lip and cast her gaze to her lap, twiddling her fingers before murmuring, "I'm…I'm sorry about…what I did last night."

"Don't worry, Olivia," he smiled, making her look to him with a frown of wonder. "I can be irresistible at times. It's not your fault."

He grinned before a pillow smacked him in the face and he still grinned as it fell to the floor and Olivia gave him a comical glare before shifting toward the edge of the mattress.

"Feeling better?" he guessed as she stood, straightening out her dress and leaning down to pick up her shoes to stroll toward him.

"Much, thank you," she smiled.

* * *

_In the TARDIS..._

"Right! Now, onward to your eighteenth birthday party!" the Doctor grinned, running around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons as the engines made their distinct hum, Olivia sitting on the chair facing the door. He turned to lean back on the console and ask, "Sure you don't wanna take another trip? We could head there, pop back to Earth in time for the party."

"No," Olivia sighed, leaning her head to the side to thread her fingers through her hair. "Better go and get it over with."

The Doctor frowned in wonder before setting the TARDIS on hover over the Earth then plopped next to her on the wide seat. She smiled, weakly at him as he lifted an arm to settle it on the back of the seat, nearly wrapping it around her shoulders.

"In my experience, birthdays are supposed to be _fun_," he smirked, making her shift in her seat as she looked to the console and he frowned down at her. "What's wrong, eh? I thought you'd be excited."

Olivia sighed, tiredly before reaching into a small pocket on her dress to pull out her cell phone.

"I almost wish you hadn't given this thing a boost," she muttered, making his frown deepen at her before she showed him the screen with a text message displayed. "One of my friends texted me about the party. She said she invited one of _her_ friends…somebody _I_ wouldn't have invited. She has a habit of doing her own thing, even if she knows my feelings on it."

"So, one of _her _friends isn't _your _friend," he nodded, trying to get it right. "Well, it's _your _birthday party. Just tell her she can't bring her."

"That would be rude," Olivia sighed, lowering her phone to fiddle with it in her lap then groaned, "She has a list of games for us to play, too. I don't _wanna _play games. It's like she set this up for a five year old's party."

"If I were you, I'd throw her _and _her friend out," he smirked, drawing her gaze to his and he shrugged, "But that's just me. They're not _my _friends."

She swallowed before looking to her lap in thought as he shoved off the seat and started piloting the TARDIS again until it came to a stop. He leaned back on the console, facing her again as he tucked his hands into his pockets, smiling at her as she looked up at him.

"Here we are," he smiled and she couldn't help but smile in return as she stood to take his arm and pull him toward the door.

"It'll be nice to see mom and Aaron again," she smiled as they stopped in front of the door. "I know we haven't been gone long, but…"

"I know," he smiled, warmly as he moved to open the door for her. "You missed them already."

Olivia hugged his arm before he opened the door and turned just in time to be pulled out of the TARDIS by a pair of hands on each arm. She cried out in surprise as the Doctor frowned, but calmly headed out of the ship as well, shutting the door behind him as he smiled at the scene before him.

"My baby!" Joyce called, hugging Olivia tightly as the girl made choking noises, Aaron standing with them, waiting his turn for a greeting. "I'm so glad you're back! I didn't think you'd make it home in time! Everyone's already here! They're looking for you!"

"Mom—!" Olivia strained. "Choking! Not breathing!"

Joyce released her only to be pulled into Aaron's tight embrace, making her choke again.

"Can't—! Breathe!" she strained again and Aaron let her go to grip her shoulders, holding her out to look her over as she panted for breath.

"Cute dress," he smiled as Joyce looked her over as well. "Where'd you get it?"

Olivia glanced back at the Doctor as he only leaned back on the TARDIS, still smiling at her and she turned a grin back to Aaron to shrug, casually, "Planet Barcelona."

"_Planet_?" Aaron echoed as he and Joyce looked to the Doctor when he strolled up next to Olivia. "You guys went…to another planet?"

"I'll tell you about it later, I promise," she smiled, taking the Doctor's arm. "Let's get in there and get this over with."

"Heather said she texted you," Aaron said as they all headed toward the house, leaving the TARDIS in the front lawn.

"Yeah, I got it," she sighed, making him frown in wonder and she explained, "The Doctor gave me Intergalactic Roaming."

"Nice," he smirked, nodding in approval to the Doctor who gave him a grin before Aaron looked back at Olivia. "So you know Stephanie's here then?"

"Yes," Olivia sighed as they reached the door. "Just keep her away from me and _hopefully _I won't strangle Heather to death."

"Well, between me, your mom and the Doctor, I'm sure we can keep you occupied enough," Aaron smirked as they all walked in together and Olivia gave him a grateful smile.

"Olivia!"

She shot her gaze ahead just in time to catch a red-headed girl her age run toward her to throw her arms around her, tightly.

"Hey…Heather," Olivia muttered, hugging her in return before the red-head released her.

"Oh, my God!" Heather gasped, looking over Olivia. "Your dress is _gorgeous_! Where did you get it?!"

"It was a gift," she replied as honestly as she could before reaching back to pull the Doctor beside her as Heather frowned at her. "From him, actually. This is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my friend Heather."

"Doctor?" she frowned in wonder, looking to him.

"John Smith," he grinned, holding a hand toward her. "Nice to meet you."

Heather shook his hand as Olivia frowned up at him, but said nothing. When she looked back at Heather she sneered inwardly as she noticed the glint in her eyes while she looked at the Doctor's grinning face.

"Did you bring your _date_ with you, Heather?" Olivia nearly ground out, tightening her grip on the Doctor's arm as he let go of Heather's hand and she looked to Olivia.

"Oh!" Heather chirped, looking to Aaron deliberately as she said, "As a matter of fact I _did_. I'll be right back. He's around here…somewhere."

She smiled sweetly at them and bounded off deeper into the house as Aaron sighed, tiredly, coming up on the other side of Olivia.

"Does she think I'll be _jealous_?" he wondered, making Olivia giggle.

"Jealous of _her_, maybe," she smirked. "Depending on how attractive her date is, anyway."

Aaron and Joyce both laughed before Joyce patted Olivia's arm to tell her she was going to the kitchen and the Doctor frowned down at her as the three strolled toward the living room on the other side of the stairs where everyone was.

"I'm a tad confused," he admitted, scratching at the back of his head as Olivia still held onto his other arm and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Aaron's gay," she whispered.

"Oh…" the Doctor nodded, hugely before looking back at her. "That explains _a lot_."

Olivia giggled before they were stopped by another couple in front of them. Heather and a blonde young man on her arm.

"Olivia, Doctor Smith," she nodded, gesturing to the boy. "This is my date, Adam. We've been going out for a week or so now. Where's Aaron?"

The other two looked around in wonder, neither one noticing he'd gone before they looked back at the two and Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. Nice to meet you, Adam."

"Ooh. Who is _this _handsome man you've snatched up, Olivia?"

The Doctor noted Olivia's grip on his arm tighten as Heather grinned around her, then he noticed her give a visible cringe when Heather wasn't looking before they turned and Olivia's expression become blank as they faced a teen girl with huge blue eyes and bleach blonde hair in a provocative outfit.

"Hi, Stephanie," Olivia nearly grumbled, glancing to the Doctor before introducing him. "This is Doctor John Smith. He's a recent friend of mine."

"Hello, Stephanie," the Doctor smiled with a nod, and Olivia noticed that he didn't move to shake her hand as Heather ran up to the other girl.

"Steph!" she grinned, hugging the girl tightly as the Doctor glanced at Olivia, noting everything she did, carefully. "I'm glad you made it!"

"At least _one _of us is," Olivia muttered, not wanting the other two girls to hear, but it seemed that they did, because they both looked to her with wide eyes.

"Olivia!" Heather scolded, incredulously. "That was rude!"

"Why don't we get you a bite to eat, eh?" the Doctor quickly cut in, pulling his arm from her grasp to wrap it around her shoulders and turn her to the back yard where there was a table full of snack set up on the lawn, people milling around and chatting. "You must be _starved_ after the day we had."

He made sure the two girls didn't follow them as they walked out the door and they stopped next to the table, near the chips and dip.

"Bit snippy, don't ya think?" the Doctor murmured, taking a chip from one of the bowls and scooping a large helping of salsa onto it before popping it into his mouth. "I kind of enjoyed watching you get mad at someone other than me."

"Stephanie's bad enough on her own," Olivia grumbled, helping herself to a chip and some guacamole. "Heather, too. But the two of them together just gets under my skin."

"I'm tellin' ya," he smirked, taking another chip. "Kick 'em out."

"I'm not _that_ mean," Olivia sighed. "I'd need a good reason to tell either one of them off."

"Ruining your birthday party is a pretty good reason in my book," the Doctor encouraged. "But, I'll say nothin' more."

"Olivia?" Aaron suddenly called behind her and the two turned from the table to be met with Aaron and a young man with bleached hair. "This is Dax."

"Aaron talks about you all the time," Dax grinned, snatching her hand and shaking it, vigorously. She couldn't help but smile at his genuine happiness. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"I've heard a lot about you, too," Olivia nodded. "I'm glad to meet you, too. This is my friend, Doctor John Smith."

"Ello, lad," the Doctor grinned, shaking his hand as well. "A pleasure."

"Well, Olivia, aren't we lucky to have a couple lookers on our hands," Dax smiled, making her giggle at the wide-eyed expression on the Doctor's face, but she took his arm drawing his attention to her as she nodded.

"I might say it was the other way around," she smiled, turning back to Dax. "_These _guys are the lucky ones."

"Time for cake!" Joyce called from inside and everyone moved from the back yard and squeezed into the kitchen where the cake in the shape of a musical note sat on its surface, a candle on its stem and in the note itself the number eighteen written in frosting. The group sang happy birthday to Olivia and she stood in front of it, the Doctor squeezing her hand, gently before it disappeared, but he remained next to her.

"Make a wish, Olivia!" Aaron grinned from the opposite side of the table.

Olivia stared at the candle, trying to figure out what it was she wanted, but couldn't pinpoint it. There was _something_. She glanced at the Doctor, but said nothing as she took in a breath and closed her eyes.

_I wish_, she thought, _for the courage to face those two so called friends the way I face danger with the Doctor_.

She blew out the candle and everyone cheered before urging for a piece of the huge cake.

"Time for games!" Heather called over the crowd, making Olivia groan just as she handed a piece of cake to the Doctor then took her own piece from her mother. "Everyone bring your cake outside! I've got a good one set up!"

"I have a feeling this is _not_ gonna go well," Olivia sighed as she and the Doctor strolled toward the back yard with a few other people that Olivia quickly greeted.

"Oh, come off it," the Doctor grinned, taking a bite of cake. "You can't have a party without a few parlor games. _Blimey _this cake is gorgeous! Tell ya what. If your mum decides she wants to come traveling with us, I'm for it if the food is _this _good."

Olivia giggled at him as he began devouring the cake, but was startled when Heather grabbed her arm and began dragging her toward a table with a few guests standing around it, the Doctor following.

"You stand…here, Olivia," Heather instructed, stepping her up to the table, then took the Doctor's arm to lead him around the others, making Olivia frown and nearly stop her. "Doctor Smith—"

"Just Doctor," he corrected her through a mouthful of cake. "I prefer my title over my name, thanks."

"Ok…well, _Doctor_, you stand right here," she instructed, leaving him on the other side of the table, directly facing Olivia. "Alright! Now, Spin the Bottle works like this—"

Olivia began coughing, having choked on a bite of her cake and Dax, as he stood next to her, patted her back to help her. She waved him off as all eyes turned to her in concern before she looked to Heather with watery eyes from coughing.

"Are you _kidding _me?!" she spat at her before coughing again and Heather frowned in wonder.

"What's wrong with Spin the Bottle?" she questioned, honestly.

"We're not in _middle school_, Heather!" Olivia snapped again before taking the bottle of water Dax had quickly retrieved for her. She took a gulp from it and roughly continued, "Not to mention, it might get a little _uncomfortable _for some of us. We don't all like the same things here."

"But you can have the option to spin _again_," Heather insisted. "I've amended the rules!"

"You can't just _change _the rules of a game!" Olivia snapped back.

"Oh, you'll like it, Olivia!" Heather grinned and Olivia growled into the bottle as she took another swig of water and Heather turned back to the group. "Now, Spin the Bottle is pretty simple…"

Olivia glared at Heather as she explained the rules of the game then looked to the Doctor who finished off his piece of cake and placed his plate on the table. She found herself wondering if he'd want a second piece, but before she could dwell on it further, she realized that all eyes were on her.

"What?" she questioned them.

"The birthday girl goes _first _in this group," Heather smiled, handing her a glass Coca-Cola bottle and Olivia took it with a sigh.

"Oh, joy," she muttered, placing the bottle on its side and spinning it casually, adding, "This is ridiculous."

All eyes were on the bottle until it stopped and everyone looked to the person the narrow end was facing. Olivia's heart skipped a beat and her stomach turned.

_It __would__ be the Doctor, wouldn't it?_ she thought to herself.

"Aren't you glad you have a choice?!" Heather grinned, making Olivia and the Doctor frown at her in wonder. "You can either give us all a nice romantic scene, or you can take it inside."

"Heather, that's not how it's supposed to go," Olivia insisted, trying to get her to play with the right rules if she was going to have them play the stupid game in the first place. She didn't notice the Doctor leave his spot from the circle.

"But you said yourself not everybody likes the same things," Heather replied, defensively. "Some of us are shy."

"Then why play this game at all if you're gonna change the rules?!" Olivia snapped.

Before Heather could reply, she shrunk back, seeing the Doctor come up behind Olivia and turn her toward him. Olivia's eyes shot wide at seeing him suddenly there when she thought he hadn't even moved, and her heart raced when he only smiled warmly at her before pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes were wide for a moment as they both stood, frozen in their spots before he pulled away and smiled at her again.

"Now we're even," he murmured so that only she could hear him before swiftly turning and strolling back to his spot, leaving Olivia stunned and trying to figure out what he meant. When she turned back to the table and her mind cleared, she realized he was getting even for the kiss she'd given him on Barcelona and looked up at him as he only smirked at her.

"Your turn, Doctor," Heather urged, snapping Olivia from her thoughts.

She reflexively gripped Dax's hand as he still stood next to her, making him frown down at her, but it disappeared a second later when he realized she was panicking. Her gaze darted around the table, suddenly needing to know which of the female guests were standing around them as the Doctor spun the bottle. Her jade gaze instantly landed on Stephanie and her grip on Dax's hand tightened a little more, her gaze burning at the other girl when she noticed her adjusting her blouse to show off more of her chest.

"Oh! How lucky am _I_?!" Stephanie grinned, making Olivia's gaze turn from her to the bottle, and sure enough it was pointing to her.

Oh, how she _hated_ this game.

Olivia's heart fell to her stomach when she saw the Doctor heading toward Stephanie who turned and leaned back seductively against the table, waiting for him to reach her and not caring that Olivia was glaring at her.

"He doesn't seem like a player, Olivia," Dax assured her through a murmur into her hair. "He won't kiss her the way he kissed _you_."

"I'm not worried about _him_," she muttered back, not caring who heard her as she watched the Doctor stop in front of Stephanie.

Olivia frowned when she saw him lean toward her slightly, but it wasn't to steal a kiss, it was to take her hand. He lifted the back of her hand to his face and politely kissed it, and Olivia tried to hold back a smirk but failed when she noticed the look of outrage and disbelief on Stephanie's face as he walked away to stand in his spot.

"Uh…Doctor, that wasn't _really_ a kiss," Heather gently insisted, turning the Doctor's gaze to her and Olivia was just about to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Ooh! Look who's suddenly a stickler for the _rules_," he retorted, making Olivia and Dax snicker and Heather glared at both of them before turning it on the Doctor.

"I just don't think it's fair—"

"I'll tell you what's not _fair_," the Doctor cut in, and Olivia frowned when she noticed that look in his eyes he'd had when speaking to the Skarrans and the Carnaks as he leaned forward on the table. "It's not fair that after Olivia objected to the game, you made her play it anyway. It's not _fair _that you invited someone who wasn't on the guest list, either. A _friend_ wouldn't do either of those things."

"Who are _you_ to accuse me of not being a friend, Doctor? You don't know _anything_ about us!" Heather snapped.

"Heather!" Olivia spat, making all eyes turn to her as the Doctor calmly stood tall, watching everyone carefully. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Are you kidding?!" Heather snapped, her gaze shooting between Olivia and the Doctor before settling on her. "You're siding with _him_?! How long have we known each other?!"

"Long enough that _you _should know what I like and what I _don't_," Olivia shot back as she began to head around the group, keeping her gaze on her. "I _don't_ like this game, I _don't _like uninvited guests and right now, I _don't _like you!"

Heather was suddenly a quivering mess in front of Olivia as she loomed over the red-head who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Are you saying…you want me to leave?" Heather shuddered before swallowing.

"If you're gonna continue to humiliate me and insult my _real_ friends, then yes," Olivia ground out with a short nod before taking a step back from her. "And take the slut with you."

"How _dare_ you?!" Stephanie snapped from her spot at the table and marched toward them. "I am not—!"

"Come off it, Steph," Olivia cut in, tiredly. "Everyone _knows_ you've slept with half the football team. Some people say all at the same time."

Snickers and chuckles erupted from around the yard and Stephanie's face reddened, not from embarrassment, but anger. Heather didn't dare say a word as Olivia only smirked, glancing around at her guests before turning to gesture toward the side gate, entreating the girls to leave.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure," she smirked, mockingly as they began heading for the gate. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Once they were gone the yard filled with applause and Olivia glanced around in surprise before smiling, triumphantly and bowing grandly, making everyone laugh. She shouted in surprise when she was lifted form behind around her waist and spun around, a familiar laugh sounding behind her. When she was set down, she turned to grin at the Doctor as he grinned back at her.

"Molto bene, Olivia Felton!" he grinned with a wag of his head. "_That's_ the girl I first met!"

"And she's not goin' _anywhere_, Doctor," she smiled, hugging him tightly before she turned to face the crowd starting to mill around. "Where's my favorite DJ?!"

"Oh, are we _finally _gonna start the party?!" Aaron called from the other side of the crowd.

"You know it!" she grinned. "It's time to get this party pumpin'! Music, if you please, DJ Marcus!"

She turned to the Doctor and smiled, "Now that I've seen _your _moves, it's time I showed you _mine_."

"Can't wait," he grinned as the music started.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, i don't really know how to play spin the bottle...never played it-how lame is my life?-so, if the rules are wrong or whatever, i'm very sorry. and, i know a thing or two about being able to stand up to certain friends. the confrontation between Heather and Olivia is a situation taken from experience. it takes certain people to come into your life to give you that courage. reviews?


	7. The Decision

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Decision**_

The Doctor smiled warmly as he leaned sideways against the doorframe of Olivia's room, watching her sleep. She was still in her blue dress, curled up over the covers, her hands tucked under her chin and he couldn't help but think she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Isn't she adorable, Doctor?"

He jumped at the sound of Aaron's voice as he stepped into the doorway, leaning on the other side of the frame and watching Olivia as well with a smile. The Doctor met Aaron's gaze in wonder for a moment before looking back to Olivia and smiling again.

"Yeah," he sighed with a goofy grin. "I was just thinkin' that, actually. Aaron ol' boy, you wouldn't happen to be a mind reader, would ya?"

"No," Aaron chuckled, still looking to Olivia. A frown flicked over his brow but it quickly disappeared as he explained, "Just perceptive. That's part of the reason why I let her go with you. I know I read you the riot act before you left, but I wouldn't have wanted her to go at all if I didn't trust you. I'm a good judge of character."

The Doctor nodded but said nothing else as they both stared at Olivia for a moment before Aaron broke the silence again.

"She told me what happened on Barcelona," he reported, drawing the Doctor's attention to him, but the young man didn't look away from Olivia. "And I mean _everything_. She told her mom about the…aliens but she only told _me _about the drinking and what she did."

Aaron looked to the Doctor for his reaction, but the Doctor only stared at him, his expression unreadable.

"I'm not mad, Doctor," he assured him through a smirk. "I always warned her she'd be out of control when she got old enough to drink. I just didn't think it'd be so soon. Wish I coulda been there."

The Doctor scoffed before looking back at Olivia for a moment, then shoved off the doorframe to head down the hall.

"I'll be in the TARDIS," he told Aaron as he passed behind him. "We'll leave in the morning. She missed you two, so I'm sure she won't object to spending the night."

"There's something you should know, Doctor," Aaron said, stopping the Doctor before he stepped away and he frowned at him in wonder as Aaron turned to lean back on the doorframe to face the Time Lord. "She would never tell you herself. I'm the only one that ever knows about these things."

The Doctor said nothing as he waited for Aaron to explain, tucking his hands into his pants pockets.

"She likes you a lot," he sighed. "She gets crushes all the time, but she doesn't love easily. I'm telling you this because you need to know, so you don't hurt her."

"I'm not lookin' for a life partner, Aaron," the Doctor replied, looking to Olivia in thought as she still slept. "I only ever want anyone to travel with me because…I need someone with me. It gets lonely in that ship of mine. Having someone around doesn't make it seem so empty."

He looked to Aaron with a serious glow in his brown gaze, continuing, "I don't want to hurt her, and the way she feels about me, or anyone, is _her _business, not mine unless she tells me. What she decides to _do _about her feelings is her business, too. But whatever she decides, I'll do the best I can to make her happy. Until then, she's my friend and companion as long as she wants to be. I won't purposely hurt her."

Aaron gave a smirk and nodded in understanding before replying, "I figured you'd say something like that."

"More of your perception at work, eh?" the Doctor smiled before slapping a hand to the boy's shoulder and heading toward the stairs again. "G'night, Aaron."

"Night, Doctor," Aaron called back before looking back to Olivia, unmoving from his spot. "You catch all that?"

Olivia's jade gaze met his emerald one and she sighed, sitting up at the edge of her bed.

"Yeah," she murmured, staring at her feet in thought for a moment before she wondered, "You think he knew I was awake?"

"Maybe," Aaron shrugged. "As he's already demonstrated, he's not stupid."

"Far from it," Olivia agreed. "At least…I know where he stands."

* * *

_In the TARDIS..._

The Doctor lay on his back under the TARDIS console, his jacket off and the sleeves of his button down shirt rolled up above his elbows as he used his sonic screwdriver to make a repair, but when it failed he clamped the thing between his teeth to go about using his hands. He used the heels of his bare feet to shove himself deeper underneath the console to get a better look at what he was trying to fix. Something sparked and he winced back with a growl, ignoring the telepathic stroke of warning she was giving him. After all this time, she seemed to think she could have things that were off limits to him. A spark flared again and he growled a little harsher this time, the warning in his mind coming in stronger.

"Honestly! If _I_ can't have any secrets from _you_, then _you_ can't have any from _me_!" he snapped, his comment muffled by the screwdriver between his teeth, but he knew she'd understood him. "Ya wanna fly straight, yeah?!"

Something suddenly burned his fingers making him shout in pain, the Sonic falling from his teeth as he held his hand in the other, digging his heels into the metal grated floor to drag himself out from the under the console. He quickly reached in for his sonic screwdriver before shooting to his feet, still cradling his hand.

"Fine!" he snapped at the place he'd just been fiddling in. "Be that way! See if I give _you _a treat anytime soon, you old—!"

His gaze moved to the door of the TARDIS to see Olivia standing there with a slight frown, but smiling in amusement. For a moment he just stared at her, wondering how long she'd been standing there. He suddenly realized _that_ must've been what the TARDIS was warning him about. He gave a guilty look to the engine and stroked the console in apology before sending a grin to Olivia.

"Ello, darling," he smiled, his hand moving back to rub the other one that had been burned as he strolled toward her. "What brings you here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she nodded, slightly as she stepped toward him, frowning at his hand before taking it gently into hers. "What happened?"

"Oh, the old girl gave me a bit of a bite, that's all," he shrugged, casually then admitted, "My own fault for not listening to her when I should've."

"Rubbing won't help a burn," she insisted, pulling him toward the stairs around the console and leading him up them. "We've gotta get your hand in some cold water."

"It's fine, really—"

"Don't fight me on this, Doctor," she cut in, making him sigh as he followed her up the stairs and down one of the halls toward the bathroom.

"How'd you get in here, anyway?" the Doctor frowned in wonder as she turned on the water at the sink and placed his fingers slowly under the cold water, making him give a slight wince. He relaxed when the cold soothed his burn and recalled, "I didn't give you your TARDIS key yet, did I?"

"No," she confirmed, keeping her eyes on his hand. "I stepped up to the door and it swung open."

"She must like you," the Doctor smiled. "She doesn't open up for just _anyone _like that, ya know?"

"In that case, I'm honored," she smiled, gently running her fingers over his before looked up at him, still smiling. "Better?"

"Much, thanks," he smiled, warmly with a nod, noting she had yet to let go of his hand, but he said nothing about it and instead smirked, "So, you heard me and Aaron talkin' about you, eh?"

Olivia's eyes widened and he couldn't help his smirk from widening when a pink blush crept over her cheeks and she looked back at his hand.

"You were talking about _me_?" she replied in a questioning tone but he knew better as she shut off the water and let his hand go. "I hope it was nothing bad. Aaron can exaggerate about me, sometimes."

"Oh, come off it, Olivia," the Doctor chuckled as she pulled a towel from the rack behind him, gently pressing his hand dry as he watched her with a smile. "I _knew _you were awake. And even if you weren't, I would've told him the exact same thing. It was the truth. I would never hurt you intentionally, and the choice to leave or stay with me is yours if things get too much for you."

"Doctor, I'm not going anywhere," Olivia replied without hesitation as their gazes met and he could see the determination in her eyes. "You said yourself you need someone with you. And even if you don't say the words, I can see it in your eyes. You're lonely. I don't know why you feel so alone, and I don't _need _to know anything more than that to make my decision."

"Olivia…this life I've chosen for myself…it's dangerous," he reminded her, pulling the towel from her grip and taking her hands in his. "You _know_ that. You've _seen_ it. You could be hurt through no fault of mine or yours."

"Do you want me with you or not?" she asked seriously, making him frown at her in wonder. "You tell me you're alone, and then you try to warn me off by telling me your life is _too_ dangerous. Seems to me you're confused. So I'll make _this_ decision. I'm staying with you, whether you like it or not."

She lifted a hand to tap his nose before turning to head back into the hall and call, "I'll see you in the morning, Doctor!"

He stood still for a moment in surprise before the TARDIS reminded him he had something important to give her and he sprung into action.

"Oi! Olivia! Hang on!" he called, running toward the door and hurrying down the hall, then rushing down the stairs just as she reached the door. She turned to him in wonder as he grabbed something from the console and stepped toward her, taking her hand in his and pressing something into her palm. "This is yours. Don't lose it or you'll have the Devil to pay, yeah?"

Olivia stared down at the TARDIS key as it sat in her hand with wide eyes before looking to the Doctor and throwing her arms around him for a tight hug, making him chuckle.

"I promise…! No! I _swear_ I'll never lose it, Doctor!" she assured him, pulling away to grin up at him, holding her key with both hands and he nodded in approval.

"Now, head on to bed, Olivia Felton," he smiled, turning her and urging her toward the TARDIS door. "I've got some repairs to look after here and we'll leave first thing in the mornin'."

He opened the door for her and she turned to him with a nod before he smiled and leaned toward her to give her a light kiss on her temple.

"Sweet dreams, Olivia," he murmured, making her swallow, thickly as she looked back at him, still smiling. "Why, look at that. You've got starlight in your eyes."

"So do you, Doctor," she replied before quickly stepping out of the TARDIS, calling, "Good night!"

The Doctor watched her with a smile as she hurried into the house then shut the door to lean back on it for a moment, facing the console.

"Think I'll be able to work on _you _now, you sexy thing?" he smirked to the TARDIS as he shoved off the door to head back to the place he'd been tucked under, where Olivia had found him. "Try not to do any more damage to me, eh? I'm only tryin' to _help _you."

He felt her stroke his mind apologetically for earlier, making his smile widen as he pulled his screwdriver from his pocket.

"I'll be gentle this time, darling," he assured her before the hum of the Sonic sounded.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"_Another_ bag?" Aaron yawned, scratching at his disheveled hair as he stood in Olivia's doorway, watching her pack said bag. "What? Are you moving in with him?"

"Sort of," she shrugged with a smile, showered, fully dressed and ready to go, except for the bag she was packing. "Maybe…halfway?"

"I hope he knows what he's in for," Aaron smiled, tiredly as he still watched her, then wondered, "Why do you think he's so lonely?"

"Where did _that_ come from?" she wondered through a smirk and he only shrugged, waiting for her answer and she sighed in thought, folding something to pack. "I don't know. I think it might have something to do with his people and his home-planet. When I asked him about it…the look in his eyes was so sad, so I didn't press him."

"So what is he?" he asked, scratching at his chin as she continued packing.

"He's a Time Lord," she explained, flitting around her room. "From Gallifrey, he said."

"Interesting," Aaron yawned again, shoving off the doorframe. "I'm gonna get breakfast. Your mom's up, too."

"Nice of her to give you room and board since your car was totaled and your dad kicked you out for it," Olivia smirked, shutting her bag and placing it on the floor to wheel it toward the door to follow him out of her room.

"At least I'm here to greet you when you come back," he smirked back at her before reaching for her to wrap his arm around her neck and use his other hand to rub his knuckles hard on the top of her head, making her give a startled cry as he chanted, "Noogie! Noogie! Noogie!"

"Ow! Stop it!" she cried, trying to shove him away, but he only laughed heartily, his arm still around her neck as he dragged her down the stairs, his other hand holding onto the railing so they wouldn't fall, and her bag thumped down the steps behind them. "Aaron! This is embarrassing! What if the Doctor sees?!"

"Of course it's embarrassing!" Aaron laughed as they rounded into the kitchen where Joyce was cooking. "That's what big brothers are for!"

"He's got ya there."

Aaron stopped them in front of the table where the Doctor sat, waiting for some breakfast as well with a grin on his face and Olivia looked to him as best she could, pink color gracing her cheeks. She shoved on Aaron's chest as hard as she could and he stumbled away, letting her go as she kept her gaze to the floor and sat next to the Doctor at the table. Aaron sat on the other side of him, smirking triumphantly at Olivia as she twiddled her fingers in her lap, the Doctor only smiling at her for a moment before leaning his head back to look at Joyce.

"Whatever you're cookin', Joyce, it smells brilliant!" he grinned, and Olivia straightened, getting over her embarrassment.

"It's only bacon and eggs, Doctor," Joyce laughed, heading toward them with a plateful in each hand to set them in front of the Doctor and Olivia before heading back to the counter for two more plates for herself and Aaron, taking her seat in front of the Doctor. "I can't have my daughter and the man taking her away from me heading into space on empty stomachs. Although, I have to say, Doctor, I'm disappointed you're taking her away so soon. I thought I had a few years."

"Mom, I'm coming back to visit," Olivia insisted as they all started at their food.

"Yeah, Mrs. F," Aaron smirked through a mouthful of egg. "It's not like they're married and moving away forever."

"Ok! Come on, Doctor! We'll take our breakfast to go!" Olivia cut in, picking up her plate and hurrying toward the door, her bag in the other hand as the three at the table watched her.

Taking the hint, the Doctor quickly shoved the food into his mouth, waving to Joyce and Aaron before rushing toward the door as well to see Olivia had already stepped into the TARDIS, leaving the door open slightly. He hurried inside, shutting the door behind him and he caught her sitting on the grated floor, eating as her bag sat beside her.

"It was just a joke, Olivia," he laughed, seeing her displeasure with Aaron's comment as he strolled toward her.

She gave him a sideways glance as he stopped next to her and she took a bite of food, swallowing it before she grumbled, "I didn't think it was funny."

"Fair enough," the Doctor nodded before walking around her and starting to flip switches on the console, pressing buttons and running around to pull levers. "Right! Where do you wanna go, eh? We could go forward. We could go _back_. We could go up, or down. Well…technically not down. _Well_…actually we _could_, but let's not." He held onto the console as he leaned around it, grinning, "So? Where we goin'?"

Olivia giggled at him before smiling and setting her now empty plate aside to stand and lean on the console, facing him around the huge cylinder.

"I've always wanted to go to Chicago," she smiled, making him frown when she didn't elaborate as she strolled toward him and stood by his side, adding, "In 1920, that is."

The Doctor grinned before turning back to operating the console, then warned her, "Hold on tight."

They were sent jostling into the Time Vortex, Olivia and the Doctor laughing the entire way as she watched him operate the controls, the TARDIS responding to his touch. They jolted to a halt and she looked to him with wide eyes filled with wonder as he slapped a lever into place.

"Here we are!" he grinned, leaning on the console. "Outside that door is The Windy City in 1920."

Olivia's face lit up but instead of running for the door, she ran for the stairs, making him frown and whirl around to watch her.

"Oi! Where you goin'?!" he called and she stopped halfway up to lean on the railing and smile down at him.

"I can't very well go out in 1920 looking like a 21st century girl, can I?" she grinned, turning back to run up the stairs to the TARDIS wardrobe.

The Doctor grinned back before moving around the console to fiddle a bit more with the switches and dials. A half hour later he heard the rattle of the stairs and turned to see Olivia hurrying down the stairs in a flapper's dress, a faux fur coat over it, a bonnet shaped hat over her head, a pair of black T-strap shoes on her feet, and a men's hat in one hand.

"I brought this for _you_," she smiled, heading toward him as she lifted the men's Fedora and slapped it onto his head. "We have to blend in if we're gonna have fun."

He watched her with a grin as she straightened out the collar of his shirt, then the lapel of his suit jacket, then the lapel of his overcoat, dusting them off before looking up at him in wonder.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothin'," he shrugged. "How do I look, then?"

"You look good, but…there's something missing…" she trailed off, rubbing her chin in thought as she looked him over and he waited patiently before she snapped her fingers. "Ah ha! That's it."

She lifted her hands and tilted his hat slightly to his right, making them both smile.

"Perfect!" she grinned, clapping her hands together before taking his arm in her hands and leading toward the door. "_Now_ we can go."

"Molto bene!" he grinned and when they reached the door he gripped the handle to open it for her, but stopped when Olivia gripped his hand, making him frown at her.

"You think we'll meet any real mobsters?" she wondered breathlessly, and he could've _sworn_ she sounded excited about the prospect.

"Unlikely," he replied, then thought for a moment and amended. "Well…maybe. _Well_…_more _than likely, I suppose. But let's just get out there, eh?"

Olivia grinned and nodded vigorously, making him grin again and pull the door open for them to step out. They stepped onto the snowy streets of Chicago, but they didn't have time to enjoy the view of the light snowfall as they stared ahead at the machine guns pointed at them.

"Reach for the sky," one of the mobsters ordered, and they obeyed without hesitation.

"Well…" the Doctor sighed. "Looks like it's curtains for us, eh?"

**A/N:** i felt bad that I didn't do a lot more with the TARDIS in my last story. in the end it was pretty much just their mode of transportation, and that was it. so, there's gonna be a lot more TARDIS interaction with this story, because it really is another character, even if she's a people carrier. I really enjoyed the episode called 'The Doctor's Wife,' because i always knew the TARDIS had a consciousness, but when the writers took that consciousness and put it into human form, it blew my mind. so the TARDIS action appearing in this story will be a nod to that episode, my favorite of Season 6. reviews?


	8. The Boss

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Boss**_

"What was that you said about _not _meeting any mobsters?" Olivia muttered out of the corner of her mouth at the Doctor, still staring at the men with machine guns in front of them as they stood outside the TARDIS.

"Alright, yes, I know," the Doctor muttered back, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "That's enough out of _you_, Olivia Felton."

"Shaddup!" one of the men shouted at them, making them both straighten and stare ahead at them with wide eyes. "Who are yas?"

"Well, you don't want much, do ya?" Olivia smirked, placing her hands on her hips and all eyes shot to her. "How can we tell you who we are if we can't talk?"

The men glanced around at each other before one of them lifted his chin at her, saying, "Ok, Doll. Only _you _can talk then. Slim over there'll keep his mouth shut, got it?"

"You got it," she nodded and turned a wink to the Doctor as he stared at her in shock. "Now, for starters, _my_ name is Olivia Felton, and Slim, here, is Doctor John Smith."

"You ain't from around here," one of the men noticed. "What are yas? A couple of Limeys?"

"Do _I_ sound like a Limey to you?" Olivia shot back, making the Doctor swallow, nervously. "But you're right. We _ain't_ from around here."

"What's that?" another man questioned, gesturing the barrel of his gun at the TARDIS behind them.

They glanced over their shoulders at it, exchanging concerned looks but Olivia swallowed, straightening before turning back to the men, shrugging, "It's a spaceship."

The Doctor stared wide, disbelieving eyes at the back of Olivia's head as she only stared at the men as they stared back at her. He jumped when they burst out laughing, heartily and frowned at them before grinning and shoving his hands into his pockets as Olivia stepped closer to him with a smile of her own.

"I'll give ya this, Doll," the leader of the men laughed, all lowering their machine guns as they still laughed. "You're a _riot_! But, we're gonna hafta take ya to the boss, see? Nobody shows up in his territory without bein' checked out."

"But…we're gonna be late for…" Olivia trailed off, looking to the Doctor and he looked down at her as she took his arm, taking the hint.

"Right!" he chirped, looking back at the men. "We're…gonna be late for that shindig we were invited to, right…Liv, baby?"

Olivia grinned and nodded before they looked to the men.

"So," the Doctor smiled. "As much as we'd absolutely _love _to meet your boss, we can't be late. Wouldn't be a proper party without us, see?"

"I'm afraid, yas got no choice, Doctor Man," the man directly in front of them replied, firmly as he lifted his machine gun again, making them lift their hands again. "You just follow me if ya would?" He turned to one of the men and ordered, "'Ey, Arnold. Bring the car around, would yas?"

When Arnold disappeared, it wasn't long before he returned in a black car and one of the men surrounding them opened the back door. He reached for Olivia and gripped her arm roughly to shove her into the car, another man coming up behind the Doctor to urge him in with the barrel of his machine gun.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" the Doctor snapped at the man who'd shoved her in the car before being shoved in himself. He quickly shifted as one man followed him in, then another to sit in front of them as the leader climbed in next to the driver. As they started driving down the road, the Doctor slid his arms around Olivia, making her look up at him in wonder before he murmured, "You alright?"

She gave a small smile before nodding and resting her head against his shoulder as he held her protectively, glancing around at their captors and wondering where they were being taken.

* * *

_Later..._

"Oi! Not so rough! Watch it!" the Doctor snapped at the men ushering he and Olivia through a huge door roughly with the barrels of their machine guns.

He kept his arms around her protectively, both wincing when the door slammed behind them. They both looked ahead to see a huge, elaborate wooden desk with a chair behind it, its back facing them, but they could see a Fedora similar to the one the Doctor still wore, peeking out over the top.

"Alright, we've had enough of the theatrics!" the Doctor spat, Olivia clutching one of his arms as he lowered them from around her to lean one hand on the desk. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The chair silently and slowly turned to reveal a humanoid man reclining in the chair with a smirk. His skin was red, his eyes a deep shade of red and his hair was black as it peeked out from under his black hat that matched his black, white pinstriped suit.

"A Maunderite?" the Doctor frowned in wonder, standing tall as Olivia still clutched his arm. "What the blazes is a _Maunderite _doin' here?"

"Hello, Doctor," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "The boys told me about your little spaceship. I'd like to see it."

"Sorry, I don't give TARDIS Tours," the Doctor retorted and Olivia couldn't help but giggle as she remained behind him. "Back to _my_ question…what is a _Maunderite_ doin' as a mob boss?"

"Oh, I didn't _mean _for this to happen," the alien replied, standing from his seat to hold his hands behind his back as he strolled around his desk to stand in front of the Doctor who backed away from him a few steps, Olivia with him. "See, I had a ship of my own several years ago, but my crew mutinied against me and left me here. That's when I found my lovely boys. Gems, ain't they?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia scoffed. "Real superstars."

He turned his gaze to Olivia and she shrunk behind the Doctor when he smiled deviously at her.

"You're a pretty human," he complimented. "Prettier then most of the broads around here. You're not from here, are you?"

"Golly, what was your first clue?" she retorted, making his smile grow and she swallowed, wondering if she should just keep her mouth shut.

"She's a feisty one, Doc," he grinned up at the Doctor.

"It's _Doctor_," he shot back and questioned again, "What do you want with us?"

"I _told_ you, Doctor, I only want to see your ship," the Maunderite replied. "Oh, but where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself properly. My name is Dargo, but everyone around here calls me the Boss. Not even my boys know my real name. Consider yourselves honored."

"I told you, I don't let anyone onto my ship I don't want to," the Doctor replied. "Besides, what would you do with it? It's not like you can fly it."

"That's why I'm keepin' you _alive_, Doctor," Dargo smirked, leaning back on his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "But if ya throw a monkey wrench into my plans of gettin' off this rock, I _will_ show you whose boss."

"Alright, alright. We'll behave. Just quit with the threats, eh? You're scarin' the lady," the Doctor replied, casually as he felt Olivia's grip tighten on his arm.

"Glad to hear it," Dargo nodded, pushing off the desk to stroll behind it again. "I'll have a couple nice rooms prepared for the two of you. Maybe after a night of rest, Doctor, you'll have a change of heart?"

"_Hearts_," Olivia muttered, making the Doctor smirk down at her in amusement before he looked to Dargo.

"I doubt it, but ya get an A for effort," the Doctor grinned at him, making Olivia smile, but she hid it behind his arm.

"Follow my boys down the hall, Doctor," Dargo instructed before looking to Olivia with that devious smile again as neither one of them moved. "I'll escort the lady to her room."

"Oh, I don't think so," the Doctor argued, shaking his head hugely. "Only one room will do, and the lady is _not _leavin' my side, thanks."

"I'm sorry, but that's not up to _you _this time, Doctor," Dargo replied as the door behind the two opened and one of Dargo's men grabbed the Doctor's arm to pull him away from Olivia. "Hang on, Joe."

Dargo sauntered around his desk and gripped Olivia's arm to pull her behind him when she tried to reach for the Doctor. The Maunderite stopped an inch from the Time Lord's face as Joe stood him in the threshold of the office door.

"Don't worry," he grinned, lifting his hands to the Doctor's tie to straighten it. "She's in good hands."

The Doctor struggled against Joe's grip but another man came to help him drag the Doctor back and into the hall, another man stepping up to shut the door.

"You hurt a hair on her head and I'll _destroy_ you!" he shouted just before the door was shut. "I'll save you Olivia! Olivia!"

She ran toward the door but Dargo spun around and bared her path with one arm being thrown around her waist. She screamed with a start when he effortlessly shoved her back toward the desk and she stumbled into it, her jade eyes wide as Dargo stepped in front of her.

"Come on, Doll," he smirked with a shrug as he lifted a hand to tuck a stray strand of her behind her ear, the hand sweeping up to swiftly remove her hat and toss it onto his desk. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"How the hell do _I _know that, huh?" she snapped back, trying desperately to at least fane courage as she glanced around, looking for an escape route. "The majority of aliens I've run into lately have done nothing but try to _kill_ me. How do I know you're any different after that threat you made?"

"Because _you're_ in _my _territory," he shrugged as if it were common knowledge. "I just wanna show you a good time."

"Sorry, I only go for humans," she replied. "You're not my type."

"What about your Doctor, eh?" he questioned. "Isn't _he _an alien?"

"We're not an item," she countered. "And even if we were, it's none of your business."

"You _are _feisty," he grinned, setting his hands on either side of her on the desk and she swallowed as she felt her heart race in panic at his closeness. "I _really _do like that."

"Oh, then you're gonna _love _this," she smirked, thinking quickly and she jammed her knee between his legs. Dargo doubled over with a sharp groan of pain and fell onto the floor, clutching the place she'd kicked and she stared at him in astonishment for a moment, muttering, "I'm _really _glad that was the part of the anatomy I was looking for."

As he still writhed in pain on the floor she ran to the door and flung it open to run into the hall, only to be stopped by two of his men blocking her path.

"Uh…" she trailed off, glancing between them as she tried to think of something. "Uh…Look! The boss is hurt! He just doubled over in pain, and I have no idea why! You gotta help him!"

Without a word the men ran into the room to help him and she shut the door behind them before running down the hall, glancing into every open door she found and opening every closed one.

"Doctor!" she called after searching a few rooms. "Doctor, where are you?!"

"Olivia!" he called back, his voice sounded muffled, and far away, but she guessed it was because he was behind a closed door. "Olivia! Follow my voice! Hurry!"

He kept calling her until she stopped next to a close door and tried the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked!" she called, urgently as her panic began to quicken her heart again. "I can't get it open! Can you try on your end?!"

"I'm a little…tied up at the moment," he called back, calmly and she frowned in wonder before her expression dropped.

"They tied you to a chair, didn't they?"

"Yup."

"Oh, that is _so _cliché!" she sighed before lifting a hand to her hair to finger through it, searching for something.

"But effective," the Doctor chimed in. "I can't help you out, Olivia. I'm trying to work the ropes, but…it's been a while and I'm a bit rusty at it. Houdini would be furious with me that I didn't keep in practice."

"Have no fear," she smirked, finding a bobby pin in her hair and kneeling to be level with the lock below the knob. "Olivia is here."

She glanced around the hall, noting she was alone and for a split second she thought it odd that no one was trying to stop her. She turned her attention to using the bobby pin to pick the lock, frowning in concentration and after only a few seconds, the lock clicked and she opened the door to sail into the room, shutting it behind her.

"You little thief!" the Doctor grinned as she hurried toward his chair as he sat with ropes around his chest, his wrists and his ankles. "You've done that before! Where'd you learn to do that?!"

"Not from thieves, Doctor," she retorted, kneeling to quickly untie the ropes at his feet. "I saw it in a movie and started practicing till I could do it. One of those stupid things I wanted to know how to do. I never thought I'd actually get to _use _it."

"Well, it was brilliant, Olivia Felton," the Doctor still grinned, rolling the first ankle she released. "Molto bene!"

"Thank you," she smiled up at him before pulling at the ropes on his other ankle.

"No one followed you?" he questioned with a frown of wonder as she stood on her knees to free his wrists.

"No," she replied, not looking away from her task.

"Olivia, look at me," he ordered, gently as he lifted his now free hands to grip her arms as she met his serious gaze. "Don't lie to me. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," she replied, lifting her hands to pull the ropes from his chest. "I'm sure I did a number on his family jewels though. He'll be singin' soprano for a while."

The Doctor gaze a bark of laughter as he stood up, Olivia standing with him as he tossed the ropes away from him and threw his arms around her for a tight hug.

"Ooh! You're brilliant!" he grinned before letting her go and taking her hand. "Now, let's get outta here. Avanti!"

He ran them toward the door and swung it open, only to slam it shut a second later when they were met with the barrels of machine guns pointed at them.

"_Blimey_! What _is_ it with the guns?!" he growled, reaching into his jacket to pull out the Sonic and aimed it at the lock to hold the men outside at bay before he looked around the room, still holding Olivia's hand.

"We're trapped!" she shuddered, looking around the room as well. "Trapped like _rodents_! Where the hell do we go?!"

"Out the window! Come on!" the Doctor ordered, dragging her toward the window on the opposite side of the room and he opened it wide before helping her climb out of it and into the shrubbery below then climbed out himself. He grabbed her hand and dragged her after him as they ran toward the street, not knowing where they were or where they were going as long as they got away from that mansion.

They turned a corner, but the Doctor yanked her back into an alley before they passed it, one of his hands flying over her mouth to keep her from shouting as he pulled her back against him and he shoved his back against the wall. She didn't struggle and only tilted her chin away from his hand to turn her gaze to the entrance of the alley, both careful to stay in the shadows when a car rolled by. Once the car passed, the Doctor leaned out, glanced around the street, making sure the car was out of sight before he dragged Olivia from the alley and down the street.

"We'll go back to the TARDIS," he told her. "Sorry we couldn't have much fun this time."

"You don't mean that," she smirked. "This is fun for _you_."

"Well…yeah," he shrugged, making her giggle as they turned down the streets of Chicago. "But we can't let Dargo get the TARDIS, and he knows where it is if his goons reported it to him."

"But we don't know where we are!" she reminded him as he turned down another corner. "How can we find the TARDIS if we don't know where we are?!"

"_You_ don't know where we are," he smirked. "When we were being driven to the mansion I memorized every detail about the route. Stop times, turns, distance between the turns…I could get back there with my eyes closed."

"I should've known, you genius," she sighed in relief as he pulled her down another corner and they both stopped in their tracks, Olivia gasping in shock at the sight they were met with.

"A bit small for a spaceship, Doctor," Dargo noted, glancing back at the TARDIS as he stood in front of it, his men around him and pointing their machine guns at the Doctor and Olivia. "But I think I can squeeze in. It seems to be locked, though." He held out a hand toward the two. "The key, if you please?"

"I _don't _please," the Doctor retorted with a shrug. "Sorry."

Dargo sighed, lowering his hand for a moment before gesturing to his men. Two of them marched toward them as the Doctor attempted to pull Olivia behind him but the men were too fast and pulled them away from each other, one man pulling the Doctor's arms behind him as the other man held Olivia with one arm, aiming his machine gun at her.

"Let her go!" the Doctor snarled, struggling against his captor.

"I'm gonna take a guess, Doctor and say that you gave a key to your lovely assistant here, am I right?"

"It doesn't matter if I did or not," the Doctor snapped as Olivia tried struggling against her captor's grip as well.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dargo smirked before looking to one of his other men and nodded then looked to Olivia. "You'll open it for me, won't ya, Doll?"

"In your dreams," she ground out, not failing to notice the man he'd nodded to stepping up in front of the Doctor, working one of his hands. "Even if I _had _a key, you'd be S.O.L. as we say back home."

"That's too bad," Dargo sighed then looked to the man in front of the Doctor. "Harry, persuade her for me, will ya?"

Without a word, the man in front of the Doctor turned to him and rammed his fist equipped with brass knuckles into the Doctor's stomach, making him double over with a grunt of pain. Olivia struggled again to try to help the Doctor but the man holding her arm tightened his grip on it, keeping her from escaping.

"Stop it!" she cried, her stomach lurching when Harry punched the Doctor again in his side. "Leave him alone!"

"Give me the key and it'll stop," Dargo replied casually, holding a hand out to her expectantly.

"Don't do it, Olivia! Gah!" the Doctor shouted before being punched in the gut again.

Olivia felt tears welling in her eyes as she glanced between him and Dargo before she kept her gaze on the Doctor. He shook his head, seeing the look in her eyes just before he was punched again and Olivia let out a choked sob before covering her mouth with her free hand. She knew she had to do something, but she was only left with two options: Disobey the Doctor and give Dargo the TARDIS key, or listen to him, and watch him being tortured.

"Alright!" she nearly screamed, throwing her hand to her side and looking to Dargo as she dug into the pocket of her coat. "I'll give you the key! Just stop! Please!"

"Alright, Harry, that's enough," Dargo called and the other man stepped away from the Doctor as the man holding him let him fall to the ground. "The key, Doll?"

Olivia shoved away from her captor, slapping the key she removed from her pocket into Dargo's hand and knelt down in front of the Doctor to take his face into her hands.

"Doctor," she shuddered in a whisper as he struggled to stand with her help. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt anymore."

"See ya later, boys," Dargo smirked, moving to unlock the door.

"You sure they're just gonna…let you swan off?" the Doctor suddenly questioned, struggling to stand as Olivia let him lean on her like a crutch.

"They understand, doncha, boys?" Dargo smirked, again attempting to unlock the TARDIS. "They knew I couldn't stay here _forever_."

"Wait…you're _leavin' _for good, boss?" one of the men finally frowned, lowering his gun to turn to Dargo who frowned back at him.

"Of course I am," he replied, turning away from the door. "What'd you _think _I wanted you to find a spaceship for?"

"Joy ride?" one of the men shrugged.

"Some sort of plot to become the big boss of Chicago," another man guessed and Dargo rolled his eyes at them.

"How _thick_ are all of you?" he demanded before turning back to the TARDIS door. "I'm so glad I'm _leavin' _this dump."

"But…what're we gonna do without _you _boss?" another man asked as Olivia pulled the Doctor to a safe distance away from the group. "You're the brains of this outfit!"

"Well, you'll just hafta figure it out on your own, won't ya?" Dargo retorted, slipping the key into the lock with an evil grin. "G'bye, boys!"

"Olivia, cover your ears," the Doctor murmured, making her look to him with a frown of wonder. "Don't argue with me, just do it."

She nodded and placed her hands over her ears as he wrapped his arms around her, still being supported from his injuries. He watched Dargo try to turn the key, but it stuck and he jerked in sudden pain, shouting as he did. He tried to pull his hand away, but it did no good and his men stared on in terror as the closest ones stumbled back and Olivia tightened her hands over her ears at the sound of his screams.

Dargo's body was covered in yellow lightening before it became blindingly bright and when the light died, only a small cloud of smoke remained, coming up from the floor where he'd been standing, Olivia's TARDIS key still in the lock. The Doctor looked to the men, wondering if they would come after them but they only backed away and ran off, too terrified to even look at the Doctor or Olivia.

He sighed in relief before looking down at Olivia, still covering her ears, her face buried in his chest and he could feel her trembling in his arms. He lowered his face next to hers to whisper, "It's over now, Olivia."

She lowered her hands from her ears and looked up at him with wide eyes to shudder, "You knew that would happen. That's why you didn't want me to give him the key."

"It was a new security feature she installed on her own," he confirmed, lifting a hand to stroke a tear from her cheek. "I tried to take it down, but she insisted we keep it and wouldn't let me go near it. She matches the bio signature of the key's owner to the key. If anyone but that person or myself tries to use it, depending on the level of threat she perceives them to have, the shock can be so severe, it could kill them. Her seeing me get beat up right in front of her was rubbish for Dargo's chances. I wanted to spare him, but I knew you would eventually give in. I don't blame you, Olivia."

"Don't blame _her_, either," she replied, making him frown. "If I were her, I'd have wanted to have revenge for the beating you got."

"No doubt you'd have beat him yourself, eh?" the Doctor chuckled before wincing at the pain in his mid-drift. "Ow…"

"Let's get you into the TARDIS, Doctor," she murmured, letting him lean on her as she led him toward the door.

"But…didn't you want to see a show or…something?" he wondered, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's see how bad the damage is for you before we think about having fun, ok?" Olivia smiled, unlocking the door and helping him in as she pocketed her key.

"You're sweet, Olivia Felton," he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before lowering his arms from her. "I'll be in the infirmary then."

"You don't need help?" she called in wonder as he headed toward a door beyond the console and she attempted to follow him. "You can't examine _yourself_, can you?"

"Course I can!" he grinned, turning to her at the doorway to wink at her. "I'm the Doctor!"

Olivia giggled before he headed down the hall and when he disappeared she looked to the console. She frowned when she remembered he'd spoken to the TARDIS, as if she were more than a machine. Glancing to the doorway where he'd disappeared, she bit the corner of her lip in thought before leaning on the console and looking to the huge cylinder in the center.

"I know the Doctor doesn't like killing," she sighed, trailing her finger over the console, absently. "But I'm glad _you _did something before I pulled one of those goons' guns from them and shot him myself. No one hurts the Doctor and gets away with it, right?"

She felt the console buzz beneath her hands and she shot her gaze to it in wonder as a pleased feeling swept through her and she looked to the cylinder with a grin, realizing the TARDIS agreed. She patted the console, knowing that the Doctor had his girls to help him out.

* * *

**A/N:** i totally made up that security system update. i hope that makes sense. reviews?


	9. The Jungle Trek

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Jungle Trek**_

The Doctor gasped in pain as he lifted his shirt to get a look at the bruises forming over his abdomen and left side in the mirror of the Infirmary.

"Well…it could've been worse," he shrugged, slightly. "At least nothing's broken, eh?"

He felt the TARDIS give him a sympathetic stroke and smiled as he lowered his shirt, struggling to tuck it back into his pants.

"I'll live, darling," he smiled to the TARDIS as he lifted his jacket from the table behind him and tried putting it on. "Ah! Bollocks!"

"If you needed help, why didn't you just come get me?"

He turned with a frown, making him wince again before he realized Olivia was hurrying toward him and he turned toward the mirror again.

"Let me see the damage," she insisted, stepping between him and the mirror to start unbuttoning his shirt, untucking it again. "Anything broken?"

"Nope," he chirped, watching her as she opened his shirt and her eyes widened as she gave a small gasp. "It _looks _worse than it is, Olivia."

"_Looks_ worse?!" she snapped, her jade gaze meeting his. "Your whole left side is black and purple!"

"But nothing's _broken_," he insisted. "It's just bruises! I've got something to take care of the pain. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," she muttered through a slight pout as he began buttoning his shirt again. "I worry about my friends."

"And it's commendable," he smiled warmly, placing his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eye. "_Very _commendable. But ya don't have to worry about me."

"The TARDIS and I would disagree," she retorted, making him frown in wonder. Sensing his question, she continued, "That's why Dargo died. The TARDIS watched him order you to be beaten. She watched your pain, and so did I. You would've taken that beating just to spare _him_, but what if that guy had beaten you to _death_? _I_ would've been stuck there!"

"I would've regenerated," he argued, making her frown and he explained, "That's what my people do. We cheat death. You wouldn't be alone, I'd be a whole new Doctor!"

"How new?" she questioned. "Like…you'd have to get to know me all over again?"

"No! Well…you'd have to get to know _me_ again, I suppose," he replied, thoughtfully. "I'd have a whole new face, new voice, new everything."

"Great, so you'd be a complete _stranger_ to me," she retorted.

"I'd still be the Doctor," he argued. "But that's not the point. The point is, you don't have to feel the need to save me."

"But sometimes…I think you _need_ saving," she murmured, setting her hands gently on either of his cheeks. "You save the universe…but _who _saves _you_?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again when he knew he had no answer for her. Olivia smiled, lowering her hands to his shoulders and kissing his cheek before turning to straightening his tie.

"Now, don't think I'll be saving your butt all the time," she joked, making him smirk as she worked on his tie. "But if I can help you in any way, I _will_. You're stuck with me, Mister. Get used to it."

She smiled up at him when she finished, lightly patting his chest before she stepped around him to head out of the infirmary, her hand trailing over his chest and down his arm as she stepped away and he turned to watch her walk away.

"Your turn to choose our destination, Doctor," she called, stepping out the door and into the TARDIS halls. "I'm gonna change. I'll be in the control room!"

He sighed as he watched her disappear, then leaned a hand on the table next to him. She couldn't stay with him. Not forever. He'd have to take her back at some point, because he knew now. He was _sure_ he knew. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how to tell her, and the only thing he feared is her reaction when he _did_.

* * *

_TARDIS Control Room..._

"Theme parks!" the Doctor cheered, running around the console, the pain from his beating completely gone thanks to some pain killers he'd picked up on the planet Kalos. "_Please_ tell me you like theme parks! They're the _best _thing in the universe, don't you think?!"

"As a matter of fact, I _do _love theme parks, Doctor," Olivia grinned as she sat on the chair next to the console. "I go to Disneyland all the time! How did you know?"

He stopped to her right and looked up from the control panel to frown at her incredulously.

"_Disneyland_?!" he chirped before continuing to operate the console. "Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_! We have to get you _out_, my dear Olivia! Time for a trip to Ka'tos."

"Ka'tos?" she echoed with a frown as he still ran around the console, flipping levers and punching buttons. "Is that a planet or the name of the theme park we're going to?"

"Ka'tos is a System of theme park planets," he explained, not looking from his task. "It's five planets. All themed differently."

"What are they themed after?" Olivia grinned, standing to lean on the console as she watched him.

He sailed up next to her, still working on the console before grinning up at her, "You think I'd spoil the surprise?"

The Doctor pulled on a lever and the TARDIS thrashed, making her give a startled squeak as she gripped the console and he ran around it, operating it as she laughed hysterically. The ship came to a stop a few moments later and he leaned sideways on the console, crossing one ankle over the other as he smiled at Olivia on the other side.

"Where are we?" she smirked and he only nodded toward the door behind him.

"Have a look," he smirked back.

Olivia shoved off the console to run to the door as he pushed off the console and grabbed his overcoat from its usual spot to put it on and follow her. She swung the door open and grinned, her eyes wide and glowing as she was met with a jungle scene, the sounds of the jungle filling her ears.

"Amazonia," the Doctor reported, stepping next to her and shutting the door behind him before adjusting his collar. "This is the second planet in the system. Visitors go on their own little jungle adventure."

"Do you get to choose your own adventure?" Olivia wondered, glancing around the scene but not moving yet.

"There should be someone 'round here—"

"Excuse me," someone to their left called and they turned to see a man in khakis and a leather jacket heading toward them. "Are you the ten o'clock appointment?"

"Um, well, sort of," the Doctor instantly replied, taking Olivia's hand and reaching into his pocket with the other as they met the man half way. "We're the _other _ten o'clock appointment. The Doctor and Olivia Felton."

Olivia frowned at him as he pulled out a black wallet, opening it to show off whatever was inside and the man looked to it with a slight frown of evaluation before nodding. The Doctor pocketed the wallet again as Olivia looked to the man who waved them to follow him.

"Follow me and we'll find an adventure for you," he reported and the Doctor pulled Olivia with him through the brush that the man led them through.

"What was that you showed him?" she asked, lowly.

"Oh! That was my Psychic Paper," the Doctor replied through a smile, reaching into his pocket for it again and pulling it out to hand it to her. "It shows people what you want them to see."

"But it's blank," she murmured, holding it open for him to see.

"To anyone with a certain level of psychic training or someone _highly _intelligent, it would be," he nodded. "And the only reason _you_ can see that it's blank is because I _told _you what it was."

"Darn," she sighed, falsely as she handed it back to him. "And here I thought I was intelligent enough to see through it."

"You're brilliant, Olivia Felton," he grinned, tapping the corner of the wallet on her nose before he put it away, making her give a small giggle. "More brilliant than you realize."

Olivia frowned at that comment as he looked ahead again, keeping their guide in sight as they continued on. She sensed something more to that statement than he was letting on. She could hear it in his tone, but she couldn't even _begin _to imagine what it meant.

"Ah! Here we are!"

Olivia was snapped from her thoughts when the Doctor grinned ahead at the small hut their guide was leading them to. Her grip slightly tightened around his hand, making him look down at her in wonder, but he soon smiled warmly when he saw excitement glowing in her eyes.

"I don't know how long it's been since you were last here, Doctor," the guide began as they stepped up to the hut and he leaned over the counter to reach behind it for something. "But things have gotten more exciting to attract tourists. Ah! Here it is!"

He straightened to hand the Doctor a scroll of parchment and a small piece of paper. The parchment went from the Doctor's hand and straight into Olivia's as he looked at the piece of paper with a slight frown.

"We have to find the Golden Head of Zacros?" the Doctor read aloud before looking to the guide who gave a huge nod.

"Follow the map," he urged, nodding at the scroll in Olivia's hands. "All the warnings and clues are on there. Bring the artifact back here and your adventure is complete."

"Warnings?" Olivia echoed, that being the only thing she _really_ heard and she tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, looking up at him to ask, "Did…Did he say warnings?"

"You said things've gotten more exciting," the Doctor recalled, pocketing the paper in his hand and ignoring Olivia for the moment. "What did you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," the guide replied. "Staff members aren't allowed to give away details to the clients. It makes for more mystery."

"I'd rather be de-mystified, if you don't mind," Olivia retorted, making the guide smirk at her in amusement.

"Sorry, can't help you," he shrugged.

"One more question," the Doctor requested. "What happens if we _don't _bring back the Head of Zacros?"

"Then you stay here until you _do_," the guide replied as if it were nothing, but Olivia's eyes went wide in terror. "We have your blue box, Doctor. We won't let you in it until we have the artifact. It's like that for _all _the clients."

"That's _kidnapping_!" Olivia snapped, attempting to step toward him, but the Doctor placed a firm hand on her shoulder, calmly looking at the guide. "You can't do that!"

"Olivia, come on," the Doctor urged, taking her hand in his and tugging on it to lead her down a trail he'd spotted. "There's no use arguing the point. Let's get started."

"But, Doctor—!"

"Just, come on," he cut into her protest, pulling on her hand a little harder before she finally let him pull her down the trail and looked to him incredulously when they stopped after a few feet and he turned to her, urging, "Let me see the map."

"Ok, Doctor," she began in a firm tone, slapping the scroll into his hand. "I know you're a genius. You're the smartest guy I've ever met, so I'm _positive _you didn't miss what just happened back there, right?!"

"I told you, Olivia, there's no use arguing with him," he replied, pulling a pair of glasses from his jacket to examine the map as he unrolled it. "He's just doing his job. Do I agree with the methods? Of course not, but if we want to get back to the TARDIS we'll just have to get the artifact to him. Now…help me with this first clue."

Olivia swallowed and shuffled beside him to look at the map, frowning in wonder as she found the trail they were on in the map then looked ahead.

"That looks like a dog or a wolf's head," she noticed, pointing to the symbol on the map as the Doctor turned to walk them slowly down the trail, both staring at the parchment.

"Right," he nodded in agreement. "So we're lookin' for something that looks like that. Keep your eye peeled, as they say, Olivia Felton. It could be anything. A rock. A bush. A gap of sun in the leaves of the trees above our heads."

"Or a dog."

"Good guess, but highly unlikely. Should be a symbol."

"Doctor, you might wanna rethink that," she retorted, making him frown and look ahead before they stopped in their tracks.

Standing a few feet away tied to a flimsy looking piece of rope on a tree next to it was a huge dog-like creature. As it stood on all fours it was the Doctor's waist height, its skin black and slick with shining, silver eyes that glared at them, baring its sharp, white teeth. Olivia swallowed as she clutched the Doctor's arm in terror and he slowly removed his glasses to put them away, rolling the map and tucking it into the inside pocket of his overcoat.

"It's tied up," he noticed, looking to the tree it was tied to as he murmured, "It won't get very far if we run around it."

"Does that rope look secure to you?!" Olivia hissed, not looking away from the creature. "It'll catch one of us and maul us to death before we get one foot away from it!"

"I won't let that happen," he assured her. "You go ahead and start inching around it. I'll distract it."

"No," she shot back, her grip tightening on his arm as she finally looked up at him. "I'm not leaving without you. We're doing this together."

The Doctor met her gaze and nodded before they both looked to the creature as it snarled at them.

"It's called a Truncatisan Cur," he explained, softly as they started shuffling to their left, his hand gripping hers. "They're found on Truncatis. It's a jungle planet that looks very similar to this. Thing is, I can't remember what I did the last time I met one of these things to keep it from attacking."

"Stop," she whispered, making him freeze and look to her with a frown.

He watched her slowly kneel down, still staring at the Cur as her hand searched the ground beneath her. His gaze turned to her hand to see she was feeling for the long stick at her feet. She slowly stood as the thing snarled, but remained in its spot and she waved the stick temptingly before tossing it into the brush on the opposite side of the trail. The Cur shot his attention to the direction the stick had gone and shot off after it, the rope snapping as it pulled on it. The Doctor and Olivia took their opportunity to escape and ran down the trail as far as they could before they had to stop for breath.

"How'd you know that would work?" the Doctor panted, turning a bright smile to her as she breathed heavily next to him.

"It's a dog, isn't it?" she breathed. "Dogs can't resist going after a thrown stick."

"Well, that was clever," he grinned before he pulled the map from inside his overcoat and she stepped next to him to examine the map. "Now, our next clue is a big wild cat…looking…thing."

"Let's hope that one is just a symbol of some kind rather than flesh and blood," she suggested as they started down the trail again, wrapping an arm around his to guide him as he examined the map.

"Agreed," he nodded, not looking up.

They continued down the trail in silence for several moments before Olivia tugged lightly on his arm to bring him to a stop next to him. He frowned at her before looking ahead and noticing a huge stone statue of a saber-toothed tiger reared back on its hind legs, its huge jaws open in a roar.

"Good," the Doctor chirped with a short nod, looking back at the map and taking a few steps ahead. "We're on the right track."

"Doctor, wait," Olivia urged, making him stop again and look to her as she still clutched his arm. "What if it's a trap?"

He looked to the statue again, squinting at it in examination before rolling the map and handing it to her.

"Stay here," he instructed as she took the map and she swallowed hard as she watched him step to the side of the statue.

She held her breath when she watched him duck under the stone tiger's chin then quickly swipe his hand in front of its open mouth. A dart flew out of its mouth and stuck in the tree directly across from the statue, making Olivia gasp and stare at it before she looked to the Doctor. He silently waved her toward him and she was careful to duck under the mouth as well as he took her arms and guided her in front of him and down the trail and away from the statue.

"I see what he meant now," the Doctor muttered irritably, taking the map from Olivia and opening it to examine it. "This place _has_ changed."

"What was it like before?" she wondered, watching him examine the map then look down the trail before looking to the map again.

"Well, for one thing, they didn't practically kidnap you into playing," he replied, still not looking at her as she took his arm again and they started down the trail. "And things weren't so…dangerous. They'd give you a map, you'd follow the clues, get to the end of your adventure and it was all in good fun. The Landmarks never tried to kill you."

"See, now _that's_ my idea of a good time," she smirked. "When the landmarks don't try to kill you. What're we looking for now?"

"A temple of some kind," he replied, tilting the map toward her so she could see the image of a pyramid looking structure.

"Looks Aztec," she noticed. "Or Mayan. I dunno, I just hope nothing tries to kill us _there_."

"Oh, we'll certainly run into danger there, I'm sure," he replied, looking back at the map and they took a few steps before he stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh-oh."

"What?" she questioned, her gaze darting around their surroundings. "What 'uh-oh'?"

"There's a warning here between where we are and where the temple is," he explained, not looking at her when she turned her wide-eyed stare at him. "It says 'Beware of Natives'."

"Natives?" she echoed, warily before swallowing hard. "W-What do you mean, 'natives'? Like, the kind that have spears and little poison darts that knock you out so they can tie you up and take you to their camp and eat you?"

The Doctor turned a confused frown at her, saying, "You've been watchin' too much telly."

"But that's what the Aztecs did!" she insisted. "Maybe not the whole dart thing, but they _ate _people!"

"I doubt these are the kind that eat people, Olivia," he assured her as he started them down the trail again. "All the same, keep your eyes open. Maybe they're friendly natives?"

"Oh, sure, that's why the map said 'Beware'," she retorted, her gaze darting around again as they walked.

"You have to admit, though," the Doctor began dreamily, making her look to him in wonder and he smiled down at her, resuming, "…the scenery's quite nice, eh?"

Olivia couldn't help but give a giggle, but it was a short-lived moment when he stopped them, looking to the brush around them and she did the same.

"What?" she whispered, not wanting to make too much noise.

"I heard something," he whispered back, neither one looking away from their surroundings before the Doctor gripped Olivia's hand, tightly. "Run!"

They burst into a full run, Olivia screaming when she heard thunks of darts hitting the wood of the trees around them and she wrapped an arm around her head instinctively ducking as they still ran. He turned them into the brush and pulled her against him as he shoved himself against a huge tree, covering her mouth when she gave a squeak of surprise and he looked to the trail. She stared up at him as he watched their surroundings on one side before looking to the other, his hand still over her mouth.

"Alright," he whispered, lowering his hand from her mouth and looking down at her. "I think we're—"

He sucked in a breath and Olivia gasped when a dart was suddenly sticking to his neck and she watched in terror as his eyes began to flutter shut and he sunk to the ground.

"Doctor!" she called, kneeling in front of him as he sat back, asleep against the tree. "Doctor! You can't—Ow!"

She winced, reaching up with one suddenly weak hand to the side of her neck and pulled the dart from it to look at it with blurred vision.

"You can't…leave me…alone," she breathed before her eyes shut and she fell forward against his chest, both sleeping soundly and unaware of the men in grass hats and skirts surrounding them.

* * *

**A/N: **i made the mistake of watching indiana jones too many times while i wrote these chapters...or maybe it wasn't a mistake. you decide! reviews?


	10. The Cavern Before the Temple

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Cavern Before the Temple**_

Olivia groaned as she awoke, her head throbbing as she stirred. She soon realized she was lying face down, her hands out in front of her and bound at the wrists with something that cut into her skin. As more of her senses came back, she frowned when she realized she was covered in darkness, but she could feel something wrapped around her waist, and a slight draft fanning her face.

"Oh, please don't let that draft be a wild alien animal in front of me," she whispered, then gasped when something shifted beneath her. "Wonderful. They _would_ tie me face to face with the Doctor. _And_ with his arms tied around me. This is just spectacular."

"Olivia?" he groaned, making her look into the darkness where she thought his face was. "You alright?"

"My head hurts," was all she could reply, not wanting to think about the fact that gravity was pressing them together, or that his arms were tied around her waist.

"Yup, mine, too," he sighed, starting to try worming his way out of the bonds.

Olivia swallowed as she felt his hands at the small of her back try in vain to wriggle out of his bonds, but decided she should try to do the same. The Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat each when he felt her move against him, trying to escape the ropes she was tied up in as well.

"Liv, stop moving," he blurted and she froze.

"Why? Do you hear something?" she wondered and he shifted his hips slightly, not wanting her to feel his reaction to her movements.

"I…I thought I did," he lied, swallowing hard before trying to free his hands again. "These…ropes are too tight."

"I can't see anything," she murmured, deciding to keep watch. "Why do you think they left us here alive?"

"Oh, who knows?" he strained against his struggle before growling in frustration.

"Where do you think we are?" she breathed.

"Well, judging by the echo and the darkness, I'd say we're in a cave of some kind," he replied. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he looked to Olivia, finding her silhouette in the dark and his hearts clenched painfully. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she echoed and he caught the shadow of a frown over her brow as she looked to him. "For what?"

"For all of this," he replied, still struggling. "None of this was supposed to happen."

"I know," she replied. "This place used to be all in fun, but now it's—"

"That's not what I mean, Olivia," he sighed, making her frown deepen and he let his head fall back against the ground. "None of this was supposed to happen to _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll have to take you home, eventually," he continued, not seeing Olivia's eyes widen in disbelief in the darkness. "Your future back on Earth…you're an important person."

"Why are you telling me this _now_?" she wondered in a breath.

"Because I only just found out about it before we arrived," he admitted. "I didn't realize it when I invited you, but when we were in the infirmary on the TARDIS, I remembered what it was about you that made me all…tingly. I get that way when I meet important people. Tingly."

"So you know my future," she muttered. "That doesn't unsettle me at _all_."

"Well I can't _help_ it!" he snapped defensively to her sarcasm.

"I know, Doctor," she sighed, making him look at her with wide eyes as she tried freeing her wrists again. "We can talk about this later—"

"But that's why I'm apologizing," he continued. "There may not _be_ a later, and it'll be _my _fault."

Olivia froze and looked to him in the darkness with wide eyes to breathe, "Are you giving up, Doctor?"

"Of course not! I just—"

"Because if I've learned _anything_ from you this far, it's to _never _give up," she cut in, firmly. "So we're _not _gonna give up, right?"

"Right, but—"

"No, 'buts'!" she snapped. "No 'ifs' or 'ands,' either! Now, where's the Sonic?"

"In my left inside pocket," he replied. "But how are you—? Ah! That tickles!"

Olivia nuzzled her way under the lapel of his jacket pocket and felt around his chest, ignoring his squirming and giggling until she felt the screwdriver brush against her nose. She clamped her teeth on the end and pulled it from his jacket.

"God id!" she cheered before shifting her bound hands to reach the Doctor's shoulder, bowing her head to take the Sonic into her hands and turn the right end toward the ropes. "This'll cut the ropes, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it's set for that, and I can't see," he strained, lifting his head when he felt her hands fidgeting behind him. "Just try the telepathic interface. Point and think."

"I don't have a clue what that means, but I hope it works," she muttered, pressing the button and the hum of it filled the empty cave, echoing rhythmically. "Ow! It's hot!"

"It won't burn you," he assured her. "It just feels like it will. Wait! Stop!"

Olivia's finger instantly came off the button and the hum stopped to reveal what the Doctor had heard above it. A low growl filled the darkness, making her heart thump so hard that she was sure the Doctor felt it.

"Get the ropes off," he ordered. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" she shot back, the hum filling the darkness again and their urgency made it seem like an eternity before Olivia could pull her wrists apart.

"Gimme the Sonic!" he growled.

"Trying!" she growled back, lowering one hand behind her back to find the Doctor's hand and slip the screwdriver into it.

He grabbed it and expertly flipped it to aim it at his bonds, chanting, "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! Come on, come on, come _on_!"

"Doctor! It's that Cur thing we saw earlier!" Olivia shuddered, using both hands to pull at the lapels of his jacket. "It's getting closer! _Hurry_ _up_!"

"Trying!" he shot back just before he yanked his wrists apart. "Run!"

"Where?!" she snapped, scrambling to her feet and she screamed when a hand clamped around her wrist to drag her through the dark. "Doctor, do you know where you're going?!"

"Toward the exit, 'acourse!" he replied, both still running as they heard snarling behind them. "There it is!" He pulled her ahead and shoved her toward the light coming into view, ordering, "Run toward the light! Go!"

Without argument, Olivia shot ahead of him, not looking back to see the Doctor running after her. She didn't look back to see him stop and turn back to the darkness as she neared the end of the tunnel, the light becoming brighter and brighter. She skidded to a stop when she took a few steps outside, panting and spun around to stare at the cavern she'd run out of. There was no sign of the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she called, running back to the gap but she froze when she heard a snarl and a shout. "Doctor! I'm out! You don't have to—!"

Another shout of pain cut her off, making her gasp as she threw her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at the cavern. She heard nothing else as she tried not to shudder, but it did no good and she lowered her hands from her mouth, her feet rooted to the ground.

"Doctor?" she called shakily before straining her ears when she caught some shuffling coming toward her.

She contemplated running but stopped when the Doctor shuffled into the light. His hair was even _more_ a mess than usual, his clothes dirty and disheveled, a huge gash on his arm where blood soaked his sleeve, a trail of blood running down the side of his face from his hairline.

"Blimey…" he breathed, giving a cough before squinting at her, still shuffling her way. "When did you become twins, Olivia? Whoa…Triplets, I mean."

She ran toward him in time to catch him before he fell to the ground. Realizing how heavy he was, she lowered him to the ground on his back and looked to the wound on his arm.

"Olivia, stop multiplyin', eh?" he requested weakly as she pulled the material back, blanching at the blood before leaning over him. "You're givin' me a headache."

"Doctor, stay with me," she urged. "Tell me what kind of poison that thing uses. It scratched you."

"Thing?" he frowned in wonder before lazily grinning, "Oh! The Cur! Um…something _nice_. No need to worry Olivia Felton. Only a scratch. Won't make me regenerate."

"Great," she muttered, standing to pull him up by his good arm. "Claws coated with drugs. Come on, Doctor. Walk it off!"

"It'll fade in…a bit," he snickered, leaning on her as he stood.

"Well, you're no good for navigation," Olivia grumbled, reaching into his jacket. "Gimme the map."

He snickered as she opened the map and he leaned an elbow on her head, still snickering as she examined the map.

"Alright, it looks like we're closer to the temple," she explained, ignoring him. "So technically the natives helped us, if you think about it. Anyway, the trail's right here. Come on."

She grabbed the hand he was dangling in front of her face and marched them down the trail, the map in her other hand. The Doctor stumbled behind her as if drunk for a moment before he gasped and hurried next to her, staring huge eyes at her in wonder.

"Have you got bananas?! _Any_ bananas! I'm peckish, see," he told her, making her turn a frown to him.

"Bananas?" she echoed. "Was that thing's claws covered in marijuana? I don't have bananas on me, Doctor."

"But I'm _hungry_!" he nearly whined, hopping the next few steps they took.

"Of all times…" she sighed. "And what are you?! Five?!"

"I told you how old I am, silly!" he giggled, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair and making her duck away, swatting his hand away from her head. "Or are you asking something else? Am I five what?"

"Oh, I can't _wait _till that stuff wears off," Olivia sighed, looking at the map again. "It can't come soon enough."

"You're funny, Olivia Felton," the Doctor giggled. "Ooh! When we get back to the TARDIS, can we have bananas?! I _love _bananas! Bananas are good."

"For the love of—" she growled before cutting herself off and stopping in front of him, making him frown at her in wonder. "Snap out of it already! I can't do this without the Doctor! The _proper_ Doctor! Quit talking about bananas and give me back _my_ Doctor!"

Before he could say anything, she lifted a hand and slapped her palm to his cheek, making his head snap to the side before he looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Well, what'd you do _that _for?!" he snapped, making her give sigh of relief with a small smile before throwing her arms around his chest with a giggle.

"Welcome back, Doctor," she smiled, making him frown in wonder before nodding silently.

"Oh, I see," he hummed, smiling down at her. "Went a bit loopy, did I?"

"A _bit_?" she scoffed. "More like a _lot_."

"Well…we won't quibble over wording," he shrugged, taking the map from her to examine it. "Ooh! We're close, then! Allons-y!"

"Wait! What about you're arm?" she questioned worriedly, making him take only a step ahead before looking to the wound.

"It'll heal soon," he shrugged again. "Doesn't even hurt. Feels numb. That'll be the mix of chemicals in the poison. No need to worry. Come along, Felton!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the trail, the map in his other hand as they ran through the jungle scene until they reached, what looked like a dead end.

"Oh, great," Olivia muttered as the Doctor looked to the map with a frown. "Dead end."

"No…" he hummed, looking to the brush in front of them. "It's beyond this. We'll have to cut our way through."

"Well, unless you've got a machete or a huge blade hidden in that tight suit of yours, we're screwed," she retorted. "And the fact that your suit _is_ so tight, and I can pretty much see everything, I'd say we're screwed."

"Ooh…Olivia," he hummed again, turning to her with a smirk, twisting at his waist and keeping his feet rooted to the ground to do so as he sang, "You've been looking."

To his surprise she smirked back, "Only a little."

"I think a _lot_," he smirked before lifting a rusty machete making her frown in confusion before he stepped toward the brush and she watched him.

"Where'd you get _that_?" she questioned, unmoving as he stepped toward the brush to start cutting it down.

"Over there," he only replied, waving to his left.

She frowned deeper before looking in the direction he'd gestured and her eyes widened in terror at the sight of a skeleton among the brush on the ground. She hurried toward the Doctor to grip the hand he offered her, not looking away from his work. He pulled her through the path he carved through the brush as she shoved herself close to him, pressing against his back, still holding his hand.

"I _really_, really hope that was a prop," she said. "And if you don't think it is, don't tell me. Just let me have my delusion."

"As you like," he replied, swiping at the last thick branch and leading them both into a clearing, still holding her hand as they looked up at the huge structure before them. "Well, now…is it just me, or does that thing look like it's made of gold?"

"It most certainly does," she breathed, staring wide eyes at the pyramid in disbelief.

"Good," he nodded, tossing the machete away. "Always love to identify things properly. Avanti!"

He pulled her toward the doorway leading inside as she still stared up at it until they crossed the threshold and he stopped just inside the door to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. They caught the sound of grinding stone and both turned with frowns, only to find the doorway lowering behind them.

"No, no, _no_!" the Doctor shouted as they both ran toward it to try to stop it, Olivia looking for a switch or lever on the wall while he tried his sonic screwdriver to stop it. "Deadlocked!"

Olivia shoved him into a ducking position to shove him out, making him roll back out of the temple just as the door was halfway down. It was a quarter of the way down when Olivia laid on her stomach and reached out to him under the door just as he ran back to the door, but when he was about to grab her hand, she pulled it back, nearly having it taken off when the door shut completely, sinking slightly into the ground.

"No…" he breathed, staring wide eyes at the door and shot to his feet to press his ear against the stone, calling, "Olivia?!"

"I'm alright!" she called from the other side.

He sighed in relief, closing his eyes when he noted the terror in her voice before assuring her, "I'll find another way in and I _will_ get you out of there, do you hear me? I'll get you out!"

"I know, Doctor," she replied as calmly as she could. "I know you will. I'm going to get the Head of Zacros."

"No, Olivia!" he argued. "You stay right there, hear me? Stay right where you are and I'll come get you! It's like you said: We're doing this together."

"I can't just stay _here_!" she shot back. "There could be things lurking around in here! I'll meet you wherever the thing is."

"But there could be traps in there! Olivia? _Olivia_!"

* * *

_In the Temple..._

Olivia felt around at the walls, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness around her. She knew she'd been right to shove the Doctor out of here. It was bad enough he'd already been attacked by a wild alien animal, he didn't need to go on stumbling blindly in the dark without her, because if she hadn't pushed him out of there first, it would have been the other way around.

"Oh, what I would give for that stupid sonic screwdriver right about now," she whispered just before her fingers brushed something tilted on the wall.

She stroked her hand over it, cringing in the dark when she felt some spider webs coating it then tried pulling on it. She cringed again when she felt dust fall onto her head, but looked up, squinting when she heard grinding stone above her. She grinned and giggled, giddily when she was drenched in sunlight.

"Well, as the Doctor would say, that's brilliant!" she grinned.

She gave a scream when the floor suddenly disappeared beneath her, but she managed to grip the lever she'd pulled tightly with both hands, dangling from it as it stuck out straight from the wall. She thought of looking down but resisted herself as she looked to the wall, seeing the end of the gap a few feet away. She looked to the wall again and found a vine hanging from the ceiling but stuck to the wall.

Mustering all her courage, she fought against her racing heart and reached for the vine with one hand, gripping it and tugging on it to be sure it wouldn't give way. She swallowed, not daring to look down and shut her eyes tightly for a moment before they shot open again and she hesitated before letting go of the lever and grabbing onto the vine. She couldn't hold back from screaming as she swung toward the end of the gap until her feet hit the stone and she let go of the vine to tumble over the floor.

She coughed when her roll kicked up clouds of dust and she sat up, looking ahead down the now brightened hall as the ceiling had rolled away the entire length of the hall. She glanced back, biting her lip before cautiously starting to head forward.

"Ok, Olivia," she breathed to herself as her eyes darted everywhere. "Just think of it like the first Indiana Jones movie. Booby traps around every corner…" She stopped and looked to her feet. "…and every step you take could trigger one."

She looked up again, glancing around the walls and noticed they'd changed slightly. Now they looked full of holes instead of smooth stone. She knew that couldn't be good…_at all_. Swallowing hard she took a cautious step forward, only to have her foot sink slightly into the stone. She looked down to find she'd stepped onto the exact stone that was meant to trigger…something and she looked up to find out what. Sharp spikes thrust from the holes in the walls, all at different times and began to disappear again, but not entirely before they came back out again.

"No room to bob and weave," she murmured, her eyes wide as she swallowed, hard, watching the spikes intertwine in the space, leaving no room to even inch through. "There's _gotta_ be a way across."

She ducked down to lay on her stomach and grinned when she noticed she had enough room to crawl under the entire thing without a scratch. Without another thought, she started shuffling down the hall, keeping her head down as she heard the spikes scrape against each other above her. She kept her eyes ahead of her until she was sure she was clear of the spikes and slowly stood, dusting herself off then looking back at the obstacle.

"Wish the Doctor could've seen me do that," she smiled before turning ahead to head down the hall, her smile falling as she murmured, "I hope he's alright."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver again on the door, trying to get into the temple, but it did no good. He'd hoped it was only deadlocked from the inside, not out. He growled in frustration when the door didn't open and slapped the stone with the palm of his hand before running it through is hair. He had to get in. He had to get to Olivia. But _how_?

He looked up at the structure, taking long steps back to see all of it, examining it closely. His mind reeled with multiple thoughts: the components of the entire structure, the layout he was sure it would have, the possible traps inside—

That thought made him swallow hard as his hearts clenched when the thought led to another: Olivia being caught in one of those traps.

"I'm coming, Olivia," he ground out. "Just hang on."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	11. The Golden Head of Zacros

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Golden Head of Zacros**_

"Ok," Olivia sighed as she shuffled through the stone hallway before she noticed an open room ahead and grinned. "Finally! I found it! Oh, if the Doctor could see me now!"

She hurried down the hall until she reached the end, catching herself just in time so she wouldn't fall into the murky water below where the floor stopped. She looked ahead to see a huge pillar with a golden skull sitting on top of it, pillars making a trail toward it from where she stood.

"Oh, I really wish I'd taken those swimming lessons when I was five," she grumbled before trying to find a way across.

She looked up to see a gap in the ceiling above, letting light flood in over the artifact she needed to get to, illuminating the entire room as she chanced to look down at the murky water. She sucked in a breath before looking ahead to focus on her goal. She bit her lip before stepping onto the pillar closest to her, carefully balancing on it before moving to the next one. The pillars seemed to sit farther and farther apart, inch by inch as she stepped onto them until she reached the one before the stand where the Head of Zacros sat.

Olivia swallowed before jumping to the last pillar, one of her feet slipping when she landed but she kept her place by grabbing that stand holding the golden skull. She sighed in relief, looking to the skull and grinning as she steadied herself before grabbing it and sitting on the stand.

"Olivia!"

She shot her gaze up to the gap in the ceiling and grinned when she was shaded from the sun by a familiar face.

"Well, hello there, Doctor!" she called, carefully standing on the pedestal to lift the golden skull toward him. "Look what I got!"

"That's lovely, Olivia, but let's get you outta there before we celebrate, eh?" he called, looking around the edge of the gap before reaching to the other side. He grabbed a vine and made sure it wouldn't come loose from the rocks before letting the long tail hang down toward her. "Grab hold of that and I'll pull you up!"

She used one hand to grab the vine just as the pillar beneath her shook and suddenly dissolved under her feet and she screamed as she was now dangling above the murky water of the temple, clutching the skull in her other hand. The Doctor quickly grabbed the vine as he noticed it starting to give way and strained at suddenly catching Olivia's weight, his feet bracing him on either side of the gap as he looked down at her.

"Drop that damn skull, Olivia!" he shouted down at her, seeing her holding on with only one hand.

"If I do that we won't get the TARDIS back!" she shouted. "I've got a good grip! Pull me up!"

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he began to pull her up, hand over hand on the vine as fast as he could until one of his hands gripped hers. He slapped his other hand onto hers and pulled her up so that she could climb out and sit next to him, still clutching the Golden Head of Zacros. They both looked into the gap before they looked to each other and couldn't help but burst into joyous laughter.

"Brave, brilliant and beautiful, Olivia Felton!" the Doctor grinned, throwing his arms around her to hug her tightly before pulling away and looking down the side of the temple. "Follow me. I found a path up here, we'll take it back down."

He held her hand the whole way down as they carefully reached the bottom of the temple, the Doctor leading the way. When they were about to head back own the trail, the brush around them rustled, making them both freeze as the Doctor pulled Olivia behind him. The brush parted to reveal their so-called be guide approaching them, making them both sigh in some relief.

"Congratulations," he nodded, shortly before holding a hand toward the two. "You've done my dirty work. Bravo, now hand over the skull, if you please?"

"Oh, I knew it," the Doctor nearly growled, keeping Olivia behind him and not looking away from the man in front of them. "We're not where I thought we were, are we? This isn't Amazonia."

"Oh, no, it _is_, Doctor," the man replied. "But some time ago it was shut down as a Theme Park Planet and we soon found many precious and _expensive_ artifacts that no one even bothered to look for. Some we just dug up, and some we need to work a little harder for, like that one the lovely lady is holding. The facilities were still standing, so we've been using them for our own means, like getting saps like you to do our dirty work for us."

"We could've been _killed_, you jackass!" Olivia snapped, trying to step around the Doctor, but he kept her from getting too close to the other man. "What then?! You just find someone else to get it?!"

"Of course," he shrugged. "But I knew _you two_ wouldn't die. I knew from the second I saw you two that you were a clever pair. I was right."

"What will you do with the Head of Zacros?" the Doctor questioned, not taking his gaze from him.

"Sell it to the highest bidder," he smirked. "It should sell for a pretty penny, too."

"It belongs in a museum!" Olivia shot back before glancing to the Doctor to murmur, "It does, right?"

"Right," he nodded, unable to help smirking at her before she nodded and glared at the man again.

"This isn't the Last Crusade, and _you're _not Indiana Jones, I'm afraid," he shot back.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, she's got a point," the Doctor shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets as Olivia stood next to him. "Now, I don't usually go about putting things in museums…on purpose, but seeing as you dragged us into this and nearly got us both killed, I'm gonna go with Olivia on this."

"You don't think you can actually _stop_ me, Doctor," the man chuckled. "Those Natives you ran into are under _my_ control. With a snap of my fingers their spears will darken the sky!"

"Then we'll fight you in the shade," Olivia shot back with a smirk making the Doctor nod in approval.

"Ooh, that was a good one. I like that," he smiled to her.

"Not my line, but thanks!" she grinned back, making the man in front of them groan in irritation before marching toward her to snatch the skull from her but she was quicker and ducked behind the Doctor for protection.

"Tell us where the TARDIS is, and we _might_ give you the skull," the Doctor offered, making the other man stare at him before bursting into laughter.

"You really think you're in any position to _negotiate_, Doctor?" he laughed.

"Well…it was a good try," the Doctor sighed, grasping the skull from Olivia's hands and using it to smack the man in the face, sending him to the ground before the Doctor grabbed Olivia's hand and ran them past him before he could stand.

"Where are we going?!" she questioned as he pulled her through the brush.

"She's callin' me, Olivia!" he assured her. "We're close! Don't lose me now!"

She didn't respond or look back when she heard the tomb raider calling after them until the Doctor suddenly stopped with a bark of laughter. She looked up and grinned at the TARDIS as he let go of her hand to unlock the door before ushering her inside, following her in. The door shut behind them as the TARDIS gave a warm stroke to the Doctor's mind, buzzing happily that they were both back and well and they both sighed as they leaned back on the door, panting for breath.

"Right!" the Doctor chirped, running toward the console. "Now to get _that _thing back to its proper place! What'd ya say, Olivia Felton?!"

"That's a great idea, Doctor," she smiled, stepping toward the console as she watched him run all around it. "Can I just ask: Who exactly was Zacros?"

"Oh! He was the third Emperor of the Ka'tos System," the Doctor explained, still running around the console. "That, right there, Miss Felton, is a find. A _find_! The people of Gemsyti will be _thrilled _to have that back!"

"Gemsyti?" she echoed with a slight frown as he ran around her and the engines began their beautiful whirring as they began a steady flight.

"His home planet," he explained, not looking from the console. "You'll _love_ it!"

"So…the Gemsy…tites have golden bones?" Olivia guessed, lifting the skull in her hands to examine it. It looked human enough, but the nose and eye cavities were smaller than a human's and it didn't look like it had teeth, just a slightly dull edge where the edges of teeth would've been.

"Yes, they do," the Doctor replied, pulling on a lever on the console and the TARDIS shuddered to a stop, catching her attention as he nearly bounded to the door, stopping next to it to smile at her, "And skin made of diamond."

Olivia's eyes shot wide at him as he grinned and she slowly stepped toward him, still holding the skull.

"Are you serious?" she breathed in shock and he only gave a huge nod before lifting an arm around her shoulders to lead her out as he opened the door.

"You don't know the half of it," he murmured into her ear as they stepped out of the TARDIS, the door shutting behind them as Olivia's eyes widened at the scenery around them. "Welcome to Gemsyti."

"It's made of jewels," she breathed, her jade eyes darting around the forest they'd landed in. "The trees…are silver. The leaves…are emeralds. The ground is…" She looked down at her feet to find herself standing on black, shining stone. "…onyx. That's black onyx I'm standing on." She shot her gaze to the Doctor who only smiled down at her. "I'm standing on _black_ _onyx_!"

"Yes, darling. I heard you," he nodded with a chuckle before lowering his arm and taking one of her hands to lead her through the glittering forest. "Allons-y! We need to find one of the Gemsytites and get that skull to them. Then we might do a bit of shopping. How does that sound, eh?"

"Shopping?" she echoed with a frown, strolling next to him. "Do we really have time for that? More importantly do we have the _money _for that here?"

"We've got _plenty_ of time!" the Doctor grinned. "I'm the _Time Lord_, remember? And as for money, we don't need any here. The Gemsytites have no use for money, since it literally grows on trees for them. They don't even trade. They use what their planet gives them to pay for things they may need from other planets like food and clothes and such. They've come a long way since their beginnings."

"I know a few people who would _love _to live here," she sighed, letting go of his hand to take his arm instead as she gazed up at the pale blue sun shining down on the trees above them and casting sprinklings of green light over her face. "It's a little colder than I'm used to, but I can get used to it."

"Really?" the Doctor frowned in wonder as he shoved his hands in his pockets before shrugging, "I'm comfy."

"Of _course_ you are," she giggled, nudging him playfully but remaining on his arm before she glanced around and smiled, "You know…this is all kinda romantic, Doctor."

He shot a wide-eyed gaze down at her, his voice cracking, "What—?!"

"Oh, come on," she smirked, teasingly. "You can't tell me you weren't thinking it, too! You and me, strolling along a jewel-laden trail among silver trees…_alone_. You asking me to go shopping with you. Sounds an awful lot like a _date_ to me."

He suddenly stopped and she looked up at him with a frown of wonder as his wide-eyed gaze softened to a warm smile, making her heart skip before it began pounding in her chest.

"Is that what you want, Liv?" he murmured, still smiling warmly. "You want this to be a date?"

"W-Well…" she breathed, their gazes locked as her heart thudded in her ears.

"_Ha_! Gotcha!" the Doctor grinned, making her frown in confusion before she realized he'd been teasing her and her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she looked away and he pulled his arm from her hands to take one of hers in his and pulled her through the forest. "Come on! Avanti!"

She said nothing as he pulled her through the suddenly not-so-romantic forest until they reached a clearing and he stopped with a grin, Olivia stepping next to him, still holding the skull.

"Aw! A camp! I love camps," he grinned as Olivia stared at the humanoids milling around the camp.

They all wore tattered clothing, but her eyes were led to the transparent diamond skin of the Gemsytites, showing off their golden skeletons beneath it, their eyes being either emeralds, sapphires or rubies. They were the most beautiful aliens she'd seen and knew she ever would.

"This way, Liv," he urged, pulling her closer to the camp where they were finally noticed and Olivia's gaze darted around at every one of them as they looked up. "They're gentle people. They won't hurt us."

"I know," she breathed, not looking at him and letting him lead her through the camp. "I'm not afraid just…in awe."

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he smirked, glancing at her over his shoulder and she looked to him to nod with a smile of her own before hurrying to walk next to him. "I knew you'd like it here."

They said nothing else as he led her to one of the tents set up among the others in the camp, the people of Gemsyti staring on at them. He didn't enter the tent, instead he winked at Olivia before taking the skull from her and clearing his throat.

"Oh, Edric, old mate! I've got somethin' for ya!" he called into the tent before ducking inside, dragging a shocked Olivia behind him. "Christmas has come early!"

"Doctor!" a Gemsytite with rubies for eyes smiled at seeing the Doctor who bowed at the waist, Olivia following his lead. Edric stood and raised his arms toward the Doctor to hug him before turning to Olivia, asking, "Who is your lovely companion?"

"Oh, you ol' smoothie," the Doctor smirked before introducing, "This is Olivia Felton. Olivia, this is Edric, Lord of Gemsyti."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace," Olivia nodded respectfully, making Edric smirk before looking to the Doctor.

"I like this one, Doctor," he smiled before looking back at Olivia and nodding in return before taking her hands in his. "Your respect for my rank now known, there's no need to stand on formalities. Everyone here is a friend. And certainly a friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine."

Olivia gave a shy smile and nodded as his cold to-the-touch hands brought hers up to his lips to kiss them lightly. She couldn't get over the lack of physical warmth and softness, but she didn't show it as he lowered her hands and looked to the Doctor.

"What brings to you here, my friend?" he wondered.

Without another word, the Doctor lifted the skull of Zacros up for Edric to see, and he looked to it in shock, but the Doctor quickly explained, "We acquired this on Amazonia. A tomb raider made us take it from one of the temples. It is the Skull of Zacros."

Edric lifted his hands and took the skull reverently before looking back to the Doctor, grinning, "Thank you, Doctor! You have no idea what this will mean to the people! We have long thought his entire skeleton was melted for profit!"

"No thanks required," the Doctor smiled. "Just doing my duty as a Time Lord. Making sure everythin' ends up in its proper place."

"You've done more than that this time, Doctor," Edric insisted. "You have brought back a piece of history for the people of Gemsyti. It is something that _cannot _be replaced. How can we repay you?!"

"Let Olivia and I have a little stay here and we'll call it even," the Doctor smiled.

"Yes! Of course! Stay as long as you wish! It is the _least _I can do!"

They all bowed again before the Doctor pulled Olivia back out of the tent and shoved his hands into his pockets, Olivia taking his arm as he strolled through the camp.

"So," he chirped, catching her attention and they smiled to each other as he asked, "Fancy a bit of shopping?"

"Yes!" she grinned, hugging his arm before he grinned brightly and grabbed her hand to drag her out of the camp and through the forest. "Do you know where you're going?!"

"Course I do!" he replied before coming to a dead stop, looking around then bolting in another direction, calling, "This way!"

Olivia laughed hysterically as he pulled her through the glittering trees before coming to another stop and she stepped next to him, both catching their breath as Olivia's eyes widened. They stood at the edge of another clearing filled with isles of booths with displays of all kinds of glittering and shining things. It reminded her of a swap meet or farmers market back home.

"Well, come on," the Doctor urged, stepping into the crowd and pulling her behind him. He stopped to pull her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and making her heart skip at the embrace before he leaned next to her ear, asking, "What would ya like?"

"I-I dunno," she replied, still a bit muddled at his closeness.

"Well, what do you wanna look at then?" he wondered. "They're all different. We can look at emeralds…rubies…sapphires. They've got some obscure gems, too, if you like somethin' like jasper or amethyst—"

"Sapphires!" a voice called, drawing their attention to the right of Olivia. "She'll look _gorgeous_ in sapphires! How about a pretty blue necklace for the lady?!"

The Doctor gently pulled Olivia toward the booth to look over the display on her table.

"I've got a style for every planet!" the seller announced. "Where're you from, Miss?"

"Um…Earth," Olivia hummed as the Doctor smiled down at her in amusement at her uncertainty.

"Oh! Then I've got _just _the thing for you!" the woman grinned, ducking under her table before coming back up with a necklace in her hands, displaying it for the two to see. "It's meant to look like that famous blue diamond from that Earth movie about the sinking ship. What was it called?"

"_Titanic_," Olivia breathed, her eyes wide as she stared at it, taking the huge heart-shaped gem in her hands reverently. "The Heart of the Ocean. Oh, it's gorgeous. It looks just like the one from the movie, doesn't it Doctor?!"

"Very much so," he nodded before leaning into her ear again to murmur, "It _nearly_ outshines you, but not by much."

Olivia felt her cheeks flare at the compliment. What had gotten into him?! Was he still teasing her about the comment she'd made on this being a date? If so, the joke was getting old.

"I dunno," the Doctor hummed in thought, now standing tall, his hand still about her waist as he looked at the necklace in her hands. "Might be a bit gaudy for you, eh, Liv? It's gorgeous, to be sure, but…I think something a bit smaller would suit you. Unless you like it enough."

"I do," Olivia nodded as she handed the thing back to the vendor. "But, to be honest, I don't know where I'd wear it."

"No trouble!" the Gemsytite woman grinned, looking around her booth in thought. "Let's see…something smaller. How about a ring? Can't get smaller than that! Oh! And I've got just the one! This one, here…"

She lifted a silver ring with a cluster of sapphires all attached to short, silver strings so that the gems would move with every move of your hand.

"Now we're talkin'!" the Doctor grinned. "What you think, Liv?"

"It's adorable!" she smiled, holding a hand out to try it on and it slipped easily over her left middle finger. "I love it!"

"Glad to be of help!" the vendor grinned as they walked away and she waved to them, calling, "Have nice day!"

They waved back as Olivia called out her thanks and she admired her new ring, the Doctor smiling down at her.

"Happy?" he hoped and she grinned up at him.

"Very happy," she nodded before looking around and grinning at another booth, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward it. "Ooh! Let's go to this one!"

The Doctor laughed as she pulled him toward the booth, catching the Gemsytite man's attention and he greeted them with a smile.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?" he asked as Olivia stopped in front of his display, the Doctor stepping next to her.

"I'm not sure…" she hummed before looking to the Doctor, making him frown as she looked back at the different trinkets displayed on the table then waved the Doctor off, saying, "Go look around, Doctor."

"Oi! Don't dismiss me," he shot back, mimicking her gesture, but she didn't look away from the display. "What're you lookin' for?"

"I don't want to tell you," Olivia indignantly replied, turning her nose up at him and giving a wink to the vendor as he watched them, chuckling.

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled, turning to wander the booths, but before he walked away he ordered, "Don't wander off. I'll be back for you."

"I know, I know," she replied, waving him off again and he gave her a slight glare before sauntering off down the booths and she watched him for a moment before turning to the vendor with a bright smile. "I need to find something _brilliant_ for him. Think you can help me?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" the Gemsytite grinned. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

**A/N:** Gemsyti is pronounced gem-city. yes, i totally used a line from 300, and a line from Indiana Jones: Last Crusade. they were things i thought Olivia would say, and i'm giving credit where credit's due, they are NOT my lines. reviews?


	12. The Gifts

**A/N:** new chappie1 enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Gifts**_

The Doctor casually strolled down the row of booths, politely shaking his head when the vendors would try to get him take something. It made him smile at how eager they were to get rid of something considered to be rare throughout the galaxy, even if they always had it in abundance. As he turned to stroll back down the row to head back to the booth where he'd left Olivia, he couldn't help but wonder what it was she was looking for. If she was looking for something for _him_, she'd probably never find anything. He was…difficult to shop for.

He stopped at the emerald booth he'd seen earlier and noticed a necklace he thought Joyce, Olivia's mother, might like. He made a mental note to ask her if she wanted to get something for her mother and or Aaron, and if she said yes, he'd lead her back this way. He strolled on again, and it didn't take long before he spotted Olivia at the booth, smiling brightly as she held a small bag in her hand and shook the vendor's hand.

"Find what you were lookin' for?" he asked, sailing up next to her with his hands in his pockets and she smiled slyly at him.

"As a matter of fact, I found _two _things I was looking for," she smiled as they turned to head back down the row, waving to the vendor and thanking him again before she reached into the bag, resuming, "I found a pocket watch for Aaron. He's always telling me that one day he wanted a pocket watch like his grandpa, so I saw this one and I couldn't resist!"

She pulled a small box from the bag and handed it to him to open and have a look as she took his arm. He carefully opened it to reveal a silver pocket watch with the letter 'AM' engraved on the lid and when he released the lid, it revealed a Mother of Pearl face with golden hour, minute and second hands.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she smiled, looking to the Doctor for a reaction as he closed the lid and the box to hand it back to her. "He even engraved it for me! I wasn't expecting that. It's just like Aaron, too. Simple, yet elegant."

"Elegant because it's simple," the Doctor bantered back, making her giggle as she replaced the box into the bag. "He'll love it, I'm sure, because _you_ got it for him. How about something for your mother, hm?"

"Doctor, you're reading my mind again," she warned through a sly smile. "How did you know that's what I was thinking just now?"

"Oh…lucky guess," he shrugged, smiling down at her before nodding in the direction he'd come. "I saw a necklace your mum might like. Fancy a look?"

"Lead the way, Doctor," Olivia smiled, and he pulled her in the direction of the emerald booth he'd lingered at and when they reached it, he quickly pointed out the necklace he'd seen. The emerald was in a teardrop shape in a gold setting on a golden chain.

"It's perfect, Doctor!" Olivia grinned, hugging his arm as he asked the vendor for it and she gave him a sideways look, wondering, "How could you know my mother so well already? You barely met her."

"Lucky guess, Olivia Felton," he said again, slipping the necklace into her bag as they turned to walk along after thanking the Gemsytite at the booth they left. "You said you found two things when you got Aaron's watch. What else did you get?"

"Oh, no, Doctor," she smiled, wagging a scolding finger at him. "That's a surprise. You'll wait till we get back to the TARDIS."

"Oh, alright," he grumbled before looking around and taking her hand to pull her toward the forest. "This way! There's a place here I think you'll like."

Olivia said nothing as he pulled her through the silver trees again and she couldn't keep herself form looking up at the glittering leaves that sprinkled specks of light over the ground and her face. It was so beautiful here. She could see why the Doctor traveled the way he did. It was to find places like this. The beauty of the universe. She looked ahead when he stopped and gasped at the sight she was met with. A shimmering blue lake sat in a clearing of trees…sapphire blue.

"Doctor! This is gorgeous!" she breathed as he still held her hand and he turned a smile to her. How he loved it when his companions reacted with such awe. It always reminded him how truly amazing things were, even if he'd seen them countless times. "It's so beautiful! Like a picture in a fairytale book!"

"I knew you'd like it," he nodded, casually wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her next to him as he'd done before, making her glance up at him as he still looked down at her.

Having an idea of what he was waiting for, she rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Al_right_, you can have your surprise _now_, if you want it so badly."

"Oh, Liv, you don't have to," he smirked, but she gave him a knowing look that made him laugh as she turned to rummage through her bag. "I'm sure I'll like it if you're worried about it."

"I'm not worried," she smiled, not looking up at him. "Ah! Here it is!"

She set her bag down, pulling whatever was in her hand behind her back as she turned to face the Doctor, his arm falling from around her waist as he frowned down at her.

"Close your eyes, Doctor," she instructed through a smile and he grinned before placing his hands over his eyes, hearing her giggle as he did so. After a moment she sang, "Open up."

He pulled his hands down, still grinning and saw Olivia's hands holding a golden chain, and dangling from it was a circular pendant that twirled at the end, making it hard for him to see the image on it. He lifted a hand to still it, letting it rest flat on his long fingers and his grin threatened to split his face in two.

"Is that the Time Vortex?!" he questioned, not looking away from it as he reached into his jacket pocket for his glasses to pull them on and examine the pendant as Olivia let go of the chain so that it dangled over his finger tips. "That's an image of the Time Vortex! It's even _moving_! Oh, that's _brilliant_!"

He looked to Olivia, whipping his glasses off and throwing his arms around her waist to lift her off the ground and twirl her around a few times before setting her on her feet again.

"I love it, Olivia," he smiled, hugging her tightly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How did you know I'd love it?"

"Lucky guess," she shrugged cutely, making him give a bark of laughter before he lifted the chain to clip it around his neck. The pendant fell just below the knot of his tie and she smiled, "It suits you perfectly."

"Cheers," he nodded, tucking his glasses away before glancing around and taking her hand to pull her toward one of the trees. She quickly grabbed her bag from the ground before letting him drag her toward the tree and he turned to sit and lean back against the trunk, entreating, "Have a seat, Liv. After what we've been through, we need a rest, don't ya think?"

She nodded with a sigh and sat next to him, the trunk of the huge tree wide enough so that they could lean on it side by side. She sighed as she leaned back for a moment before she felt the Doctor shift and frowned at him, but he said nothing as he lifted an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close so she could lean on him. Her heart thumped in her chest as she chewed on her lower lip, wondering if she should mention his strange behavior or just enjoy it.

"So…" she sighed, trailing off for a moment before gathering her thoughts and asked, "Will you…take me home after this? Me being an important person and all."

"Well…" he hummed, giving her arm a slight squeeze, "I don't hafta take you back right _away_, I suppose. It's not as though your timeline is fixed."

"Come again?" she frowned in wonder, shifting her head on his chest to look up at him. "What does _that _mean?"

"Time is always in flux," he explained, lifting his free hand to demonstrate and gesture. "But there are fixed points in time that can_not_ be changed. Your timeline is connected to one of those fixed points."

"How can you know that?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm a Time Lord," he simply replied before elaborating, "I see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. Every second of it."

Olivia shifted and sat up enough to look at him as he frowned at her in wonder but said nothing.

"You see all that?" she breathed. "All day, every day? Like…twenty-four seven?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Olivia looked away to let it sink in before resting against him again, muttering, "That would drive me crazy."

"Why do you think I act the way I do?" he smirked, making her giggle before she shifted her head again to leave a kiss on his chin and looked back at the scenery. "What was that for?"

"For being you," she shrugged slightly. "Without you, who knows what would've become of Earth by now?"

"Oh, I'm sure you would've got through it," he replied with a sniff. "You lot are resilient."

"To a point," she laughed. "Did you see how stupid we were about those ghosts walking around that turned into those…what were they? Cybermen! I kept tellin' people, there's something seriously wrong here, but nobody listened to me."

"Well, you were one of the cleverer ones then, eh?" he smiled, hugging her closer for a moment. They were silent for a moment before he lightly bit his lip in thought then chirped, "So…about that date…"

"Doctor, it was going _so_ well. Why do you have to keep teasing me about that?" she grumbled.

"_Keep_ teasing you?" he echoed with an incredulous frown. "When did I tease you?"

"All _day_," she groaned, sitting up again to face him as he sat up as well, still frowning. "The way you've been so…affectionate and giving me compliments. You never used to do that with me before we came here."

"Oh…" he murmured before glancing away in thought, lifting a hand to scratch at his sideburn. "I didn't realize…I'm sorry, Liv. I was just…doin' what I liked. I'm serious though. If you'd like, we can go on a date. You can have me all to yourself! How 'bout it?"

"I get you all to myself anyway," she couldn't help but snicker then couldn't help but ask, "Why the change of…hearts all of a sudden?"

"W-Well…" he trailed off in thought for a moment before carefully replying, "I know you've had a bit of a crush on me since your birthday party, and I've been thinkin' that, before I have to leave you home for good, you should have the opportunity…if you like."

Olivia stared at him for a moment and he was sure there were several thoughts running through her head at the moment. He could see it in those gorgeous jade eyes of hers. The truth was, he really did like her, and he wanted to spend at least one day with her without the elements of his everyday life in the way. The running. The near death experiences. The kidnappings. Maybe even the alien planets. They could go back to Earth and spend a day there for all he cared, as long as nothing interfered with their time together.

"Are you…?" she tried, snapping the Doctor from his thoughts before she tried again. "Are you doing this just because you know how I feel about you, or are you asking because _you want to_?"

"I _want_ to, Liv," he instantly answered, taking her hands in his. "Honest."

He watched her lightly bite her lower lip and couldn't help but think she looked adorable doing that.

"Well," she sighed dramatically, looking around in thought before smiling at him, "Yes. One date. But I want _all_ the trimmings!"

"Trimmings?" he frowned. "What're you on about?"

"Flowers…a nice dinner…a night on the town, Doctor. _That's_ what I'm on about!" She poked his chest with the last sentence as he stared at her in wonder. "This is probably the only time I'll get a chance to be courted, and I want it to be as romantic as possible. Like the movies!"

"Olivia…you'll probably have plenty of men after you—" He cut himself off when she gave him a slight glare and he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright! Alright! I'll court you. If that's what you want, I'll bring me A game. I promise."

She gave a warm smile before she leaned toward him to press a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Doctor. I won't take this for granted."

"Best not," he chuckled back as she leaned away. "I don't do this a lot. Very, very rarely."

Olivia giggled before realizing how close they were and it seemed he realized it at the same time because their gazes instantly locked. She bit her lower lip in thought again before her gaze fell to his lips and she slowly moved forward. He remained still, watching her as her eyes ran up his face again to meet his. They both recalled the kiss he'd given her at her birthday party, wondering how that would have gone if they had been alone, as they were now.

Her lips were a breath away from his when her phone went off in her pocket, the ringtone making them both jump and she leaned away with a growl of frustration as she rammed her hand into pocket and roughly answered it.

"What?!" she snapped as the Doctor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"_Well there's a fine hello_," Aaron replied. "_What'd I do to piss you off?_"

"Uh…" Olivia trailed off, glancing at the Doctor as he leaned back on the tree again. She thought for a moment to tell Aaron the truth…only a moment. "Nothing. Sorry. What's up? Something wrong?"

"_Everybody at school is wondering where you are_," he reported. "_I'm kinda wondering if you're coming to graduation tomorrow_."

"That's _tomorrow_?!" she cried, alerting the Doctor and he sat up with a look of wonder. "What day is it?!"

"_Thursday_," Aaron replied. "_June eleventh_."

"What time is it right now over there?"

"_Uh…it's about three thirty in the afternoon. I just got to your place_."

"Alright," Olivia nodded. "I'll be there around four. Tell mom, ok?"

"_Alrighty_," Aaron replied, and she could hear the grin in his voice. "_See ya!_"

"Bye," she hastily replied and hung up before looking at the Doctor. "Rain check on the date, Doctor. I have to get back home for my graduation."

"Of course!" he nodded, shooting to his feet and holding a hand to her to help her stand. "You said four, eh?"

"Four pm, June eleventh," she nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

As she stood he threw his arm around her waist, pulling her close and making her shoot a wide-eyed gaze at him in wonder. Without a word he pressed his lips to hers, making her take in a breath, her eyes widening before they fluttered shut and she slipped her arms up his and around his neck to pull him closer. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss and she couldn't believe how tender and sweet it was. She'd never been kissed like that, not even by her 'experienced' quarterback ex-boyfriend. Too soon for her liking, he pulled away and looked down at her as she opened her eyes with some difficulty, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Sorry," he breathed, making her frown, slightly. What, in the big black universe, was he sorry for? "That was impatient of me, wasn't it?"

"Impatient?" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat but said nothing else.

"I should've waited till we had our date," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle, drawing his attention to her again and he gave a smile as she laughed before lightly smacking his chest.

"Come on, Doctor. You gotta get me home. And don't think you're missing out on my graduation ceremony."

"After the display at your birthday party? Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

_Felton Home..._

"Do you think she'll be mad?" Joyce wondered, standing in the kitchen and leaning back against the edge of the sink.

"Mad?" Aaron frowned as he shoveled food into his mouth in his seat at the table. "Why?"

"We kept it hidden through her whole birthday party up until she left again," Joyce sighed. "I just don't want her to feel like we kept a secret from her. I don't _like_ keeping secrets from her."

"There was a lot goin' on, Mrs. F," Aaron shrugged, standing to take his empty plate to the sink, stopping next to her to pat her shoulder. "She'll understand."

Joyce was about to reply when they both froze, hearing a now familiar sound, faint, but audible. They both hurried to the front door and Joyce threw it open in time to catch the TARDIS fade one more time before it sat comfortably in the front lawn before its door opened as well.

"Olivia!" Joyce grinned as she hurried down the steps and hugged her tightly, the Doctor casually stepping out of the TARDIS as well to shut the door behind him. Joyce instantly pulled away and surveyed her daughter. "Oh, my God! What happened to you?!"

"You two look terrible," Aaron observed as well, heading down the stairs.

They both frowned and looked down at themselves then each other before chuckling nervously, but Olivia provided the explanation.

"Yeah, we were in kind of a hurry to get from Amazonia to Gemsyti," she laughed, nervously, pulling at her clothes. "We didn't really have time to get cleaned up."

"I'll just clean up in the TARDIS," the Doctor chimed in, drawing their attention. "I don't wanna track dirt and everythin' all over your mum's nice clean house. Be back in a jiff."

"Ok," Olivia nodded, but stopped him before he could turn fully toward the TARDIS by grabbing his hand and he frowned down at her. "Don't forget to treat your arm, ok? It still looks pretty bad."

"Cheers, love," he smiled and was about to move in to give her at least a peck on the cheek but decided against it when he saw the scrutiny in Joyce's and Aaron's eyes. "I'll see you inside. Oh, Aaron, ol' mate! Could I borrow you for a bit?!"

"I guess," he sighed, patting Olivia's shoulder as he walked toward the TARDIS and threw over his shoulder, "You'll get your hug from me when you're clean!"

She stuck her tongue out at him but he only stepped through the TARDIS door with the Doctor. He was about to ask about the gash on his arm, but the Doctor whirled on him, a serious gleam in his eye.

"Whoa! What's—?!"

"You know her better than anyone, Aaron," the Doctor cut in before the teen could finish his sentence. "I need your help."

"Ok…" he replied, warily. "What's wrong?"

"Where's a good place to take her for a date?"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	13. The Sleepover

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Sleepover**_

"Your dress is here!" Joyce called to Olivia as she stood in front of her closet, Olivia showering in her in-room bathroom. She caught the sound of the shower shutting off before muttering, "I hope it still fits you after all your traveling."

"Thanks mom!" Olivia called as Joyce pulled the dress from the closet to examine it. A modest, fitted black dress, sleeveless with a slopping V-back.

"It'll need steaming," she explained, seeing Olivia shuffle out of the bathroom in her plush purple robe, a towel wrapped around her head. "Aaron got your gown and cap for you today at school. They're on your bed."

"Oh, good," Olivia smiled, pulling the towel from her hair to wring out her hair in it. "Where's that bag I brought with me?"

Joyce frowned before looking to the bed, replying, "Right there, next to your cap."

"Oh, yeah," Olivia hummed, seeing it and stepping toward the bed as Joyce turned back to examining the dress she still held.

"Are you ever gonna tell me or Aaron where you've been this time?" Joyce wondered, not seeing Olivia pull something from the bag and step toward her. "Or why you two were such a mess when you showed up?"

"Maybe at dinner," Olivia replied and Joyce jumped when she took the dress from her hands, making Joyce frown at her before Olivia moved the mirrored door of her closet in front of them.

"Olivia? What are you—?"

"I've got a present for you, mom," she smiled, turning Joyce to the mirror and lifting something above her head before bringing it into view.

Joyce gasped at the sight of the necklace as Olivia clasped it at the nape of her neck, her mother lightly touching the emerald pendant in awe.

"Where in the world did you get it?!" she breathed, still staring at her reflection in the mirror. "It's beautiful!"

"Got it on Gemsyti," Olivia shrugged stepping away for the bag as her mother remained in front of the mirror. "I got this for Aaron, too. The Doctor said he'd like it. What do you think?"

Joyce turned to Olivia when she placed a small box in front of her and took it with a slight frown before she opened it and examined the watch inside it. Her eyes widened before she nodded, speechless and Olivia couldn't help but smile at her mother's amazement.

"Of course I got a little something for myself," Olivia continued, turning to head back toward her bathroom. "And for the Doctor. I didn't have to pay for any of it! They've got so much of it, they just give it away! Makes you think, doesn't, about what's _really_ precious, even in space."

Joyce sighed, coming down from her shock as she listened to her daughter and scoffed, "My daughter, the philosopher."

"Olivia!" Aaron sang as he strolled into the room as the teen girl ran a comb through her hair, the bathroom door open. He leaned sideways on the frame, crossing one ankle over the other before asking, "Why is the Doctor asking where he should take you for a date?"

"_What_?!" Joyce snapped, placing the box next to Olivia's dress where it had been set on her bed before marching toward the bathroom. She stopped next to a calm Aaron as Olivia had frozen in her movements and stared at the two in the mirror with wide eyes. "A date?! What do you mean a _date_?! How old is he, and he's going after _my _daughter?!"

"He's not as young as you think, mom," Olivia muttered, exchanging the comb for a jaw clip to put her hair up as Joyce shot a wide-eyed gaze at her in the mirror.

"Not as _young_?" she echoed as Aaron smiled in amusement at the scene. "You mean not as _old_."

"I mean what I said," Olivia replied. "How old do you think he is?"

"Early thirties, at _least_," Joyce guessed.

Olivia sighed as she finished with her hair and turned to the two as they stared at her expectantly and she blurted, "He's nine hundred and four."

"_What_?!" Joyce nearly screamed as Aaron only burst into laughter, making Joyce stare at him incredulously before she smacked his arm, hard, making him laugh out his pain as he held his arm and still laughed hysterically. "This isn't funny! He said he wasn't interested!"

"Well, obviously he's changed his mind," Aaron laughed before holding a thumbs-up to Olivia as he calmed himself. "I knew you'd bring him to his senses about you."

"Aaron Marcus, I will kick you out of this house if you don't take this seriously!" Joyce snapped as Olivia stepped between them to get to her dresser.

She thought of trying to explain hers and the Doctor's agreement on the date, but it might only confuse them, and she didn't feel like explaining the fact that he was eventually going to leave her there after all their traveling. He may even leave her here _now_, since they were here already. That thought made her heart skip in panic. She didn't want to stay after all the things he'd showed her. She wanted more. She wanted to see whatever he wanted to share with her. More than even that, she wanted to get to know the Doctor, and spend more time with him. Had her crush turned to something…more?

"Don't you wanna know what I told him?" Aaron wondered at her, snapping her from her thoughts as she turned to look at him with wide eyes and she realized her mother was no longer there. "I was really nice about it."

"Where'd mom go?" she asked instead before turning back to finding something to wear.

"Probably down to the TARDIS to give the Doctor an earful," Aaron chuckled, stepping toward her to lean an arm on the top of the dresser as he stood next to her. "I'm ok with it, ya know?"

Olivia froze and looked up at him with a frown of wonder, blurting, "What?"

"I'm ok with him taking you out on a date," he explained. "He brings out the best in you. The way you stood up to Heather and Stephanie on your birthday was _priceless_. I know it was because of him."

"Yeah, tell my mom that," Olivia muttered, looking back to her drawers.

"She's worried about you, is all," Aaron shrugged, glancing into the drawer she had open and picked up a piece of material with a grin, twirling the thing on his finger and making Olivia stare at him in disbelief, a blush instantly flaring on her cheeks. "Plan on wearing this cute thong on your date?"

"Gimme that!" she snapped, grabbing it from him as he laughed heartily and she threw it back into her drawer, retorting, "Just for that, you don't get the gift I brought you Gemsyti."

"Aw, don't be like that," Aaron nearly whined. "You know I'm just kidding. Want me to tell you what I told him?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise," she replied before shutting the drawer with a bundle of clothes in her arms then turned to head toward her bed. She set the bundle down, picked up the box and sauntered back toward him, holding it out to him. "Here. Your graduation gift. I hope you like it."

Aaron smirked, taking the box and opening it. His eyes instantly widened, his jaw dropping as he stared at the contents, making Olivia smirk in triumph. He looked up at her before looking back at the watch and shaking his head in disbelief.

"This…" he breathed. "This is…_amazing_, Olivia! Come here, you!"

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek rapidly before letting her go and staring at his gift again.

"This is gonna make _my_ gift for you look like nothing," he muttered and she only smiled, smacking his chest lightly.

"You know I'd like _anything _you get me," she smiled. "Now get outta here so I can get dressed."

* * *

_Dinner..._

As soon as the Doctor stepped through the front door he was greeted by Olivia hurrying down the steps from upstairs and she instantly grabbed his hand to pull him toward the living room to his right. He didn't say a word as he frowned at her back until she stopped them next to the couch.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he still frowned in wonder, placing his now free hands on her shoulders. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, lightly chewing on her lower lip as she stared at him for a moment longer before explaining, "I needed to talk to you before dinner."

"Alright," he nodded, still frowning, but he said nothing else as she glanced to the entranceway before pulling him toward the couch and sitting them both down.

They shifted closer to each other simultaneously as the Doctor held both of Olivia's hands in his, sensing she needed the closeness for this discussion as she gave a sigh. She looked down at their hands and he waited for her to begin as she only traced his long fingers as he still held her hands.

"After my graduation…" she finally sighed, not looking away their hands, "…will you leave me here?"

The Doctor hesitated as he thought for a moment before replying, "Maybe it's best that you stay."

He felt her grip on his hands tighten slightly as she kept her gaze on them.

"I tell you what, I'll stay here for a bit before I head off," he smiled, leaning his head down to catch his gaze. "Maybe the weekend?"

"I want more than a weekend," she murmured, still not looking at him.

"Alright," he nodded. "How long, then? A week? A month? I can do a month."

"You'd _hate_ being here for a month," she muttered. "And that's not what I mean anyway, and you know it."

"Then come with me. I'll bring you back at the proper time."

"No, Doctor. If I go with you I won't _want _to come back and I'll fight you every step of the way if you left me."

"Well then what do you want?"

"I don't know!" she growled, making him jump when she shoved his hands away and placed her hands over her face, trying to hide the tears she was threatening to shed. "I wanna go with you, but I have to stay here! How stupid is that?!"

The Doctor shifted closer to wrap his arms around her and pull her against him as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry. None of this was supposed to happen to you, and it's my fault."

"That doesn't matter now," she whispered. "What matters is that it happened. You came into my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's nice of you to say, Liv, but your behavior is sayin' otherwise," the Doctor couldn't help but smirk.

"I know," she sighed, shifting her head to look up at him with a smile. "But it's true."

He smiled warmly in return, something catching his gaze above her head and he glanced up before making a double take, his smile falling.

"Doctor?" she frowned.

"Don't move," he murmured, still looking behind her and she felt her heart start to race in panic at his tone. She'd heard that tone many times. He slowly moved his arms from around her to grip her arms, murmuring, "It's a Drone. Get to the kitchen."

"What the hell is a Drone doing here, still?!" Olivia hissed, still looking at him.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'll find out in a minute, just—"

"Faye!" they both heard Joyce call from the kitchen. "Dinner!"

"Faye?" Olivia and the Doctor frowned together as Olivia turned to look at the Drone and they both watched it bound toward the kitchen with a grin.

"What the hell?!" Olivia snapped as she stood and ran toward the kitchen, the Doctor right behind her. "Mom! What's—?!"

They both skidded to a stop at the entranceway of the kitchen to see the Drone crouched at Joyce's feet as she stood at the kitchen counter, serving a plate of spaghetti. They watched with huge eyes as Joyce only sauntered toward the kitchen table and set the plate down, the Drone jumping onto a chair to start eating.

"What?!" the Doctor chirped, catching Joyce's attention and she smiled at them.

"Hello, you two," she grinned. "Sorry we kept this a secret. We weren't sure how to tell you that the Drone Olivia had befriended wanted to stay behind."

"What?!" the Doctor chirped again as the Drone ignored them and ate.

"She knew enough English to tell us her name," Aaron suddenly chimed in, coming up behind them and they both whirled around to stare at him in disbelief as he entered the kitchen. "She's been here since the two of you left."

"_What_?!" the Doctor could only reply in a shout as Aaron ruffled the Drone's hair, affectionately.

"So…" Olivia tried, gathering her thoughts. "You're keeping her as a pet?"

"Not a pet!" Joyce argued defensively, setting another plateful of spaghetti onto the table in front of Aaron as he sat. "A member of the family."

Olivia's eyes widened before she looked to the Doctor who only stared at the scene as Joyce served three more plates of spaghetti for them and herself.

"Well, have a seat before this food gets cold or Faye eats it," Joyce instructed, pointing to the two empty chairs at the table.

Olivia sighed before taking the Doctor's hand and pulling him toward the table to sit him between Aaron and herself, Faye on the other side of her.

"You gonna tell us about where you've been?" Aaron asked through a mouthful of pasta, drawing them back from their shock at seeing Faye.

"Oh! Right!" Olivia chirped. "Um…first we went to Chicago, 1920. That was fun…sort of, but I _really _liked Amazonia and Gemsyti…!"

Aaron and Joyce listened intently as Olivia told them all about their recent trips, the Doctor sitting quietly as he ate, correcting her or refreshing her memory when she couldn't recall something. Their plates quickly emptied and Joyce was now sitting at the table where Faye had been, the Drone now crouched on the floor. She carefully left out anything personal between her and the Doctor, much to his relief. The last thing he wanted was her mother to misunderstand and slap him again, or worse yet, for _Aaron _to take vengeance on him.

"You two've been busy then," Aaron smirked, standing to clear the table. "Sorry you have to go through a mundane graduation tomorrow after all your adventures."

"Mundane is good, sometimes," the Doctor shrugged. "I could do for a day of mundane."

"Yeah, me too," Olivia sighed with a smile. "We have enough room for the Doctor, right?"

"Oh, Liv, don't do that," the Doctor insisted, not noticing Aaron frown at him for a moment before he continued, "I can just lark about in the TARDIS. I don't need to stay _here_."

"No offense, but you're not leaving my _sight_, Doctor," Olivia replied firmly, keeping her gaze on him and not noticing Joyce and Aaron glance at each other in wonder.

"Alright," the Doctor nodded, making the two frown when they noted his calm, understanding tone. "I'll take the sofa then."

"No, you won't," Olivia sighed, sending all gazes to her as she stood. "You'll stay in my room. I expect you to look your best tomorrow, too. I suggest the…_blue_ suit."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Aaron piped up. "In _your _room?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"No," Joyce shot back as she stood, everyone's attention going to her. "You are not having a man spend the night with _you _in your room."

"He's been in my room before, and it's not like we're gonna…do anything," Olivia replied, starting out confident and then losing it a bit as she got to the second point. "Mom, just let this go for now. You can chew me out later, I promise, but not now."

Joyce frowned at her daughter. There was something different about her behavior. She wasn't arguing so much as…pleading. Honestly pleading. She couldn't help but wonder why she was acting this way, but decided to leave it alone for now, as Olivia had asked.

"Alright," she nodded, reluctantly. "I'll let it go. I trust you both, but you're sleeping with your door open tonight, got it?"

"Got it," Olivia smirked before stepping toward Joyce to hug her tightly, whispering, "Thanks, mom. I promise I'll explain it when I can."

"I can't believe this," Aaron grumbled, glaring at the Doctor as mother and daughter pulled away to look at him.

"You'd be out of a bed if he stayed on the sofa," Olivia smirked, slapping his shoulder before skipping toward the Doctor again and grabbing his hand, leaning down to grin, "Come on! I'll help you pick out a suit for tomorrow!"

"Um, Liv, I'm alright—!"

The Doctor was cut off when Olivia pulled him out of his chair and dragged him toward the door as Aaron and Joyce watched them before Joyce turned to head to the sink.

"You know, one other guy used to call her Liv," Aaron mused, not looking away from the door the two had run out of. Joyce frowned and looked to him, leaning a hand on the sink, waiting for the rest of what he was going to say, because she could tell there was more. "He broke her heart."

* * *

_TARDIS Wardrobe..._

"Hm…let's see…" Olivia hummed, looking through one rack of clothes before looking to another, the Doctor standing next to her with his arms full. She took down another tie and threw it around his neck before grabbing another shirt, humming, "This one…that tie. Maybe…this one…"

"Liv, I can dress meself, ya know?" he reported, catching whatever she tossed at him. "Sometimes the TARDIS'll even pick out my clothes, but most of the time I do it _myself_."

"Like I said, this is my graduation," she replied, not looking away from the racks. "I want you to look your best. Maybe we can match?"

"Oh, then your mum would _really_ think we're a couple," he chuckled. "_And_ Aaron. And everyone else."

"Well…" she murmured, still not looking at him. "Would that be _so_ bad?"

He looked at her with wide eyes but she only kept her gaze on the racks of clothes.

"Might be nice…" she shrugged, slightly in a murmur, "…to be a couple…when you're here, I mean."

"Olivia—"

"Oh! This one's perfect!" she grinned, pulling a suit from the rack and holding up to him. "Perfect shade of blue! Now all you need is a shirt and tie to go with it. Let's see…"

"Olivia…" he called, gently as she started looking through the pile she'd thrown into his arms, holding ties up to shirt sleeves before discarding one, or the other, or both.

"This burgundy will go with it…" she continued, ignoring his call. "And this blue and burgundy tie will blend the colors nicely. Awesome! Now, shoes…"

She looked down to her right to see three pairs of Converse under his collection of suits and knelt down to examine them as he sighed, still holding the clothes in his arms.

"Olivia," he called expectantly this time, but she still ignored him.

"Try wearing the black pair with this," she smiled, picking them up to hold them in his view, adding, "My dress is black. At least _that _will match."

"Olivia, you can't say something like that and then drop it like a hot meteor," he finally blurted as she took the suit shirt and tie she'd picked for him and set them aside before taking the rest of the clothes to put them away. "We need to talk about it."

"No, we don't," she sighed, hanging up one of his shirts. "I realized it was stupid the minute I said it, that's why I didn't say anything else. We haven't even known each other that long and I'm already talking about us being a couple. How desperate is that?"

"Well…" he mumbled, bobbing his head to one side as she snatched another shirt from the pile in his arms to hang it up and he winced at her glare. "I didn't mean that you're desperate, but it _is_ a little daft. Just a _little_. But I wasn't really talkin' about that. I meant that I…I'm not really _boyfriend_ material. I mean, yes, I've…dabbled. I had a family once. But nowadays… My life is far too dangerous for a relationship."

Olivia froze before she hung up another shirt, having been hanging things up the whole time he spoke until he now only had ties around his neck that needed hanging. She looked at him with wide eyes, making him frown in wonder.

"Did you just say you had a _family_?" she questioned and he just stared at her for a moment instead of answering her. "Why…Why didn't you tell me?"

His expression fell solemn as he pulled the ties from around his neck and took the shirt on the hanger in her hand with a sigh. He said nothing for a moment as he hung the ties with the shirt then took her hand and pulled her to the seat in the wardrobe, sitting her down and sitting on the floor in front of her. He took her hands in his to fiddle with her fingers, taking a deep breath before he finally met her gaze.

"I don't…really like talking about it," he murmured. "I wasn't keeping it from you, Liv. I would hate for you to feel like that."

"I know," she nodded. "When you mentioned Gallifrey and I saw that sad look in your eyes, I didn't wanna ask."

He gave a nod before sighing again and murmured, "My family…my people…my _planet_, is gone. Gallifrey burned in the Great Time War that the Time Lords fought against the Daleks. I'm the last of the Time Lords, Liv."

She stared at him before lifting a hand to her mouth, trying to smother a sob, but it came out anyway and he shifted onto his knees to kneel in front of her.

"Oh, no," he murmured. "No, no. Don't do that, Liv. Don't cry. I can't bear crying."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she shuddered, tears coming to her eyes as he slipped his arms around her to hug her close as they both stood. "It's so…sad."

The Doctor swallowed before rocking her from side to side as she buried her face into his chest, shuddering. Crying for him. Shedding the tears he had decades ago. He froze when her arms slipped around his chest to hug him close as he kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his chin on her head.

"I don't want you to be alone, Doctor," she whispered, shifting her head to look up at him as he pulled away enough to look at her with a warm smile, lifting a hand to brush a tear from her cheek.

"I'm never alone," he smiled. "I've got the TARDIS. I've got the Earth. I've got _you _to come back to for visits. Tea and such. And don't forget, I still owe you a date."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle before sighing, "You switch on and off so easily. How do you do that?"

"Years of practice," he grinned, leaving a kiss to her forehead before stepping toward the suit and shoes she'd picked for him to wear the next day. "Right! Time for a sleepover, eh?"

"Yes!" Olivia grinned, taking the shoes from him before turning to head out.

As they ran down the stairs and he playfully chased her out the doors, neither one of them noticed something appear on the console screen. Some sort of alien ship. It was there for only a second before the screen went dark again just as the Doctor shut the door behind them.

* * *

_Evening..._

"Alright you two," Joyce sighed as she held Olivia's black dress on the hanger to go steam it in the hallway bathroom. She was standing in the threshold as the Doctor brushed his teeth in Olivia's bathroom, Olivia running a comb through her hair so it wouldn't tangle so much in the morning. "Remember, this door stays open _all night_, got it?"

"Yes, mother," Olivia sighed, setting the comb down on her nightstand before sitting on the edge of her bed and Joyce gave her a glare.

"Don't 'yes, mother' me, I'm just doing my job _as _a mother," she retorted before sighing, "Well, good night, Olivia. Good night, Doctor."

"Goo' nigh', 'isses 'elton!" the Doctor called, the toothbrush in his mouth as he waved with his free hand into the mirror, wearing a pair of white, striped pajamas.

Joyce couldn't help but snicker before shaking her head at him and turning to head down the hall. As soon as Olivia knew she was in the bathroom to steam her dress, she hurried to the door and quietly shut it with a smile, flipping on the blue nightlight for moving around if she needed to get up. She turned and gasped with a start when she came face to face with the Doctor and his charmingly amused smirk.

"I thought she said leave the door _open_," he recalled, still smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She did," Olivia chirped with a casual shrug before she stepped toward her bed, making his smirk grow before he turned to head toward the bed as well.

Having already changed into her pajamas, Olivia climbed under the covers, making sure the Doctor had enough room to climb in with her. She kept her back to him and her heart skipped when the bed sank behind her, biting her lip in thought she wondered if she should turn to face him.

With her back to him she didn't see him slip under the covers, settling on his side but propping himself up on an elbow to look at her. The twin bed was a tight fit for the two of them, even though he was exceptionally slim. He lifted an arm to wrap it around her waist, but thought better of it and decided to settle on his side, burying his cheek into the pillow.

When he took in a deep relaxing breath his senses filled with the scent of lavender from her shampoo, and he closed his eyes with a content smile. He gave a small frown when he felt the bed shake and opened his eyes to see Olivia shifting to face him, making his frown deepen, slightly.

"Everything alright, Liv?" he hoped.

"Yeah," she sighed through a smile, shifting a little closer before explaining, "I was just thinking…we danced at my TARDIS Prom, danced on Barcelona, got tied up face to face in a cave with our arms around each other, had…an amazing kiss on Gemsyti and you plan to take me out on a date soon…but we can't sleep in the same bed without awkwardness?"

The Doctor couldn't help but snicker as Olivia giggled. She was right. They were lying away from each other like they had the plague.

"Right, then," he smirked, shifting onto his back as Olivia sat up a bit to let him get comfortable before he held his hands out to her, beckoning, "Come 'ere."

She grinned before settling against him, her cheek resting on his chest and she grinned when she felt the heart under it skip as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other hand taking hers as it lay on his stomach and held it to his other heart.

"So…" he sighed, making her give a slight frown but she said nothing as he continued, "An _amazing_, kiss, eh?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Doctor," she smiled, shifting her head to look up at him as he looked to her in the blue glow of the nightlight. "I've never been kissed like that."

"I know," he shrugged casually, making her give a silent gasp before lightly pinching him where he held her hand and he winced, laughing, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For your big head," she shot back before shifting to show off her smile and he grinned back. "Although…big heads notwithstanding, I doubt any other man could kiss me like that."

"Care for another?" he blurted, making her eyes widen in surprise.

She expected him to take it back. To say no, 'No, never mind. I shouldn't have asked you that,' or maybe pull the same stunt he had on Gemsyti when she asked if they were on a date. When he only continued smiling, waiting patiently for her answer, all she could do was nod and his hand left hers to take her chin into his fingers and bring her closer.

When his lips touched hers, she melted against him, her arms slipping around him as he pulled her close with his own arms. She took in a breath when his tongue parted her lips to deepen the kiss but didn't pull away as he searched her mouth then pulled his tongue back to nip and kiss her lower lip, taking it gently into his teeth before pulling away completely to see her expression.

Olivia grinned, her eyes still closed before she opened them, dreamily and he grinned back, hoping, "Good?"

"Good?" she echoed through a breathy laugh. "Try brilliant."

The Doctor chuckled before pulling her against him to lay her head on his chest again and sighed, "Good night, Liv."

"Good night, Doctor," she smiled, snuggling against him and neither one of them could wipe the smiles off their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** yes, they're getting cute. i can't help it. and yes, something's gonna happen soon. reviews?


	14. The Cashed Graduation

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Crashed Graduation**_

Olivia took in a deep breath as she awoke, snuggling into the pillow beneath her cheek before frowning in wonder when she felt like something was missing. Her eyes shot open when the alarm next to her bed blared loudly and she instantly reached out to shut it off, sitting up after she did to rub her face with one hand and wake herself up.

"Morning!"

She shot her gaze to the door to see the Doctor sailing in with a table tray with a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast in bed for the Graduate!" he grinned, setting the tray over her lap as she frowned down at the pancakes that had strawberry eyes and a bacon smile. "Your mum asked me to bring it up for you. Well…I asked her to let me. _Well_…I sort of…pleaded. But anyway! You like it?! The smiley face was my idea. Thought you'd like it. _Do _you like it?"

"Well, if you'd let me get a _word in_, edgewise," she laughed and he bit his lower lip, waiting for her response. She stared at him, not saying anything to keep him in suspense until he ran in place from impatience and she giggled, "It's great, Doctor. I love it."

"Brilliant!" he grinned, leaning down to take her face in his hands and plant a kiss to her cheek before lowering his hands. "And don't go fillin' up too much at dinner tonight, eh?"

She frowned up at him in wonder as he stood tall, shoving his hands in his pockets and grinning down at her as she started at her food, asking, "Why not?"

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "It's a surprise."

Olivia swallowed, feeling her heart skip as she met his gaze and his brows rose for a split second, still grinning as he stood tall.

"Alright," she nodded before turning back to her food.

"Aaron's picking up his suit from the drycleaners," he reported. "Your mum took off to get something from the florists. Don't ask me what, she didn't say."

"She left you here with me _alone_?" she smirked before taking a bite of pancake.

"Well…she banned me to the TARDIS till she came back, but I figured if _you_ can break a rule or two, so can I," he grinned with a wink, making her giggle before taking a drink of her orange juice. "How did they like their presents?"

"Both of them were speechless," she smiled. "I'm pretty sure Aaron came close to passing out."

"Well done, Liv," he nodded before turning to the door. "I'm headin' down to the TARDIS. You come get me when it's time to go, yes?"

"Don't get yourself all greasy and dirty just before we leave!" Olivia scolded as he left the room. "I don't care if we're late, you're gonna be _clean_ for my graduation, got it?!"

"Yes, Mum!" he called back and she glared at the door before taking the bacon smile from her pancakes and chomping onto it with a shake of her head.

* * *

_Later..._

Olivia knocked rapidly on the door of the TARDIS, her cap in her hand as Joyce fussed over straightening her gown that hung over her black dress.

"Doctor! Hurry up!" she called through the door as Aaron ran out onto the lawn with two ties in his hands and stopped in front of Olivia.

"Which one?" he questioned, holding both ties up to his neck. "Green or blue?"

Olivia glanced at the ties before taking another look at him and answering, "Green. It goes with your eyes."

"Thank you," he chirped before running back to the house to toss the blue tie inside and shut the door as Olivia knocked again.

"Doctor! If you're not out here in five seconds, we're leaving without you!" she shouted as Joyce hurried to the front door of the house to lock it, Aaron heading toward the minivan as he pulled on his tie. "One! Two! Three—!"

The door swung open, making her jump with a start before she gave a shout of surprise when she was pulled into the TARDIS, catching Joyce and Aaron's attention, but the door shut before they could call to them.

"Doctor?! What—?!"

"Where's that ring you got on Gemsyti?" he demanded, making her frown up at him, but she recognized his tone and lifted her left hand to show it off to him. He took her hand in his, staring at the ring before slipping it off her finger and marching back to the console. "Sorry, Liv, just a modification."

"What are you doing?" she questioned, heading toward him to watch him work on the ring.

"Converting the band so that it serves as a bio-dampener," he replied, not looking from his work, even as he turned the screen toward her to let her look at it, saying, "Look."

Olivia frowned at the screen before her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of a sleek alien ship in Earth's orbit.

"That's a…"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, not looking from the ring when she trailed off.

"Then that means…"

"Yes, it does."

"But what do they…?"

"No idea," he replied, using his screwdriver on the ring for a second before tucking it away. "My guess is they've locked onto my ship. It's been here long enough. Or they're here for another reason. Either way, you're gonna need this."

He took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her left middle finger again.

"Those are Sylaxians," he explained when she looked up at him and he met her gaze. "They use bio-scans. If they find me, it doesn't matter. But if they find _you_, all hell could break loose."

"Me? Why _me_?" she questioned when he lowered her hand but didn't let it go. "Is this one of those, 'Because I'm special' things again?"

"Not in the way you think," he replied, making her frown but he continued, "You're a human that's traveled through time and space. You've been dosed with small amounts of Huon energy. Not enough to do anything to you, but enough to be identified by others. Every time we launch, and you're here, you absorb it. That's like candy to Sylaxians."

"Candy?" she frowned even deeper before a thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened as she shook her head, breathing, "No. Oh, _no_. Don't tell me these things _eat humans_!"

"Um…ok," he muttered, staring down at her with wide eyes.

Olivia's eyes shrunk down before she gripped the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him an inch away from her face to growl, "It's _graduation _day, Doctor. _My_ graduation day! There are man-eating aliens in the sky on my _graduation day_! You'd better fix it, or you're gonna find yourself with a new _face_!"

He nodded vigorously before she shoved him away and he straightened himself out.

"I'll find out where they're headed," he nodded. "Meantime, you go to the ceremony. It shouldn't take long. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," she nodded in a firm tone as he turned to the console and she sighed, rolling her eyes at herself before touching his arm and directing his attention to him. "I'm sorry. Be careful. Please?"

He smiled warmly and leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead before nodding, "I will. Now, go on. Your mum and Aaron are probably worried. Keep that ring on and don't tell them about this. I'll take care of it. The last thing we need is panic."

"Got it," she nodded before gripping his tie to pull him back and planted a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smile meeting his wide-eyed gaze. "For luck."

She turned and ran toward the door, stepping out meet a worried Aaron and Joyce.

"Olivia, what happened?" Joyce questioned, instantly.

"Nothing," she lied just as quickly, trying to usher them toward the car. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"What about the Doctor?" Aaron question as they started toward the van.

"He's gonna catch up," she replied.

"Catch up?" Aaron frowned in wonder. "How? With the TARDIS?"

"Yes, now let's go," Olivia urged.

Joyce hurried around the van to climb into the driver's seat, starting the engine as Aaron climbed into the back, pulling his gown over his head and before Olivia climbed into the front passenger seat, she looked back at the TARDIS worriedly then turned back and climbed into the car, shutting the door. As the car rolled back out of the driveway, she stared at the TARDIS the entire time until they were headed down the street. She had a feeling Graduation day was about to crashed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor examined the screen as the TARDIS configured the ship's rate of descent and its landing point as it still orbited the Earth. He thought desperately for a way to reason with them, to get them to leave without any damage being done, but he soon realized that there was no reasoning with Sylaxians. They were selfish and far too clever. If they wanted something, they found a way to get it no matter how much maneuvering they had to do.

Something on the screen started blinking in the corner and he tapped it to see the reading. They were running their scan. A noise came from the panel, but he didn't look from the screen.

"Ooh, they've found us!" he chirped before running around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "I hope Olivia keeps that ring on. She best have her mobile on her as well."

He felt the TARDIS stroke his mind before an x-rayed image of Olivia standing with him in the TARDIS showed that she did, in fact, have her phone, although the sight of where it was tucked away made him blush and swallow as he froze at the console.

"Yes, thank you, darling," he replied to the TARDIS, feeling her buzz under his fingers and hearing laughter in his mind. "Focus, please. I'm sure you're thoroughly amused that I'm thoroughly embarrassed, but right now, we have to save the day again. Now…"

He ran toward the screen again to examine it, murmuring, "…where are they goin'?"

The location on the screen made his eyes widen in terror.

"Oh, no," he breathed before running around the console again, chanting, "No, no, no, no, _no_! Olivia's going to _kill _me!"

* * *

_Diablo High Auditorium..._

Olivia, Aaron and Dax stood in a group of graduates, chattering away about all kinds of things, but she kept her gaze on the crowd as Aaron and Dax talked. Something wasn't right. She could feel it, and when she noticed something about the crowd of teachers in the corner she turned to Aaron and Dax with a frown.

"Have you seen Mrs. Smith?" she questioned, making them take a quick glance around the crowd before shaking their heads.

"Maybe she's late," Aaron shrugged and Olivia gave him a blank stare.

"Mrs. Smith, the _principle_, late on graduation day?" she retorted before shaking her head and turning back to look at the crowd. "No. Something's wrong."

"Oh, look at you, Miss Paranoia," Aaron shot back, but she didn't look away from the crowd. "Go with the Doctor for a week and suddenly _something _is lurking around every corner!"

"Aaron, not now, please?" she requested, still searching the crowd.

"Alright everyone! Positions!" one of the teachers called, and the crowd shuffled to form lines to be led into the auditorium.

"Just keep your eyes open, alright?" she murmured to his shoulder as he'd ended up in front of her, Dax behind her. "If you see anything out of the ordinary you tell me." She turned over her shoulder, knowing Dax had heard her and adding, "You, too, Dax. Anything strange."

"Olivia, this isn't Prom," Aaron shot over his shoulder. "Little green men aren't gonna blow up the Earth, ok?"

"First of all, Skarrans aren't little. Second of all, Skarrans aren't green, and _third_ of all, keep your eyes open and your mouth shut!" Olivia hissed as they began shuffling ahead.

She sighed and looked to her left to catch a glimpse of a familiar face and she sighed in relief when she saw the principle she'd been taking about. But she frowned in wonder when she realized that she looked so pale. Paler than pale.

_Could she be…? _she thought before turning away and shaking her head. _No. Can't be. She certainly doesn't __look__ like an alien. She's just not feeling good and that's why she's late. Still…I'll keep my eye on her._

* * *

_School parking lot..._

The TARDIS materialized in the empty slot next to Joyce's minivan and the Doctor burst out the door, looking around urgently before he stopped a passerby to ask him where the auditorium was. The stranger directed him toward it and he thanked him before bursting into a run toward it. He burst through the main doors of the school and ran through the halls, trying to find his way.

He suddenly skidded to a stop just before he passed a janitor's closet, something catching his attention. He heard shuffling and muffled calls to his left. He looked to the closet and tried the door. Locked. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his suit jacket and used it on the lock before opening the door to find a woman tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth, her eyes staring wide in terror at him.

"Hello," he smiled, stepping toward her to reach around and pull the gag down. "I'm here to help. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Arlene Smith," she replied as he pulled the gag completely off before reaching for his screwdriver again. "I'm the principle here. This _thing_ came out of nowhere and attacked me! It gagged me and tied me up in here!"

"What did it look like?" he questioned, aiming the screwdriver at her wrists then her ankles to break her bonds and helped her to her feet.

"Like a regular person," she recalled. "It was just…very pale. But when it attacked me its teeth were like an animal's, and it had _claws_!"

"And it just stuffed you in here?" he questioned, looking around the closet. "Why?" He looked back at her and asked, "Did you question it? Did it say anything to you?"

"I asked what it wanted," she nodded. "It had a hissing voice, I could barely understand it, but it sounded like it was just learning English. It said, 'We are here for the honored ones.' I asked what that meant, but it never answered me."

"Oh…" the Doctor trailed off in a groan as he stared ahead before breathing, "Oh…oh, no. It's the grads. They're here for the graduates! We've gotta stop that ceremony! Come on!"

He gripped her hand and they both started down the hall in a run as Arlene led him through the halls straight to the auditorium. He stopped her before she ran in, lifting a finger to his lips and stepping around her to crack open the door and peek inside. It all looked fine, for the moment. His search was for Olivia first, and he soon spotted her between Aaron and Dax sitting in the audience as someone spoke at the podium from the stage. His gaze scanned the crowd again and he spotted a now familiar face.

"Mrs. Smith," he murmured, not taking his gaze from the crowd. "You wouldn't happen to have a very pale twin sister, would you?"

"No," she replied, her eyes widening at him in realization.

"That's what I thought," he nodded before looking to her and setting his hands on her shoulder to look her in the eye. "I need you to stay here. Keep an eye out, and when I tell you, you get everyone out of the auditorium and into the basement, got it?"

"Alright," she nodded, but before he could head down the hall to use the back entrance she stopped him and asked, "Doctor, who _are_ you?"

"I'm a friend of Olivia Felton, one of the graduates in there," he replied. "Like I said, I'm here to help. Now you're gonna have to trust me, alright?"

She nodded again and he grinned before turning to dash down the hall, making a turn before he found the back door of the auditorium. He stopped next to one of the doors and opened it only a crack to scan the area again, catching every paler than pale face and noting they were all adults. The teachers. The graduates in the two front rows suddenly stood and headed toward one side of the stage and he noted who was standing there, waiting to give them their diplomas. The pale principle. He had to move now.

He burst through the door, catching everyone's attention just as Aaron and Olivia headed up on stage, Dax trailing behind.

"_Olivia_!" he shouted as he ran down the isle.

Olivia was about to take her diploma when she turned to look at the Doctor, recognizing his tone. She watched him run toward her for a moment before looking to the principle in front of her, only to scream and back away when it bared sharp teeth and claws, hissing at her. Aaron shot his gaze around, having past with his diploma and saw Dax pull Olivia back, the Doctor jumping onto the stage.

Aaron tackled the thing to the stage, wrestling to keep it from running, but soon they realized they were surrounded on the stage by the creatures with their teacher's faces. The Doctor whirled toward the door when he heard it slam open to see the real Arlene Smith standing in the doorway.

"Get everyone out of here! Now!" he shouted down at her and it was easy to start the process when everyone began running for the doors.

Olivia screamed when she watched the thing nearly bash Aaron's head into the stage floor and stand away from him. She moved to help him but the Doctor gripped her arm to keep her back and nodded to Dax to help him instead as the thing hissed at them.

"Sylaxian," the Doctor called, making it freeze before it attacked, its grey eyes examining him. "Ooh, isn't that something? I know what you are. I know why you're here. Now all that's left is to tell you what I plan to do about it."

"We must feed," the Sylaxian hissed.

"You're not feedin' here," the Doctor shot back, pulling Olivia farther behind him, instinctively.

"We _will _feed," the Sylaxian retorted before pointing a finger toward him. "And we will feed on _her_."

"Over my dead body!" the Doctor snapped and the Sylaxian gave bursts of hisses, as well as the other creatures around them.

"That can be arranged," it hissed back and shot its hand out toward them, making the Doctor grip Olivia's arms and duck just as several claw darts whizzed over their heads and stuck in the wall behind them.

"They have weapons," Olivia grumbled, shooting her gaze around them as Dax tried to wake Aaron, the Doctor's arms still around her.

"Yeah," he replied, sounding casual. "Oh, and they're shape-shifters, by the way."

"Well, thanks for the warning," she shot back.

"_And _they're here for you lot specifically," he continued, ignoring her remark. "The grads. No one else."

"Their flesh is so _tender_ and _juicy_," the Sylaxian confirmed. "So _young_. So _fresh_."

"Alright then," Olivia nodded, nearly shoving the Doctor away and making him stare at her in shock and wonder. "You want _me_ first? You're gonna have to _catch_ me!"

"Olivia! No!" the Doctor shouted, trying to grab her and pull her back but she ran out of his reach and dodged a couple Sylaxians before running down the other end of the stage and out the side door, the creatures following. "Argh! Why does no one _listen_ to me?!"

"Doctor Smith! You've gotta help Aaron!" Dax cried, drawing his attention to him just as Joyce hurried toward the two and knelt down next to them.

"No, Doctor," she snapped. "I'll take care of this, you go get my fool of a daughter, _now_!"

* * *

_Outside..._

Olivia ran as fast as she could through the field on the side of the auditorium, tripping a few times before taking exactly one second to pull off her heels. When she continued running she turned to throw her shoes at the group of the Sylaxians running after her, but she didn't stop again until she reached the chain link fence at the end of the field. She gripped the metal and growled in frustration before shoving away from it, panting and turning toward the group that stopped behind her.

"Nowhere to run, Little Time Traveler," the lead Sylaxian that looked like her principle hissed, but Olivia stood her ground, lifting her chin in defiance. "Any last words?"

"You think you _scare_ me?" she snapped, her tone more courageous than her racing heart, however, she refused to be bullied any longer. "I have traveled through time and space. I helped the Doctor stop a Skarran Beta Wave. I survived the Carnak-a-ya. I watched a Maunderite get electrocuted to death for beating him and I made it through a golden temple on Amazonia to salvage the Head of Zacros and return it to his people. I am _not_ frightened by you."

"Then that is your own stupidity," the thing hissed.

"Oh, no," she smirked, shaking her head. "What's _stupid_ is underestimating the Doctor."

The Sylaxians suddenly doubled over, screaming when a piercing sound blared through the air and Olivia lifted her hands to her ears to try to ease the sound, but she kept her eyes on the writhing Sylaxians until they fell to the grass, revealing the Doctor behind them. He was holding a speaker with the cord trailing behind him all the way from the open side door of the auditorium, his sonic screwdriver aimed at the grated screen.

He lowered the Sonic when the Sylaxians stopped moving and Olivia lowered her hands to look down at them before looking to the solemn expression on his face as he lowered the speaker as well. He looked up at her and she swallowed as he tossed the speaker to the grass, tucking his screwdriver away and marched around the bodies toward her. When he was close enough she threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her as well, feeling her start to tremble.

"Took you long enough," she shuddered, but he didn't smile as she snuggled her face into his shoulder, sniffling before she breathed, "Are they dead?"

"Yes," he murmured. "Their hearing is far more sensitive to sonic pulses. I used the speaker to amplify the sound of the screwdriver and…basically blew their brains out. I had no choice. They wouldn't have stopped or left until they got what they wanted."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, lifting her head to look up at him and he met her gaze. "I can tell you think it is, but it's not."

He gave a small smile before pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead and murmured, "Thank you."

They were silent and unmoving before she gasped, "Aaron!"

She nearly shoved away from the Doctor and ran back across the field as he ran after her, quickly catching up. They ran through the side door to hurry up the stage and Olivia sighed in relief when she saw Aaron sitting up and awake, being supported by Joyce and Dax.

"What happened?" he groaned, seeing Olivia hurry toward them and kneel in front of him.

"Liv just saved the day," the Doctor grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth. "Olivia Felton: Protector of the Earth."

"You helped," she added through a smirk over her shoulder before turning back to Aaron.

"Well…a bit," he shrugged before stepping toward them and gently moving Dax away to look over Aaron as the teen rubbed his head. "How's your head, lad?"

"Like there's a tiny drum set in it and someone's beating the living crap out of it," he muttered as the Doctor looked into his eyes then looked at the cut on his hairline. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?"

"Oh, good, you're making jokes," he murmured, before taking in a breath and smiling, "You're fine. No concussion. Just a bad headache. I've got something for that in the TARDIS. Just put a plaster over that little cut and you'll be right as rain."

"Can we still make dinner?" he wondered in a groan, making Joyce stare at him in disbelief.

"_Dinner_?!" she chirped. "After all this and all you can think about is _dinner_?!"

"We _did _make reservations," Olivia chimed in, making her mother stare at her with the same stare. "What?! It'd be terrible to let it go to waste."

The Doctor couldn't help but snicker, in turn making Olivia giggle, Dax soon following suit and Aaron just burst into a full laugh making the three do the same. Joyce sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief at all three of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Arlene Smith is based on and named after my high school teacher. (home schooled) Without her creative writing class, i never would've had the confidence to perfect and continue perfecting my writing skills. this story and the others i've written never would've come to be without her. reviews?


	15. The Best First Date Ever

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Best First Date Ever**_

"Ok, how about this?" Aaron laughed as he, Joyce, Olivia and the Doctor strolled toward the front door of the Felton home. He was leaning on Olivia's shoulders, laughing, "Olivia Felton: _Defender _of the Earth?"

"I'm not happy with you right now, Doctor," Olivia grumbled as they reached the door and Joyce pulled her keys out to unlock it.

"Yeah, I'm…not too happy with myself right now, either," the Doctor agreed, scratching at his face as Joyce led the way into the house and Aaron laughed as they all entered, but the Doctor stopped just outside the door.

Olivia stopped as Aaron lowered his arm from her, and she turned to the Doctor with a frown but instead of answering her he only smiled and beckoned her toward him with a nod. She stepped toward him to let him take one of her hands and she swallowed as he pulled her closer to lean his lips next to her ear.

"Keep that gorgeous dress on," he whispered. "I'll be right back, ok?"

She swallowed again and nodded, taking in a sharp, silent breath when he pressed his lips tenderly to her cheek, lingering for a moment before slowly pulling away with a smile.

"Olivia!" Aaron sang from inside the house as the Doctor gave a wink and turned to stroll toward the TARDIS, leaving Olivia to let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding before she turned to Aaron as he sauntered toward her. "I'm goin' to bed. Gimme your gown and I'll put it in your room."

"Um…ok?" she frowned as she took off her graduation gown and handed it to him, but as he turned to head up the stairs she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his back, calling, "What do you know, Aaron?"

"I don't know nothin'!" he called, unconvincingly.

She sighed and shook her head, turning to head into the kitchen but before she could take one step she was tackled to the floor, making her grunt when she landed.

"Faye—!"

"It's alright, mom," Olivia groaned as Faye snuggled against her and she smiled down at the Drone as she ruffled her hair. "Were you lonely here while we were gone, Faye?"

Faye only hugged her a little tighter as Olivia sat up and Joyce sat on the stairs to watch the two of them. She glanced up when she saw the Doctor stroll back up to the door but he didn't step in as he grinned at the three, his hands behind his back and Joyce patted Olivia's shoulder. She frowned to her mother before she looked to the door and grinning herself.

"Doctor!" she grinned.

Joyce pulled a struggling Faye from Olivia to let her stand and straighten herself out as she approached him. Before she could say anything else her sight was filled with all sorts of colors, a floral scent filling her nose. She giggled as she lifted her hands to take the bouquet of flowers from him and pulled them away enough to get a good look at them. There were purple roses and pink carnations, white daisies and baby's breath.

"You said you wanted flowers," he shrugged before lifting an arm toward her, making her give a slight frown. "Miss Olivia Felton, would you accompany me to the TARDIS?"

"Only if you don't accidentally hit a button and send us off world," she retorted.

"Aw, you're no fun!" he pouted as he threw down his arm, making her giggle. "Fine then. No off world trips, I promise."

"Then I'd be delighted to, Doctor," she nodded with a smile as Joyce came up next to her and took her flowers.

"I'll put these in a vase," Joyce assured Olivia with a smile.

"Thanks, mom," Olivia grinned before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh! Sorry. One moment," the Doctor smiled, reaching for the bouquet before Joyce could head out of reach.

He slid a carnation from the bouquet and broke the long stem enough to slip it over Olivia's left ear.

"There we are," he grinned, fixing her hair a bit to make sure the flower would stay in place. "Gorgeous. Thank you, Joyce."

Joyce nodded before heading toward the kitchen, calling, "You two have fun!"

"We will!" Olivia called before the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house, making her laugh as he did. They ran to the TARDIS, the Doctor snapping his fingers and the doors swung open so they could run in, the doors shutting behind them. The Doctor ran to the console to flip a few switches, making her frown and approach him, asking, "What are you doing?"

"You'll find out," he smirked, glancing up at her as she stepped next to him with a smile of her own.

"Why were you late to dinner?" she wondered, watching him make adjustments on the console.

"Oh, I had to help Arlene with the Sylaxians in the field," he replied before looking to another part of the console as Olivia gave him a wide-eyed frown. "You'll be getting your diploma in the mail, by the way. As will all the grads."

"Arlene," she echoed as he still didn't look up from the console. "You mean…Mrs. Smith? My _principle_?"

"Yup," he replied, oblivious to her tone. "She's a bit brilliant herself."

"You call her Arlene?" she murmured, looking to the console to trace invisible circles on it. "_And _you think she's…brilliant?"

The Doctor kept his gaze on what he was doing until he felt a warning stroke in his mind from the TARDIS and he shot his gaze to Olivia as she now focused on her invisible circles. He adjusted one last thing on the console before stepping toward Olivia and placing a hand over hers to still it.

"Liv?" he murmured, trying to catch her gaze and she glanced at him, but he caught the look in her eye and couldn't help but smile, "Oh…you're _jealous_!"

She shot her gaze to his and he shrunk back a bit when he saw how hot her eyes were burning as she snapped, "You're not supposed to be _happy_ about it!"

She yanked her hand from his and turned her back to him, crossing her arm in a huff and the Doctor slapped a hand to his face, rubbing it down to his chin in exasperation at himself. He stepped toward her, stopping right behind her and lifting his hands to her shoulders but he hesitated, wondering how she would react. After a moment he placed them on her arms and was relieved when she didn't shrug him away as he gave her arms an apologetic squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he voiced in a murmur and when she didn't move he worried this night would end up in a row rather than a lovely evening together. "I get excited when I meet people who don't panic the way people _normally _do when they're attacked by aliens. I think it's brilliant."

"I should've known," she mumbled, making him frown at her hair. "I'm really nothing special then, am I? Just another one of your audience you show off to."

"Olivia Felton, don't you _dare _say anything like that again," he snapped, turning her to meet her wide-eyed gaze of surprise. "You _are _special. If you can't believe me on that then you'll never believe in yourself on your own, or anyone else who sees it. I may show off but I only show off to the ones that I _know _will appreciate it."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from him in shame but nodded in understanding and he sighed in relief. He slid his arms around her to hug her close, being careful not to crush the flower still in her hair.

"You think I'd go through all the trouble of configuring a whole new room for us to have our date on the TARDIS if you weren't special?" he smirked in a murmur, making her gasp and pull away enough to stare wide eyes at him.

"Really?!" she grinned and he nodded hugely before she took his hand and started dragging him up the stairs, still grinning, "Show me, show me, show me!"

The Doctor laughed as _he _was dragged for once until they reached the top of the stairs and she didn't know where to go. He pulled her down the hall and it seemed that they turned around ten corners before they stopped in front of a door, but he didn't open it just yet.

"Oh, come on!" Olivia nearly whined, running in place in impatience. "I wanna see!"

"Alright, alright," the Doctor laughed, reaching for the handle on the door, still holding her hand with the other as he opened the door. "Patience is a virtue, yes?"

"Not one of mine, Doctor," she smirked before he pulled her into the room, casually. She gasped at the sight of the lake on Gemsyti on the other side of the door. "It's Gemsyti! My favorite place in the _galaxy_! How did you know?!"

"I'm the Doctor," he shrugged. "I know everything…almost."

She turned to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug making him chuckle and hug her in return before she pulled away and he took her hand to lead her toward the tree they had sat side by side under when they were on the planet. But this time, the Doctor had something a bit more romantic in mind.

When they reached the tree he plopped down and pulled her with him as she gave a squeak of surprise, landing in his lap. She felt her cheeks flare, but instead of letting her go to sit next to him, he slid a hand under her knees and settled her across his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him with wide eyes but he only grinned back at her.

"Comfy?" he asked, making her swallow before she nodded and turned to look at the lake. "Good. Now, I thought of dinner, but I think we'll have dessert instead."

He snapped his fingers and a small table came up from the floor next to him with a plate of food on it.

"What's that?" Olivia frowned in wonder, not recognizing the treat as he took it from the table along with a fork.

"This is Aurorian Berry Shortcake," the Doctor grinned, stabbing the fork into the strange berries, gooey purple jelly and pink cake. "Had the TARDIS whip it up. It's really _very _good. One of my favorites. Try it."

He held the fork up to her mouth and she instantly took the bite with a smile that grew to a grin as the Doctor watched for her reaction.

"Oh, that is _divine_, Doctor!" she grinned.

"I knew you'd like it," he grinned back, taking a bite of his own. "We could've gone there for our date, but _you _didn't wanna go off world."

"Maybe another time, Doctor," she shrugged slightly as he fed her another piece. "Tell me about it, though."

"Oh, it's gorgeous," he still grinned. "It's a beach planet. They named it Aurora because it has skylights like the Borealis in Alaska, but the colors change dramatically, and it's all night, every night."

"See, now _that _is a date spot," she nodded, taking another bite as he offered it to her. "Have a midnight picnic on the beach…go for a little dip if it's not too cold."

"It's _freezin_' at night," he laughed. "Midnight picnic? Maybe, but no swimming. You'll freeze."

"I was kidding anyway," Olivia smiled before changing the subject as they both continued working on their dessert. "What will happen with the Sylaxian ship?"

"Well, since the crew is gone, the ship will go to auto-pilot and head home," he replied. "That particular model has that feature. While the crew was on the surface it took recordings from the data implants they had in the back of their necks, so they'll not be back any time soon."

She nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence, finishing off their dessert before the Doctor set the empty plate on the table and it lowered into the floor again.

"That was delicious," Olivia grinned and when the Doctor looked back at her she giggled at the sight of some jelly at the corner of his mouth. "You've got some…"

She trailed off as she gestured to the corner of her own mouth, making him frown in wonder and ask, "Ey? Where?"

He rubbed at the corner of his mouth but it was the wrong one, making her giggle again before she lifted a hand and wiped the jelly away herself with her thumb before bringing it to her lips to lick it off as he watched her intently, making her frown.

"What?" she wondered, lifting her other hand to wipe her face. "Is there something on _my_ face? Where is it?"

"No," he replied, roughly before swallowing and clearing his throat. "Just…never mind. So! What shall we do now, eh? Fancy a stroll? I recall seein' a park between your house and the school. Nice big park for a stroll, eh?"

"Sounds nice," she nodded with a smile. "A moonlit walk in the park. Very romantic. This is turning out to be a wonderful date, Doctor."

"Glad you're havin' fun, Liv," he grinned, hugging her around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek before she shifted to stand.

"You know, you're the only one who calls me that," she smiled as he stood next to her, slipping a hand around her waist as they strolled back toward the door. "Only one other person called me Liv."

"Really?" he frowned in wonder, the door shutting behind them as they entered the hall of the TARDIS. "But it's such a cute nickname. I'm surprised Aaron or your mum doesn't call you that."

"Well, the guy that used to call me that is now an _ex_ boyfriend," she replied. "We met freshman year and suddenly, during sophomore year, he decides to cheat on me with one of my so-called friends."

"Your friends are rubbish," he blurted, making her giggle. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"But true," she shrugged with a smile as they made a turn. "Since then, nobody's called me Liv. Just you."

"If you don't want me to—"

"I didn't say that," she cut in with a smile. "I like the fact that only _you _call me that."

She nudged him with her elbow slightly, smiling up at him as he grinned down at her in return.

"We should find a nickname for _you_," she grinned, taking his hand from around her waist to hold it, swinging it between them.

"Oh, no, no," he frowned, shaking his head slightly as she still swung his hand. "Don't, don't do that."

"Why not?" she nearly whined, as he tugged her around another corner. "It'd be nice! Everybody else calling you Doctor, while _I _call you something else."

"Let me think on it, eh?" he smiled before tightening his grip on her hand. "Allons-y!"

* * *

_Later..._

"_Blimey_! This place is huge!" the Doctor chirped when they reached the park, making Olivia laugh. "I saw it from the TARDIS maps, but _holy Macra_!"

"I think you mean Mackerel," she smiled as she pulled him by the hand to start their walk through the park.

"No, I mean Macra," he nodded, letting her pull him beside her. "They're a crab-like species that used to have a vast galactic empire. Last time I saw them, though, they were feeding off the exhaust from an underground motorway."

"They feed off exhaust?" she sneered in disgust. "You mean they live in pollution?"

"The filthier the better," he confirmed with a wag of his head.

"Yuck."

"You can say that again."

"Yuck," she smiled, giving him a sideways glance.

"Oh, very funny," he laughed, smiling down at her before looking ahead and grinning, "Ooh! Swings! I love swings! Let's have a go, eh? Come on!"

She grinned as he dragged her toward the swings, the park being deserted as the evening was getting darker and darker. He pulled her in front of one of the swings and plopped her down in one before running behind her and gripping the edges of the seat where it was connected to the chains, leaning over to nearly press his lips against her ear.

"Ready?" he whispered, making her heart race and all she could do was nod, unable to find her voice. "On three, yes? Three!"

Olivia screamed in delight when she was suddenly pulled back, her hands gripping the chains on either side of her as he shoved her forward again. The Doctor laughed as he pushed her when she swung back to him and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I haven't been on the swings in years!" she laughed as he still pushed her. "I think the last time I was on swings I was…twelve."

"Oh, that is _tragic_," he replied with a curled upper lip. "That is _so_ tragic, Olivia Felton! You should come here at least once a week for a go on the swings."

"I'll take you up on that…Freckles," she smirked, trying a nickname.

"Oh, no," he groaned. "You are _not _callin' me that!"

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Aren't you gonna have a turn?"

"Of course," he chirped. "When I get tired of pushin' you…or when you want me to stop."

"Then I'll just keep thinking of nicknames for you," she sang through a smile, making him cringe.

"Oh, must you?" he groaned, turning to use only one hand to push her.

"Oh, you know I must," she replied and when she swung back, she didn't feel him push her. She looked to her right when she saw the Doctor step in front of the swing next to her and sit down to start swinging himself with a grin. "You're like a big kid, you know that?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head, making her giggle as her swinging slowed. They fell into a comfortable as she looked up at the darkening sky in awe before he broke the silence, saying, "So…I've been thinking."

"When are you _not _thinking, Doctor," she snickered and looked back at him with a smile. "About what?"

"Well, I was thinking…maybe I can stay for a bit?" he smiled back, making Olivia instantly stop her swinging by dragging her feet in the dirt, staring wide eyes at him. "It won't be long, though. The weekend? And I'll come to visit after I leave."

"But…you said—"

"I know what I said," he cut in, gently as he stood and she still stared at him as he stepped toward her to kneel in front of her. "I've been afraid that if I spend any more time with you, it could change something in your future, but I've run through all of those scenarios and nothing will change from you knowing me. It may even make things _better_."

"Then I'll go with you!" she grinned, gripping his hands excitedly. "You don't have to stay! I'll go with you! I know you can't stay in one spot too long. You'd lose your mind! Show me more of those places you wanted to take me! We'll go to Aurora! If nothing changes, then…"

Olivia trailed off, her smile slowly dropping when he only stared at her and said nothing. He wasn't as excited as she thought he'd be, and it seemed to quickly dawn on her as to why.

"You're not…planning on taking me with you, are you?" she murmured.

"I'm sorry, Liv," he murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek with his palm and thumb. "I want to take you with me, I _really _do, but I'm not sure exactly when your turning point to the person you'll become will be. I say I know everything, but there _are _some things – very few, really – that I _don't_. Your timeline to me is…muddy."

"You said you'd been through all the scenarios, though," she recalled, breathlessly.

"The scenarios that involve me staying here, or visiting you," he explained. "I can't risk taking you away from home again."

"But…you're a _time traveler_!" she cried, shooting to her feet and staring down at him as he bowed his head in exasperation, realizing their evening was now ruined. "You can come back five seconds after we've left! We wouldn't miss anything!"

"Olivia, I can't always guarantee that," he replied as he stood. "I make mistakes. And I don't say that often."

"But this isn't fair!" she cried again, stomping her foot in rage and he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the fact that she looked like a child throwing a tantrum, but his smile instantly fell with her next words. "I love you!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes as he only stared at her, just as wide-eyed and she placed a hand over her mouth. Had she really just blurted that out? And it was so angry. That wasn't at _all _how she'd wanted to tell him, if she told him at all. They were still staring at each other when she lowered her hand and swallowed, hard.

"I…I think…we should go home now," she murmured, looking away from his gaze and to their feet.

"Olivia…"

"You don't have to stay," she continued, ignoring him. "In fact, it might be better if you don't."

"Olivia—"

"You can stay the night if you want. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't come back. This'll be…good bye."

"No," he replied, firmly. This made her look up at him in wide-eyed wonder as he continued, "Not good bye, Liv. _Never_ good bye. And I'll tell you something, Miss Olivia Felton. I am a big boy…better then that, I'm a _Time Lord_. _I'm _the one with the TARDIS. _I'm _the one that can see the whole of time and space, and _I'm _the one that decides whether I stay or leave your wonderful company. You think you can tell me you love me and then dismiss me, eh? Oh, no, Missy. You're stuck with me for a weekend now, and you'd better enjoy it, yeah?"

She stared up at him, still wide-eyed and now in awe at his seemingly casual tone. She thought for sure she'd stepped over a line, but apparently not because he was still standing in front of her, grinning that grin as if she'd just said something brilliant.

"Now," he chirped, looking up at the sky before smiling back at her and holding an arm toward her. "It's getting rather dark now, so I think we _should_ head back to your house. Your mum might be getting worried about you."

"Y-Yeah…" she trailed off in confusion, lifting her hands to wrap them around his arm and he placed a hand over one of hers where it rested on his upper arm.

"I tell ya what," he mused as he escorted her out of the park and toward the street. "You an' me could go out tomorrow. I love playing the tourist! We'll go to Hollywood! How's that sound, eh?"

"Ok," she breathed, still in shock, now at herself from what she'd told him.

She shivered from the sudden cold, making him frown down at her just as she moved one hand to rub one of her bare arms. He gently pulled his arm from her grasp, making them stop and she looked at him in wonder, but he only smiled as he unbuttoned his jacket, pulled it off and slipped it over her shoulders. She pulled it closer over her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her toward her house.

Olivia glanced at him as they walked, but said nothing to break their somehow comfortable silence. When she thought he wasn't looking, she turning her head enough to bring the collar of his jacket over her nose and breathed deeply, enjoying the hint of cinnamon scent that was his alone. He spotted her shift out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile a bit wider when he noticed her bury her nose into his jacket collar.

* * *

_Felton Home..._

"Well, Liv, I hope you had fun," the Doctor grinned as they stepped up to her front door. "Apart from our little row, that is."

"I did," she smiled, feeling far more comfortable now. "And…I'm glad you're staying the weekend."

"Molto bene," he grinned, stepping toward her to hug her close and press a kiss to her temple before smiling down at her. "I'll see you in the morning then. We'll head out to Hollywood as soon as you'd like, yes?"

She nodded and he turned to step toward the TARDIS but she kept a hold of one of his hands, making him turn back with a frown of wonder.

"Liv?"

"Stay with me again tonight?" she mumbled, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her.

He gave a warm smile, effectively hiding the fact that his hearts were thudding hard in his chest as he stepped back to her with a nod. She grinned and turned to open the door, still holding one of his hands and pulling him through the dark house, up the stairs and toward her room.

"Liv, slow down," the Doctor laughed softly, not wanting to wake Joyce or Aaron. "It's not as though…we're…"

"Well, now I know where _your _mind is, Doctor," Olivia snickered quietly as well and he was glad it was dark so that she couldn't see his blush as they reached her room.

"I didn't mean—"

"I'm only teasing," she smiled as they entered her room and she quietly shut the door. "I'm just excited about tomorrow. I wanna be well rested. Maybe Sunday we can go to Disneyland?!"

"Spare me, please," he grumbled, making her giggle as he pulled off his tie and kicked off his shoes and Olivia pulled off his jacket to toss it onto the bed before she stepped toward her dresser to pull out a pair of pajamas.

She hurried toward her bathroom door, but stopped and stepped back toward the Doctor, the only illumination in the room being her blue night. He stilled his fingers as he started to unbutton his shirt and frowned at her as she stopped in front of him and turned her back to him.

"Could you unzip it for me?" she asked, and though the question came out as casual as could be, she could feel her knees starting to tremble. She tried to convince herself this was nothing. Her mother had had to help her zip it that morning, so naturally she wouldn't be able to _un_zip it without help.

The Doctor stared at her back for a moment, wondering if he'd heard her right. He felt like he should've seen this coming, considering she'd just confessed her love for him and they were spending the night together. She must've thought that since he hadn't given her an answer to her confession that meant he didn't have any feelings for her.

_If that's what you're thinkin', you're so wrong, Liv_, he thought.

He swallowed and reached out to take the hem of the corner of the V-shaped back that settled halfway down her back, his fingertips brushing against her back and he could've sworn he heard her give the slightest gasp. Little did he know that she was biting her lower lip, trying to stop the chill threatening to run up her spine as the only sound that filled the room was the grinding of the zipper being lowered until it stopped slightly past her waist. The Doctor took in a long breath as he forced himself to lower his hands, feeling the urge to stroke the flawless skin of her back, but fought it by turning to the task of unbuttoning his shirt again.

"There you are," he mumbled, keeping his gaze on his hands as he now fumbled with his shirt. "Unzipped."

"Thanks," she chirped, and he glanced toward her as she headed toward the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once inside, she turned the light on and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before placing her pajamas on the counter next to the sink and tried to find her breath again. She looked up into the mirror and didn't fail to notice how red her cheeks were, but couldn't help but smile as she looked to the pink carnation still in her hair. She took a small glass candle holder and filled it with water to place the carnation in it, thankful the holder was tall enough to hold it and placed it on the sill in front of the mirror.

Feeling her nerves starting to calm, she began her bedtime ritual, brushing her teeth and hair and changing before she stepped out again, her dress on her arm. She noticed the Doctor already lying back in the bed as she hung up her dress in the closet before stepping toward her bed and slipping under the covers with him. She gave a squeak when he threw his arms around her and pulled her close to snuggle his face in her hair when she landed on his chest.

"I have a nickname you can use," he murmured into her ear, making her grin as she pushed herself up enough to look at his warm smile.

"Really?" she breathed. "What is it?! Tell me!"

"You can't tell anybody else," he instructed. "And you're only to use it when we're alone or when no one else can hear us. I have to be known to everyone else as the Doctor…unless I give the name John Smith."

"I understand," she nodded, vigorously.

He took in a deep breath, hesitating a moment before he murmured, "Theta. You can call me Theta. That was…my nickname in the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey. Theta Sigma."

Olivia smiled widely, lightly biting her lip as their gazes remained locked before she leaned closer to press a kiss to his cheek, settling against his chest again.

"It suits you," she murmured, and he could feel her smile, no doubt feeling one of his two hearts pounding against her cheek. "Good night…Theta."

He sighed with a content smile, closing his eyes as he hugged her closer for a moment before murmuring into her hair, "Good night, Liv."

They were silent for a moment before she felt the need to add something.

"Theta?"

"Hm?"

"Best first date…_ever_."

* * *

**A/N:** alright, first of all, i couldn't help it, i had to do that scene with the dress. second of all, i did a little reading up because try as i might, i haven't gotten through the 1963 Doctor Who episodes. i'm not even through the first season yet. tragic, i know. the name Theta Sigma is revealed in the original series, so i decided to use that since you really can't find a good nickname for the Doctor. i mean i wrcked my brain on this and there was no cool/cute name i could come up with. can't use Feckles, much as i wanted to, because i LOVE David Tennant's freckles! it sounds too girly. reviews?


	16. The Wrong Hollywood

**A/N: **new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The Wrong Hollywood**_

Olivia sighed in contentment before her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the Doctor's peacefully sleeping face, the weight of his arm across her waist. She gave a sleepy grin as she watched him sleep for a moment before shifting to press a kiss to his nose then rolled onto her other side, the Doctor pulling her against him in his sleep to nuzzle his face into her hair.

She opened her eyes again and was met with the sight of her mother standing next to her bed, her hands on her hips, a glare in her emerald eyes.

"You have explaining to do, young lady," she ground out.

Olivia slowly sat up, glancing at the Doctor before turning a nervous smile to her mother, murmuring, "W-We're still dressed. Nothing happened."

"Then why was the door closed?" Joyce questioned.

"I…always close the door," she shrugged. "I'm telling you, mom. Nothing like that happened."

"Liv?"

She turned to the Doctor as he sat up, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

"Mm…too early for Hollywood," he grumbled, flopping back on the mattress and throwing an arm around her waist to pull her with him. He nuzzled her shoulder, muttering, "Go back to sleep."

She couldn't help but smile as she looked to her mom and shrugged before turning to snuggle into his arms. Joyce sighed, throwing her arms up in exasperation before marching out of the room as Olivia closed her eyes, snuggling her head under his chin. She heard the door shut and she kept her eyes closed as she gave a giggle.

"That was a good one, Doctor," she smiled. "Pretending to be sleepy. I've never known you to be sleepy…_ever_."

His eyes still closed, he let a grin slide over his lips, murmuring, "And it's not too early for Hollywood, either, if you'd like to—?"

"Sshh," Olivia whispered through a smile, snuggling under his chin a bit more. "I'm enjoying this. Let's just stay like this for a bit, ok?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he hugged her closer and she grinned as she felt his hearts beat against her cheek.

"We'll head to Hollywood…_much _later," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Sounds good," she murmured, nodding her head only slightly. "What time is it?"

The Doctor opened one eye to peek at the clock next to her bed before answering, "Nine o'clock."

"Mm…ten more minutes," she mumbled. "_Then_ we get up."

"You sure your mum won't be angry?" he asked. "She wasn't too happy when she saw us."

"Ten minutes isn't long enough to misbehave," she smirked, her eyes still closed.

"Well…"

The Doctor's thought was cut off with a light grunt when Olivia gently hit his abdomen. He chuckled before they shifted to look at each other, smiling when their gazes met.

"Morning, by the way," she grinned.

"Morning," he scoffed, planting a kiss to her forehead before frowning when she shifted as if she was getting up. "Oi, where you goin'?"

"I wanna make you breakfast," she smiled. "Like you did for me yesterday!"

"Liv, you don't have to do that," he argued, shifting to get up as well, but she placed a hand on his shoulder to gently push him back, still smiling.

"You are _constantly_ running, Doctor," she replied before tapping his nose lightly as said, "You deserve breakfast in bed once in a while, too. Just stay right there and I'll be right back."

"Olivia—!"

"Don't move!" she ordered, climbing out of the bed and hurrying out of the room.

"But—!" he tried, and sighed in defeat when she disappeared down the hall, ignoring him. He let out another breath in a raspberry, lifting a hand to scratch at his wild hair in boredom, gazing around the room. She'd said don't move to the man that was _constantly _moving.

Time for some poking around, he decided.

Throwing off the covers he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and stretched, then jumped to his feet and started strolling around the room. He shoved his hands in the pockets of the trousers he'd slept in as he sauntered toward the end of the bed, his eye on the trunk sitting in front of it, against the wall. It was a medium sized, Victorian style trunk, colored purple with a latch on the front.

He glanced toward the door of the room Olivia had shut when she left and knelt down in front of the trunk to open it, but when he found the latch locked he looked around the room for his jacket. When he found it at the foot of the bed he reached in and searched for his sonic screwdriver to aim it at the lock. When the latch popped he grinned and was about to lift the lid, but hesitated.

"She trusts me," he sighed, slumping his shoulders. "She _loves _me, and I'm gonna go snooping around her things?"

He leaned an arm on the lid of the trunk, his chin on his forearm. He couldn't help it. That was what he did in a new place. Snoop around, find things to muck about with. It was a habit he'd never really thought about before. But this was a completely different situation. There was no need to open this trunk he was leaning on…and yet…

Straightening up again, he could feel something urging him to open the trunk and see what was inside. He'd heard her say something about a Treasure Chest before they left for Barcelona. Was this it? If it was it was probably private and he _really_ shouldn't open it. He should lock it back up and never touch it again unless Olivia offered to show it to him.

"Oh, bloody hell."

He lifted the lid and tossed the Sonic on the bed to use both hands to start rummaging through the trunk. He smiled at the memory when he pulled out the tiara he'd given her on the TARDIS and not wanting to set it aside on the floor, he carefully placed it on his head to continue his search of the trunk. He grinned when he found the blue dress she'd gotten on Barcelona, carefully moving it aside in the trunk to continue down to what was beneath it.

"Ooh! A scrapbook!" he grinned, pulling a crafted book from beneath the dress and sitting cross-legged in front of the open trunk, pulling the tiara off and placing it inside again. "I love a scrapbook."

He gave a slight giggle when he opened the cover to be greeted with a picture of a black-haired, green-eyed baby in a stroller, looking very surprised that someone was taking a picture of her. She was in a pink, frilly dress that he could _not_ see Olivia wearing now.

He turned the page to see her in another frilly dress, this time in a shade of green, and about three years old with a cute smile, her hands behind her back and her head tilted cutely, her hair in shined ringlets at her shoulders. It looked just as soft as it was now.

Turning the page again he grinned, "Aw! Now that's just adorable!"

Olivia looked to be about four or five years old in this picture, hugging Mickey Mouse's leg tightly with a grin on her face, her souvenir ears tilted to the side as she hugged him.

He took in a breath and hummed in contentment, closing his eyes to savor the scent of bacon that wafted up from the kitchen and something else… Was that bananas? His stomach grumbled, making him jump before he realized his mouth was watering as well.

"I'll have a peek at the rest of this later," he muttered to himself, shutting the book and replacing it in the trunk.

He quickly arranged it so that it looked like he hadn't touched it then shut it before standing and scrambling back into the bed to wait for his breakfast. Olivia came in a few moments later carrying a tray full of food, a smile on her face as she spotted the Doctor shifting excitedly, a grin on his face as well.

"Banana pancakes with a bacon and banana smiley face, Your Lordship," she curtsied next to the bed before placing the table across his lap and his eyes brightened when he looked at the plate.

"Bananas!" he cheered before grinning up at her. "Oh, Olivia Felton, you're too good to me! How'd you know I love bananas?"

"You mentioned it back on Amazonia," she shrugged, carefully sitting next to him. "It was when you went a little weird from that animal scratch."

"Ah," he nodded, starting on his food. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I was able to snap you out of it, that's what matters," she shrugged. "How's it taste? I made it all myself."

The Doctor shoveled food into his mouth and nodded vigorously before replying, "It's _gorgeous_!"

Olivia grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek before standing again, smiling, "Good! I'm gonna get ready to go then. You take your time with that, and by the time you're done, I'll be ready!"

"We'll be taking the TARDIS!" he called through a mouth full of food as she headed to her dresser for some clothes.

"Okie dokie!" she grinned back as she skipped to her bathroom, the Doctor smiling after her as he still ate, amused by her little-girlish behavior. "No peeking while I'm showering, Doctor!"

He choked on the food in his mouth, coughing as she giggled on her way through the door and he looked up at her, still coughing.

"Olivia…Felton—!" he coughed. "Don't be…naughty—!"

* * *

_Later in the TARDIS..._

"Right! Hollywood!" the Doctor grinned, running around the console as Olivia leaned on it, watching him with a smile. "So many things to _do _in Hollywood! There's that record shop! I love a shop. There's El Capitan Theater! We could catch a film, if ya like?! Ooh! Or we could see a play at the Pantages! What's showing there? Well, we'll find out when we get there. Ooh! Shopping! We could go shopping! _Or _we could just go down the Walk of Fame! I was there when a few of them got their stars there, ya know?! Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I like to watch you ramble…and run around the console," she smiled, shoving off the console to stroll toward the place he was standing to adjust something. "There's the cutest little ice cream shop next to El Capitan. It _literally_ shares a wall. Like you walk out of the theater and _into _the shop."

"That sounds _brilliant_!" he grinned down at her before looking to the console again. "A film at the cinema, and a Sundae at the ice cream shop! Lovely! Then we can go to that record shop if it's not too late, yes?"

"Fabulous," she murmured through a smile and he looked to her again to return the smile.

"Did I thank you for my breakfast this morning?" he wondered, making her frown in wonder before glancing around in thought.

"Actually, no, you did—!"

Her reply was cut off when the Doctor leaned down and planted his lips to hers, an arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close as she squeaked in surprise. She soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he still held her, his other hand resting on a lever on the console. They both deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips and making her sigh as her hands moved to thread her fingers through his hair before he slowly pulled away from the kiss and their gazes met.

"Strawberries," he murmured, making her give a dazed frown. "You taste of strawberries."

"You taste like bananas," she giggled back. "Was that your thank you?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned, making her giggled before he pulled the lever he had in his hand, making the TARDIS shudder as they still stared at each other. "Allons-y!"

Olivia giggled as he finally let her go to run around the console, the TARDIS not thrashing as much as it usually did, but enough that she had to hold onto the console to steady herself. She remained in her spot as she watched the Doctor operate the console before slapping one more lever into place with a grin.

"Hollywood!" he cheered, running around the console to grab her hand and drag her toward the door. "If you can make it here you can make it anywhere, yes? _Oh_, yes!"

Olivia could only laugh as he pulled her out the door and they stopped dead just outside the TARDIS, side by side, hand in hand, and both wide-eyed in awe and confusion as they stared at the bustling people around them.

"Doctor…?"

"I know."

"The sign says Hollywood_land_."

"Yes, I see that."

"People are dressed different, and…they're driving vintage cars…"

"I think…I might've made…a mistake."

Olivia whirled on him with a glare, snapping, "Ya think!"

"Oi! Don't get snippy with me!" he retorted, pulling her back toward the door. "We'll just get back inside and—"

He was cut off when a scream was heard down the isle of buildings they found themselves parked in, and without a word he launched into a run toward the continuing screams, making Olivia roll her eyes and growl in frustration.

"Doctor!" she shouted, seeing him stop in front of a huge door leading into one of the buildings and she skidded to a stop next to him as they both stared inside. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as they both watched a woman looking like she was running for her life from…whatever was supposed to be chasing her.

"Hitchcock movie, I reckon," he nodded.

"Great," Olivia sighed. "So _when_ exactly does that put us?"

"Well…now that's the problem, isn't it?" he replied, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head before pointing to the sign, still in view on the hills. "Because that sign says Hollywood_land_, which means it _should _be somewhere between 1923 and 1941, before they took the Land bit down, but by the looks of things…besides the cars…everything's pretty advanced." He backed up a few paces and looked up at the building in front of him. "Look at these buildings. They look a bit too…modern, don't you think?"

Olivia stepped next to him, staring up at the building as well and frowned in wonder, murmuring, "You're right…I guess. They don't really look like buildings you'd see then, do they? I mean I'm no architect but I'm not blind."

She looked down the isle of buildings but soon made a double take with huge eyes, grabbing the Doctor's arm and making him jump with a start to look at her as she shook it, never taking her eyes away from what she saw.

"Olivia?! What—?!"

"It's the Duke!" she grinned, in a high-pitched whisper before letting go of his arm and covering her face to turn around before stepping back to him and grabbing his arm, jumping up and down next to him. "It's John Wayne! It's John Wayne! It's John…frickin'…_Wayne_!"

The Doctor looked to his left to see the man sauntering toward them, talking to a few other people as they crowded around him.

"Oh, so it is. Oi! Hang on!" He looked down at her and she met his gaze. "You've heard of John Wayne?!"

"Yes," she frowned in wonder at him as he frowned back.

"_And_ you like him?" he questioned.

"I _love_ Westerns, Doctor," she grinned, giddily running in place as she watched John Wayne still heading toward them. "And _his _are _always _the best! Oh, my God! That's Kirk Douglas coming up next to him! They must be filming _War_ _Wagon_! Let's go see, Doctor! Can we go?! Can we go?! Can we go?! _Please_, can we go?!"

"_War Wagon_?" he murmured, hearing her but choosing to focus on a different thought at the moment as he watched the two men head down another isle, feeling Olivia tug on his arm. "That was a color picture…and done back in '67." He looked back at the building, then the sign, then the spot where the men had disappeared. "Something is _so _not right here. Come on."

Olivia gave a squeal of delight as he pulled her down the street to follow John Wayne and Kirk Douglas. They rounded the building just in time to see them disappear into a building and hurried after them, but when they reached the huge open door, the room beyond it was pitch black dark.

"What?!" the Doctor chirped with a frown, as Olivia frowned as well but said nothing. He let go of her hand to pull the Sonic from his jacket pocket and aim it at the opening, the hum sounding for a moment before he pulled it back to examine it, chirping again, "What?!"

"Doctor? Where'd they go?" she finally asked, looking at him as he examined the screwdriver.

"It's a teleport," he replied, not looking away from the opening. "A _teleport_! Now things are just getting ridiculous!"

"That's your specialty," Olivia smirked up at him.

"Look around the building, maybe there's something that'll give us a clue," he instructed, and they both went to examine opposite sides of the building.

"Doctor!" she called, and he hurried to her side as she pointed to the painted words on the side of the building. "'On Location Plot 6.' What do you think that means?"

"Oh!" he shouted, _very _loudly, making her jump and look at him with wide eyes as his hands went to his hair. "Oh! I'm so _thick_! I've got too much nonsense in my head! _Oh_, my head!"

"What?" she frowned, gasping when he turned to her and slapped his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eyes as hers widened in shock.

"It's not Hollywood on _Earth_!" he grinned, his eyes bright with excitement and she relaxed at his expression. "It's the Hollywood that Earth _dedicated _to Hollywood!"

Her frown returned as she blurted, "What?"

Still grinning he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to announce, "Olivia Felton, welcome to HWL 65. Better known as: _Planet _Hollywood."

"So…you brought us to the _wrong _Hollywood," she summarized. "And that's not _really _John Wayne or Kirk Douglas, is it?"

"Oi! Aren't you a_ little_ excited?!" he frowned, pulling her by her shoulders down the isle of buildings. "You get to see every film ever made, _in_ the making! And, sure, the actors are androids, _but_, they're programmed to _be_ that person! This is a prime tourist spot! That's why they're not stoppin' us! We can browse!"

"Ok…I guess it _is_ pretty awesome," she smiled and he grinned down at her but frowned in wonder before she stopped him and pulled him out of the way of the people bustling around them and asked, "But…what about what you said about not going off world with me? Is this gonna effect who I am in the future?"

"I wasn't worried about _that _bit so much as you being hurt or…killed while we're off planet and never getting to _live _your future," he admitted, taking her hands in his as he spoke. "You've seen how dangerous it is around with me. Anything could happen."

"Then why aren't you demanding we go back to the TARDIS and head for the _right_, Hollywood, back on Earth?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"I told you," he grinned, turning to walk them back into the crowd, one hand holding onto hers and the other in his pocket. "This is a _tourist _planet. What could possibly go wrong _here_, eh?"

Olivia smiled and nodded before hugging his arm as they strolled past a few buildings, his hand letting go of hers to wrap it around her shoulders and keep her even closer. Neither one of them noticed as they passed a stone statue of an angel…its hands covering its face as if not wanting to be seen among the hustle and bustle of the street. As if it were…weeping.

* * *

**A/N:** all i have to say is...reviews?


	17. The Weeping Angels

**A/N:** that's right. i brought up the Weeping Angels back. which is weird because to me they're the SCARIEST Doctor Who villians! and i wanna give a shout out to **aandm20:** thank you for all the great reviews on every chapter you rock my world! new chappie! enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Weeping Angels**_

"Jared! Tony! Get that angel statue to set three!" a man in a suit called to two others. "It's a cemetery scene for that Phantom Opera or somethin'! They need that one and the two others next to it! Got it?!"

"Yeah, Boss!" one of the men, Jared, called back as he and Tony stepped toward the statue. "Lousy, pain in the—"

"Oh, pipe down and lift, will ya?" Tony shot back as they attempted to move the thing.

They loaded the three angels onto the truck before getting in and heading to set three, chatting away about their families and all sorts of things. Once at the set they climbed out of the truck and headed toward the back, but both stopped and stared at the statues in wonder in the deserted street.

"Weren't they covering their faces when we loaded 'em?" Jared frowned.

"I thought so, too," Tony mumbled, a frown also over his brow as well. "They couldn't have moved."

"Maybe we're just over-worked and seeing things," Jared chuckled and patted Tony's back before they both shrugged it off and began unloading the statues to carry them inside the building they were parked in front of. After setting down the last one they dusted their hands and turned to head back out when the lights suddenly blew out. "What the hell?"

"We'll tell main—"

Tony was cut off when the door to the building shut, leaving them in complete darkness and they felt stone hands grab them, making them both scream in terror.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Doctor, this is _incredible_!" Olivia grinned, holding a glossed photograph of John Wayne with his signature on it as they walked toward the TARDIS. She looked to him and wrapped an arm around one of his, saying, "I'm glad you made a flight mistake."

"You know what?" he beamed as they reached the door. "So am I."

"Do we _have_ to go home?" she pouted as he opened the door and frowned at her in confusion.

"We're not leaving yet," he replied, and smiled when her face lit up, continuing, "I thought you could put your picture away so it wouldn't get ruined while we have another nice stroll around."

Olivia grinned, nodding vigorously before running into the TARDIS, making him chuckle before he stepped into the doorway to lean back on the frame and pull something from his inside jacket pocket. He opened the booklet to examine it just as he heard Olivia's hurried footsteps heading toward him and he was slightly jostled when she rammed into him and grabbed his arm to look at the booklet as well.

"Where to next?" she grinned, looking at the schedule where he had it open.

"Ooh! We could go see _War of the Worlds_ being made!" he grinned, looking to her for a response but she only made a face.

"I've seen enough aliens with you, I don't need to see any more for a while, thank you," she smirked, making him stick his tongue out at her and she giggled, looking back to the schedule to gasp. "Look! Phantom of the Opera! Where're they filming it?!"

"Um…" the Doctor hummed as he examined the page more closely. "Set three. Looks like they're shooting the cemetery scene soon. How boring."

"But all the best stuff happens after that!" she grinned excitedly, pulling on his arm to drag him out of the TARDIS and the door shut behind him. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, hang on," he chuckled, putting the booklet away before glancing around the street she was pulling him down. "We'll never make it there if we walk. They've got Tourist Transports here somewhere. Come on."

She giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the street, looking around as Olivia started humming one of the songs.

"Ah! Here we are!" he grinned pulling her toward a phone booth and making her frown in wonder.

"Doctor, that's a phone booth," she blurted as he pulled her toward the door and opened it.

"And the TARDIS is a Police Box," he retorted.

"But the TARDIS is _bigger_ on the inside," she replied. "The walls on this are glass, so I can _tell_ it's just as small inside as it looks."

"Alright, clever girl. You wanna see Phantom of the Opera? Inside," he commanded with a smile, gesturing that she obey.

She sighed and stepped into the booth, leaving enough room for the Doctor to step in with her and to her surprise, they fit inside it comfortably.

"_Destination_," a pleasant computer voice asked as the Doctor wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders to pull her closer.

"Set three, please," he responded.

Olivia blinked and gasped when the surroundings had changed.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor grinned, opening the door and dragging her out of the booth. "We don't wanna be late."

They rounded a corner as she still tried to understand what had just happened but grunted when she rammed into the Doctor's back as he stopped dead.

"Doctor?" she frowned up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Stay close," he ordered, pulling her toward the crowd gathered around the building door that had Set 3 painted on the side. She instantly noticed they seemed panicked as one man held his hands toward them, trying to speak over the crowd that she and the Doctor were now shuffling through to get to him.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen, I know as much as _you _do—!"

"Hello!" the Doctor called to him when he'd pushed passed the crowd, pulling Olivia next to him with one hand and the other holding up his Psychic Paper. "I'm police! Officer John Smith, and this is my partner, Olivia Felton. What's goin' on here?"

"Oh, thank God! The police!" the man breathed, grabbing the Doctor's arm as he pulled him toward the door, Olivia right behind him. "Two men went in there to set up for the scene we were to shoot next but they haven't been seen anywhere. Anyone that goes into this building hasn't come out. We sent security…even the director and producer have been in there and they've not been seen since!"

"Really?" the Doctor hummed, looking up at the building as he touched the tip of his tongue to the back of his top teeth before looking back to the man. "I take it this isn't an On Location teleport then?"

"No," the man replied, shaking his head as the Doctor turned back to looking at the building. "It's just a sound stage. I didn't dare let anyone else go in there."

"Good choice," the Doctor nodded before stepping toward the door, Olivia in tow. "We'll take it from here. Tell everyone to clear this section. There's no telling what this might be."

"Yes, Officer," the man nodded, turning to the crowd. "Alright people, you heard him! Clear out!"

"What do you think it is, Doctor?" Olivia instantly asked as the crowd began dispersing as he pressed his ear to the door.

"No idea," he murmured, listening for a moment, making sure they were the only two left before stepping back and gripping the handle. "Let's find out."

Olivia's hands grabbed his as it sat on the handle and he looked up at her with a frown as she theorized, "What if it's a trap?"

"Well of _course_ it's a trap," he smiled, making her open her mouth to reply but he pulled the door open to see what was on the other side. "The lights've gone out. Stay here and tell me when the lights go back on."

Olivia nodded, taking his place at the door as he hurried to the side of the building, pulling out the Sonic from his jacket. She heard its distinct hum as she kept her gaze on the dark room and a few moments later the lights flickered on to reveal a snowy cemetery.

"Let there be light!" the Doctor called.

"And there was light!" she called back with a smirk in response, looking to her right to see him grin and hurry toward her, tucking the Sonic away again.

"Brilliant," he grinned, taking her hand to lead her inside. "See anything out of the ordinary yet?"

"Nope," she shrugged as they strolled past statues and headstones. "This is a little eerie though."

"Oh, you want eerie, I should take you to the cemetery on Seti Five," he retorted. "They don't have headstones. They have androids you can actually interact with that look _exactly _like the person buried there."

"Oh, that _is _creepy!" she cringed, shaking her head, making a double take when she'd looked to her left and frowned in wonder, stopping in her tracks.

The Doctor frowned at her as well, asking, "What's wrong?"

"Anything out of the ordinary, right?" she asked, not looking away from the statue she was staring at as the Doctor continued looking around the scene from his spot.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well…I may've missed it…but I'm pretty sure there weren't any _weeping_ angels in the Phantom cemetery scene," she replied, making the Doctor shoot a wide eyed gaze at her but she didn't look at him.

"What did you just say?" he questioned, making Olivia frown and look up at him, but he gripped her arms and turned her back toward the statue. "Don't look away from it! Don't even blink!"

"Doctor?! What is it?!" she panted, staring at the statue as the Doctor's gaze darted around the scene, his hands still gripping her arms, and he could feel her starting to tremble.

"Weeping Angels," he murmured, taking one last look around before looking back at the angel in front of them, digging into his suit pocket. "I can only see this one. Now, listen to me, Olivia. When I tell you to, you run to the door and lock it with the Sonic. Do _not _come back in here, no matter what you hear."

"I'm not leaving you here with whatever these things are," she shuddered, shoving his hand away when he held the screwdriver toward her.

"You have to," he replied urgently. "If it touches you, it'll send you back in time before you were born to feed off of the energy of the life you _would've_ had. The Weeping Angels are very fast and the only way to keep them at bay is to stare at them like this. You need to get out of here."

He turned to look around the scene again and jumped, whirling around fully to press his back against Olivia's when he spotted two more angels right behind him, their fangs and claws bared.

"Now we're in trouble," he ground, gripping one of her hands. "Right. Change of plans. When I tell you to, run to the door. I'll be right behind you."

"You better not be lying to me," she shuddered, gripping his hand a little tighter, her eyes glued to the Angel in front of her.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not," he replied, taking a chance by glancing toward the door and when his eyes turned back to the Angels in front of him, they were close to grabbing his jacket, making him lean back against Olivia a little more. "_Run_!"

They both turned and bolted toward the door, the Doctor looking behind them every other step they took to keep the Angels at bay until they reached the door. Olivia screamed when the lights went out, but the door opened to let in sunlight and the Doctor yanked her out of the door, slamming it behind them and he locked it with the Sonic.

"That won't hold them for long," he panted, tucking the screwdriver away before turning to her to place her hands on her shoulders to look her in the eye. "Go back to the TARDIS. I'll take care of this."

"I'm not leaving you, Doctor," she shuddered. "You think if I went back to the TARDIS with_out_ you, she'll even let me _in_?"

"She will, and _you_ will," he ordered firmly, squeezing her arms. "I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I know, I know," she snapped and he swallowed when he saw tears forming in her eyes before she looked away. "I'm important to Earth's future."

"No, Liv," he murmured, making her look up at him with a frown before he pulled her close, setting his chin on her head as she hugged his chest. "You're not just important to the Earth. You're important to _me_."

Olivia had no time to question him before they both jumped and looked to the door when pounding sounded on the other side of it.

"They're coming," he voiced before gripping her arms and looking her in the eye. "Go to the TARDIS and I'll see you in a bit."

He kissed her forehead and pushed her in the direction she needed to go before facing the door as the Angels still pounded on it. She took a few steps back, staring at his back before turning but she stopped.

"Stone," she thought aloud before turning back to the Doctor and hurrying next to him to grab his arm to get his attention. "They're made of stone!"

"Yes, now get out of here!" he ordered, trying to yank his arm back, but she pushed him toward the side of the building and around the corner. "Olivia—!"

"Let them come!" she hissed, shoving him back against the wall. "I have an idea!"

"What's your—Olivia! What are you doing?!" he snapped, but she was already running around the other side of the building to stand in front of the door. "Get back here!"

He ran toward her to stand next to her, both shielding their faces when the door burst open and they looked up in time to see the Angels frozen, clawing at the air and baring their teeth.

"What's your plan?" he murmured as they both stared at the three Angels in the doorway, ready to attack.

She swallowed, reaching for one of his hands and they simultaneously gripped each other, reassuringly.

"_Run_!" she shouted, pulling him to the right and they both ran as fast as they could.

"_That's_ your plan?!" he shouted, still hand in hand as they ran down the street. "That's _my_ plan! It always turns out _rubbish_!"

"And turn!" she ordered, ignoring his comment as they both stopped and spun around. They both gasped and took a step back when they saw the Angels frozen, nearly touching them. "Alright, Doctor. Keep your eyes on them."

"Tell me your plan, Olivia," he ordered, not looking away from the Angels as she examined their surroundings.

"They may be frozen, but they can still _hear _us," she shot back, still looking around.

"I don't like being in the dark," he warned.

"Now you know how _I_ feel," she shot back before she was dragging him down the street again, both bursting into a run until they reached a tall water tower, and they turned again to see the Angels standing a foot away from them. "Going up. Keep your eye on them, Doctor."

"_While_ I climb?!" he ground out with a frown.

She leaned toward him, keeping her eye on the Angels as she kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear, "Keep them on the ground until I reach the top, then I'll look at them while you climb to keep them from attacking."

"Olivia, tell me what you're thinking," he whispered.

"Angels have wings, Doctor," she replied. "And _these_ Angels are made of stone."

It instantly clicked in his mind and he grinned, "Oh, you _gorgeously_, clever girl!"

"Don't blink," she smirked before turning to the ladder behind them and he kept his eyes on the Angels as she hurriedly climbed up before turning to look down at them. "I've got my eyes on them, Doctor! Get up here!"

The Doctor hurried up the ladder as Olivia kept her eyes on the Angels below and when he was standing next to her, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I hope this works," she breathed as they both stared at the Angels below. "I swear, if they use that damn ladder, I'm gonna be so mad."

"Ready?" he breathed and she only nodded before they looked to each other, both swallowing before closing their eyes and turning around. "Three seconds."

"One…" She squeezed his hand.

"Two…" He squeezed hers in return.

"Three!" they said together before spinning around, backing against the bucket behind them when they were met with stone hands stretching toward them.

The Angels were frozen in the air before they dropped, and Olivia and the Doctor watched them fall, their stone bodies shattering when they hit the ground below. Olivia sighed in a shudder as they both still stared down at the clutter below before turning into the Doctor and he wrapped his arms around her as she silently cried into his shoulder.

"It's over, Liv," he murmured, hugging her closely and pressing a kiss to her head. "I'll take you home, now."

* * *

_Later in the TARDIS..._

The Doctor spun a knob before flipping a switch and the TARDIS shuddered to a stop as he looked to the jump seat where Olivia sat.

"We're here," he called, stepping around the console to lean back on it, his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her while she only stared at the grated floor. "Quite a day, yes?"

She nodded, still looking down at the floor before taking in a breath and saying, "I've been thinking about something."

"This could be either good or _very_ bad for me," he smirked, making her giggle before he strode toward the seat and plopped down next to her, but she still didn't look up at him. "About what, Liv?"

"Something you said," she murmured, finally looking up at him to meet his frown of wonder. "You said that I was important to you."

He straightened in his seat, clearing his throat before he stood and stepped toward the console, making her frown and hurry after him as he said, "We should head out. Your mum's probably going crazy about now. She's gonna be cross with me when she finds out where we've been."

He reached the door and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. He frowned and tried to open it again with both hands then sighed in defeat when he realized what was happening.

"Of _course_, you're conspiring against me, aren't you?" he muttered to the TARDIS. He turned and jumped with a start when Olivia was standing an inch away from him.

"What did you mean, Theta?" she instantly questioned and he fidgeted on his feet, scratching the back of his head as he gazed around the control room. "You can't say something like that and expect me _not_ to question it. You know me better than that."

"_All_ my companions are important to me, Liv," he tried. "I wanted you to know that in case the Angels killed me."

"That's not how you said it," she replied. "I've heard that tone enough times from crushes at school to know what you _really _meant, and I wanna hear you say it."

"There's nothing more than what I just told you, Olivia," he flat out lied, meeting her gaze and she stared at him in astonishment.

"Wow," she breathed, making him frown in wonder at her tone before she continued, "I never thought you would _lie _to me to my _face_, Doctor. You always do so much for me…Barcelona, Gemsyti, our date last night…" She trailed off, feeling her heart starting to clench so tightly it was getting harder to breathe before she resumed, "All the times you've kissed me…but when I ask you why, you can't even _say _it."

"Liv—"

"No," she snapped, making him swallow as he met her burning glare and he visibly cringed when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "It's my own fault. As soon as I told you how I felt I should've insisted you leave. Good bye, _Doctor_."

"Olivia, wait," he pleaded as she marched past him to reach for the door but before she could open it, the TARDIS thrashed back, making her scream when she stumbled back as the engines started and she grabbed the railing, just as the Doctor did, both looking to the console. "_What_?!"

"Doctor! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted as he ran toward the console to try to stop it as it continued to thrash.

"_I'm_ not doing _anything_!" he snarled back, running around the console.

"Take me home, _right_ _now_!" she screamed, still holding onto the railing next to the door, being shoved into it then back from it.

"I'm _trying_!" he growled, glaring up at her as he wound something up on the console and she glared back at him before he ran toward the screen on his console and frowned in utter confusion. "_What_?! Oh, no! We are _not_ going there! We need to get Olivia home _now_, do you hear me?! _Now_!"

"Get your ship under control!" Olivia snapped before the ship pitched sideways, making her give a startled shout when she stumbled back against the railing on the other side. She growled in pain before the TARDIS pitched back again and she had no time to grab the railing before she fell to the grated floor, hitting her head against it.

"Olivia!" the Doctor shouted, seeing her head bounce off the floor, but he couldn't leave the console and growled in rage as he tried again to bring the TARDIS to a halt. When the thrashing finally stopped along with the engines, he ran toward Olivia's motionless body and knelt down to pull her into his arms, smoothing her hair from her face.

"Liv, wake up," he pleaded in a whisper. "Come on, darling, wake up. I'll say it. As soon as you open those gorgeous eyes of yours, I'll say it. Open your eyes."

She stirred in his arms, groaning in pain and he sighed in relief as he lifted a hand to stroke her face, soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Liv," he whispered, pulling her close to rest his lips to her hairline before tenderly kissing her there. "I know I can be such a _daft_ sod when it comes to matters of the hearts, but I promise, I won't lie to you like that again…my love."

She groaned again, moving even more in his arms and he pulled away enough to look down at her with wide eyes as hers fluttered open with a frown. She lifted a hand to her forehead to rub it, groaning again as she tried sitting up.

"No, no, no," he murmured gently, cradling her back in his arms again. "You hit your head hard. I need to examine you. Let's get you to the infirmary."

He was about to lift her from the floor, but she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look to her with a frown of wonder as she frowned back at him in confusion.

"Olivia?" he urged gently, making her frown deepen slightly.

"Is…" she tried before meeting his gaze in wonder. "Is that…my name?"

* * *

**A/N:** ok, even if you tell me 'the weeping angels can't really fly' I DON'T CARE! i read up on them! it said nothing about whether or not they fly! this is an EPIC way to get rid of weeping angels! HA! reviews?


	18. The Memory Lapse

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: The Memory Lapse**_

"This is bad," the Doctor ground out, pacing between the console and the jump seat where Olivia sat, staring at him as he ran a hand through his hair, growling, "This is bad. This is very, _very_ bad."

She gasped and jumped when he suddenly strode toward her and knelt in front of her, asking, "You don't remember _anything_? Not who I am, or who you are, or what this is?"

Olivia glanced at her surroundings then back at the Doctor and shook her head. He sighed and bowed his head to run his hand through his hair again before running the hand down his face. She couldn't help but giggle, making him look at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Your hair," she giggled, leaning forward to try combing it back the way it was. "You messed it up and it looks funny."

He couldn't help smiling as she stroked her hand through his hair for a moment before she pulled her hand down. Her gaze met his and she swallowed before looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "Should I not have done that?"

"No, no," he replied, standing to sit next to her on the seat. "That wasn't it at all." He sighed and rubbed his face in thought again with both hands. "I'm just…trying to figure out how we can get your memory back. There's…a particular way I could do it, but I'm not sure how keen you'd be on me entering your mind telepathically. According to you, we've just met."

"Then…who are you?" she asked, making him look to her with wide eyes. "How long have we known each other?"

"Well…" he hummed, nodding his head to the side in thought before looking back at her with a smile, resuming, "Two weeks or so. I'm the Doctor. This is the TARDIS, my ship."

"And…who am I?" she murmured, making his hearts clench at the look in her eyes. So lost, confused and helpless. So not like the Olivia he knew.

He shifted and took her hands in his, making her give a slight frown but she didn't pull away as he looked her in the eye, saying, "You are Olivia Felton. Your mother is Joyce Felton. You graduated from Diablo High School a day ago with your best friend, Aaron Marcus. You're eighteen years old, and you are one of the most brilliant, brave, _gorgeous_ girls I have ever met. We have been through things you wouldn't believe if I told you about them now."

She smiled sweetly, looking to their hands and chewing on her lower lip in thought as he only watched her closely and she looked up at him again, asking, "And…are you and I…an item?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, looking down at their hands as he patted them before bringing one of her hands up to kiss it then he looked up at her again.

"No," he replied, trying to not sound disappointed and guilty. "We're not. Before you hit your head we had a row about…certain things. I'm sure you'll be cross with me when you get your memory back." He looked to the door before looking back at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You stay here. I'm gonna see where the TARDIS has brought us. She ran on her own for a bit, that's what made you hit your head."

She nodded and he grinned before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead then shot from the chair to run around the console. He opened the door and peeked out, grinning again in the sunlight before pulling himself back in and shutting the door. Olivia giggled as he ran back toward her and bowed grandly at the waist before holding a hand out to her.

"My Lady Olivia, would you like to accompany me to the jousting tournament in London, England?" he grinned, making her grin back before taking his hand and he pulled her to her feet, but instead of pulling her to the door, he stood her in front of him, holding her gaze when she looked up at him. "I know you're scared, Liv. If you want to stay here and work on getting your memory back, we can do that. Your choice. What would you like?"

She chewed on her lower lip again in thought before taking in a breath, nodding, "Well…I think we should try to get my memory back. I _would_ like to be…less confused."

The Doctor nodded, almost disappointed that they might not be leaving the TARDIS this time.

"However…" she murmured, making him give a slight frown to her as she continued, "The…TARDIS obviously brought us here for a reason, so…I think we should find out what that reason is, don't you?"

"Oh, _that's_ the Olivia Felton I know!" he grinned, pulling her by the hand toward the door and they stepped into the sunlight of London, England. Knights and squires bustled about the tents as ladies strolled between them as well. "Come on! We can't miss the first match!"

Olivia stared in awe at the scene around her before he pulled her through the small streets to the arena and they shoved themselves into the peasant crowd. The Doctor pulled her in front of him to pin her between the railing around the arena and himself, his arms around her as his hands rested on the railing.

She frowned in wonder when she felt a familiar feeling of exhilaration at being someplace new. Someplace _completely _new. However, she also felt another familiar sensation as she sensed the Doctor behind her. This feeling made her heart flutter and her mouth go dry while her palms started sweating.

"Ooh! Look! The Black Knight!" the Doctor grinned, pointing to the knight on his horse to their left. "There's always a black knight. Can't have a good joust without a black knight."

"Who's his opponent?" she wondered, looking to their left to see a knight in silver armor on a white horse. "Ooh! The _White _Knight!"

"Oh, this is so cliché it hurts," the Doctor groaned before looking to Olivia as she kept her gaze on the white knight, making him frown and glance between them. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think he looks like?" she wondered, not looking away from him and the Doctor frowned even deeper before glaring up at the knight with a sneer.

"S'pose you'll find out soon enough," he muttered, not bothering to mask his irritation. "The match is starting."

He soon forgot his irritation as they watched the match, cheering when each hit was made before the points revealed that the White Knight won the match. Olivia cheered loudly and stared at him in anticipation as he pulled off his helmet and she felt her heart skip.

"Oh…wow," she breathed, drawing the Doctor's attention to her with a frown before he looked back at the knight. "He's handsome, isn't he, Doctor?"

She didn't catch the Doctor's sneer as she kept her gaze on the man with black hair that sat soaked with sweat on his head, his golden eyes bright with glee at his triumph.

"Who do you think he is?" she wondered, leaning an elbow on the railing to set her chin in it, her other arm on the railing.

"Who cares?" the Doctor muttered, noting her dreamy tone. "I'd like to point out that you are several centuries _older _than he is. He could be one of your ancestors."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she decided, standing tall before ducking under one of his arms and he looked after her in shock before running after her, nearly losing her in the crowd.

"Olivia!" he called. "Get back here! No interfering! Olivia!"

She ignored him as she ran to the spot where she could meet the White Knight and quickly straightened out her clothes and hair before stepping closer to the entrance of the arena. Her heart skipped when she caught sight of him and she couldn't help hurrying toward him, catching his attention before she stopped in front of him with a slight curtsy.

"Hello, Sir Knight," she smiled, sweetly as he stared at her. "You don't know me, but I just watched your match and you joust sublimely."

_Sublimely?_ she thought. _Really?_

"Indeed?" he smiled in a deep voice that made her smile in return as he nodded, "I thank you. And since I know you not, perhaps introductions should be made?" He leaned forward and took her hand to press a kiss to the back of it, smiling, "My name is Sir Jasper Rawlings. And who might you be, fair maiden?"

"O-Olivia Felton, Sir," she nodded, swallowing when she realized he wasn't letting go of her hand. "I'm afraid I don't know my station. I'm having a bit of a memory lapse."

"Is that so?" he frowned, lowering her hand. "Well, I certainly hope you regain it. Or perhaps, you can make new and better memories?"

She felt her face flare when he smiled charmingly at her and couldn't help her own smile as she giggled.

"Olivia!"

She turned to see the Doctor trotting up to her, stopping next to her.

"You shouldn't run off like that!" he panted.

"Well I can't hurt myself any more than I already have, can I Doctor?" she smirked making him glare at her before he turned the glare to Jasper. "Oh! Doctor, this is Sir Jasper Rawlings. Sir Jasper, this is the Doctor."

"Ah, good," Jasper nodded, lifting a hand to shake the Doctor's hand. "I assume you're the physician attending this lovely maid while she tries to reclaim her memory?"

"Yes, I am," the Doctor nodded, shaking Jasper's hand firmly. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I need to get the Lady Olivia back to her tent. She needs rest."

"I feel fine, Doctor," she replied, obliviously and he was beginning to understand how Martha had felt while she was traveling with him.

"Olivia, listen to me," he murmured, sweeping between her and Jasper, not caring if it was rude but needing to have her attention as he placed his hands on her arms, meeting her gaze. "The brain is a delicate thing. It needs rest after such and such amount of activity. After the trauma you've been through, you need rest. You don't have a concussion as far as I've seen, so a nice long nap could do you good."

"But…Sir Jasper—"

"He'll cope," the Doctor nearly growled, interrupting Olivia. "I'm more worried about _your_ brain than _his_ feelings."

She frowned up at him before smiling slightly and sweeping around the Doctor as he frowned in wonder at her, but she only turned to Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the Doctor is right," she smiled, politely. "I _am_ in need of some rest. I seem to think I'm invincible, but the good Doctor reminds me of my limitations. I'll see you again…at your next match, perhaps?"

"It will be a pleasure, Lady Olivia," he smiled, taking her hand again and pressing a kiss to it. "Perhaps I shall call on Sleeping Beauty to awaken her from her slumber?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor cut in, placing his hands on her shoulders to gently pull her back as her hand fell from Jasper's. "Sleeping Beauty is…gonna be locked in the tower till further notice. We only let her out when the weather's right. 'Scuse us!"

The Doctor whirled her away from Jasper as he watched them hurry away in shock and Olivia frowned up at the Doctor.

"You didn't have to be so rude," she pouted as he pulled her toward the TARDIS. "He was very charming and very polite, and you were so _rude_."

"Please, stop talking about him," he groaned when they reached it and he opened the door to pull them inside. "Now, let's get to the infirmary so I can examine you and then you can get a nice nap in. How's that sound?"

"Doctor, what's so bad about Sir Jasper?" she asked as he pulled her past the console and toward a door on the other side of it. "He's a literal Knight in Shining Armor! Every girl's dream!"

"And how do you know that's _your_ dream, eh?" the Doctor shot back, irritably. "Maybe you like the…man of mystery that travels anywhere he likes?"

"What, like a Highwayman?" she shot back as they reached the infirmary and he gestured that she sit on the long silver table in the center of the room.

"Highwayman?" he frowned in wonder as he pulled his stethoscope from his pocket and placing the ear pieces in his ears.

"Yeah," she nodded as he pressed the chest piece to her chest to hear her heart. He gave a slight frown when he heard it skip and every ounce of his will power was used to keep his smirk at bay as she continued, "He's a traveling thief that steals jewels and women's hearts. There's even a song about him."

He gave a smile as he glanced up at her before pulling the stethoscope off and setting it on the table next to her. He lifted his hands to her face to bring her gaze to his, examining her eyes.

"Doctor, how can I remember things like that, but I can't remember who I am, or who _you _are, or anything we've done together?" she murmured, and his gaze met hers as his hands remained gently cupping her face.

"It'll come back, Liv," he murmured through a warm smile. "I promise, one way or another, it _will_. We'll just have to be patient."

"Will I forget Jasper and the tournament?" she wondered.

"Him again," he grumbled. "Say 'ah'."

Olivia dropped her jaw, vocalized out, "Ah…"

He looked into her mouth, replying, "To answer your question, no, you won't. You'll remember everything we've been through since you hit your head. Even your Knight in Shining bloody Armor."

"Why are _you_ so irritated?" she retorted when he gently touched her chin to tell her she could close her mouth and he met her gaze. "You said yourself we're not an item. I'm not _blind_, Doctor. I'm gonna notice other guys."

"Yes, I know," he grumbled before meeting her gaze again. "Look, I don't wanna get into this right now. You need rest. I've got some work I need to do in the control room. I'll be there if you need me."

Olivia watched him leave the infirmary and sighed when he disappeared, muttering, "I hope this stupid plan of mine works."

* * *

_Jousting Arena..._

Olivia grinned as she stood with the other peasants and the Doctor, ready for Jasper's next match after they'd spent nearly the rest of the day in the TARDIS. He had the last match of the day.

"This'll be so exciting!" Olivia giggled giddily, gripping the Doctor's arm excitedly. "Jasper's gonna win. I know it!"

"Stay here, yeah?" the Doctor murmured in her ear, making her frown up at him when he pulled away. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Wait!" she called as he was about to disappear in the crowd, grabbing his arm before he was out of reach and he looked back at her. "Where are you going?"

He smiled and stepped toward her again to press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that made her eyes shoot wide before he pulled away to meet her gaze.

"Hang onto that for me, till I get back," he murmured, making her frown at him in utter shock before he let her go and disappeared into the crowd.

Her frown returned as she thought of what he might be doing. Realization dawned on her and she turned back to the railing to watch the match with wide eyes, her heart thumping in her ears.

"He is not _that_ crazy," she whispered to herself. "He _can't_ be that crazy. He's not gonna…No, he wouldn't. Oh, this was a _stupid_ plan, Olivia!"

She swallowed as she saw Jasper step up to his mark, and he seemed to spot her as he nodded to her and she waved back with a strained smile before looking to the other side as his opponent was announced. Lord Jonathon Smith.

"Oh, my God, he's crazy," she blurted, and her eyes widened when she saw him ride up on a horse…with _no_ armor. "That _idiot_!"

She looked around at the crowd until she found a post standing a few feet away as a prop for the railing and shoved through the crowd to get to it. She climbed up onto the railing as a confused squire handed a lance to the Doctor and she held onto the post with one arm to face the arena completely.

"Doctor, you idiot!" she shouted over the cheering crowd, catching his attention and he looked to her with a frown. "Get off that horse before you get yourself killed!"

"I thought you wanted a Knight in Shining Armor?!" he called back as Jasper glanced between the two.

"If you believe that then I feel compelled to point out that you're _not wearing any armor_!" she shot back. "This is _just_ like you, isn't it?! Saying one thing and doing another! This is why I was mad at you in the first place!"

"I see you've got your memory back then, eh?" he smirked as the horse shifted on its feet.

"I never lost it!" she admitted. Anything to get him out of harm's way. "Now put down the damn lance, get off the damn horse and _take me home_!"

She frowned when his smirk widened and he tossed the lance back to the squire before dismounting and giving a two-finger salute to Jasper who raised his lance in respect as the Doctor sauntered toward her. She stared down at him, her frown still gracing her brow as he only grinned up at her for a moment.

"I _knew_ you were faking," he grinned, making her frown turn to a glare as he held his arms up to help her down.

She glanced around before carefully leaning down to set her hands on his shoulders and he effortlessly pulled her to the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist when her feet fell on the sand.

"You had me fooled at first, I'll give you that," he nodded. "But your old self started to leak out a bit."

He turned and took her hand to lead her out of the arena, both doing their best to ignore the crowd and Jasper nodded as they past so that the _real_ match could begin and he pulled her under his arm to whisper into her ear, "Let's get to the TARDIS before we start another row, yeah?"

She said nothing as they made their way through the streets and back to the TARDIS. Once inside, Olivia dragged him by the hand toward the jump seat and shoved him into it.

"Alright, Liv," he sighed, lifting his hands to wave her on. "Have at me."

"First of all, I want straight answers from you," she snapped, crossing her arms, and he nodded in agreement, but said nothing. "Second of all, what the hell were you _thinking _going into a joust with no armor?!"

"Honestly, it was to call your bluff on this Memory Lapse you'd staged," he smirked, crossing his arms as well and Olivia met his cocky smirk with a glare.

"Alright then," she nodded, lowering her arms to sit next to him, her glare disappearing and he gave a slight frown at her sudden change of mood. "Why were you so irritated that I liked Jasper?"

His frown slowly faded as he lowered his arms to either side of him on the seat. He knew he couldn't get out of this one, and he promised he wouldn't lie to her again.

"I wasn't…_irritated_, per say," he began as she stared at him expectantly. "I was…"

"You were…?" Olivia urged when he trailed off and he sighed in a slight growl, rolling his eyes.

"I was _jealous_, alright?!" he snapped before looking away from her as he continued, "And the reason I said you were important to me back on Planet Hollywood was because you _are _important to me. I care about you, and I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you. But I can't feel that way about you because I have to leave you back on Earth so that _you_ can see to your future. Speaking of which, I've got to get this sorted."

Without looking at her he stood and marched toward the console to start up the engines, reporting, "I'm taking you home."

Olivia stared at his back as he flipped switches and pulled on levers. She silently stood and stepped toward him and just as the engines started, she placed a hand on his back, making him stop and look over his shoulder at her, but he didn't move.

"Just because you're leaving me behind doesn't mean either one of us can help what we feel," she murmured. "I know you have to go, and you know I have to stay. That doesn't mean…we'll never see each other or talk to each other again. I've got your number, remember?"

He couldn't help but scoff before he turned and slung an arm around her shoulders, smiling, "Wanna help me fly the TARDIS?"

She grinned and nodded excitedly making him grin, "Brilliant! Now, put your hand here…"

* * *

**A/N: **reviews?


	19. The GoodBye

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The Good-Bye**_

Joyce paced in the kitchen as Aaron sat at the table with Faye at his feet, sleeping.

"Where are they?!" Joyce growled. "It's midnight! _Midnight_, Aaron!"

"Yeah, Mrs. F," he yawned. "I'm all too aware of the time."

"I know what happened," she ground out, stopping to face him as she spoke. "He took her off to some planet where all they do is party and have sex!"

"I doubt he'd do that," Aaron replied, tiredly as he leaned an elbow on the table, his chin in his hand and his eyes closed. "If Olivia didn't chew him out, he knows _you _would…and if you didn't, _I _would."

She was about to reply, but stopped when she caught a familiar sound coming from outside. Aaron instantly sat up, looking from the door to Joyce before they both shot toward the door. Aaron flung it open, letting Joyce pass just as the TARDIS fully materialized on the lawn and she pounded on the door.

"You two get out here, _right now_!" she shouted as Aaron hurried up beside her.

"Mrs. F! Don't make so much noise!" Aaron whispered harshly, pulling her back from the door as it opened. "People are sleeping!"

She shoved him away as the Doctor stepped out and she gripped the lapels of his jacket to shove him against the frame of the door, making him stare down at her with wide eyes.

"If you violated my daughter, I'm going to _kill _you," she ground out as Aaron stared at them with wide eyes as well, looking to the open door when Olivia stepped out.

"Mom! What're you doing?!" Olivia snapped, hurrying to pry Joyce's hands from the Doctor and Aaron moved to help, pulling Joyce back when she was detached from him, letting him straighten himself out. "Are you crazy?!"

"Do you know what _time_ it is?!" Joyce hissed back. "You're lucky I got rid of your father's gun or I'd go get it and _shoot _him with it!"

"We were delayed, that's all," Olivia replied, calmly. "He took us to the wrong Hollywood, then the TARDIS decided to take us somewhere else. It's not his fault! Look! Proof!"

She held her signed photo of John Wayne for Aaron to frown at and take as Joyce still glared at the Doctor.

"Can we take this _inside_?" Aaron suggested as Joyce shoved away from him. "The neighbors are gonna call the cops if we stay out here yelling at each other!"

Joyce turned and marched toward the door as Aaron smiled to Olivia in greeting, saluting with her picture before heading after Joyce, and Olivia was about to head inside as well when she felt a hand on her arm. She frowned in wonder as she turned to the Doctor and he shoved his hands in his pockets, making her frown deepen when he didn't say anything or move to follow her into the house.

"Theta?" she prompted as he only stared at her for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

"I should go," he finally said, glancing around before looking back at Olivia as her frown dropped to a wide-eyed stare.

"Go?" she breathed, slowly stepping closer to him. "But…you were gonna stay for the weekend. It's not over _yet_. Tomorrow's Sunday."

"I know," he nodded, keeping her gaze as she stopped right in front of him. "And I'm sorry, but I think it would be better if I go now."

"For you or for me?"

"For the _both _of us." He pulled his hands from his pockets and placed them on her arms. "You're so young, Liv. You've got so much growing up to do. If you stay with me, you won't grow up. I thought I'd never say this, but…you _need_ to grow up."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat as tears pricked her eyes and she lowered her gaze to their feet without a word, sensing he had more to say.

"It'll be better if I leave now, before our feelings become any deeper," he explained. "I don't wanna hurt you any more than I'm hurting you now."

"Then stay one more day," she pleaded, looking up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just one more day, please? We don't even have to go anywhere! We can just stay in the house and watch TV or sleep all day or do…whatever you want! You can look at the rest of my scrapbook! I know you were in there this morning, I heard the Sonic from downstairs. It's not very…quiet…"

She trailed off as he gave her a warm smile and she nodded in understanding as she lifted a hand to wipe her tears away before smiling and he felt his hearts clench at the sorrow in her expression.

"Alright," she nodded with a sniffle, meeting his gaze. "I…I understand. _You're_ the Time Lord, so I guess you'd know best, right?"

She giggled lightly, trying to lighten the mood but he only stared at her, knowing her heart was breaking…because _his_ hearts were breaking. Her smile dropped slowly as she stepped closer to him, tucking her arms in so that he could envelope her in his arms, setting his cheek on the top of her head as it rested on his chest.

"Just…promise you'll visit," she murmured as he kissed her head. "At the very least…call me? You've got my number, too. Please, Theta, don't forget me."

"Oh, Liv," he sighed, hugging her tightly before dipping his head to press his lips to her forehead. "I'll _never_ forget you. I'm insulted that you think I would."

"You'll meet someone new," she whispered. "Maybe not fall in love with her but I'm not so naïve to think you won't meet somebody, and I _want_ you to…so you're not alone."

"But I won't forget you," he murmured, lifting a hand to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze before he pressed his lips to hers. More tears streamed down her face as he pulled her close with one arm, her hands moving up to thread her fingers through his hair to pull him as close as possible before they reluctantly pulled away. They hugged each other close as she gave a shudder and he pressed his mouth to the shell of her ear to whisper, "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, Theta," she shuddered, hugging him a little tighter. "Please…_Please _be careful."

"You know me, Liv," he scoffed, standing tall to kiss her temple.

"Yes, I do, that's why I'm telling you to be careful," she retorted, making him chuckle before he gave her another squeeze and they reluctantly lowered their arms from around each other.

The Doctor pressed a hand to her cheek, caressing it for another moment as he looked into her eyes, smiling, "You still have starlight in your eyes. I think you always will, eh?"

She nodded with a smile as he dropped his hand and turned to step into the TARDIS door as she stepped close enough to stroke the frame, murmuring, "You take care of our boy, you hear me?"

She felt the TARDIS hum under her touch and smiled a little wider as the Doctor leaned on the frame with a smile of his own as their eyes met.

"You'll come back," she nodded, sniffling the last of her sadness away. "And until you do, I'll look up at the stars every night before bed and wish upon a star that my Highwayman is safe."

"You do that, and I'll hear you," he smiled, taking her hand from the doorframe to press a kiss to it. "I'll see you again…Olivia Felton."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and could only nod with a smile as he lowered her hand and before either one of them could change their minds, he backed into the TARDIS and shut the door as she backed away to give him enough room for take off. She shuddered with silent sobs as she watched the blue box she'd grown to love fade in and out, the beautiful sound of the engines filling the night air as the gust from take off blew her hair up and around her face, tears streaming down her face.

"Olivia?"

She ignored Aaron's call as she broke down when the TARDIS faded away for the last time, the sound fading away as she dropped to her knees, her face in her hands as Aaron hurried next to her. He knelt down and took her into his arms to let her sob into his shoulder as he held her close.

"What happened, Olivia?" he murmured, gently rocking her as he held her tightly. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything," she shuddered. "It's not his fault. He told me…I was important to Earth's future. He told me I had to stay here because he couldn't risk me getting hurt or killed while I was with him."

"Then he did the right thing," Aaron replied. "You'll see him again. You and I both know that."

"I know. But it still hurts."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor slammed a lever into place, ignoring the sympathetic stroke the TARDIS was giving him.

"Stop it," he nearly snapped, still focusing on driving her. "I don't deserve sympathy, especially from you. You should hate me for this. I know you loved her, too…from the moment she stepped in, you loved her. I should know, you made me as giddy as you were as soon as she came on board. Why are you actin' so sweet to me?!"

The TARDIS thrashed to a stop, knocking him back into the jump seat and he frowned up and around as he went to the console to look at the screen to find out where she'd landed.

"Why'd you stop here?" he murmured before sighing, standing to run a hand through his hair in thought before fixing it again and running toward the door, lifting his overcoat as he did. "I'll be back in just a bit."

He stepped out the doors and onto the London streets, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strolled down the familiar street. Maybe a visit would take his mind off things, or at least set him at ease? Spotting the building he was looking for he climbed the steps two at a time before reaching the door and knocking. He grinned when it opened to reveal a familiar face with a shocked expression.

"Miss me, Martha Jones?" he grinned.

"Not hardly," she grinned back before throwing her arms around him in a hug that made him laugh before they pulled away to smile at each other. "What you doin' here?"

"Oh, the TARDIS apparently wanted a visit," he shrugged. "Mind you, it's long overdue. I was just thinkin' of you a few days ago. I got caught up in a few things on my way here though."

"As usual," she smirked, pulling him into the house. "So where've you been then? On some great big adventure?"

"Well…" he began, his voice disappearing for a moment as he thought of Olivia before clearing it and grinning, "Of course! You know I'm always—Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"What's wrong?" she instantly questioned, making him frown at her as she led him toward a quaint kitchen.

"What you mean?" he asked back, trying to evade the question as she sat him down at the table.

"I know you, Mister," she warned, patting his shoulder before heading toward the corner where the coffee pot sat. "You were thinkin' something _completely _different from what you were _saying_."

"Oh, that's ridiculous," he grumbled, sitting back in his chair as she poured herself a cup of coffee, lifting the pot as an offering but he only shook his head. "I _was _on an adventure. Just got back from the Americas, as a matter of fact."

"I heard about the Sylaxians," she confirmed, heading toward the table to sit down with her mug of coffee to take a sip before continuing, "That was Friday last week, Doctor. What kept you there through the weekend?"

"Who said I was there for the weekend, eh?" he shot back, skillfully masking his pain at the thought of Olivia.

"Doctor," she murmured, leaning a bit closer as he looked to her with a slight frown. "Your mouth is grinning, but your eyes are crying those silent tears I've seen before."

They kept each other's gazes as he swallowed before sighing and leaning an elbow on the table to run the hand through his hair, muttering, "Never could fool you, could I?"

"I heard about that girl…Olivia Felton," she explained, making the Doctor frown at her in utter disbelief. "She's just your type. Brave and brilliant."

"Hang on, how do you know about her?!" he questioned. "I can understand you hearin' about the Sylaxian bit, but _her_?!"

"You met Arlene, yes?" she recalled, making his frown deepen. "She's UNIT. She was undercover in the school. The Skarrans weren't the first to show up at Diablo High School. She's been there for four or five years."

"What?!" the Doctor chirped, making Martha chuckle before taking another sip of her coffee. "What?!"

"Never mind that now," she cut in, meeting his gaze before asking, "Was it something to do with her?"

He could only nod as he swallowed the lump in his throat and Martha moved her chair around to sit close to him, taking one of his hands in hers as they kept each other's gazes.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

_Morning in America..._

"She's been like that all night," Aaron reported to Joyce as they stood in Olivia's doorway, watching her as she was curled up on her bed, still fully dressed. "She told me what happened and when I brought her up here, she cried and cried until…" He waved a hand in Olivia's direction, "…this."

"Alright, Aaron," Joyce nodded, patting his arm. "Go get her breakfast."

He nodded, looking to Olivia in worry before heading down the hall and Joyce stepped into the room. As she came closer to the bed to sit on its edge, she noticed one of Olivia's hands sitting flat in front of her as her other hand fiddling with the ring she'd gotten on Gemsyti, her gaze on it as she did.

"Aaron told me what happened," Joyce murmured, placing a hand on Olivia's arm to rub it, soothingly. "He's bringing your breakfast for you."

"Ok," Olivia mumbled not moving then after a moment, added, "Banana pancakes?"

"I had some batter left," Joyce nodded. "I hope you don't mind."

"No," Olivia sniffled, making Joyce's heart clench at the sight of her daughter so depressed.

"You…haven't filled out your college course choices yet," she tried, wanting to get back to every day things and hoping it would take her mind off of the Doctor.

"I'll do it later," Olivia muttered, still not moving, even as Aaron stepped into the room with her breakfast. When he stepped to put it on the nightstand, she had a second thought, her eyes shooting wide and he jumped with a start when she shot straight up in the bed, making Joyce jump as well, nearly falling off the bed. Olivia grabbed Joyce's arms and questioned, "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?!" Joyce replied in the same urgent tone her daughter was using.

"My application?! Where is it?! I need to fill it out _now_!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Aaron snapped, trying to pry Joyce from her grasp.

"I put it in the office," Joyce replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Olivia shot up, running over her bed and around her mother to balance on the chest at the foot of the bed before jumping off of it and running out the door, down the hall and toward the office. She rounded into the room and rummaged through the papers on the desk in front of the window until she grinned when she found what she was looking for. She ran past her mother and Aaron as they stopped in front of the office door and sat on the railing of the stairs to slide down, jumping off when she reached the bottom and run through the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Alright, Doctor!" she shouted to the sky, holding her paper up to the view of the sky as she panted from running. "You said you'd hear me! I know what I have to do now! I'm gonna be the smartest, most ingenious woman in history! I'm gonna _make _history! You just watch! I'll be up in the stars with you again, and there won't be any stopping me until I find you! _Ha_!"

* * *

_Dinner at Martha's..._

"I can't, Martha," the Doctor shook his head as she took his dinner plate from the table to place it with hers in the sink.

"Why not?" she questioned, leaning on the sink with her glass of wine to sip at it as he fiddled with his own glass as it sat on the table. "You love each other, don't you? Why don't you go back and spend what time you can with her?"

"You of all people should know I can't do domestic, Martha Jones," he replied, lifting his glass to sip at it. "It was disastrous when I did. _You_ were there."

"Apples and oranges, Doctor," Martha shot back, stepping toward her seat at the table to sit with him. "You and I both know this is different."

"She _just_ turned eighteen years old."

"As if _age _had anythin' to do with it," Martha shot back, seeing through him. "If _that's_ the problem, you'd best stop having any feelings for anyone at all. You're the oldest man in the universe."

"I am _not_, and that's not what I meant," he retorted. "She's too young to be with _anyone_. I tell ya, she'll find that out soon and when she does, she'll stop loving me."

"You say that like you _want_ it to happen," she noticed, her eyes widening in surprise.

The Doctor looked to his glass of wine to twirl it on the table again, watching the liquid swirl only slightly in the glass before sighing, "It'll be best for her. She deserves someone she can count on."

Martha stared at him with wide eyes before sighing and standing from the table to stand next to him and slap the back of his head, hard.

"_Ow_!" he shouted, cringing forward and rubbing the spot on his head she'd hit as he looked up at her with a frown. "What the bloody hell was _that _for?!"

"For being a daft sod!" she snapped, leaning forward with one hand on the table to look him in the eye. "Connected to a fixed point in time or not, you love her! Time Lord or not _she _loves _you_! You can't keep makin' excuses! Be _human_ for once! We go for what we want, consequences be damned! Nothin' would keep me from the person I love, and nothing should keep _you_ form _her either_! You're the bloody Doctor!"

"It's not that easy, Martha," he sighed, lowering his hand to lean forward on the table and rub his face with both hands before slapping them to its surface. "If something happens to her while we're off planet, Earth's history will change. If I put her in some sort of danger while with her on Earth, _Earth's history will change_. Fixed points, Martha Jones. Do you not remember _anything _from traveling with me?"

Martha sighed and sat back in her chair, taking his hands in hers, bringing his gaze to hers as she recalled, "I remember how desperate John Smith was to keep the life he'd had with Joan Redfern. I see that same look in your eyes as he had when you talk about Olivia."

He swallowed as he looked to their hands and she gave his fingers a squeeze before urging, "Go to her. Be with her. Earth's history will sort itself out."

"I…" he tried, his throat dry as he found himself in conflict for the first time in a long time and he looked up to meet her gaze. "Martha, I…"

She waited for him to finish, but instead he stood, her hands falling from his as she frowned up at him.

"I have to go," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets with a sniff then grinned, "It was nice visiting with you, Martha. Always a pleasure."

He stepped toward her to lean forward and place a kiss on her cheek before turning and sauntering toward the door.

"Thanks for supper!" he called, waving as he stepped out the door, but she shot from her seat to run after him, catching him before he headed down the stairs.

"Wait! Where're you goin'?!" she asked with a frown.

"Oh…" he sighed, trotting down the stairs before he turned and looked to her, grinning, "Maybe I'll head to Mars?"

"But, what about—?!"

She cut herself off when she noticed the sadness in his eyes…the silent tears. She only gave a nod with a smile and a wave before he strolled down the street back toward the TARDIS with a wave. When he turned to walk on, she didn't see his smile instantly drop, and an actual tear run down his cheek.

_I can't have a life with Liv_, he thought, trying to convince himself. _She's got her life ahead of her. Who knows? She's probably got some bloke on her arm already. Forgotten all about me. I'm just…the Highwayman._

* * *

**A/N:** THE END! naaaaaah! just kidding! reviews?


	20. The Reason

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 20: The Reason**_

Olivia Felton, age twenty-one, sat bored out of her mind, balancing her pen between her upper lip and nose, staring at it with crossed eyes. Aaron, sitting next to her, couldn't help but chuckle, drawing the professor's attention and he whirled around from explaining something on the board. He turned just in time to see the pen fall from Olivia's lip and glared at her as she grinned back, Aaron turning his attention ahead again.

"Well, Miss Felton," he snapped, making her close her eyes so she could roll them at the sound of his tone. She knew what was coming next. "Perhaps _you _would like to come up here and teach this point to the students? I'm sure you could make it more exciting, if _my _way of teaching seems to bore you?"

"Try not to show off…too much," Aaron smirked out of the corner of his mouth as she stood, making her give him a smirk as she started toward the front of the class.

"Right!" she grinned, putting on an English accent and Aaron couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. She was going into Doctor Mode. It was something she'd picked up since she'd started these advanced science classes. "Professor Goodman, mind if I borrow your marker for a moment? Cheers!"

She snatched the marker from his hand to step in front of the white board as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to feel embarrassed, but she grinned as she turned to the class.

"Now…since we've all been over the basics, why don't we skip to the theoretical?" she grinned, hurrying back to her seat to grab her book as the whole class straightened in their seats and nodded to one another. Olivia flipped through her textbook and grinned on a page, holding it up for everyone to see. "Who's up for wormholes?!"

* * *

_After Class..._

"Olivia, you really have to stop showing up the professor like that," Aaron smirked as they walked through the college campus parking lot. "You're gonna get kicked out."

"They can't kick me out," she smirked back as they reached his Hot Rod Red Mustang. She circled around to the passenger seat as Aaron stepped up to the driver's side. "I'm their shining future, remember? Without me, they'd be nowhere."

"_That_ sounds like the kind of arrogance I'm lookin' for."

Aaron looked up behind Olivia as she whirled around with a frown. Both their eyes popped when they spotted the tall man with bluer than blue eyes and dark trendy hair wearing a long military coat, a charming smirk over his lips.

"Wow," they both mouthed before Aaron hurried around the car to stand next to Olivia as they both shamelessly looked him over, and he did the same to them.

"Who are _you_ and where have you been all my life?" Olivia smirked, leaning back on Aaron's car, flirtatiously and the handsome stranger smirked even wider as he stepped closer to them.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself, holding a hand out for her to shake and she instantly grasped it, resisting the urge to step closer to him. "Nice to meet you, Olivia Felton."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," she smiled slyly as they let go of each other's hands and he chuckled, turning to Aaron to shake his hand as well as she introduced, "This is my best friend, Aaron Marcus."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron," Jack nodded as they shook hands.

"Uh huh," Aaron breathed with a deft nod.

"Aaron, you're drooling," Olivia teased, lifting a hand to close his mouth from its slack position as Aaron only stared on at Jack, swallowing hard.

"Nice car," Jack complimented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's mine!" Aaron blurted, making Olivia snort out a laugh as Jack lifted a brow at him, still smiling. "I…I mean…yeah. It's my car."

"I like the color," Jack nodded, stepping on the other side of Olivia to get a better look at it. "1969, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Aaron smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"Down, boy," Olivia joked to him before turning to Jack, still leaning on the car as she tilted her head back slightly and Jack met her gaze with a charming smile. "I don't think you came here to talk about cars, did you, Captain? Personally, I'd like you to start with how you knew my name when we haven't met. And believe me, I'd _remember _if I met a hot hunk of man such as yourself."

"Ooh, you're good," Jack smirked, turning to face her as she remained leaning on the car. "You came to our attention some time ago. Your first year of college, in fact. A very good friend of mine told me about you. Told me I should keep an eye out in every college campus in America for a girl named Olivia Felton. Even gave me your High School name. I've been keeping tabs on you until you were ready for my proposal."

"Why, Captain! We've only just met!" Olivia gasped in false astonishment, placing a dramatic hand on her heart. "Think of the scandal a proposal would cause!"

Jack laughed heartily as she lowered her hand and she asked, seriously, "And who was this friend of yours? Anyone I know?"

"Let's just say, the three of us go to the same Doctor," Jack replied.

Olivia's playful air instantly disappeared as her smile dropped and he knew she'd understood what he meant. Aaron did as well as his eyes widened and he instantly shot his gaze to Olivia as she stood tall, her eyes darkening as she kept them on Jack and he met her gaze.

"What's this proposal you have for me?" she questioned, no longer flirting or playing around. "Who are you, _really_?"

"I am who I said I am," he nodded. "I work for Torchwood in Cardiff, South Wales. Our base sits right on top of a rift in time and space. We specialize in—"

"I know what Torchwood is," Olivia cut in. "I've read up on you, and UNIT. Get to the point, Captain."

"You're far more advanced in your college courses than anyone else in this school," Jack began. "I need someone like you on my team. It's only three of us."

"For what?" Olivia scoffed. "I study planets. You guys deal in alien debris and whatever _else _falls the through the rift. What could I _possibly _offer that you don't already know?"

"I watched you in your class today," Jack replied, stepping closer to her, looking into her eyes so that she saw his sincerity. "You were _brilliant_. You put that boring old codger in his place. You were just like _Him_, Liv."

"Don't you _dare _call me that," she ground out, her gaze turning to a burning glare that made him smirk. "Wipe that smug smirk off your face. Only _one man_ gets to call me that. One. And unless you're a new regeneration of the Doctor playing some head game with me, you do _not _get to call me that…_ever_. Got it?"

"That, Olivia Felton, is why I'm here for you," Jack still smirked. "You've got a fire in your eyes like a supernova, and the mind of a genius. You're open to anything because the Doctor has shown you things no one would ever believe, and you're stuck _here_."

"I'm not _stuck _here," she snapped. "I _live _here. My mom is here, my friends are here and the Doctor is coming back _here_ to visit me…eventually."

"You could be waiting a long time for that, Olivia," Jack warned. "He wouldn't want you wasting your life waiting for him when you could be doing so much more."

"Sorry, but that line isn't gonna work with me," she shot back, turning to open the door of Aaron's car. "Nice to meet you, Captain Eye Candy, but I'm not going to Cardiff with you."

Jack and Aaron watched Olivia get into the car and Aaron glanced at Jack before hurrying to the other side of the car and got in to start the engine, but before they could pull out of the space, Jack leaned on the edge of the door on Olivia's side.

"You'll come around, Olivia Felton," he smirked, reaching a hand into his pocket to pull a small card from it and hold it toward her. "Call me when you do."

"And what in the big black universe makes you think I'll change my mind?" she sighed, snatching the card from him with two fingers to examine it before looking up at him.

He leaned toward her, still smirking, and whispered into her ear, "Because you're in love with the Doctor, and staying near the rift increases your chances of seeing him again."

Olivia felt her heart thump in her chest at his words, but she stared ahead, not wanting him to think he affected her as he stood tall again and Aaron took that as his cue to back out of the slot and drive away. She glanced to the rearview mirror to watch Jack become smaller and smaller until Aaron turned out of the lot and into the street.

"What did he say to you?" Aaron questioned as he drove.

Olivia examined the card in her hand and the number on it before slipping it into her pocket, lying flatly, "Nothing."

* * *

_Evening..._

"I'm sorry, Martha," Jack shrugged, holding his cell phone to his ear as he shuffled around his hotel room. "She didn't go for it. Maybe the impossible has happened and she's over him."

"_I doubt it_," Martha replied over the phone as Jack tossed one of his shirts into his suitcase as it sat open on the bed. "_Astrophysics is a serious career choice, and she made it with him in mind. She wouldn't still be at it if she gave up on him_."

"The voice of experience or woman's intuition?" Jack smirked.

"_Both_," Martha admitted, making Jack scoff but he frowned when he heard the beep of a call waiting through the phone.

"Sorry, Sweet Martha, I have another call," he smiled, charmingly.

"_Another one of your girlfriends?_" Martha guessed, and he heard the smirk in her tone.

"I'll call you back and tell you all about it," he replied before they gave their short goodbyes and he answered the next call. "Harkness."

"_I have just one question for you, Captain_," Olivia answered, making him smirk but he said nothing yet. "_Exactly how will going to work for Torchwood increase my chances of finding the Doctor? From what I've read, you and the Doctor haven't really had any contact. The only incident on record is the day the Daleks took the Earth to the Medusa Cascade_."

"Only incident _on_ _record_," Jack echoed. "There was another time, _not_ on record and in no one's memory, except for a few, that I helped the Doctor. It was a year that never happened that I'll explain to you at another time. The Doctor landed right above the base to charge up the TARDIS. See, the rift gives off energy that the TARDIS can feed on, like a pit stop."

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment and he assumed she was thinking before she asked, "_And this friend that told you about me…was it the Doctor?_"

"No. But she _is_ a doctor in London. She works for UNIT. Doctor Martha Jones."

"_I've heard of her. How does __she__ know about me?_"

"Wish I knew," Jack shrugged, sorting through his suitcase. "I honestly don't know. I didn't ask. You can ask _her_ if you want. She works with us from time to time."

"_You're assuming I'm excepting the job_."

"You are."

"_I never said that_."

"But you _are_," Jack smirked. "You wouldn't have called me if you weren't. Unless, of course, you just wanted to hear my sultry voice one last time before I head back to Cardiff?"

"_Are you always this cliché, Captain?_" Olivia questioned.

"Come with me and you'll find out," Jack shot back. "And you _will_ come with me, because you wouldn't miss this opportunity to see him again. You wouldn't risk it."

"_How did you know…about my feelings for the Doctor?_" she questioned, hesitantly.

"The look in your eyes when I mentioned him," Jack smirked. "And the way you snapped at me when I call you Liv. That was a lucky guess on my part, by the way. I wanted to see how riled you could get. I have to admit, knowing how clever you are was one thing, but meeting you was a whole different experience. I like you, Olivia Felton. You are _definitely_ Torchwood material."

Silence again. He waited, patiently, knowing that she was thinking it over. Thinking _everything_ over.

"_When's your flight back to Cardiff?_"

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"I'll call when I land," Olivia explained to Joyce and Aaron as she paced her room, packing a large suitcase and they stood in her doorway. "The time difference is roughly five or six hours, so I might not call you till evening…maybe even the middle of the night."

"Olivia," Joyce called gently, making her look up at her mother, but she didn't stop. "Are you sure about this?"

"Mom, if I don't do this, I might miss the Doctor altogether," she replied, grabbing a plastic bag and tossing it into the case. "I'll need time to get a place there. I'll send you the address as soon as I have one where you can send the rest of my things. Or, I might be back. I don't know yet. I'll let you know for sure."

"What if he comes back here?" Aaron questioned. "You may miss him if you leave, then this'll be for nothing."

"It's been three years, Aaron," Olivia replied, packing another set of clothes into the case before looking to the ring on her finger she'd gotten from Gemsyti and lifting her hand to fiddle with it. "I haven't given up hope that he'll visit me, but…if there's some way I can meet him half way, then I'll take it."

She paced the room again, packing more things as she continued, "I've thought about this, and Jack's right. My professors know _nothing _compared to what the Doctor showed me. I didn't realize what he meant by saying I was stuck here until I really thought about it. He meant I'm stuck _intellectually_. Torchwood might be able to give me a challenge."

She froze when she caught the sound of a choked sob and shot her gaze to her mother as Joyce held a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the sobs, but it did no good.

"Oh, mom," Olivia groaned, stepping toward her to pull her into a tight hug, feeling her shudder with sobs. "It's a temporary trip. I won't be there forever, I promise. If this job doesn't pan out for me, I'll be back. And I'll be back anyway if it does to say a proper goodbye. Or you can come live with me! You can even bring Faye along. I'm sure Torchwood will have a way to get her there. Please, mom, stop crying."

"Just…" Joyce shuddered and Olivia pulled away to look at her, lifting a hand to wipe her tears away. "Just promise me…you'll stay safe. Some of the things you told me about Torchwood—"

"I'll be fine, mom," Olivia smiled, stroking some of her hair from her face. "I promise."

Joyce nodded with another sob before turning and hurrying down the hall so that she wouldn't see her tears as Olivia sighed, lifting her hands to her face to rub it before sniffling and turning back to her suitcase to pack it.

"You're awfully quiet," she noticed, glancing up at Aaron as she shuffled around the room and he remained in the doorway, watching her. "Usually you'd have more of an opinion."

"What do you want me to say, Olivia?" he shrugged. "This is _exactly_ what happened when the Doctor asked you to take off with him. The only difference is the guy you're going with. I couldn't stop you then and I can't stop you now."

"The reason is different, too," she replied.

"No it's not," he argued, making her stop and frown up at him as she was about to pack a pair of pajamas and he met her gaze. "It's the same exact reason as last time: The Doctor."

* * *

**A/N:** oh yes! Jack is back! i couldn't help it. you can't have a Doctor Who fic without Jack Harkness. it's blasphemy NOT to have Jack Harkness. and i couldn't resist anyway. reviews?


	21. The Return

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Return**_

"_Surprise!_"

Olivia screamed when the cog door to the Torchwood hub rolled opened and she was instantly greeted with the grinning faces of her coworkers, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and her boss, Captain Jack Harkness. She sighed, placing a hand over her racing heart at the surprise as her jade gaze darted between the three of them.

"You guys trying to _kill_ me?!" she gasped as the other three laughed, then she noticed what they were all holding. "Is that cake?"

"We phoned your mum for her recipe on your favorite cake," Gwen grinned, showing off the adorable gap in her teeth. "It probably won't taste as good as hers though."

"I made the frosting and decorated it," Ianto smiled.

"And _I_ supervised," Jack beamed before adding, "And told them what to write on it."

Olivia frowned as she read the white letters across the blue frosting and voiced, "'Happy One Year Anniversary Olivia'."

"Wow, Jack," she smirked. "Such poetry! How did you ever come up with it?"

"That's not what I _told_ them to put on it," Jack retorted as Gwen turned to carry the cake toward the conference room, the other three following her.

"Yeah, somehow, 'Sexiest Astrophysicist of Torchwood' just doesn't have the same ring to it…_or_ the same message," Ianto shot back, making Olivia laugh as the three reached the conference room.

"You have the honors," Gwen grinned, handing the cake knife to Olivia then pulled her toward the table. "Cut out the piece ya like and the rest of us will take ours."

Olivia stared down at the cake, suddenly realizing the shade of blue the frosting reminded her of. The shade she'd been waiting four years to see, but not on a cake. The shade she'd seen in her dreams, and the face that accompanied it.

"TARDIS blue," she mumbled, making the three frown at her but Jack's frown soon disappeared as he realized what she'd said.

"You alright, Olivia?" Gwen frowned, stepping toward her to wrap an arm around her shoulders, but Olivia didn't take her gaze from the cake.

"Fine—" she choked before clearing her throat and trying, "I'm fine. I just… I'm sorry, I can't right now. I need the loo."

She turned and handed the knife over to Ianto as she passed him and Jack didn't try to stop her as she ran from the room, Ianto and Gwen frowning after her in wonder.

"What happened?" Gwen questioned to either of them. "I thought she'd be pleased!"

"I knew we shouldn't have picked that color," Jack sighed, drawing their attention to him and it seemed to hit them both at once as he turned to head after Olivia.

"TARDIS blue," Ianto sighed as Gwen shook her head.

Jack knew exactly where Olivia would go and made his way down to the vaults. Sure enough, she was curled up in a corner in front of one of the Weevil cells. When she visited the vaults on her first day, she went right up to one of those cells and the Weevil didn't try to attack the glass like it normally would have done. He had smirked when Olivia pointed out she would never be a threat to it and it must've known that somehow.

He stepped toward her, shoving his hands in his pockets but she didn't seem to notice him with her knees up and her head bowed onto them, her arms pulling them close to her chest. He stopped an inch from the tips of her black Converse as she remained unmoving and he only stared down at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," he murmured, and she didn't even flinch. "They said they wanted to make the frosting blue and I was gonna say something but…I thought you might've liked it."

"It's not that," she shuddered, her voice slightly muffled from being buried in her knees before she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, and the sight made his heart clench. "A year, Jack. It's been a whole _year_, and _nothing_! It's been _four_ years since I've seen him, and I haven't even had a phone call from him! He said he wouldn't forget me, but he _has_, Jack! He's forgotten, and I _haven't_!"

"Oh, Nova," he groaned, using his nickname for her, short for Supernova, as he knelt down and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her against his shoulder. "He hasn't forgotten about you. He _never _forgets his companions. You know how long it took before I saw him again."

"But he didn't know you were still alive," she cried as she curled against him. "He said he'd call! He said he'd visit! Why didn't he do either of those things while I was still in California?! Where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know, Nova," he sighed, resting his cheek on her head as he rubbed her arm under his hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

* * *

_Evening..._

"Are you kidding me?!" Jack chirped to Olivia as she sat at her desk, her eyes glued to the screen. "You'd rather do work on your one year anniversary with Torchwood than come have a drink with us? Olivia Felton, you are a _buzzkill_!"

"I've got stuff to do, Jack!" Olivia laughed, typing at her keyboard. "I've got these formulas to run on predicting the rift openings, star charts to update, and don't get me started on the piles of paperwork on my last few missions that I have to type up!"

"Oh, fine!" Jack growled, jokingly as he stepped up behind her to set his hands on her shoulders and lean next to her ear. "If you change your mind, it's that pub you like down the street from the mall."

"I won't, but thanks," she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before shoving off of her shoulders and hurrying for the door where Gwen and Ianto were waiting.

She continued to type until she was seeing double and groaned as she shut her eyes, tightly before sitting back in her seat to rub her eyes. She'd been staring at that computer screen since she'd sat down at her desk after lunch, and it was starting to show. She sighed tiredly, rolling her head from side to side to release the tension in her neck before she made an attempt to start her work again.

Cracking her fingers one by one, she was about to start typing again when she suddenly heard something from somewhere in the hub, making her freeze and frown in wonder around the room. She looked around, slowly standing, but not saying a word as she looked over her computer screen. Not taking any chances, she slowly opened one of her desk drawers to pull out one of the stun guns Jack had given her. She'd refused to use a _real _gun.

Olivia stepped from her desk to back into Jack's office, deciding to check there first to see if something might have fallen.

The room was clear.

She stepped out and around to the stairs leading to the med lab.

That, too, was clear.

She lifted the stun gun, ready to use it if she had to as she headed for the conference room.

Sighing when she found the room empty she dropped the stun gun to her side and shook her head. She must have been hearing things. She looked to the cut into cake still sitting on the conference room table and sighed again, but frowned in wonder as she stepped toward it. It wasn't like Ianto to forget to clean up. Jack, definitely. Gwen, maybe. But Ianto? Never.

She suddenly realized that there were three pieces cut out and sitting side by side on the paper plates they'd used. She stepped closer to read them. Two small pieces were on one plate, the larger one of the three on another and before she even read it, she realized they were supposed to spell something out. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she finally read the words…

Hi Liv

Olivia felt her breath coming in short as her heart thumped in her ears, her hands trembling so badly, she dropped the stun gun and she jumped with a startled shout when it clattered to the floor. She whirled around to begin another search of the hub and the vaults when she was stopped in her tracks by an obstacle in the doorway of the conference room. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the man before her as she froze in her spot again.

"Doctor…" she breathed when her voice allowed it.

"Hello, Liv," he smiled, warmly before stepping slowly toward her, their gazes locked as she stayed glued to her spot.

The Doctor stopped an inch away from her, his gaze running over her face before meeting her eyes again as he lifted a hand to run his long fingers through her inky black hair.

"You look a bit different," he murmured through another smile, nodding, "Not too much, but a bit. Your hair is longer and you've still got starlight in your eyes."

"You haven't changed a bit," she breathed, looking over his face. "You look exactly the same as when you left. _Your_ hair's a little longer, but that's it. How long's it been for you…since you last saw me, I mean?"

"Too long," he replied, his hand stilling in her hair to lower and take her hand, never taking his gaze from her face. "Far too long. How long for you?"

Instead of speaking, a hand came up and slapped him across the cheek with an open palm, the impact making a loud slap sound through the room and his head whip to the side.

"_Ow_!" he shouted, taking step away from her as he looked back at her with an incredulous stare and a hand to his cheek. "What the bloody hell was _that _for?!"

"_That_ was _four years_, coming!" she snapped back with a glare at him. "_Four years_, of _nothing_! I waited for you! I went out to my back yard every night and said goodnight to you through the stars! I picked up my phone so fast every time it rang thinking it was you! I _dreamt_ of you every night for _four years_, and _you never came_!"

He stared at her now with an unreadable expression as she panted for breath from her rant and her rage until she sighed and her glare melted to sorrow as she said one last thing.

"Did you forget…that I love you, Theta?" she breathed.

This time, he took action by marching toward her and planting his lips to hers. She instantly melted into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck as she felt his love and regret that he hadn't come to her sooner through it. She met his passion as he pulled her close, pinning her legs against the edge of the table, his hands pressing her into him by her back as his tongue slid past her lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair and gripped it tightly to pull him closer before they pulled away for breath.

Their arms tightened around each other as he rested his cheek to her forehead, and she snuggled against him, twirling a lock of his hair in her fingers.

"Of course I never forgot, Liv," he whispered. "And I heard you every night. I _wanted_ to call. I _wanted_ to visit, but I…I couldn't face you after what happened. Not after what I did after I left you. Your Highwayman lost his way, Liv."

"That's when you _should've_ come to me, you idiot," she murmured, pulling away enough to look up at him as he frowned down at her. "I'm your friend before anything else, and friends are there for each other in their times of need. I never would've judged you for whatever happened, and I _still_ won't if you tell me what happened."

"Liv, you'd hate me for it," he breathed, trying to look away from her, but she pulled his gaze back to hers by placing both hands on his face.

"I can never hate you, Theta," she murmured and he swallowed, pulling her a bit closer as they kept each other's gazes. "Tell me, my love."

The Doctor swallowed before nodding in agreement, silently taking her hand to pull her toward one of the chairs at the conference table and she sat down as he pulled a chair close and sat next to her, holding both her hands in his and keeping his gaze on hers.

"You remember what I told you about fixed points in time, yes?" he assumed. "That they can never be changed no matter what?"

"Of course," she nodded, not mentioning that it was all they ever talked about.

"Of course you do," he muttered, seemingly reading her mind as he cast his gaze to their hands. He smiled when his fingers found the ring she'd gotten on Gemsyti and he began fiddling with it as he continued, "And you remember that…as a Time Lord, I have to keep these laws of space and time, no matter how much I may want to change them."

"You're stalling, love," she realized and he looked up to meet her gaze as she gave a warm smile. "I remember everything."

He swallowed and nodded mutely again before turning his gaze to her hands as he played with her ring again.

"After I left you," he began, his voice already starting to shake, "the TARDIS took me to London for a visit with a friend of mine before I left Earth and…I went to Mars in 2059. It was the first Mars expedition with Captain Adelaide Brooke and her crew. When I realized where I was I knew I _had _to leave. The day I had arrived was a fixed point in time, and if I stayed there I'd want to change what happened to them… What was _supposed_ to happen to them."

"What was supposed to happen, Doctor?" she couldn't help ask.

He swallowed before answering, "Something…a _disaster _was supposed to occur that caused their base to explode…taking all of them with it."

Olivia could only nod as she gripped the Doctor's hands reassuringly, but he still didn't look up at her and she whispered, "Go on."

"After—" he choked before clearing his throat and trying again. "After that happened, Adelaide's granddaughter would head her own expedition years later, inspired by her accomplishments, which would lead to another Brooke making a name for themselves, and another, and another. The legacy would go on and on for years all because of Adelaide Brooke dying to protect the Earth from a virus that originated in the waters of Mars.

"She wouldn't let me leave. I ended up seeing everything that happened until she finally called for evacuation when things got to be too much and she told me I could go. I was halfway to the TARDIS when…" He looked up at her as she hung on his every word and her heart clenched at the pain in his eyes. "…I went back. I shouldn't have, but I did. I saved her and two other crew members and took them straight to Earth. Oh, I thought I was invincible then. I thought…I could do anything if I could save someone as important as her from her own death."

Olivia swallowed as he looked back at her hands and she could barely breathe when she heard his next words come out sounding so helpless. So defeated. So small.

"She killed herself, Liv," he continued, barely above a whisper. "She went into her house and killed herself to stop me from myself. And that's when it changed. The other two crew members took credit for saving the Earth, Adelaide's legacy was in shambles until her granddaughter restored it. All of it was different. The outcome was the same, but the pride and dignity that was there with her name was gone because she was found dead in her own home by her own hand when she should've been on Mars."

The Doctor met Olivia's gaze again as she let tears fall down her eyes.

"She humbled me and it cost her impact on Earth's history, and her life," he choked out.

Olivia pulled her hands from his to stand and perch herself on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck as he buried his face in the crook of hers, his arms around her waist to pull her close and keep her from falling at the same time.

"No wonder you were so insistent about me staying home," she murmured, snuggling her cheek to the top of his head as she felt something warm and wet smear over her neck, but he didn't make a sound. "I didn't realize the repercussions changing the past would have."

Neither one of them spoke for a few more moments before the Doctor pulled back with a sniff, quickly rubbing his face to hide the tears he'd shed as she looked at him and their gazes locked.

"I thought you'd surely be cross with me," he admitted and she gave a slight frown.

"What good would that do?" she wondered, lifting a hand to stroke his hair. "You don't need me to yell at you if you feel this bad about it. If you were _bragging_, then I'd slap you again and put you in your place."

He couldn't help but chuckle and she gave a giggle in return, happy that she was able to lighten the mood again as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you, Theta," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss away the tears he'd tried to hide and he sighed as he pulled her closer.

"I missed you, too, Liv," he smiled as she pulled away. "Tell me what you've been doing. How'd you end up at Torchwood?"

"Jack recruited me," she smiled, still stroking his hair but frowned when his smile dropped. "What?"

"_Jack_ recruited you?" he grumbled, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I know what you're thinking, and there's nothing between us," she assured him. "I decided to come here because I was looking for _you_, and he knew it. Said I came recommended from a friend of his. Martha Jones. She mentioned you talked about me when you last visited her. Care to share that story?"

"I told you," he frowned. "The TARDIS took me there."

"And you talked about _me_, the whole time?" Olivia smiled, teasingly.

"Yes," he grumbled and she gave a giggle before pressing a kiss to his cheek and he smiled up at her. "I couldn't help it, really. I was still depressed about leaving you and she saw right through the front I put on."

"She _is_ perceptive, isn't she?" she nodded, making him frown up at her. "I met her once. She's very nice. Worthy of you. Too bad she had to fall in love with you."

"Oi!" he chirped with a frown, making her giggle again before she looked to the pieces of cake on the table and she leaned forward to slide one of the plates of cake toward them. "What are you doin?"

"Have some cake," she entreated, grabbing a plastic fork and pulling off a piece to feed it to him. "It's my mom's recipe. You fed me once, now _I _get to feed _you_."

He nodded as they took turns at the cake before she asked, "How long are you staying?"

"The TARDIS needs a bit of a charge," he replied through a mouthful of cake. "A day or so…maybe."

"I see," she nodded, thoughtfully and he frowned up at her as she took a bite.

"Why?" he asked warily and she shrugged cutely before feeding him one last bite of cake then set it aside to place her arms around his neck again, leaning into him with a smile. "Liv? Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…" she mused, moving a hand to fiddle with the knot of his tie as she continued, "A day or two is enough time for a couple to…get to know each other _really_ well."

Their gazes locked as he instantly caught her meaning, swallowing before he murmured, "How well do you want to know me, Liv?"

"What kind of question is that, Doctor?" she smiled, slyly as the hand that had been playing with his tie fell to his chest to smooth over it slowly. "I wanna know…every last _detail_ about you."

His breath caught in his throat when she shifted to straddle him in the chair and he held her waist firmly so she wouldn't fall as he looked up at her.

"Well, if we're getting better acquainted, I think we should take this to the TARDIS," he suggested and her smile grew to a grin as she gave a nod, pressing her lips to his for a tender kiss that he gladly returned.

"Where'd you park?" she asked, between more kisses, neither one of them wanting to move yet.

"Up top," he replied, his hands slipping up her sides before smoothing down her back. "Next to the lift."

"Perfect," she grinned into his ear before shooting to her feet and dragging him from the chair by one hand.

Olivia pulled the Doctor toward the main hub, marching toward the lift as he frowned up at the Pterodactyl circling overhead. She pulled him onto the stone block that was the lift and his attention turned back to her with a smile before he wrapped his arms around her again as they went up, their lips meeting. They were lost in their kiss when the lift stopped, so lost they didn't realize they were stopped until they had to pull away for breath.

He pulled her off the lift and was about to open the door when she stopped him, making him frown at her in wonder, but she just smiled as she pulled at the chain around her neck. He'd noticed it trail under her blouse before and just assumed it was a necklace…but it was no ordinary necklace. She grinned as she waved her TARDIS key in front of him before pulling the chain it was on from around her neck and stepping to the lock. It unlocked with ease, making her grin widen as they both stepped in and she gazed around the control room.

"Did you miss me, dear?" Olivia smiled and the TARDIS responded with a loud hum and an elated stroke in the Doctor's mind that made him smile as Olivia turned back to him. "I think she's happy."

"We _both _are," he confirmed, pulling her toward him with one hand but they didn't move from their spot. "Now, tell me, Miss Olivia Felton. Do you still dance?"

"Another silly question, Doctor," she smiled, stepping close enough to rest her arms on his shoulders as she answered, "You _know _I do."

"Brilliant," he grinned, lifting his arms around her, his gaze never leaving hers as he ordered the TARDIS, "Play track one for us, darling."

She frowned up at him in wonder before the song started and she felt her heart skip when she recognized the slow tune. _Gravity_ by John Mayer.

"Remember this one?" he asked, even though he'd seen her reaction and she could only nod as she felt a lump form in her throat, tears coming to her eyes. He pulled her closer as they swayed to the music, his lips next to her ear as he whispered, "The song you chose for your private prom night."

"You remembered," she shuddered, tightening her embrace on him and he hugged her closer in return. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"I never forget the important things," he smirked. "Our song is important."

"That does it," she replied, making him frown in wonder as she pulled away enough to plant her lips to his once more before breaking the kiss and staring into his eyes. "Where's the bedroom?"

* * *

**A/N:** i don't think i need to tell you guys what happened next, do i? use your imagination. *wink* reviews?


	22. The Tardy One

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: The Tardy One**_

Olivia sighed as she awoke, smiling as she stretched her arms above her head before turning from her back to her side and snuggling her cheek into the Doctor's chest. He smiled sleepily, his eyes still closed as he pulled her closer with one arm, lowering his head to press a kiss to the top of hers.

"Mm…what time is it?" she mumbled sleepily, and he looked to the clock on the other end of the room.

"Quarter past eight in the morning," he replied, shifting to snuggle closer to her but her eyes shot open and she sat straight up with a gasp.

"I'm late!" she cried, shoving him off of her and scrambling out of the bed as he frowned in confusion. "Jack is gonna kill me! I'm _never _late for work!"

"Can't you ask him for a short holiday?" the Doctor wondered, watching her run around his room to gather her clothes, getting dressed as she found each piece of clothing.

"Yes, I _could_," she replied, hopping on one foot as she pulled on one of her shoes. "But I have to show up to work _first_."

"Don't tell him I'm here," he blurted, making Olivia frown up at him as she tried pulling on her other shoe and she laughed heartily.

"You think he's not gonna notice your Blue Box parked right next to the Invisible Lift to the hub?!" she laughed, heading toward the bathroom as the Doctor swung his legs off the edge of the bed to get up as well, quickly grabbing his TARDIS blue boxers to pull them on. "You're still so funny."

"Liv, come on, help me out here!" he called, nearly whining as he stood from the bed and followed her into the bathroom where she began brushing her teeth. He stood behind her so they could see each other in the mirror as he explained, "Jack has a thing for me, and…to be quite honest I'd rather not be reminded of it."

"He has more than a _thing _for you, Theta," she recalled, her words nearly incoherent as she still had the toothbrush in her mouth. "He _loves_ you."

"Yes, and I'd rather not be reminded of it," he said again as she leaned into the sink to rinse her mouth and he remained in the doorway as she turned to dry her mouth, then back to the mirror to comb out her hair as best she could as he asked, "So…what else did Jack tell you about himself?"

Olivia shrugged, replying, "Only things involving you. How you met. The Daleks. The Year That Never Was. The Medusa Cascade. Things like that. Oh, and that he's immortal. He told me you knew about that when you left him on Satellite Five."

"Anything else?" he wondered as she turned to head out of the bathroom but he blocked her way, making her frown up at him. "Liv, did he say anything else? I told him _why_ I ran, did he tell you that bit?"

"He said that you called him Wrong," she recalled. "That he was something that was never supposed to happen."

"Liv, think on it," he smiled, his eyes lighting up as she still frowned at him when he gripped her arms to keep her attention. "It was instinct for me to run from him. Why would I do that? Me…a Time Lord. Why would I run?"

"I don't know, Doctor," she shrugged, shaking her head. "You run from things all the time—"

"Remember what I told you about Mars?" he urged. "Why I wanted to run as soon as I realized the date?"

"You said it was a fixed—"

She cut herself off when it hit her. Her eyes widened and he knew she'd figured it out…_all_ of it.

"He's…" she breathed in realization as the Doctor's smile grew. "Jack's a…fixed point in time?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head as she stared at him in shock.

"Is he…Is he…_my_ fixed point? The one I'm connected to?"

"I can't really say that for sure, Liv," he admitted, still smiling. "But…for once, I don't wanna run. That instinct in me isn't yelling at me to leave you here."

Olivia's eyes widened to saucers as her lips curled into a grin and she threw her arms around him to hug him close as they both laughed and he lifted her from her feet to let her kick them in the air, giddily before he set her down again and they met each other's grins.

"Does that mean I get to go with you?!" she breathed, tears of joy coming to her eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face to stroke his face. "Please, tell me I can travel with you again! I don't want to be without you anymore. Please, take me with you."

"Well…" he hummed, glancing around the room in thought as her gaze turned to one of concern, but he grinned down at her, hugging her close by her waist. "Of _course_, you silly girl!"

Olivia screamed in delight as she hugged him again, planting her lips to his as he hugged her close as well, returning her passionate kiss. His hands moved to her thighs to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist and turned to carry her back to the bed, falling onto it to pin her to the mattress, never breaking the kiss.

She gasped and started shoving on his shoulders, making a negative sound as she tried to push him away, but his lips remained pressed to hers for another moment before he lowered his mouth to her neck.

"I have to go to work!" she cried with a grin, still trying to shove him off of her, but he held her close as he gave a growl of disapproval. "I know! But you'll have all the time in the world with me as soon as I tell Jack the good news!"

"He'll forgive you if you're a little late," the Doctor groaned as she turned and crawled toward the edge of the bed but he grabbed her ankle before she was out of reach and dragged her back toward him, making her cry out in delight and giggle giddily as he rolled her onto her back again to press against her.

"Theta, I'm _already_ a little late!" she laughed, trying to shove him away. "And you know he's not gonna let you get away with stopping by without saying hello!"

That made him freeze and shove himself up to hover above her, staring at her with wide eyes as her hands rested on his shoulders and he spat, "Bollocks!"

* * *

_The Hub..._

"Gwen, have you heard from Olivia?" Jack asked, marching out from his office as he looked around the hub, Gwen coming to her desk to sit.

"No," she frowned in wonder, looking to Olivia's empty desk. "Is she not here?"

"I can't find her," he replied as Ianto trotted up the steps toward them, catching Jack's attention when he leaned on Olivia's chair. "Ianto, did Olivia say she was gonna be late this morning?"

"No," Ianto he replied, frowning as well. They all knew her to be punctual. "Maybe she was here all night and she went out for breakfast? Lost track of time?"

"That girl _never_ loses track of time," Jack muttered, marching up to Gwen as she sat at her computer. "She's worse than the Doctor sometimes. Gwen, check the CCTV. Maybe something happened."

The alarm for the door opening sounded, making the three look to it and Jack marched toward the stairs to meet Olivia when the cog door slid to the side and she hurried out.

"Well, well, well," Jack smirked, standing in her way as he crossed his arms and she swallowed as she noticed his gaze examining her. "Look who decided to show up for work…and in the _same clothes_ as yesterday. Somebody had a late night, didn't they? Find a nice bloke for a midnight dance party?"

"As a matter of fact, she did."

Jack's eyes widened as Gwen and Ianto hurried down the stairs at the sound of the voice and Olivia smirked at the look on Jack's face as the Doctor came up behind her, slinging an arm around her neck to bring her close and press a kiss to her temple. Jack's gaze went from the Doctor to Olivia to the Doctor again and he burst into a grin.

"Doctor!" he grinned, stepping toward them to wrap an arm around each of them for hugs, making the Doctor groan and Olivia giggled when Jack pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before stepping away. "You finally came for her, huh? About frickin' time, Romeo!"

"I was…detained," the Doctor muttered as Ianto and Gwen hurried up next to Jack. "She's been informed. Ianto! Gwen! How are you?!"

As the two greeted the Doctor, Jack grabbed Olivia's arm to pull her away from them and she frowned at him in wonder when they stopped some distance away from the three.

"Well?" he prompted, looking into her eyes. "Did you give him what for? What did he say?"

"Jack, he told me in confidence," she scolded. "If he decides to tell you, he will. We're over it now. I'm just happy he's back and staying for a day or two while the TARDIS charges up."

"A day or two?" Jack frowned, making Olivia frown in return. "Nova, the TARDIS doesn't need that long to charge up from the rift. At most it'd take a few hours. Not a whole day, let alone _two_."

Olivia's frown slowly fell away as she gave a nod of understanding then gave a strained smile as she chirped, "Would you excuse me, Jack?"

He watched her march toward the Doctor and wondered if he'd just picked a fight between them without meaning to. Olivia sailed up next to the Doctor as he laughed at something either Gwen or Ianto said.

"Doctor, can I have a word?" she smiled sweetly, catching his attention to her and when he said nothing she met his gaze and strained, "_Now_."

The Doctor frowned for a moment before nodding and he didn't have time to excuse himself from Gwen and Ianto when Olivia grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the conference room. She shut the door behind them as he frowned at her when she turned to him with a glare.

"Liv—?"

"Don't 'Liv' me," she snapped marching toward him as he still stared at her in utter confusion. "Jack just told me that the TARDIS doesn't need a day or two to charge on the rift. That it only takes _hours_."

He sighed, bowing his head and she lifted her chin defiantly, knowing she'd caught him.

"You _lied_ to me again!"

"I didn't lie," he argued, defensively. "You asked how long I was staying, and I told you. You didn't ask how long the TARDIS needed a charge."

"But you made me believe that the TARDIS needed that long to charge," she shot back. "What _else_ aren't you telling me?"

The Doctor sighed through his nose and took her hands in his, running his thumbs over her fingers and meeting her gaze as he replied, "I needed time, Liv."

"Time for what?" Olivia wondered. "Time…with me? Did you plan on leaving me again?"

"No, no, my love," he murmured, lifting a hand to caress her cheek, his gaze still locked with hers. "I'm not leaving you this time. You're coming with me. I needed time…to sort things with myself. There's something I haven't told you because I didn't know _how _to tell you. It's…complicated."

"Nothing is _ever_ simple with you, Theta," she scoffed, making him chuckle as she noticed the wariness in his eyes. "I tell you what…let's go visit with Jack and you can tell me about it later. Maybe tonight or tomorrow, ok? When we can have time to talk it through."

"You mean have a row," he retorted with a playful smirk.

"We are _not _going to yell or fight," she ordered, lifting her hands to take his face into them and keep his gaze. "I don't wanna fight with you anymore. We're going to talk it through. _Talk_, not yell."

He smiled and nodded before lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers for a tender kiss before slipping his arms around her to hug her close, never wanting to let her go again.

"Come on," she whispered, patting his back as she left a kiss to his cheek and he gave a slight pout when she stepped away from him, taking his hand and leading him to the door. "Jack's probably worried that he started a fight. And I have to ask him for an indefinite amount of vacation time."

"And then…" he grinned as she pulled him down the hall but he stopped to pull her toward him with a flick of his wrist and she cried out in delight, giggling when he pulled her against him to lean his face an inch from hers, murmuring, "…we can continue our celebration, yes?"

"Tonight," she promised, lifting a hand to his chest as she craned her neck back slightly but couldn't help returning his sultry gaze. "You can have me all to yourself tonight, Theta."

"Olivia!"

She looked down the hall leading to the main hub at the sound of Jack's call before she looked back to the Doctor.

"Something's happened," she explained before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and adding, "Hold that for me."

He reluctantly let her go and followed her as she hurried down the hall to run up the stairs to stand with Ianto and Jack as they stood behind Gwen where she sat, all examining the screen as she typed at her keyboard.

"What happened?" she questioned, looking to the screen as the Doctor sauntered toward the stairs.

"Rift activity," Gwen explained, sending Olivia into action and she hurried toward her desk to type at her keyboard, examining her computer screen. "Which one?"

"Looks like…" she trailed off as the Doctor stepped next to her, pulling on his glasses with a frown as she kept her gaze on the screen with a vast image of stars. One of them shone brightly before fading to its normal glow and she resumed, "the Seti system!"

"Oh, lovely," Jack grumbled as the Doctor pulled his glasses off. "Nothing good _ever _comes from the Seti System."

"What is this?" the Doctor asked Olivia as she typed at her keyboard.

"Oh, I discovered a way to find out where these things are coming from so there's not too much guess work when it gets here," Olivia explained, typing at the board again to show off the program on the screen. "I was watching some of the video we have on one of our satellites and I noticed some of the stars blink the way that one did, and I cross referenced rift activity with the exact times they did that. I've gone through the star charts and images we've gotten and Jack helped me identify the constellations and stars I didn't know so I could create a monitoring system that'll record the stars and alert us with rift activity—Why are you looking at me like that?"

The Doctor smiled at her with a drowsy look in his eyes as she frowned at him in wonder.

"What?" she insisted with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, Liv," she smiled, leaning toward her to press a lingering kiss to her cheek before murmuring into her ear, "You're brilliant, you are. Now I know why you always stare at me when I ramble. You're _adorable _when you do that."

"Oi!"

"Bloody hell, I'm gonna kill him," the Doctor growled in her ear, making her giggle before they looked up at Jack.

"Flirt later! We have work to do! You can come along if you want, Doctor."

"Come on," Olivia smiled to the Doctor, shoving away from her chair as Ianto held Jack's coat behind him and he pulled it on as Olivia grabbed the Doctor's hand to pull him with her. "I _know _you wanna find out what it is as much as we do."

He grinned as she pulled him behind her toward the cog door, following Jack, Ianto and Gwen.

"What's the call, Doctor?" Jack smirked as he strode out the door, Olivia hand in hand with the Doctor as they followed him.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor grinned, making Olivia giggle and hug his arm.

* * *

_The Streets of Cardiff..._

"Turn left!" Gwen ordered from the back seat with Olivia and the Doctor, a keyboard in her lap.

They were all shoved to the right of the car, Olivia being shoved against the Doctor, pinning him to his door and she looked up at him with a sly smile as the car straightened out, but she remained leaning against him. He smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she bit her lower lip in thought, her gaze falling to his mouth.

"Careful," he whispered, bringing her gaze back to his eyes. "You're working."

"Oh, but if I _wasn't_…" she whispered back, glancing around before shifting to close the gap—

The SUV screeched to a stop, shoving them forward and Olivia winced when her head hit the passenger seat where Ianto sat. The Doctor frowned in sympathy as she lifted a hand to rub her head as the other three bailed out of the car and she playfully shooed him out as well. He stumbled out as she followed him and shut the door behind her, both hurrying to follow Jack down the street.

"Gwen?" Jack called, asking with just her name to tell him what he needed to know as she looked at a handheld piece of technology.

"Straight ahead," she answered as Jack glanced at their surroundings.

"Ianto, head around to the other side of the building to your right," he ordered and Ianto moved to obey him as he continued, "Gwen with me. Olivia, Doctor, around the building to your left. Try not to distract yourself with a snog session."

"Jack Harkness, you—!"

"Come on, Doctor," Olivia cut in, dragging him by the hand to follow her as she ran toward the building to their left, rounding it only to see what might be coming from the other side, the Doctor following her lead.

"Tell me, Doctor," she began, drawing his gaze to her as they stood side by side. "What do the people from the Seti System look like?"

"Sorry, Liv," he shrugged, looking ahead again as she looked to him with a frown. "I haven't been to the Seti System in…_ages_. I can't tell you exactly what could've come from there."

"Oh, great," she chirped, looking ahead as he glanced at her with a frown but turned ahead again. "We're blind, then. I just hope it's not something huge and hairy."

"What, like a Sasquatch?" the Doctor questioned with a frown.

"Yes…" she nodded, trailing off when she caught movement ahead and her eyes widened at the sight of an eight foot tall creature covered in hair, finishing, "…_exactly_ like a Sasquatch."

Olivia shifted, looking behind them and turning sideways, facing the Doctor before looking back at the thing to watch it turn toward them.

"Oh, that is so…very not good," she murmured. "Doctor, we have to…"

She trailed off but the Doctor didn't move as they saw the thing start to run toward them and she finished, "_Run_!"

"No!" he called, not looking at her as he grabbed her arm and she stumbled to a stop, staring at him with wide eyes as she stepped up next to him. "Just wait!"

"Doctor," she called warily, her eye on the thing running toward them until she tried pulling him back. "We need to move!"

"Liv, just wait!" he insisted as they held onto each other's arms, both pulling in opposite directions as they stared at the creature still running toward them.

They watched as it ran right up to them and instantly leaned down to throw its arms around Olivia and lift her from the ground.

"Doctor—!"

She cut herself off when she couldn't help but start laughing, making the Doctor smile as he looked to the end of the alleyway to see Jack, Gwen and Ianto running up to them and they all stared at the scene as Olivia continued laughing, the creature _hugging_ her as it rocked her up and down.

"Stop it!" Olivia laughed hysterically. "That tickles!"

They all stared at her as the thing set her back down on her feet and she turned to her coworkers with a grin as she tried straightening herself out, taking the creature's hand.

"Aw, he's just a little one, isn't he?" the Doctor smiled, stepping closer to the thing to scratch it's arm, making it give a strange howl as Olivia's coworkers frowned at them incredulously.

"_Little_?!" Jack snapped, drawing everyone's attention as he held a hand toward the thing and added, "He's eight feet tall!"

"The adults can be almost over ten feet," the Doctor replied, shoving his hands into his pockets as Olivia took over the job of scratching its arm as the other three stared on in disbelief. "You know what he is?"

"No," Olivia offered, the others speechless at the moment. "What is he, Doctor?"

"He's a Wookie," he grinned at her, making her smile widen as she looked up at the creature next to her.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Gwen shot back, drawing his attention to her with a frown. "Wookie's aren't real!"

"Jack, let's name him Chewy!" Olivia grinned, her eyes brightening. "You could dress as Han Solo next Halloween and be his buddy! You'd make a _great _Han Solo!"

"Don't you start," Jack smirked, turning to head back to the car. "Get him in the SUV…if he'll fit."

"Where will you take him?" the Doctor questioned, stopping Jack and he turned back to him.

"In the vaults," he replied. "There's nowhere else we can keep him."

"Doctor?" Olivia called as Jack called to Gwen and Ianto to get into the SUV, but he lingered to hear what Olivia was saying. "We know where he came from, why don't we take him back in the TARDIS? I'm sure it's just a quick trip for you."

"Yeah," the Doctor hummed, breathing deep before looking to Jack, nodding, "What do you think, Jack? Take him back to the vaults just long enough till the TARDIS is charged up and I'll take him home?"

"A fine idea, Doctor," he grinned. "We've never had a way to get anything _back _to where it came from. Might as well take advantage of the TARDIS while we can. But first, let's get this big guy to the hub and out of broad daylight, huh?"

* * *

_The Hub Vaults..._

Olivia smiled as she watched the Doctor speak with the Wookie, as they sat in one of the cells, leaning her head against the Plexiglas, her arms crossed. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she loved watching him gesture hugely with his hands. He seemed so excited, like he always was, and _that _was what made her smile. That was what she'd missed the four years he'd been gone. She stood tall when she saw him stand and the Wookie hugged him, making him laugh before he let the Doctor go and he stepped toward the door as Olivia opened it for him.

"Well?" she chirped. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?"

He smirked at her choice of words before replying, "I explained what we plan on doing. He's excited to go back home."

"Good," she smiled, looking to the Wookie on the other side of the glass and he gave a strange wave, making her giggle and wave back, before the Doctor took her hand to pull her toward the exit. "You can't imagine how many times we get livingbeings from the rift and we want to send them back home so badly, but we don't have the means. One day like this makes all the others worth it."

"I'm glad to be of help," he grinned, lifting her hand in his to kiss the back of it as they stepped out of the vaults and into the hall to head back to the main hub. She smiled sweetly, stepping closer to nudge him gently before he said, "You seem to fit in perfectly here. Almost _too _perfectly."

"Well, Jack helped me with the transition," she nodded as they headed into the main hub. "Of course, having the open mind that _you _left me with helped me out a _lot_."

"You're welcome," he murmured into her ear, making her giggle before pushing him away slightly as he asked, "And your mum and Aaron? Did they come with you?"

"No, they stayed in California," she replied as they rounded the corner to the stairs leading to the desks. "I visit them once a month. No exceptions. Jack gives me my week no matter what. Mom loves our house and Aaron wanted to finish school. It's better this way, I think. I'd be worried if they saw the things I've seen with Torchwood."

"Not to mention their safety if you accidentally bring your work home with you," the Doctor added as they headed up the stairs.

"_Exactly_," Olivia nodded as they stepped toward her desk and sat down in the chair, the Doctor stepping up next to her then frowning in wonder around the room.

"Where is everybody?" he wondered, shoving his hands in his pockets, still looking around as Olivia began typing at her computer.

"Gwen went for lunch," she replied, deftly. "Jack probably sucked Ianto into a corner for a make out session…or more."

"I knew it!" he ground out, making Olivia smirk. "Randy blackguard."

She laughed at that before shooting from her seat and pulling him next to her as she moved her chair from her desk, making him frown in wonder.

"Liv? What—?"

"Look at the webcam right there," she ordered, making him frown but he obeyed, both having to lean over as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her arm around his shoulders. "Smile!"

He frowned but did what she said, still staring at the webcam as she gave a grin as well and the screen filled with a picture of the two of them as they stood tall again. He smiled as she clapped giddily before pulling her chair back and sitting in it to type at her keyboard again.

"This picture is now my prized possession," she grinned as he leaned on the back of her chair to watch her do whatever it was she was doing. "I'm sending it to mom and Aaron…and to my phone…and setting it as my desktop."

"What will you call it?" he couldn't help but ask, looking down at her just as she looked up at him with a smile.

"My Highwayman and Me."

* * *

**A/N:** DAAAAAAAWWWWW! i couldn't resist. and as for the rift activity sensor, i made that all up. don't hurt me. reviews?


	23. The Changling

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The Changling**_

Jack stood in front of the cell where the Wookie lay curled up on the floor, sleeping. He'd been staring since he finished lunch while everyone else did work and the Doctor had made a trip to the TARDIS for whatever reason. He didn't ask, and he didn't really care at the moment. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He looked to the door when he heard footsteps to see the Doctor strolling toward him, flashing him a grin before Jack looked back at the cell as he stepped up next to the other man.

"A Wookie, Doctor?" Jack blurted, looking to him with a raised brow as the Time Lord faced the cell. "Really?"

"I know," the Doctor groaned, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "I couldn't think of anything else. And really…he looks like one, doesn't he?"

"Like I said," Jack sighed. "Nothing good comes from the Seti System."

"I'm here for a bit," the Doctor reported, shoving his hands into his pockets as he rocked slightly on his feet. "I'll help if I can, but we're not killing it…whatever it is. Got it, Jack?"

"If it's too big a threat, we won't have a choice, Doctor," Jack replied, solemnly. "You know that."

"It _hugged_ her, Jack," the Doctor insisted, and Jack looked up with a frown to meet the Doctor's gaze. "It could have just as easily killed Olivia, but it _didn't_. It hugged her and picked her up as if she were a doll."

"And what's gonna happen if it gets _angry_?" Jack wondered. "It'll pick her up like a rag doll and _toss_ her like one, too."

Jack could see the Doctor's eyes darken at the thought of Olivia being hurt and they both looked back to the cell and he added, "It could be _any_ of us if it gets to that point. I _would_ like to know why you lied to my team about knowing what it was."

"To protect it," the Doctor replied.

"I told you, Doctor, things are different now," Jack insisted. "We don't kill aliens on the spot. We try to help them, but if they're out of control, we don't have an option. Your TARDIS isn't always around to get things back to where they being. We have to make do."

"Making do with murder?" the Doctor retorted.

"Stop it!"

Both men turned to the door leading into the vaults at the sound of Olivia's voice as she marched toward them, a glare burning in her eyes as she stepped in front of them. She lifted a hand to smacked Jack in the head then the Doctor, making them both wince.

"Stop it, _both_ of you!" she snapped. "Two of the greatest men I know fighting over saving the world! How stupid is that?! I've seen the two of you in action and no matter what happens, no matter how you feel, you get the job done and people survive. Now will you _please_, stop flooding the place with testosterone so we can find out what this is and get it home?"

"Yes, Mum," Jack nodded, making the Doctor frown at him in absolute disbelief and Jack looked back at him, shrugging, "You don't mess with the Supernova."

"That's right, now first things first," Olivia nodded before looking to the Doctor as he looked back at her. "You get away with this one time, but you lie to me again, and I _will_ ram the goddamn Sonic up your—"

"Alright," the Doctor cut in, urgently. "I get it. I'm sorry."

"I can_not_ tell you what's going through my head right now," Jack sighed, drawing their glares to him. "I wish I could, but…I don't think you'd like it as much as _I_ do."

"Better tell Gwen and Ianto we're still in the dark," Olivia sighed, turning to head out of the room, dragging the Doctor with her by the arm. He stumbled behind her until they were in the hall and she stopped them halfway as Jack passed them and she questioned, "A Wookie? Seriously?"

"If you two knew I was lying, why didn't you say something?!" the Doctor shot back.

"Because when _you _lie, it's for a reason," she replied and he suddenly realized she wasn't scolding him. "That's why you're getting away with this one. Now what's your plan?"

The Doctor sighed, lifting a hand to scratch at his scalp and lowering it again as he glanced around the hall, admitting, "It's not a _plan_, but we need whatever this thing is to think that we know what it is. It's big, it's hairy, and it's strong. We can't risk displeasing it."

"What do we do till we figure out what it is?"

"We leave it there, feed it and leave it alone for now. That's all I can think to do, for now."

Olivia nodded and lifted a hand to place she'd smacked him, making him meet her gaze with a frown as she stroked his head, murmuring, "I'm sorry I hit you. I was just so frustrated hearing the two of you fight like that. You should be _working_ together, not fighting."

"You're right," he nodded with a reassuring smile, lifting his hand to hers and gently squeezing it. "Oh, and, by the way…Supernova?"

"It's his nickname for me," she shrugged, lowering their hands as she held his and led him down the hall. "He says when I get angry I'm like a supernova."

"Good comparison," he nodded, making her give him a light punch in the arm with her free hand and he grinned down at her as they reached the main hub. "Did you ask him for your holiday yet?"

"We've been a bit _busy_," she reminded him. "But after we get this thing sorted out, I'll ask him. It's not like he's gonna say no, anyway. He knew this day would come."

"Then why bother asking?" he frowned in wonder as they reached the stairs.

"He's still my boss," she replied and noticed Gwen at her desk, focusing on the screen as they headed up the stairs. "Gwen? Where'd Jack and Ianto go?"

"Where do ya think?" Gwen smirked, glancing at her as she passed and Olivia nearly dragged the Doctor toward her desk.

"Vaults?" Olivia guessed, a smile on her face as she sat at her chair and started typing at her keyboard, the Doctor frowning as he leaned on the back of her chair.

"Yup," Gwen answered, not looking from her screen.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor frowned in wonder, watching Olivia's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"Bringing up the CCTV," she grinned, lightly biting the tip of her tongue just as a window popped up on her screen. "Ah! There they are!"

"Olivia Felton! You're just as randy as Jack! Shut that off!"

The Doctor leaned over to try typing at the keyboard to close the window, but she slapped his hand away.

"No, no, no!" she muttered with each wave of her hand before she looked back to the computer screen, and he couldn't help looking to the screen as well.

"What?!" he chirped, both tilting their heads to the left with frowns. "How…?!"

"I have no idea," Olivia admitted, shaking her head as they slowly moved tilted their heads to the right. "I'd ask Jack but…I'm afraid he'll try to _show_ me."

They both jumped, their eyes wide as they saw something disturb the couple they were shamelessly watching. The unknown creature they'd brought slammed itself into the wall of its cell, and continued to do it. The Doctor frowned as he watched it, Olivia standing from her chair to reach into one of her desk drawers to pull out her stun gun.

"Liv," he called, reaching for her and grabbing her wrist as she looked to him with a frown of her own. "Look at this. Is it…shrinking?"

Olivia looked to Gwen first, calling to her and tossing the stun gun to her when she looked up. Gwen caught it midair and stood to head down the stairs as Olivia explained, "The thing's goin' nuts in the vaults. Approach with caution!"

"Gotcha," Gwen called as she disappeared and Olivia looked back to the screen with a frown, watching the thing as it still slammed itself against the Plexiglas.

"What the hell?" she breathed. "It _is _shrinking…and it's losing its hair!"

"Oh, Jack was right," the Doctor hummed, standing tall as Olivia frowned up at him. "Nothing good comes from Seti. Come on!"

Olivia followed him as he shot down the stairs and around the room toward the vaults to see Gwen aiming her gun at the Plexiglas, the stun gun on the ground as Jack and Ianto, looking disheveled, also aimed their guns at the thing. It threw itself against the Plexiglas one more time until it stumbled back and fell onto the ground again. The Doctor ran to the Plexiglas to look inside, Olivia right next to him.

"Doctor! Olivia! Wait—!"

"Before you say anything else, Jack, you might wanna look at this," Olivia cut in, making him frown and step up next to them, Gwen and Ianto following as they all stared wide eyes at what was lying on the floor.

"Oh, this is _so_ not good," Jack groaned.

"It turned into you," Ianto voiced, staring at the new body lying on the floor in the cell. "That thing turned into you, Jack."

"There's _two_ Jack's," Olivia chimed in. "The universe is gonna implode soon."

"So we're dealing with a Shape Shifter," Gwen realized. "It's not actin' like the last one we ran into."

"It's a different type of Shape Shifter," Jack replied. "The last two we ran into weren't from the Seti System, and the shift was different this time. It wasn't easy for it to change."

"Why would it change, though?" Ianto questioned. "And why would it change into _you_?"

"Maybe it wants my dashing looks?" Jack shrugged, smirking to Ianto. "Jealous?"

"That's not it," the Doctor muttered, not looking away from the unconscious form, drawing everyone's attention to him. "It's something else."

"Like what?" Olivia wondered, keeping her gaze on him.

"Survival instinct?" the Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Camouflage?"

"But why _him_?" Olivia asked again, gesturing to Jack.

"Why is everyone so surprised about that?" Jack questioned, defensively.

"I dunno," the Doctor replied, ignoring Jack's comment. "I just…don't know."

"Let's talk about this somewhere else," Olivia suggested, touching the Doctor's arm as she turned to the door, Ianto and Gwen heading for the door as they stared at the body before looking away and walking out, Jack following them as the Doctor lingered a bit longer before following Olivia out as well.

"Conference room," Jack announced. "Brainstorming!"

They all trailed into the conference room as Olivia took the Doctor's arm to pull him to a chair and perch herself on his lap when he sat, Gwen sitting next to them with a smile of amusement at the Doctor's wide-eyed expression as Ianto sat in front of them, Jack standing at the head of the table.

"You two are inseparable, aren't you?" Jack smirked and Olivia nodded with a cute affirmative noise as she leaned against the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Alright. To business. That Shape Shifter obviously isn't like the kind we've dealt with. It doesn't seem hostile, but it's chosen my gorgeous face to mimic now and we've gotta find out why."

"Doctor, you talked to him before lunch," Olivia recalled, shooting all eyes to him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything," the Doctor shrugged. "I explained to him that I was gonna take him home in my ship, asked him if he understood and he seemed to confirm that he did through some growls but he didn't _say_ anything."

"Well, when he wakes up we'll question him," Jack nodded. "In the meantime, unless I tell you to, nobody goes into the vaults for anything. I don't want him slamming himself into the Plexiglas anymore, and apparently our presence makes him want to do that."

"Maybe it wasn't the _presence_ of somebody else so much as the _activities_ they're engaged in," Olivia smirked, mischievously at Jack who only smirked back as Ianto shifted in his seat.

"Like what you saw?" Jack smirked at her, reveling in the glare the Doctor was sending him before Olivia countered by planting her lips to the Doctor's for a display of passion before pulling away with a smack. Ianto rolled his eyes but smirked as Gwen gave a snicker when Olivia turned back to Jack with a raised brow and he chuckled as well as he strolled around the desk, saying, "Well, whatever it was, it upset him. So like I said, stay away from the vaults unless I order you down there."

Ianto, Gwen and Olivia nodded as the Doctor only stared at Olivia with wide eyes, but she seemed to ignore him.

"While we wait, Olivia, I need those pretty eyes on your computer screen looking over the CCTV," Jack ordered. "I need to know exactly where the rift dropped him off and if he had a different look to him when it happened. Gwen, I need you on alien watch. As soon as this guy wakes up, tell me. Ianto…green room with me."

"Yes, Captain," they all replied, standing and heading for the door, Olivia grabbing the Doctor's arm to pull him down the hall to the main hub.

"Well, what do _I_ do, then?" the Doctor questioned, making Olivia look back at him with a smile, stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading to their desks.

"_You_ get to stand next to me and look pretty," she replied through puckered lips as she gently gripped his chin and he gave her a mock glare before she giggled, pulling him up the stairs by the hand to begin their work.

* * *

_Evening..._

The four of them crowded around Gwen's desk as she sat in her chair, all of them staring at the computer screen.

"He's been asleep this whole time?" Jack questioned.

"The whole time," Gwen nodded.

"Maybe he's not sleeping," Ianto chimed in. "Maybe he's hurt?"

"He's shifted positions," the Doctor noticed. "If he was passed out he wouldn't have moved."

"Well, so far we know he's a Shape Shifter, he doesn't say much, he shifts slowly and goes into fits when he does and after he shifts, he sleeps for hours," Olivia summarized, then frowned in thought before looking to the Doctor. "Call me crazy, but doesn't that sound like a scared kid? Maybe you weren't far off when you called him little?"

"She's got a point," Jack agreed as the Doctor still stared at the screen. "It _did_ hug her instead of lash out, like you pointed out."

"He's waking up," Ianto called.

All eyes shot back to the screen to watch the Shape Shifter sit up and look around as he crossed his legs in front of him. He looked bewildered and alone before he bowed his head and his shoulders shuddered.

"The poor thing," Olivia whispered before turning to run down the stairs, all eyes shooting toward her to watch her.

"Olivia!" the Doctor called, running after her. "Wait!"

"You two stay here," Jack ordered Gwen and Ianto who nodded as he ran after the Doctor and Olivia into the vaults.

Olivia stepped in front of the Plexiglas, catching the Shape Shifter's attention, and he looked up at her with wide, tear-filled eyes. The Doctor ran up next to her, Jack right behind him, but before anyone could say a word, Olivia went to the door to open it and step inside. The two men watched closely as she stepped toward him and held her hand out to him. The Shape Shifter glanced between it and her face as she smiled warmly, and instead of taking her hand, he threw his arms around her waist, burying his face into her stomach to cry some more.

"Gotta remember that move," Jack murmured, making the Doctor roll his eyes as Olivia stroked his hair, soothingly.

"Can you talk?" she asked, and he only nodded, unmoving. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Ramses," he muttered before pulling away and sniffling as he lifted his hands to wipe his face and Olivia knelt down next to him.

"That's a _great_ name," she smiled, stroking his hair again. "I like that. That's a strong name. My name is Olivia. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Five cycles," he replied, jerking with a sob before shaking it away, and Olivia caught the Doctor stepping into the cell out of the corner of her eye before Ramses looked up at her again, "I didn't _mean_ to do it! Honest!"

"Didn't mean to do what, sweetie?" Olivia frowned in wonder.

"I touched one of Papa's special artifacts," Ramses explained. "When I touched it, there was a bright light, and then I was here, and then I saw _you_. You look a little bit like my Mama. She's pretty like you."

"I'll bet she's _prettier_," Olivia smiled. "If your mama looks like me, then why did _you _look the way you did when I saw you?"

"My favorite galactic movie is Star Wars," Ramses grinned with a sniffle. "Chewbacca's my _favorite _character."

Olivia gave a giggle before asking, "Well, why do you look like Jack now?"

"Because he was making that other man so happy," Ramses grinned. "I wanted to try that too!"

"I'm leaving," Jack called, as he walked out of the vault, the Doctor sighed, shaking his head and Olivia cleared her throat nervously when she looked back at Ramses with a strained smile.

"That's something that adults do," Olivia tried, unable to believe that she was explaining this to a child that wasn't hers, let alone an _alien_ child. "When you're…_many _cycles older, you'll understand."

"That man said he was gonna take me home," Ramses remembered, pointing to the Doctor and catching his attention. "When can we go? I miss Mama and Papa."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the Doctor and nodded her head to beckon him over.

"Right," he nodded, clearing his throat as he stepped in front of Ramses and knelt down to meet his gaze. "Like I said earlier, my ship needs to charge up. But I promise, as soon as it's ready, we'll take you home. Liv's gonna come with us. Would you like that?"

"Uh huh!" Ramses grinned with a huge nod before looking to Olivia and throwing his arms around her neck, making her laugh before he pulled away. "I like Miss Olivia!" He looked to the Doctor, adding, "And Mister Doctor! Will Mister Jack come with us too? And that other man?"

"No, they have to stay here," the Doctor replied.

"What about that other girl? What's her name?" Ramses questioned.

"That's Gwen," Olivia replied. "She's staying here too."

"Ramses, can I ask, what do you _really_ look like?" the Doctor wondered.

"I'll show you!" he grinned, scrambling to his feet and adding, "It's easy to go back, but Changing is hard for me."

The Doctor and Olivia stood as Ramses closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before changing right before their eyes. Shrinking to his normal height, his skin changed to a yellow-orange, his hair to a red-orange and when he opened his eyes they were golden like the sun.

"Well, aren't _you_ handsome?" Olivia smiled, stepping toward him as he grinned back at her, his little arms hugging her leg as she stroked his hair with a giggle. "Isn't he a good-looking boy, Doctor?"

"I'm jealous," the Doctor smiled with a nod. "You're _very_ ginger."

Olivia looked up at the Doctor, making him frown at the look in her eyes before she asked, "Does he _have_ to stay in here? He's not a threat."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, turning as he assured her, "I'll go ask Jack. I'm sure he wouldn't keep a child locked up like this."

Ramses looked up at Olivia as she smiled at the Doctor, watching him walk away before he disappeared and she looked back at Ramses with a different smile.

"You look at him different," he noticed, making her give a frown of wonder. "You look at him the way Mama looks at Papa."

"That's because your Mama loves your Papa," she smiled, sitting on the seat in the cell to be at his level. "I love the Doctor the same way."

"What about Mister Jack?" Ramses wondered. "Do you love him?"

Olivia giggled before shaking her head, "Not like that. He's my boss, and my friend."

She looked up when she saw movement beyond the cell and Ramses turned to see what caught her eye as the Doctor came striding into the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Good news," he grinned. "Dinner's arrived, and Jack said young Ramses can join us."

"Yay!" Ramses cheered, running toward the Doctor to hug his leg, making the Time Lord look to him with a smile before the little one let him go. He ran back to Olivia and pulled her to her feet to drag her toward the door and when she passed the Doctor she grabbed his hand to drag him with her.

"What's for dinner?" she asked as the train headed down the hall and into the main hub. "I'm _starved_!"

"Pizza," the Doctor replied.

* * *

**A/N:** cuteness with the little one! i can't help but put kids in somewhere. i love kids. they're so cute! and...i hope the bit where they're watching Jack and Ianto is strictly for comedy, which means i have no idea what they were supposed to be doing that confused the Doctor and Olivia. reviews?


	24. The Trooper

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 24: The Trooper**_

"Jack, _no_!" Olivia pleaded as they stood outside the vault door. "You can't put him in a cell for the night! He's a child!"

"We can't put him anywhere else," Jack insisted. "Gwen doesn't wanna put Rhys through an alien sleepover. Ianto…is spending the night with me, and I doubt very much that the Doctor wants him in the TARDIS with you and him."

"Oh, _really_?" she retorted, crossing her arms as she raised a defiant brow at him. "Did you _ask_ him?"

"Well, _no_," Jack admitted, mimicking her stance and her tone before glancing around and leaning toward her to murmur, "But if the Doctor was in love with _me_ and came back after four years, I don't think he'd want our time cut in half by having a little one running around the TARDIS."

"Liv!"

They both jumped as they looked down the hall to see the Doctor hurrying toward them with a grin.

"Where's Ramses?" he asked, making them frown at him in wonder.

"He's playing with Ianto in the conference room," she replied, turning fully to him. "Why?"

"I'll show you," he grinned excitedly, taking her hand. "Come on!"

He pulled her down the hall, Jack following them as they hurried toward the conference room where Ianto laughed at something Ramses did before they both looked to the door. The Doctor let go of Olivia's hand to lean down and meet Ramses' gaze with a grin, holding out his hand for him to take it.

"Come with me, lad," he grinned. "I've got a surprise for you in the TARDIS."

Ramses grinned, taking the Doctor's hand and the Time Lord led the little one out of the room, followed by Olivia, Jack and Ianto as they all frowned at each other in wonder. The group crowded onto the lift, making the Doctor frown at Jack and Ianto in wonder of his own as he pulled Ramses into his arms to make more room on the lift.

"We wanna see the surprise too," Jack smirked as the lift took them up to the street.

Olivia looked to the Doctor and smiled, making him look back at her while Ramses stared around in awe and the Doctor's frown deepened as he asked her, "What?"

"I'll tell you later," Olivia smirked, lifting a hand to stroke Ramses hair affectionately and he grinned at her with wide eyes.

"We're going so high!" he noticed, his arms reflexively wrapping around the Doctor's neck before he looked to him, ordering, "Don't drop me."

"Oh, don't you worry, lad," the Doctor smiled, hugging him before relaxing again. "I've got you."

When the lift reached the street, the gang hurried into the TARDIS, making sure no one who might be around saw Ramses and when they were inside, the Ramses and Ianto stared around the control room in absolute awe and Jack frowned at Ianto but soon chuckled.

"I forgot, you haven't been in here yet," he smiled, pulling him by the arm to follow the Doctor and Olivia as they strode around the console, Ramses still in the Doctor's arms.

"Your ship is bigger on the inside!" Ramses breathed, still looking around as the Doctor led the other three up the stairs. "How does it do that?!"

"It's in a different dimension," the Doctor explained through a smile. "Now, time for a guessing game. Where are we going, Ramses?"

"I dunno," he shrugged as they entered a hallway and he looked down the isle of doors in curiosity.

"Oh, come on," the Doctor urged. "Take a guess."

"Ummmm," Ramses hummed as they all trailed down the hallway and he finally replied, "A room."

"What _kind_ of room?" the Doctor persisted as they made a turn and Ramses looked around thought.

"A…bedroom?" he guessed.

"_Whose_ bedroom?"

"I dunno."

They stopped in front of a door and the Doctor set Ramses down, standing tall with a grin and he pushed the door open so Ramses could look inside. His golden eyes lit up and he ran into the room making Olivia frown before stepped into the doorway and she grinned as Jack and Ianto came up behind her.

The room was filled with toys of all kinds and a bed in one corner. A child's room in any galaxy.

"The thought of him sleeping in that cell was unacceptable," the Doctor explained, slinging an arm around Olivia's shoulders as she swallowed, watching Ramses take a toy from a shelf and begin to play with it on the floor. "He can stay here, since we'll be taking him home in the morning anyway, yes?"

He looked to Olivia for an answer and frowned when he noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he murmured, leaning over to meet her gaze, but she seemed to be staring into the room as Ramses ran around it, having the time of his life. He only glanced back into the room before trying to meet Olivia's gaze, whispering, "Why you cryin'? Isn't this good?"

"Of course it is," she nodded in a voice just above a whisper before she turned to him and threw her arms around him, making him give a grunt when she rammed into his chest, but he hugged her in return. "They're happy tears at the size of your hearts."

"Mister Jack! Mister Ianto! Come play with me!" Ramses cheered, running toward them and seemingly not noticing the Doctor and Olivia as he grabbed the men's hands to drag them into the room.

The Doctor took that opportunity to pull Olivia from the doorway and around another corner of the hall, still holding her before he pulled her gaze to his, using his thumbs to brush her tears away.

"You know how generous I am," he murmured through a warm smile. "Why did this surprise you, eh?"

"I'm not surprised," she sniffled. "I'm _moved_."

"Ah," he nodded hugely before wondering, "And was that the reason for the look you were giving me on the lift earlier as well?"

"No," she smiled with a slight shake of her head before slipping her arms around his neck and meeting his gaze. "It's a woman thing…seeing that the man you love is good with kids is…kinda sexy."

"Is that so?" he grinned, lowering his face next to hers to whisper, "Good thing I put plenty in that room to keep him busy, even if he gets up in the middle of the night. A mini fridge if he gets hungry and a telly for cartoons, for example."

"Theta, what if he needs comfort in the middle of the night?" she murmured, knowing what he meant. "He might get homesick or just needs somebody to hold him. You can't expect him to stay in his room all night if he gets upset. He won't sleep!"

"Ooh, look at you, getting' maternal," he smiled before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek then murmuring, "I like it."

"Yeah, I can _feel_ how much you like it," she smirked, making him clear his throat nervously as he took a step from her, making her giggle as he glanced around and she pressed a quick kiss to his chin before smiling, "You calm yourself down before you come back into that room. It's bad enough he saw Jack with Ianto."

"I'd love to see the look on his parent's faces _and_ Jack's when he tells them that story," the Doctor chuckled, deviously.

"I wouldn't," Olivia blurted. "_We_ might get blamed for that."

"Good point," he nodded, slinging an arm around her shoulders to walk with her back around the corner in time to meet Ramses as he rounded out of the room to throw his arms around the Doctor's legs.

"Thank you, Mister Doctor!" he grinned before letting him go and racing back into the room as the Doctor watched him with a smile.

"Thank you, Mister Doctor," Olivia hummed with a smile, looking up at him and noticing the look in his eyes as he looked ahead for a moment before looking to her. "You're surprised?"

He shook his head before pressing a kiss to her temple, hugging her close as he murmured, "I'm moved."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"Right! Seti Prime, yes?! Allons-y!" the Doctor grinned, running around the console as Olivia and Ramses sat in the jump seat, both giggling at him and Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off of him. It had been years since she saw him running around that console, and the sight made her want to cry tears of joy. "Ride might be a _bit_ bumpy. Well…pretty bumpy. _Well_…as bumpy as it's been before."

"That's when I wish this seat had seat belts," Olivia whispered loudly to Ramses who giggled and the Doctor whirled on the two of them from the console with a false glare.

"Oi! Don't scare 'im," he warned her.

"He's not scared, are you, Ramses?" Olivia smiled, wrapping an arm around him to hug his shoulders as she smiled down at him. "You're excited, huh?"

"Yup!" he nodded with a grin. "I've been in a spaceship before. It's fun!"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned before continuing to run around the console. "Now…here we go!"

He still grinned as he yanked a lever into place and Olivia cried out in delight as Ramses giggled when the TARDIS suddenly thrashed to one side, making the two on the seat lean to their left as the Doctor ran around the console. Olivia hugged Ramses with one arm as they were shoved from one side of the seat to the other before it straightened out and the Doctor sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and Olivia gave him a skeptical glare as he looked to them.

"Come on! Let's get you home, lad," he grinned, stepping toward him to take his hand and Ramses took Olivia's hand as well to drag her from the seat. The Doctor led the train toward the door, cheering, "Avanti!"

"You say funny things, Mister Doctor," Ramses giggled as they reached the door.

"All the time," he grinned with a wag of his head before opening the door.

The three stepped out and Olivia's eyes widened as she realized they were in the middle of a village consisting of huts and the people milling around looked very different from each other. The Doctor frowned back at her when he realized she wasn't next to him, but smiled when he saw the familiar glow of amazement in her eyes as she looked around. Even after traveling with him and working with Torchwood, she was still amazed when they went to another planet.

He leaned toward her and took her hand, making her look to him with wide eyes as he nodded ahead, smiling, "Come on. Let's find his parents, yeah?"

She nodded as she stepped up next to him, Ramses still holding onto his other hand as he looked around the village. Olivia hugged his arm, grinning up at him before Ramses tugged on the Doctor's hand to pull him toward one of the huts with a grin.

"That's my home!" he grinned, pulling the Doctor's arm up and down. "That one with the top off it!"

"Alright, lad!" the Doctor laughed. "Try not to dislocate my shoulder! I'm sure they're not goin' anywhere!"

Ramses let go of the Doctor's hand to burst through the door, he and Olivia only stepping into the doorway so as not to be rude.

"Ramses!" they heard a woman call in disbelief from inside. "Oh, my son! You're home!"

"Mama! Come meet Mister Doctor and Miss Olivia!" Ramses grinned, and they both glanced inside to see him dragging a tall female by the hand toward the doorway, a tall male right behind her. "Mama! Papa! That's Mister Doctor and that's Miss Olivia! They brought me home!"

"Just the Doctor and Olivia is fine," the Doctor nodded, grinning, "Hello! Glad to get your son back to you. He's a trooper, that one, isn't he, Liv?"

"He certainly is," Olivia nodded, leaning forward to tap Ramses nose before looking to his parents as they looked at them in bewilderment. "We found him on Earth. He fell through the rift there, in Cardiff. We took him back to Torchwood, where I work – we specialize in this sort of thing – and he told us what happened. We were glad to bring him home."

"We can't thank you enough!" his mother nearly sobbed, throwing her arms around Olivia and hugging her close and Ramses' father shook the Doctor's hand before they switched, and his mother was hugging the Doctor, his father hugging Olivia. "We were so worried! We'd looked all around the village, we even sent out a search party!"

Ramses' father looked down at the little one with a frown when he felt him tug on his arm, asking, "What is it, son?"

"I'm sorry, Papa," he murmured, swallowing and looking down as everyone turned to him. "I touched one of your artifacts. I'm so sorry!"

Olivia gave a sympathetic pout as Ramses lifted his hands to his eyes, his little shoulders shuddering as he sobbed.

"Oh, Ramses, don't cry," his father pleaded, leaning down to lift the boy into his arms, cradling him close. "It doesn't matter now, son. As long as you're home and safe."

"Please, Olivia, Doctor, won't you come in?" his mother entreated. "Have dinner in our home. That is the _very _least we can do for what you have down for us. We owe you so much!"

"You owe us nothing," the Doctor smiled, slinging his arm around Olivia's shoulders and grinning, "Dinner sounds delightful! We just…left something in our ship. We'll be right back."

"Mister Doctor! Wait!" Ramses called as his father set him down and he ran to the Doctor to hug his legs, grinning up at him. "Thank you _so_, so much!"

Olivia smiled at the scene as the Doctor lowered a hand to Ramses' head and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome, lad," he smiled, warmly before the boy let go of him and to step closer to Olivia.

She knelt down to let him throw his tiny arms around her neck for a hug as he grinned, "And thank you so, so much, Miss Olivia!"

"You're so, so welcome, Ramses," she whispered, standing to let the Doctor sling his arm around her shoulder to pull her and head toward the TARDIS.

"You lied to them," she murmured.

"Yes, I did," he nodded as they reached the door.

"Why?" she questioned as he opened the door and stepped in, Olivia following and shutting the door behind her. "It's dinner. They're grateful."

"I know," he nodded, turning to the console to start her up. "I don't need praise."

Olivia stepped to the console as the engines started with a solemn gaze as he stepped up next to her to flip a switch and press a few buttons.

"You'll probably never see him again," she mumbled, neither one looking away from the console.

"I know," he replied, walking around her to her other side. "Believe me…I know."

Olivia realized it was hurting him to leave without a proper goodbye, so she decided to change the subject by stepping close to him, nudging his arm and smiling when he met her gaze.

"Where're we going now?" she wondered, making him grin and press a kiss to her cheek before running around the console.

"Torchwood!" he called, operating the TARDIS and Olivia gave him a frown of disbelief.

"What?! Why are we going back?!" she demanded as he sailed up next to her again and looked to her with wide eyes as she glared at him. "You said I could go with you."

"Well…yes, but…" he trailed off in confusion, wondering why she was upset before resuming, "Well…you've gotta pack, and…tell Jack you're leaving, yes?"

Her eyes widened, glittering like stars and making him smile broadly before she threw her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close before he looked to the console and used one hand to operate some of the switches before the TARDIS shuddered to a halt. The hand that had been on the console slid to her waist, slipping down to grip her rear, making her give a squeak then a giggle as she ran her hands through his hair, both pulling back to look at each other with sultry smiles.

"Where've we landed?" she asked, tracing circles in his hair and making him smile even wider, leaning his head back into her touch.

"Torchwood," he moaned, closing his eyes as she continued threading her fingers through his hair. "Right next to the lift."

"Good," she smiled, loving his reactions to her. "You can take me to my place after I talk to Jack, Gwen and Ianto."

"Stay here for a bit, please?" he sighed, lifting his head away from her touch to look into her eyes, making her frown in wonder at the sudden wariness in their depths. "I…I'd like to have that talk we said we were gonna have."

"Oh…okay," she nodded as his hands came to hers to take them into his grasp, leading her around the console to sit her in the jump seat as she kept her eyes on him when he sat close to her, their hands on her knees, his gaze on their hands.

"It was…before I met you," he began, swallowing before continuing. "I was here in Cardiff for Easter. I could never get Easter. Always Christmas, but never Easter. Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry. Anyway, I got on a bus that went through a wormhole to take us to another planet…not by choice, mind you."

"Oh, so a regular day for you, then," she smirked, making him give a slight chuckle, still not looking at her before he continued.

"Anyway, it was all a bit of a time…aliens in the desert, a flying bus, and such. We all got out of it fine, but…there was a woman on the bus that had…flashes of the future I suppose. She gave me a message."

He finally looked up at her and she pulled her hands from his to set them either side of his face when she caught the look of slight panic in his eyes. She nodded that he go on and he swallowed, their gazes locked.

"She said…" he choked before clearing his throat to try again. "She said: He will knock four times."

Olivia gave a frown as she lowered her hands to his shoulders, murmuring, "Knock four times and then…what?"

"I die, Liv," he breathed, making her eyes widen in disbelief. "Someone will knock four times and then…I die."

"Y-You…" she trailed off, trying to process what he was saying and the questions reeling through her mind before she said, "You mean…you regenerate, right? That's what you _really_ mean, you don't mean you'll die…permanently."

"Yes, but…you remember I told you about what happens when I regenerate, yes?" he replied.

"Yeah," she nodded with a slight frown. "You said you change."

"_Everything_ changes, Liv," he explained. "It's not just my face. It's as if…a new man saunters off with my memories. I won't be the Doctor you know. I put one of my companions through that. I could never do that to you."

Olivia frowned in wonder at him when he said that, making him frown in return before she murmured, "You could never do that to me? You mean…you're gonna leave me…_again_?"

"Liv, I put Rose through one of my regenerations, and she—"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ compare me to Rose!" Olivia snapped, shooting to her feet as he looked to her with wide eyes. "Jack told me _all _about that, and her, and I am _not_ her, do you understand?!"

"I know that, Olivia," he sighed, lowering his head to a hand to rub his eyes, making Olivia sigh as well, her anger melting away as she sat again.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, shooting his gaze to hers again. "I said we wouldn't fight, and I meant it. This isn't about me, I realize that. I just thought that after these four years you'd let me travel with you…_forever_."

"I want that more than anything, Liv, believe me," he murmured, taking her hands in his again. "With all my hearts, I want you with me forever. But, when I change, you won't know me. I know you, Liv. You won't like the man I become…the _new _Doctor."

"How can you know that?" she frowned in wonder. "You obviously don't know me that _well_ if you think I'm gonna let you leave me when you regenerate."

The Doctor took in a breath before pulling her hands up to his face to kiss her fingers before pulling her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, both hugging each other tightly.

"I won't try to convince you, Liv," he murmured. "I'll let you see it yourself. I don't wanna have an argument."

"Do you know…when this will happen?" she wondered.

"Not exactly, no," he murmured. "I just know it should be soon. I wanted to spend whatever time I have left with _you_."

"Well, than we have no time to lose," she smiled, pulling away to meet his frown with her warm smile before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Let's go say goodbye to Jack and the others."

* * *

_Olivia's Flat..._

"Wait. You're tellin' me you're gonna be _back_?" Jack frowned incredulously, watching Olivia pack a bag from her bedroom doorway. "Why would you come _back_? I thought the whole point of finding him was to take off and _never _come back."

"Things have changed, Jack," she replied, looking to her closet before passing him to head to her bathroom in the hallway, Jack following her as she gathered a few toiletries into a bag. "I won't be gone as long as I thought. And who knows, I might end up at home before I come back _here_."

"That doesn't answer my question, Olivia," he noticed, not moving from the doorway when she stepped to pass by him and instead blocked her exit. She looked to him with a frown as he met her gaze seriously, questioning, "_Why_?"

"Jack, I can't go into detail with you on this," she replied, shoving past him and he followed. "I told you, things have changed. That's all you _need _to know at the moment."

"Jeez, you sound like him," he sighed as he stopped in her doorway when she resumed packing her bag. "Alright, I won't ask anymore. Just be careful, ok, Nova?"

"Yes, Dad, I'll be careful," she smirked, shutting then closing the bag and lifting it from the bed to carry it toward the door but he blocked her path again, making her sigh and roll her eyes. "What _now_?"

"I don't mean be careful in your travels, Olivia," he said, making her frown up at him. "I mean be careful with _him_. If he tells you to do something, you do it. If he leaves you here again and tells you not to look for him, _don't_ look for him. There's method in his madness. I think we _both _know that better than most."

"If you know I know this, then why are you telling me?" she wondered.

"Because you need reminding," he replied, making her frown drop to a shameful gaze. "He came back and you went starry-eyed. I know what that's like. Every time I see him after some time, I can't help but feel giddy inside. I do a good job of hiding it, but the feelings still there. He does that to everyone. It clouds your judgment. And you need that more than anything when you're with him."

"Thanks, Jack," she smiled sweetly, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "But you and I _both_ know if he asks me to do something, I might end up doing the exact opposite."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	25. The Look

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 25: The Look**_

"Ready?" the Doctor grinned over his shoulder at Olivia from the console as she sat in the jump seat grinning at him before she nodded hugely. "Right then! Allons—!"

"Wait!" she called, shooting to her feet and rushing to stand with him at the console as he frowned at her but she only grinned, grasping the lever he had his hand to pull it instead, calling, "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS thrashed and the engines made their telltale sound, making them both grip the console and laugh heartily as the Doctor ran around the console to operate the TARDIS.

"So, where're we going?" Olivia called, watching him for a moment, leaning on the console.

"Olivia Felton!" he called in shock. "How _dare _you try to make me reveal me surprise?! Shame on you!"

"Can't blame me for trying," she shrugged with a smile as he sailed up next to her, looking at the console.

"Liv, could you—?"

Before he could finish Olivia slammed her hand down on a button, knowing what he was going to ask her and turned to meet his wide-eyed gaze with a smile.

"You were saying?" she smiled before he shook his head and grinned.

"You remembered," he hummed, leaning toward her to plant a kiss to her cheek, making her giggle before he turned back to the console.

"Just a little," she shrugged as he stepped around her to flip a switch before stopping behind her and placing his hands on either side of her, resting on the console and making her give a sly smile. "No distracted driving, Doctor."

"But you're such a _lovely _distraction, Liv," he murmured in her ear, nuzzling his face into her hair and making her giggle again before the TARDIS gave a shudder and they both frowned in wonder. "Ooh! Hang on!"

He hurried toward the other side of the console, pressing a few more buttons and flipping a few more switches before the ship came to a stop and he leaned on the console with one hand, crossing an ankle over the other. Olivia strode toward him, stopping in front of him as he only smiled at her, their gazes never leaving each other.

"Can I at least have a _hint_?" she hoped, rocking slightly on her feet as he stood tall.

"Nope," he grinned with a wag of his head. "I wanna see that look on your face when you walk out the door."

"What look?" she frowned then smiled when he slid his arms around her to pull her close, lifting her hands to rest them on his arms.

"That look you had on Seti Prime when we dropped off Ramses," he replied. "I have to admit, I was worried that working for Torchwood would've jaded you to alien worlds."

"_Nothing _could do that to me, Theta," she smiled, slipping her hands up his arms to wrap them around his neck. "We only dealt with what came through the rift. We never went to other planets. I only ever did that with you."

"Well I should think so," he scoffed, making her giggle before she left a kiss to his chin and took one of his hands from around her waist to drag him toward the door.

"Come on!" she grinned. "I wanna see where we are!"

She opened the door and dragged the Doctor out of the TARDIS, her eyes shooting wide when she stepped into the sunlight and looked ahead at the city across the channel.

"New New York," the Doctor grinned. "Looks a lot better than when I left it. Newly Restored New York. And, actually, it's the fifteenth version after the original, so it's _really_ New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

"You forgot one," she teased, making him frown down at her incredulously.

"Did not!" he nearly squeaked making her giggle before he smirked back at her, shaking his head as she suddenly frowned in wonder and glanced around. "What's wrong?"

"It smells like…apples," she replied, still looking around and he leaned down to pull up some of the grass they were standing on.

"It's the grass," he explained, handing her some as she turned back to him. "Here. See? Apple grass."

"That is _ridiculous_!" she giggled, taking the grass and smelling it before frowning up at him again. "Wait a minute. You said it looked better than when you left it. What'd you mean by _that_?"

"Remember when I told you about the Macra living under a motorway?" he recalled and she nodded, still frowning. "That was here. A disease spread through the city and everyone was sent through the motorway to escape, but there wasn't enough power to bring them all back from the underground city there, so they all just kept goin' round and round—"

"Until _you_ show up," she smirked back at him.

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head. "Mind you, I had help. The Face of Boe helped me boost the power before he passed on. Bless."

"Wait. Face of Boe?" Olivia echoed, but the Doctor only smiled, knowing she was about to realize something he'd found out some time ago. "Jack said something about people calling him that. Does that mean…?"

The Doctor lifted his brows as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, still not saying a word.

"How far into the future is this?" she questioned.

"Centuries," he shrugged.

"So that means…Jack was _hundreds _of years old!" she breathed. "Oh, God! Tell me what he looked like!"

"I can do better than _that_. Come 'ere," he smiled, lifting his hands as he turned to face her, making her frown in wonder but she turned to him, letting him place his hands on either side of her head, closing his eyes. "Open your mind, and I'll show you."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling his mind stroke hers before an image of the Face of Boe appeared and she gasped, her eyes flying open as her hands shot to her agape mouth. The Doctor smirked, lowering his hands and tucking them into his pockets to watch her reaction.

"Oh, my _God_," she breathed, lowering her hands to show off the disbelieving grin over her lips. "I _wish _I could tell Jack! He's always going on about those damnable good looks of his! He needs humbling!"

The Doctor laughed heartily before turning to sling his arm around her neck and walk her toward the city.

"Come on!" he grinned, strolling down the hill the TARDIS was parked on and she threw her arms around his chest as he kept his arm around her shoulders. "Plenty of things to do in New New York! Broadway! Oh, I love a musical! Why don't we go see a nice musical, then? Phantom of the Opera might be showing! I remember you wanted to see it filmed on Planet Hollywood. Let me make that up to you, yeah?"

"You don't _have_ to," she smiled up at him and he stopped, turning her toward him and making her frown at him in wonder. "What?"

"I _want_ to, Liv," he smiled, warmly before leaning closer to her and pressing his lips gently to hers. She melted against him, hugging him closer by his chest as he pulled her close by her shoulders, his tongue gliding over her lower lip and making her give a soft moan before he pulled away.

"Well," she sighed, meeting his gaze with a content smile. "Can't argue with that, can I?"

"Nope," he grinned. "No room for argument. Now come on!"

She laughed as he took one of her hands and ran toward the city at full speed.

* * *

_Evening..._

"No!" Olivia laughed hysterically as she and the Doctor walked arm in arm down the darkened streets of New New York. "No! That's impossible! I _cannot _imagine you as a woman!"

"Well it wasn't _me_," he laughed in return. "It was bloody Cassandra's consciousness!"

"Did you sashay?" she teased. "Oh, _tell _me you sashayed! I can just _see_ you sashaying! Did she make you dance?"

"No, Olivia," he grumbled. "She did _not_ make me sashay…that I remember."

"Oh, I'll bet she did," she snickered, sailing in front of him to take both of his hands in hers and did a little dance down the street smiling, "You just don't wanna tell me."

"Well, Liv, since it seems you're in the mood for a dance, how about I take you to one of the local nightclubs, eh?" he smirked, pulling her toward him by her hands, making her cry out in surprise before she giggled, her arms slipping around his neck as his slid around her waist when they stopped and he smiled down at her. "I hear they play all the classics from the 2010s."

"That sounds nice," she smiled with a small nod, twirling her fingers in his hair. "But…I have a better idea."

"What's that, then?" he frowned in wonder as she glanced around the street before looking back at him with a smile.

"How about, we have our own little night club right here?" she murmured. "We'll be the DJs and pick whatever songs we want."

"Ooh! I know a place that'll let you do that here!" he grinned, making her frown before he took her hand and dragged her down the street. "Come on!"

"But…Doctor I was trying to—"

"This way!" he called, pulling her down a corner and making her give a yelp as she swung around, still hand in hand until they reached a door with a holographic sign above it that she didn't have time to read. He pulled her through the door and she frowned in wonder when she noticed the lobby looked more like a hotel than a club as he sailed right up to the clerk behind her desk, grinning, "A room for two please."

"May I see your confirmation card?" the clerk smiled.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry," the Doctor grinned, reaching into his coat pocket for the Psychic Paper. "Forgot. Here you are! The Doctor and Olivia Felton."

He held up the wallet and the clerk looked at it before nodding and turning to her desktop, smiling sweetly, "In what style would you like your room, Doctor?"

"Ooh, that _is _a good question," he frowned at the ceiling in thought before looking to Olivia as she frowned as well in confusion. "What style would ya like, Liv? We could go traditional, but that's not very fun. We should have something a bit different, yes? What was your favorite place to go dancing, Liv?"

"Well…" she trailed off, still confused before she finally took a moment to think about it before replying, "There was this place in Fullerton…on Earth…in 2012 that I went to. It was called Florentine's."

"I know just the one," the clerk nodded, running her hands over her desk before making a flipping motion and the Doctor leaned over to see the surface before nodding to Olivia that she look. "Is this the one you mean?"

Olivia frowned and leaned over the surface to see a picture on it with a familiar bar and she grinned, nodding, "Yes! That's exactly it!"

"Alright," the clerk nodded, flipping the picture to face her again, typing at the desk's surface. "Just give me one moment and I'll set up your room."

"That's incredible!" Olivia grinned in a hushed tone, looking up at the Doctor as he smiled down at her. "Is our room _really_ gonna look like that?"

"Yup," he nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lean closer to her ear. "And, when we get there, there's a robot for a DJ. Just a silver body, really. You just shout out what you wanna hear, and he plays it. Isn't that brilliant?!"

"That's fantastic!" she giggled, matching his wide grin.

"Alright, your room is all ready," the clerk smiled, lifting a card to hand it to the Doctor who took it with a nod of thanks. "Room 306. Enjoy your stay at Dance it Your Way."

"Cheers!" the Doctor grinned before pulling Olivia by the hand toward a flight of stairs to their left.

"That's a catchy phrase," Olivia couldn't help but notice as they hiked the stairs to their room. "Did these replace nightclubs all over New Earth?"

"Oh, of _course_ not!" he replied as they strode down a hallway, hand in hand. "These kinds of places were designed to cater to the…more _private_ clientele. People who'd rather dance alone or with their partner on their own without the hassle of other people flirting with one, or the other…or both."

"What did you mean when you asked her for a room for two?" she wondered as they stopped at their door.

"Well…sometimes things can get – what's the phrase you'd use? – hot and heavy on the dance floor, and…you may not want to go home for the night," he shrugged, moving to open the door. "There's an inner room with beds set up in case that comes up."

"That…is the smartest thing I think I've ever heard of," she smirked as he opened the door, smiling back at her.

She hugged his arm as he turned them into the room and she gasped when she found herself walking into the bar the way she remembered it. To her left was the bar, and to her right as they stepped in was the DJ robot all set up to play any music they wanted and across the floor, directly ahead, was another door which she assumed led to the bedroom. The lights were low, and the sign above the platform seats faded into different colors.

"This is incredible!" Olivia grinned, taking his hand and dragging him toward the bar before asking, "How do we get drinks."

"Ah, that's one of the better parts," the Doctor grinned, placing his hands on the counter and using one of the barstools to vault himself over the bar to the other side. "We get to serve our own drinks. Whatever we want, _how_ever we want, and however many we'd like. No charge, no limit."

"That can be dangerous," she smirked as he pulled two glasses from the shelf behind the bar and grinned at her when he set them on the bar. "But, you should be warned…I've learned to hold my liquor a little better."

"Is that so?" he smirked back before looking at the supplies behind him and grinning when he spotted what he needed. "Well, you can demonstrate that, then."

He took a bottle full of clear red liquid, a bottle full of clear liquid and another full of clear pink liquid.

"Hyper-vodka," he announced, lifting the bottle with the clear liquid with a smile then lifting the other two bottles, adding, "Cathulian rum and…tomato flavoring. These ingredients sound familiar?"

"Tomato shots!" Olivia grinned, excitedly as she watched him mix the drink before he slid a glass to her, pulling the other closer to himself to lift it toward her as she lifted her glass as well. "Our first drink on our first date."

"To Barcelona," he grinned, making her giggle before she tapped her glass to his with a nod.

"To Barcelona," she replied before they both downed their drinks and they both gave similar gasps at the burn of the alcohol.

"Another?" he offered and she shook her head. "How 'bout something different then, eh?"

"How about, you come out from behind that bar and dance with me like we came here to do?" she shot back with a smirk.

"Ah. Yes. Sorry, darling," he smiled before hoisting himself up to sit in the bar surface and spinning himself around to jump down next to her, lifting a hand toward her. "Miss Olivia Felton, may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may, Theta Sigma," she smiled, sweetly as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, pulling her into his arms with the flick of his wrist, making her giggle as their eyes met and he smiled warmly at her.

"Start with our song?" he guessed, but frowned when she shook her head with a smile.

"That'll be for the end of the night," she replied. "Save the best for last, as they say."

"My choice then, eh?" he grinned, pulling her close with his right hand around her waist, his left holding her right at shoulder height as he looked to the Music-bot. "_Moondance_ by Van Morrison, if ya please?"

The music started and the Doctor grinned as he began leading her in a swing dance with the tune, making her giggle, "You've learned some new moves, have you?"

"Oh, yes," he replied with a wag of his head before twirling her out then pulling her back toward him, his arm wrapping around her as he held her from behind, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I've been practicing, just for you."

"I'm flattered," she giggled as he swayed them in time with the music before twirling her out again and pulling her back toward him to hold her as he had before. "You _would_ pick this song. It's very you."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," he replied before singing with the words, making her giggle as he twirled her in her place then pulled her seemingly closer, murmuring, "This reminds me of Barcelona."

"I'm having a case of déjà vu myself," she nodded in agreement. "The only thing missing is the Carnak army…and the fireworks."

"Well…we could make our _own_ fireworks," he murmured through a Cheshire grin as he leaned closer to her ear to whisper, "If memory serves, we had some _brilliant_ fireworks the other night."

"'If memory serves'? What kind of line is that from _you_?" she laughed before resting her head on his chest, still smiling. "But, I'll admit, those were some brilliant fireworks."

"Yep," he chirped then sighed, "Still got it."

"You're being arrogant again," she warned in a singsong tone.

"Bloody right I'm bein' arrogant about _that_," he shot back, making her giggle as she lifted her head to smile at him and he grinned down at her. "That is one thing I am _allowed_ to be arrogant about."

"Alright then, Casanova," she smirked, hearing the song end and starting to feel the shot give her a bit of a buzz. "I hope you've practiced the right moves for the song _I_ get to pick this time."

"You know I like a challenge," he grinned with a wag of his head before she turned to the Music-bot, starting to feel _his_ shot as well.

"_ET_ by Katy Perry and Kanye West, please," she called, and the Doctor looked to her with wide eyes as she looked back at him. "Prepare yourself, Doctor."

"Oh, Liv, not that one, please. _Anything_ but that," he pleaded. "I'm no good with music like that."

"Nope, no chance," she chirped, shaking her head with a sly smile as the music began and she stepped at arms length from him, her hands on his chest. "If you don't wanna dance…you can just watch me if you want."

He only swallowed as she began moving her hips with the music, stepping back toward him to rest her arms on his shoulders to mouth the words an inch from his lips, still dancing. She stepped around him, one hand trailing over his shoulders before she pressed her back to his, setting her head on his shoulder, her hands running through his hair before she rounded in front of him again, her mischievous gaze meeting his when his breathing quickened slightly.

"You won't get halfway through this song, you keep that up," he warned her, breathlessly and she gave a devious smirk before pressing against him. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, turning as his arms wrapped around her, her hands wrapping around his neck to run her fingers through his hair again as he lowered his head to press his lips to her neck. "Let's just say…I could only think of you when I first heard this song."

"I can tell," he murmured into her ear.

Her smile grew but just as she turned to her head for a kiss the room went dark, the music warping to a stop.

"What the hell?" Olivia blurted frowning around in the darkness, neither one of them leaving the other's arms.

"That is a good question," the Doctor replied, frowning around the dark as well. "Hand me the Sonic, won't you darling?"

Olivia instantly shoved a hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from it to hand it to him as his other hand remained wrapped around her. The hum sounded in the darkness, the blue light shining bright before the lights flickered back on and they glanced around the room in wonder.

"Well that was weird," Olivia blurted, slipping the Sonic from his hand to place it back into his pocket. "At least it wasn't Weeping Angels."

"Yes, that would be _very_ bad," he nodded, glancing around the room. She frowned at him in wonder as he looked around the room and sighed, catching his attention. "What?"

"You have that look."

"What look?" he frowned.

"That, 'Something's not right' look," she retorted. "That look you get just before something happens, or just before you ask me if I'm ready for an investigation."

"Need I ask, then?" he smirked, making her meet his gaze for a moment before she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"No," she muttered, making his smirk grow to a grin and she rolled her eyes again before retorting, "Well! Where are we going?!"

"Alright then," he grinned with a wag of his head as he grabbed her hand and he dragged her toward the door, calling, "Allons-y!"

* * *

_Main Lobby..._

"I know, ladies and gentlemen, please, just try to calm down—!" the clerk tried calling over the crowd in front of her wondering why the lights had gone out, the lights from their torches flashing all over the room. A faint hum suddenly sounded and the lights flickered on, catching everyone's attention and the crowd parted, almost being shoved aside.

"So sorry!" the Doctor called as he split the crowd to head toward the desk, holding tightly to Olivia's hand so as not to lose her. "'Scuse us! Pardon! Thank you!"

He swooped in front of the clerk's desk before climbing up on top of it to look down at the crowd then turned to look at the clerk as Olivia stood nearer his feet.

"What was your name?" he asked with a frown.

"Dana," the clerk replied with a frown of wonder of her own. "Dana Cartwright."

"Right, Dana," he nodded. "Have we found out what's happened to the lights?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" one of the customers snapped, making the Doctor whirl in his spot to look down at the crowd. "The lights in our rooms aren't working!"

"What's going on?!" someone else shouted.

Everyone began shouting at once and the Doctor lifted his hands as he stared around the room at the panicking people.

"Alright!" he called lifting his hand toward them. "Everyone just…calm down!"

"Oh, for God's sake," Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes as she climbed up onto the desk next to him and stomped her foot, shouting, "Hey! Shut up or we'll _never_ find out what happened!"

The room was instantly silent as all eyes shot to her, even the Doctor stared at her with wide eyes and she grinned up at him.

"The stage is yours, Doctor," she nodded, jumping down from the desk and he nodded, grinning as he gave her wink before turning back to Dana.

"Now, Dana, I know for _certain_ that these places _never_ have power outages or blackouts, so this is no good," he began, jumping down to her side of the desk to aim the sonic screwdriver at her computer so that it turned on and he clamped the thing between his teeth as he used his hands to type at the keyboard.

"Don't get your spit all over the Sonic," Olivia scolded playfully, leaning over the desk to take the thing from his teeth and his gaze never left the screen as he dropped his jaw, let her take it and clamped his mouth shut again with a tap of his teeth. "What are you looking for?"

"The power grid," he replied as Olivia silently asked Dana how to get behind the desk without climbing over it and as the Doctor continued, Dana showed her the way. "This whole building runs on its own power grid so they can manage the electricity themselves. That's why there are never _really _any power failures. They constantly monitor the breakers. It's an independent source, so if there's a city blackout, it doesn't shut off and there's no electricity bill to pay, so it doesn't get _shut _off unless somebody…"

He trailed off, his hands stilling on the keyboard just as Olivia stepped next to him, frowning when he trailed off, asking, "If somebody what?"

"Oh…" he breathed, making her frown deepen. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh_!"

"What?!" she questioned, startled by his shout and watching him stand tall to tousle his hair with both hands.

"I'm so _thick_!" he snapped, vaulting over the desk and Olivia ran around it to rush next to him as he commanded, "Everyone stay here! Nobody move from the room until one of us comes back for you! Do you understand?!"

The Doctor shot down the isle, Olivia right behind him and he grabbed the Sonic back from her, using it to turn on the lights when they came to a dark hall and he stopped them in front of a door, Olivia panting next to him.

"Doctor…what is it?" she asked, watching him scan the hall ahead.

"Only one thing drains power like that," he growled through clenched teeth. "You should know, too, Liv. You've met them before."

"Met who?" she wondered honestly, racking her brain at the same time. "It's not the Angels."

"No," he answered, still looking down the hall. "_Before_ you met me, Liv. It was some time ago. The Ghosts."

"Ghosts?" she frowned before it clicked for her and she stared down the hall as well just as rhythmic, metallic thumping sounded from the end of the hall. "Oh, God, no. Not…Cybermen."

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't resist that dance scene, because as soon as i heard both those songs i IMMEDIATELY thought of the Doctor. and i thought of Ten, not anybody else, even though i know Nine swing danced in one episode, but i could totally see Ten doing that too. i've heard Moondance before, but after i got into Doctor Who and i heard it again it was totaly different. i saw the Doctor. LOL reviews?


	26. The Cyberman

**A/N: **new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 26: The Cyberman**_

"How are they here?!" Olivia shouted over the stomping behind them as they ran back down the hall.

"I don't know!" he shouted back as they stopped and he used the Sonic to unlock the door they shoved themselves against.

"How could you _not_ know?!" she retorted as the marching came closer. "You're the bloody Doctor!"

"Oi! Don't go Welsh on me!" he snapped, opening the door and dragging her into the dark room before slamming it shut behind them, pinning her against it. He placed his ear on the door to hear what was happening on the other side, his face next to Olivia's ear as she panted heavily. He frowned at her in the dark before whispering, "Stop breathing so loudly. I'm trying to hear."

She pursed her lips angrily in the darkness before lifting a hand and flicking his head where she estimated his temple was. Her estimation was perfect.

"Ow!" he groaned softly. "Bloody hell—!"

He was cut off when the marching stopped on the other side of the door and he pressed his ear against it again. Olivia said nothing and held her breath as he listened carefully. Something caught his ear and she felt his arms throw themselves around her waist.

"Get down!" he shouted, dragging her away from the door and they both fell to the floor just as the door shattered into pieces from a blaster shot. They both shot to their feet and the Doctor shoved her deeper into the room, shouting, "_Run_!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she snapped, grabbing his hand before she stumbled away from him and pulling herself back to him as the Cyberman marched into the room, stopping just inside the door.

"Olivia, don't argue with me," he growled, shoving her behind him. "Get out!"

"Don't be an idiot!" she snapped, making him frown at her just as she sailed around him, something silver in her hand which she pointed at the Cyberman, rushing toward it.

"Olivia! No!" the Doctor shouted, but when he took a step toward her, he froze, seeing the Cyberman seize as she pressed the thing in her hand to its chest plate. He watched with wide eyes as she shoved the Cyberman to the floor before turning to him with a smirk, lifting the thing in her hand. "What the bloody hell is that?!"

"Stun gun," she shrugged, making him frown at her before looking to the Cyberman, then back to her. "What?"

"Where were you…keeping that?" he wondered, making her smirk again.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" she smirked, slyly before hurrying toward him and taking his hand to pull him toward the door. "Come on. Who knows how long the thing will stay unconscious…if it's not dead. Didn't these things get sucked into the Void?"

"Some of them fell through time," he replied as they climbed over the Cyberman and he pulled her down the hall the way it came. "I went to Victorian England once and they were there."

"That must've been bizarre," she smirked before she realized where they were headed. "Oh, we're running _toward_ the Cybermen now?!"

"We have to find their base," he explained, not stopping and still holding her hand as he led her down the hall. "We'll need to stop them from the inside out, so to speak."

He stopped them halfway down the hall and turned to her, making her frown up at him in wonder as he met her gaze and she questioned, "What?"

"I need you to go back to the lobby and get all those people out of the building," he instructed, making her frown deepen slightly but she turned her attention to their hands when he handed her the sonic screwdriver. "Take this, and lock the door behind you when you get everyone out, understood?"

"Uh, first of all, _you_ need the Sonic, so keep it," Olivia began, shoving it back into his hand. "Second of all, what makes you think I'm leaving you to head into the lion's den of Cybermen!"

"Lion's den of Cybermen, I like that," he grinned, deftly before shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. "Liv, don't argue with me on this, _please_."

"After everything you've told me, you think I'm gonna let you out of my _sight_?!" she snapped.

"Now is not the time for this, Olivia," he ground out, meeting her gaze and shoving the screwdriver into her hand again. "Take that and do as I tell you!"

They held each other's gazes for a moment before she gripped his tie and planted her lips to his, pulling away before either one was tempted to deepen the kiss.

"For luck," she smiled, making him smile as he remembered her doing and saying the exact same thing when they'd first met. "At least take this."

She pushed the stun gun into his hand as she held onto the sonic screwdriver.

"Go to the TARDIS after you get everyone out," he instructed. "I'll meet you there."

"You'd better," she shot back. "We'll _both_ be pissed if you're lying."

"I know," he scoffed before pressing a kiss to her cheek and turning to march down the hall as she turned to head back to the lobby.

She hurried in to find Dana being bombarded by even _more _people than before and Olivia placed her fingers in her mouth to give a loud whistle, making the crowd turn toward her with wide eyes.

"Right," she nodded, rolling her shoulders and tossing the Sonic in the air to let it twirl before she caught it again, now in Doctor Mode. "Now, you lot, follow me."

"Why?" someone questioned as Dana only ran around the desk to shove past the crowd and head toward Olivia. "Who put you in charge?!"

"The Doctor," she smirked. "And unless you wanna die a horrible death you'll all follow me out of this building and get as far away from here as possible because as far as you're all concerned…I'm the closest thing to God at the moment. Now _move_!"

Dana was already halfway to the door before the rest of them ran toward it. She gave a grin before running after the last of the crowd, meeting Dana as she ushered everyone out. She hurried toward the other woman and made sure everyone got through before pushing Dana out and following her. She shut the door behind her and used the Sonic to lock the door as Dana came up next to her with a frown.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Olivia still worked.

"I'm locking the door," Olivia replied, still not looking at her. "Like the Doctor told me to. This'll slow those things down."

"What are they?" Dana breathed, wringing her hands as she looked around and Olivia stood, catching her attention.

"Things your worst nightmares couldn't conjure up," she replied, Dana's frown turning into a wide-eyed stare.

"And you just _left_ him in there with those things?!" she breathed.

"Not by choice," Olivia assured her. "He told me to get everyone out of the building and wait for him in…his ship. Now don't worry about me and go!"

Dana stared at her in shock before turning to run from the building with the rest of the crowd as Olivia watched them before turning back to the building, biting her lower lip in thought. She heard a crash from inside making her flinch in terror when she heard the shout that followed, then gasped when a window broke and the Doctor was suddenly launched out of it, catching the sill and dangling over the ground from a high floor.

"He _would_ be thrown out a window!" she growled but screamed when he began falling. "_Doctor_!"

She ran a few steps before stopping dead and frowning when he was suddenly on the ground, safe and sound, standing on his feet as he dusted himself off. She stared at him with wide eyes as he looked up at the window he'd just fallen from, casually.

"Well, that was just _rude_," he blurted. "And I _know_ rude, because _I'm_ rude."

He looked ahead to see Olivia still staring at him, now giving a frown and he grinned at her before running toward her to grab her hand and drag her to the other side of the building.

"Doctor! What the hell was that?!" she snapped as he continued running.

"Perception filter!" he replied. "Makes the building seem taller than it is. It was meant to keep attention away from the basement."

"The basement?" Olivia frowned in wonder, knowing exactly what a perception filter was. "What's in the basement?"

"That is the question, Miss Olivia Felton!" he replied, dragging her around one more corner until he stopped in front of a trap door leading to the basement. He held a hand out to Olivia, neither one taking their gaze from the door as he simply said, "Sonic."

She slapped the screwdriver into his hand without missing a beat and he knelt down to unlock the double doors that slid open, disappearing into the ground and he stood to tuck the screwdriver into his jacket pocket.

"Molto bene," he nodded before turning to place his hands on Olivia's shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Back to the TARDIS with you now. I'll see you in a moment."

"I don't think so," she chuckled, making him frown in wonder. "Not this time. I'm not a patient woman. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Realizing he wasn't going to win this argument he nodded and took her hand in his, gripping it tightly before lifting it between them, meeting her gaze again.

"Don't let go of my hand, whatever happens," he ordered and she nodded before he turned to the dark entrance and they began their descent down the stairs leading into it.

Olivia clutched his hand tighter and tighter the farther they headed down the stairs until they reached the bottom. She felt his hand pull her closer to him before it left hers to wrap around her shoulders, stopping them before the Sonic sounded and its blue light shone. The light above them flickered on and she gasped when she looked around the room, lifting her hands to pull the Doctor closer as he looked down as well.

"It's alright, Liv," he assured her, seeing the floor littered with Cybermen lying unmoving. "They're all dead."

"How do you know?" she breathed, not taking her eyes away from the scene. He stepped away from her and when she felt his arm leave her shoulders she reached out to grab his hand as he knelt down next to one of them. "Theta—!"

"It's alright, really," he assured her, using the Sonic with one hand and letting her hold the other in both of her hands for comfort. "They really are dead. A Cyberman did this."

"You don't mean…that one we ran into?!" she guessed, staring wide eyes at him as he stood, tucking the Sonic away. "Then that means…it's just the one, right?"

"Seems like," he nodded, looking around the room. "But we're not safe in this room. He'll probably come back here. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the stairs. They were nearly all the way up the steps when Olivia suddenly screamed and her hand fell away from his, making him whirl around in time to see her being pulled back down the stairs.

"_Doctor_!"

"_Olivia_!"

He reached for her as she clawed at the stairs, but the door slammed shut, the light above blowing out and leaving Olivia in darkness. She heard the Doctor start to pound on the door but the hands on her ankles pulled her away from it as she tried to kick them away. She heard the Doctor call to her one more time before her head bounced off one of the stairs, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"No! Olivia!"

The Doctor pounded on the door hard before pulling the Sonic out again to aim it at the door, but it remained closed instead of opening like before. Deadlocked.

"Bloody _hell_!" he growled, shoving the Sonic away and kicking at the door in rage before stepping back to think. "How did it get in there without us seeing it?"

He instantly knew the answer and shot around the building to the front entrance to run inside. He vaulted over the lobby desk to look at the computer again, looking for the blueprints of the building.

"Ha! Yes! Molto bene!" he grinned before pulling himself over the desk again to head out of the building, shoving his hand into his pocket as he ran down the street to find the TARDIS. "Hang on, Liv. I'm coming."

* * *

_Back in the Basement..._

Olivia groaned, her head splitting as soon as she opened her eyes, but she frowned when she realized she was still in darkness. She soon realized she was lying on her back, her wrists and ankles weighed down and something holding her head in place.

"Oh, this is bad," she grumbled, starting to pull on her restraints. "Either I'm blind or I'm in a restraint chair in a dark room. Either situation is _bad_."

She froze when she caught the sound of metallic stomping and swallowed, looking to her left with wide eyes as a light flickered on above her. Her heart thumped in her chest as the Cyberman came closer and stared down at her as the chair shifted so that she was no longer lying straight back but in a reclined position.

"Look, if you're planning to assimilate me, I should warn you…I'm gonna scream," she tried, shifting in the chair. "I mean, of course I'm gonna scream. It freakin' _hurts_!"

"You are strong," the Cyberman replied in its robotic monotone. "You will be assimilated and you will feel no pain or fear. You will be upgraded."

"Uh, yeah…no thanks," she shot back, continuing her struggling. "I don't really consider that an upgrade."

She froze when a whirring sound caught her ear and she looked up at the light to see the shadow of machinery coming down from the ceiling.

"Oh, that's sharp," she breathed, instantly starting to struggle in her restraints again. "That's very, very, _very_ sharp! Doctor! Get me outta here!"

Her heart thumped in her ears as she pulled against her restraints, her eyes wide in terror as she watched the sharp object spin above her.

"Doctor!"

The blades came closer and closer until she shoved her head against the restraint to move it to the left to avoid the blades.

"_Doctor_!"

A familiar humming sounded as the blades began slowing, one of them coming an inch from touching Olivia's cheek and she frowned in wonder before looking to the Cyberman. She gasped as her eyes shot wide when a hand came up, holding her stun gun and shoved it against the head of the Cyberman. The thing seized and knelt down as the Doctor kept the stun gun on it until it fell to the floor next to the chair Olivia was still strapped to.

She watched him aim the screwdriver at the ceiling so that the machinery rose back up into the ceiling then he pointed the Sonic at the chair. Her restraints were loosed and he tucked the Sonic away just in time for Olivia to launch toward him, throwing her arms around him as he caught her.

"I've got you, Liv," he murmured, setting the stun gun down on the chair she'd been lying in to wrap both his arms around her and pull her close. "It's alright, darling. It's over. I used the Sonic to adjust the setting on the stun gun. The Cyberman's dead."

Olivia remained silent as she clung to him and he pulled her closer to set her on her feet in front of him, shifting to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Liv," he whispered. "We can finish our dance in the TARDIS if you like. Or we could go somewhere else…or do something else. Anything you want."

"I'm sorry," she shuddered, gently pushing away from him to meet his gaze. "After everything I've seen and been through – with you _and_ Torchwood – you'd think one little Cyberman would be nothing."

"Oh, no, Liv," he murmured, lifting a hand to brush her hair from her face. "It shouldn't make you fearless. It's like, when you're younger and you go to the beach, yes? You're afraid of the ocean, but it's a healthy fear. A respect. The things you see while traveling with me shouldn't make you fearless. That's when things go wrong."

He looked over her face and frowned when he noticed something running down the side of her face.

"What is it?" she frowned as well.

"You're bleeding," he murmured, moving her hair from her face to try to get a better look at the trail, but found the trail started higher in her hair. "Did that Cyberman hurt you?"

"I hit my head on the stair when it grabbed me," she recalled, lifting a hand to try to feel at the wound but he gently pulled her hand back down.

"Don't touch it," he warned, gently. "Let's get you back to the TARDIS. It might be a splinter."

"I thought you weren't _that_ kind of doctor," she smirked as he took her hand and pulled her away from the chair at the center of the room.

"Well…I may not be, but it doesn't mean I can't take care of an injury," he replied, leading her through the dark.

"Where're we going?" she frowned in wonder before he stopped them.

"I had the TARDIS on silent," he explained before the light from inside the ship illuminated them as he opened the door. "Inside. Let's get that head looked at."

He pulled her into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him and pulling her passed the console to head into the infirmary.

"Theta, it's really not that bad," she smiled as he stopped her in front of the long silver table. She giggled when he gripped her waist and lifted her with ease to sit her on its surface before stepping to her left to lift her hair to get a better look at her injury.

"You're _bleeding_ and you say it's not that bad," he retorted, not looking away from his task. "Ah! There it is. A splinter. Ooh, and it's a big one. Don't move."

She frowned when he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at her head.

"Look, I know the Sonic can do a lot, but removing a splinter? Can't you just use tweezers?"

"Then it would hurt you when I pulled it. Don't worry. The sonic vibrations sort of numbs the skin so that the splinter just falls out. Then I'll stop the bleeding with some ointment I've got."

"Where will we go after this?" Olivia wondered as he lowered the Sonic and pulled at something in her hair, making her frown in wonder.

"There we are!" he grinned, holding the splinter in front of her and her eyes widened when she saw just how big it was before he pulled it away and replied, "Wherever you want."

"I'll think about it," she smiled, watching him head to the counter in front of her and he lifted a small tin from its surface to open it and dab the tip of his middle finger in it as he stepped back toward her.

"Now, hold still," he murmured, setting the tin down to lift her hair again and dab the ointment on his finger onto her cut. "It'll feel sort of…tingly. But it won't burn. It'll be easy to wash out later."

Olivia watched him as he replaced the lid on the tin and quickly set it back on the counter before rushing toward the sink to her left, lifting the cloth sitting on its edge and soaking it. He hurried back to her and began wiping the small trail of blood from her face as she smiled warmly at him, something he didn't seem to notice as he worked. He finally met her gaze, making a double take as he wiped away the last of the blood and frowned at her in wonder.

"What?" he questioned, lowering the cloth and she only shook her head, still smiling. "You're givin' me that smile. The cat that ate the canary smile. Why?"

"Because, you're being attentive," she admitted, lifting her arms to set them on his shoulders. "And I like it."

"That so?" he smirked, tossing the cloth onto the table and stepping between her knees, his hands sitting on either side of her hips. "How much?"

"_Very_ much," she murmured as he leaned his face closer to hers. "You can be so romantic without knowing it, you know that?"

"Maybe I _know_ I'm being romantic, but I play dumb to make you _think_ I don't know what I'm doin'," he retorted, his lips an inch away from hers.

"I didn't say you don't know what you're doing," she shot back, twirling a lock of his hair. "I said you're romantic without knowing it. Two different things."

"I think that's enough talking now," he smirked, brushing his lips over her cheek to whisper into her ear, "What do you think, darling?"

"I couldn't agree more," she breathed before he pulled back and their lips met in a passionate kiss. His hands slid under her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms tightened around his neck and he lifted her with ease to carry her toward a set of stairs in the corner leading to the bedrooms, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i don't know if the Sonic can really do that. made it up. reviews?


	27. The Ice Planet

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 27: The Ice Planet**_

The Doctor slapped a lever into place on the console with a grin, the engines giving him his usual rhythm as he operated the TARDIS. He was so engrossed in driving, he didn't notice Olivia sauntering down the stairs and into the control room wearing a long, TARDIS blue robe. She stopped halfway down the stairs to watch him run around the console, barefoot and wearing his blue trousers with light blue shirt, but no tie or jacket, making her smirk when she realized he'd come here straight from bed.

Olivia bit her lower lip with a smile before padding down the stairs and heading toward him as he stopped with his back to her, looking at the controls as she sat in the jump seat behind him. She crossed her legs, not caring that the part in the robe showed off her legs up to her thighs. She kept her gaze on the Doctor, knowing he knew she was there. She never could sneak up on him.

"So, where are we going now?" she asked, casually.

"I was about to ask you that same question," he grinned, turning to face her but when he leaned back on the console, his grin slowly fell and he swallowed when he saw her. "W-Where you wanna go?"

"Oh, do I look _that_ bad?" she smirked, uncrossing her legs to stand and stroll toward him and all he could do was shake his head as she stepped right up to him, leaning a hand on the console next to him. "The impossible has happened then. I've rendered the Doctor speechless."

She giggled as he smiled down at her but before either one of them could speak again, the TARDIS thrashed to one side, making them both grip the console to keep themselves on their feet. The Doctor frowned in wonder as he turned to try to get the thrashing under control, Olivia keeping a death grip on the console.

"I thought you got her fixed?!" she called over the sound of the engines as he ran around the console.

"So did I!" he shot back. "Hang on!"

He gripped a lever and slammed it down, making the TARDIS thrash once more before it shuddered to a stop, the two of them on either side of the console as they looked to each other in wonder. The Doctor ran to Olivia's side as she looked to the screen and he looked to it over her shoulder.

"Where are we?" she asked through a frown.

"No," he breathed, making her frown at him as he kept his gaze on the screen. "It says…we're in the Messer System. Planet Enuria."

"Jack told me a bit about the Messer System," she recalled. "I don't remember him talking about Enuria."

"With good reason," he replied, trying the controls. "We should go."

"Why?" Olivia questioned, following him as he stepped to another end of the console. "What's so bad about Enuria?"

"The people are bonkers," he replied flatly. "And I don't mean the fun kind of bonkers, I mean the kind of bonkers that'll kill you."

"And when has that ever stopped you?" she smirked, making him give her a warning look and she frowned as he moved to another spot on the console. "Look, the TARDIS brought us here for a reason. Shouldn't we investigate?"

He growled in frustration as he slammed a lever down. The controls weren't responding to anything, which meant there was no getting out of this. The TARDIS wanted them there as Olivia said, but he had no way of knowing what kind of danger they would be in and if anything happened to Olivia he'd never forgive himself.

"Wait, is this another fixed point in time, things?" Olivia wondered, stepping toward him. "Is that why you wanna leave?"

"If that were the case, the TARDIS wouldn't have brought us here at all," he sighed, lifting a hand to rub his face, tiredly. "She'd know better." He looked to her as she stared at him in wonder before saying, "Well, ya can't go out in nothing but a robe, can you? Dress warm. It's an ice planet."

Olivia grinned and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to hurry up the stairs as he made a few adjustments on the console and turned to head after her and get properly dressed himself.

"At least one of us is excited," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_TARDIS Control Room..._

The Doctor and Olivia stood at the TARDIS door as he pulled his overcoat from its usual spot, Olivia flipping her hair back enough to place her stylish wool hat on her head. She pulled her fur-lined black coat closer over herself as the Doctor pulled on his coat.

"Right, now, listen to me carefully, Olivia," he ordered, fixing the collar of his coat as he caught her gaze and she looked to him with a frown. "When we get out there, you stay right next to me. Don't wander off, no matter what you see, hear or what might catch your attention. You _have_ to listen to me this time. No arguments, yes?"

"Theta, why are you so tense?" she smiled warmly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek and meeting his gaze. "You really don't like this place, do you?"

"I've been here before," he explained, setting his hand on hers as it still caressed her cheek. "It was _not_ pleasant."

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" she wondered, her thumb running over his cheek, soothingly.

"No, Liv," he murmured, pulling her hand from his cheek to run his thumb over her knuckles, still keeping her gaze. "All I want is to get out there, find out why the TARDIS brought us here, fix it if it needs fixing, and leave." He shifted his hand to entwine their fingers and pulled them up between them, murmuring, "Don't let go of my hand, and don't leave my side, yes?"

"Yes, my love," she nodded through a smile before stepping closer to stand on her tiptoes and press a tender kiss to his lips before smiling again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, pulling her hand up to kiss it before turning to the door to sigh, "Allons-y."

"Oh! Say it with _enthusiasm_!" Olivia urged through a grin as she stepped to the door to grip the knob. "Like you usually do! Allons-y!"

She opened the door and dragged him out of the TARDIS and he shut the door behind him when she stopped just outside the door to look around, grinning at the sky and the snow falling around them.

"Ooh, snow!" the Doctor grinned, feeling at ease again. "I love snow."

He grinned down at Olivia who was tilting her head back, one hand keeping her hand on her hat as she stuck her tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake or two on it. His grin fell to a warm smile as he watched her until a snowflake fell on her tongue and she giggled before lowering her head and grinning at him as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"Having fun?" he smirked and she nodded vigorously, still grinning before he took in a breath and looked at their surroundings. "We'll have to remember where we parked her."

She looked around to examine her surroundings then turned to him, grinning, "Parking space 3B."

"Oh, very funny, Liv," he chuckled, looking ahead with a sniff before pulling her closer to sling his arm over her shoulders and lead her forward.

"Do you even know where we're supposed to go?" she smirked up at him and he shook his head. "Then…where are we going?"

"We'll just stroll along until we find someone…or someone finds _us_," he replied, both still walking.

"This place reminds me of Hoth from Star Wars," she smiled, looking around as he held her close. "Just not as windy."

"The storms can be just as bad," he replied. "But, if I were to compare the two, I'd choose Hoth for the vacation spot."

"What?" Olivia frowned at him in wonder, meeting his gaze when he looked back at her. "Don't tell me…Hoth is real?!"

"Where do you think Lucas got his intelligence from, eh?" the Doctor grinned, slyly. "The storyline was completely his, but the planets and systems? Real. Sorry. No such thing as the Force. Although that _would_ be something."

"We are _so_ going to Coruscant after this!" she grinned, looking around again.

"Maybe," he hummed, stopping them and making her frown up at him as he only looked around the snow covered flatland. "If we ever find the someone or some_thing_ that brought us here."

"It's hard to believe _anything_ can live out here," she admitted, looking around as well as she pulled her coat a little tighter for warmth. "I'm wearing leather boots and my toes are like popsicles!"

"As long as the rest of you is warm, you'll be fine," he assured her, both looking around at the snow surrounding them. "Do you hear something?"

"Like what?" she frowned up at him, but he didn't look at her.

"Like…snow crunching underfoot," he explained. "And _breathing_."

"_Heavy_ breathing?"

"Yeah…"

"Like a tall, burly animal walking toward us and breathing heavily?"

"Exactly, yes."

"I'm trying to hint at something here, Doctor."

"It's behind us, isn't it?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Then I suppose we have no choice," he sighed, just as he heard the footsteps stop behind them and she froze when whatever was behind them breathed its hot breath on the back of their heads.

"No choice but to what?" she wondered hesitantly as he lowered his arm from around her shoulders to take her hand in his, tightly.

"_Run_!"

They both shot forward at a full run, making the thing behind them barely miss their heads when it lifted a huge paw to swipe at them. They didn't dare look back as they heard the thing roar, then loud heard footfalls behind them.

"I thought you said the creatures in Star Wars weren't real!" Olivia shouted at the Doctor, both still running as fast as they could and neither of them knowing where they were going.

"They're not, but this one is _very_ real, so keep running!" he shouted back, still hearing the thing chasing them.

They kept running until they skidded to a stop at the edge of a frozen lake, Olivia giving a shout when she nearly stepped onto the ice, but the Doctor caught her and pulled her back. They looked behind them at the huge Yeti-like creature coming toward them then back at the ice and the Doctor gripped Olivia's hand tightly again.

"We have to try to get across," he told her. "It's the only way. It might not follow us if we do."

"Might?!" she echoed but when the thing roared again several yards away she nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

They stepped onto the ice at the same time, wanting to get a feel for the surface but knowing they had no time to do so. They held tightly to each other's hands to keep themselves steady as they hurriedly walked over the ice. Halfway across the lake they heard a skidding noise and turned to see the creature chasing them stopped at the edge of the ice.

"Brilliant," the Doctor sighed, turning back ahead. "But we have to keep moving."

He pulled Olivia with him as they continued over the ice but neither of them saw the creature lift one foot and ram it into the ice at the bank so that the whole surface shook, throwing the two slightly off balance. They both froze when they heard cracking, but before they could even try to move again, sprays of ice cold water shot up around them from the ice bursting around them. They were thrown off balance again as chunks of ice tilted under their weight and Olivia's hand slipped from the Doctor's.

"Olivia! No!" he shouted, trying to desperately pull her back but he was tilted away from her and he was forced to focus on regaining his balance before he fell into the deadly cold water. "Hang on!"

"Doctor!" she screamed, trying to grasp at his hand but the piece of ice she was trying to balance on was smaller than his and her feet were on the edge. She screamed when it slid from under her and she fell with a splash into the water.

"_Olivia_!"

* * *

_Below the Surface..._

The cold hit her like needles picking at every inch of her body. She would've screamed if not for the fact that she hadn't gotten a good breath before she was immersed. She painfully opened her eyes and looked up to see the ice block she'd been balancing on covering her escape. She swam to the surface to try moving the blocks but they were too heavy and she had no leverage to help her move them or strength to do so as the cold sapped it away.

She pounded on the ice, seeing a shadow of the Doctor as he desperately looked for her. Her body was numb as her lungs burned for air, her heart clenching painfully as it tried to continue pumping her blood, but it was slowing from lack of oxygen.

Something suddenly caught the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see something swimming toward her. Frowning in wonder she let herself float before her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The mermaid glided toward her, its ice white tail with matching bodice glittering as she moved, along with her white hair that flowed behind her. As she drew closer, Olivia noticed icicles covering her hair, brows and lashes, and her lips were pale blue, matching her eyes all on pale white skin.

The mermaid took Olivia's hand and pulled her in the direction she had come, but at some point, in her awe and disbelief, Olivia had let her breath leave her, and her last sight was the glittering tail of the mermaid pulling her through the water before her world went black.

* * *

_On the Surface..._

"Olivia!" the Doctor shouted, aiming the Sonic at the ice, trying to break it apart enough to let her through…wherever she was. "Olivia! Can you hear me?! Pound on the ice or something! Hold on long enough, Liv, please!"

_Doctor…_

He frowned, looking up and around to find the source of the telepathic call. He spun all the way around to see a figure at the edge of the lake, another figure lying in front of it and he soon realized who the motionless figure was. His hearts thudded in his chest as he jumped from ice block to ice block toward them, not even thinking of the creature that had been chasing them a moment ago. He dropped to his knees next to Olivia to scan her with the Sonic before examining it for a result then turning to pull her into her arms.

"Olivia!" he called, shaking her slightly before looking to the mermaid with her. "You saved her? Was she conscious when you found her?"

_She lives, but she does not breathe_, the mermaid explained through telepathy, her lips unmoving as she only kept her gaze on the Doctor. _Her lungs are full of water. Her body is cold as death, which is near. There is a cave beyond this lake. Take her there to give her warmth, and she will be saved._

Before he could question her, the mermaid dove back into the lake, slipping between the ice blocks and the Doctor turned back to Olivia, propping her against his leg to use one hand to plug her nose as he breathed into her mouth, needing to get the water out of her lungs. He took in breath after breath to breathe them into her and on the fourth she jerked in his arms, coughing up water as she shot straight up. He steadied her and let her cough the water up until she took in a deep breath, coughing a few more times as she settled against him, shivering with cold.

"M-M-M-Mermaid…" she tried as he shifted to kneel next to her.

"I know, I saw her," he replied, lifting her in his arms and stepping around the lake as he looked around it. "Whatever was chasing us must've gotten bored. It's gone now. She said there was a cave up ahead. We have to lift your body temperature before you get hypothermia."

"T-T-T-Toasty…p-please," she smiled, snuggling against him and making him smile as well as he still looked ahead, saying nothing.

His pace quickened when he spotted a snow covered mountain ahead, a dark silhouette where a cave was carved out at its base and when he reached it, he knelt down to set Olivia on the ground, but she whimpered in protest.

"Liv, we've gotta get you warmed up," he explained again, standing on his knees in front of her as he rummaged through his pockets, muttering to himself, "I grabbed it just in case, now where—Ah! Here it is!"

He pulled a small metal device from his overcoat pocket and shuffled toward the approximate center of the cave to set it on the ground. He tapped one side of it and it gave a slight hum as the center glowed red and he shuffled back toward Olivia to lift her again and sit her right next to the device.

"We've gotta get these wet clothes off of you," he explained, pulling her soaked hat from her head to toss it aside and helped her pull off her drenched coat. "This thing is a type of heater. Well…it's a climate controller, really. If you're in a hot room, turn this on, it cools it down to a comfortable temperature. If it's cold, it heats it up. Does the same for humidity. Too dry in a room, at dampens the air a bit. Too humid, it dries it out. By the time you're warm, your clothes will be dry too, so don't fret about that. Here, you can wear my coat."

He stood on his knees when Olivia was stripped to her shirt and pants and pulled off his over coat to wrap it around her as she curled up next to the device, feeling the warmth radiating from it. He leaned over her to push her damp hair from her face as she shivered uncontrollably, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek before shuffling around the device to straighten out her clothes he'd tossed away from her. He set them neatly next to the device to dry them faster before shuffling back toward Olivia, pulling her into his arms again and she snuggled into him for warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure how much help he would be at warming her since his normal body temperature was much lower than her normal temperature.

"W-W-W-W-What happened to the Y-Yeti?" she asked, still shivering.

"I don't know," he admitted, setting his cheek on her head. "It must've gotten bored with us."

"D-D-Do you think that's w-why we were b-brought here?" she wondered as he pulled his coat a little tighter around her.

"No," he sighed, pulling her close again. "They've been here for some time. However…" He trailed off for a moment, looking around the cave as he resumed, "I _would_ like to know where the owner of this cave is. A cave this size could fit a family of five or six Enurians. Prime real estate for this planet."

"Y-You think something's wr-wrong?" she guessed.

"Maybe," he sighed before looking back at her with a smile and lifting a hand to caress her cheek. "But don't worry about it. You just rest and concentrate on getting warm. Can't have you freezing to death. Your mum would kill me."

"And J-Jack," she smirked. "I-I'm like a s-s-s-sister to him."

"I am not afraid of Jack Harkness," he shot back with a smirk as well. "Your _mother_ scares me more than Jack Harkness. I think even _he_ would be scared of your mum."

"Th-Th-There's been some debate," she smiled before shivering violently and snuggling up to him again as he pulled her closer still.

"You're getting a little warmer," he murmured. "You'll be right as rain in no time and then we'll head back to the TARDIS. This was pointless, really. I don't know why she brought us here."

"W-We can't go yet, Th-Theta," Olivia argued, making him frown down at her. "Sh-She b-brought us here for a reason. Have f-faith, my love. Y-You're needed here."

"For what, Liv?" he wondered. "There's no one here to…" He trailed off as something clicked in his mind and he looked around the cave again, breathing, "There's no one here. _Blimey_! How could I have been so _thick_?! I didn't see it right in front of me!"

"W-What is it?" Olivia frowned in wonder, watching him lift a hand to hit the heel of it to his temple a few times before looking to her.

"Enurians are insane, but they never leave the planet because they've never developed the means to…they're all crazy," he explained, making her frown deepen. "They live in these caves and they've always been able to reproduce like rabbits. This cave should be crawling with natives."

"So…w-where are all the people?" she wondered.

"_That_, my dear Olivia Felton, is the question."

* * *

**A/N:** Enuria was mentioned in my first story, so i figured we should stop by and have a visit. reviews?


	28. The Marauders

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 28: The Marauders**_

"Why would an entire planet population just disappear without a trace?" Olivia mused to the Doctor, sitting next to the Climate Controller, now in her own clothes but still wearing his overcoat as he paced in front of her. "You think they got crazy enough to think their world was ending and they all left in their space ships?"

"They don't have space ships," he replied, still pacing. "Too crazy."

"Maybe they had a moment of genius?" Olivia shrugged.

"Again, Liv…too crazy," he replied, then stopped and faced her, but seemed to look through her. "I've gotta talk to that mermaid."

"Alright," she nodded, struggling to stand and catching his attention as she strained, "Where can we find her?"

"Oh, no, darling," he gently argued, stepping toward her to sit her back down when she wasn't even halfway to her feet yet. "You need to stay here. You don't have the strength to go out yet. Stay here, love. This shouldn't take long."

"But Theta—"

He lifted a hand and placed a gentle finger on her lips, making her eyes meet his as he smirked, "Doctor's orders. No arguing. I'll only be a bit."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before standing and turning to head out of the cave, but turned when he heard her grunting in her struggle to stand and sighed in exasperation.

"Liv, I told you—"

"I know, Theta," she murmured as they met halfway and she pulled his overcoat from her shoulders to hand it to him. "You'll need this. It's a little chilly out there."

He smirked and took his coat from her to pull it on, even though he didn't mind it as much as she did, but he knew she wouldn't give up until he took it. He still smiled warmly at her as she straightened out his collar and brushed some snow from the shoulders and lapels, then wondered why she did it because he was about to go out into the snow again.

"Can't have you looking disheveled," she reasoned to him and herself as to why she brushing the snow away. "What kind of wife would I be if I sent you out of the cave looking like a hot mess?"

"Wife," he scoffed, making her smile as her hands rested on his chest, over his hearts, their eyes meeting as he smirked, "Very funny."

"Is it?" she wondered, knowingly then looked to his tie, noticing it was crooked and started straightening it, shrugging, "I think it would fit, don't you? Olivia Felton: The Doctor's Wife. Would I be Mrs. Doctor, or Mrs. Sigma?"

"Stop, Liv," he murmured, making her frown up at him in wonder and when she met his gaze she realized he was being serious. "Please…don't go there."

"It was a joke, my love," she smiled, slightly. "I was kidding."

"No you weren't," he replied, shaking his head and she swallowed before turning back to straightening his tie a bit more.

"Well, maybe I was _half_ kidding," she admitted, not looking away from her task. "But I know better than to expect that."

"Liv—"

"No time for discussion, _Doctor_," she smiled at the last word, letting him know she wasn't upset. "Go find that mermaid and talk to her about…whatever it is you need to talk to her about. Just…promise me you won't linger _too_ long. She's…really pretty."

The Doctor smirked, unable to help it as he lifted his hands to hers where they rested on his chest. Their gazes locked as he brought them both to his lips to press them to her fingers.

"Don't be jealous, Liv," he murmured through a warm smile as he lowered her hands, slowly. "The mermaids here are far too cold for my taste anyway."

Olivia smiled and nodded but he noticed the hint jealousy in her gaze before she glanced down. He took her chin into his grasp and brought her face back up to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss before pulling away and grinning as she smiled widely back at him.

"I'll be back in a bit," he winked. "Stay warm in here, yes?"

"Yes, Your Lordship," she nodded with a slight curtsey as he lowered his hands and shoved them into his pockets and she pulled her own coat tighter around her.

"Why do you call me that?" he frowned in wonder. "You called me that once before, too."

"Because you're a Time _Lord_," she smirked, gripping his arms and turning him around to shove him playfully toward the cave entrance. "Now go investigate!"

"Yes, Mum," he grinned as he strolled out of the cave and Olivia shook her head as she sat back down next to the Climate Controller.

The Doctor strolled toward the frozen lake that was already starting to piece itself back together after the Enurian Yeti stomped the ice apart. He stopped at the edge and licked his lips before whistling to match the tone of the wind whistling through his ears. He stopped when the mermaid slid up from between two ice blocks and slipped onto the snowy surface next to him. He knelt down next to her, a serious expression over his features as she looked back at him, her tail still in the frigid water below.

"_You're_ the one that called me here, yes?" he asked, his brown eyes locking with her icy gaze.

_Yes_, she responded telepathically, her lips unmoving.

"Because the people have disappeared," he guessed.

_They did not disappear_, she replied, making him frown in wonder. _Only the few from this small area have been taken. But you must hurry, Doctor. They will take the entire planet if they wish. And they wish it._

"Who are 'they'?" he questioned. "Do you know what they want with the Enurians?"

_I do not_, she answered. _They dwell in the caves._

The Doctor's eyes widened as he stared at the mermaid in disbelief before he ground out, "In caves. Caves like the one you just sent me and Olivia into?!"

He didn't wait for an answer as he shot to his feet and just as he turned to run back to the cave, a scream sounded from it. Without another thought he bolted back toward the cave, only to find it empty, the only thing in view being the Climate Controller and Olivia's hat sitting next to it. His hearts pounded in his ears as he breathed hard as he leaned over to lift her hat from the ground then stared down the dark of the cave ahead of him.

"Olivia!" he called. "Can you hear me?! Olivia!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Don't move," the thing growled in Olivia's ear, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her waist to pull her back against him, his own back against the stone wall of the cave. "Don't make a sound or we'll kill him and make you watch."

She stared wide eyes at the Doctor, willing him to see through the invisible shielding surrounding herself and her captor. They were right next to him! How could he not hear her heavy breathing? Her heart pounding? _She_ heard it, why couldn't he? He looked around the cave and when he turned toward them, staring right at them, she thought for a moment that he'd seen through the illusion, but he only turned away to scan the cave again.

"Olivia!" he called again, and she wanted to kick him where he stood. He sounded far too calm if he thought she'd been kidnapped…again. "I'm coming for you!"

He turned as if to leave the cave and Olivia took in a breath when she saw him look right her. She looked into his eyes as he murmured, "I promise."

It was then that she realized he hadn't been fooled, and by the look in his eyes, it was killing him to leave her to her captors, but he was obviously outnumbered, and he had to make them think that he was clueless. That was how he did things and she knew it.

She swallowed but relaxed in her captor's arms, making him frown as the Doctor turned to run out of the cave. Once he was outside, Olivia was shoved away then spun around to face her captor's glowing red eyes.

"What did you do?!" he growled, gripping her arms painfully and shaking her slightly as he spoke. Two of his men having hid against the other side of the cave appeared seemingly out of nowhere, dropping their invisible shielding as well.

"I didn't do anything!" she snapped back, trying to free herself from his grasp. "You were right here the whole time! You saw everything!"

She still struggled to be free as her captor nodded to his men before shoving her to one of his men who threw his arms around her over her arms and lifted her as she still struggled. She kicked and thrashed, but it did no good.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" one of the men crooned, stepping toward her and pulling the stun gun from the waist band of her pants. "Pretty's got a weapon."

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" the leader grinned at her, making the mistake of coming an inch away from her face. Without a word she spat in his face, making him cringe and jerk back. He wiped his face and glared at her triumphant smirk before backhanding her so hard she fell limp in the other's man's arms, unconscious. "Good, maybe she won't be such a pain now. Let's go."

The three men turned and headed deeper into the cave, unknowing that the Doctor was just outside the entrance, pressed against the stone and had seen the whole thing. His hands were clenched into tight fists of anger as he watched the tall, red-eyed, green-skinned aliens carry Olivia deeper into the cave.

"Cathulians," he ground out, angrily as he turned his head to lean back on the stone and think. "Marauders by the looks of them. But what are they doing _here_? There's no wealth on Enuria."

_You are forgetting you're Enurian history, Doctor_.

He looked ahead of him to see the mermaid he'd been speaking to, now standing on ice covered legs.

"I am?" he questioned with a slight frown as she approached him. He never forgot _anything_.

_There is a legend of the Enurian Treasure_, the mermaid reminded him.

"That's just a legend," the Doctor argued.

_Most legend is based on fact, Doctor_.

He looked back into the cave in thought. If that was true, and the Cathulian Marauders were here for the rumored Enurian Treasure, a chest of ice filled to the brim with Gemsytite jewels stolen by an Enurian space captain, then why kidnap Olivia, or the Enurians themselves? What good would it do them? He had to find out, and he had to rescue Olivia, but he would need help.

He turned back to the mermaid and asked, "What was your name?"

_Lara._

"Right, Lara," he nodded before smirking, "Know where I can find that Yeti friend of yours?"

* * *

_Deeper in the Cave..._

Olivia awoke silently, remaining limp as she opened her eyes. She glanced around the surrounding darkness only being lit by torches being held by her captors as one of them still carried her. She kept quiet, the throbbing in her cheek reminding her of what happened if she was defiant to this lot. She'd known from the start they were aliens, but they weren't any that she'd encountered before with the Doctor or Torchwood. Jack hadn't even mentioned aliens with green skin and red eyes in the stories he'd told her. She somehow kept herself from gasping when she was hoisted onto a stone slab and closed her eyes again.

"For a tiny human, she sure is heavy!" one of her captors complained, and she heard the jingling of chains around her.

_I am __not__ being chained up again!_ she thought to herself.

Her eyes shot open and she kicked the nearest one of her captors in the gut, sending him to the ground and kicking another one before she sat up. She tried to launch herself from the slab, but screamed when something gripped her hair and pulled her back against it, making her grunt in pain when she landed. Her captor grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, the leader of the group hovering above her face as he held her hands with one of his.

"Well, we've got a feisty one here, don't we?" he grinned as Olivia glared at him. "Struggle again, and we'll find that handsome man you came with and kill him, got it?"

Olivia swallowed before relaxing as much as she could, but he still held her hands down.

"Good," he hummed through a smirk. "Now, what do you know about the Treasure of Enuria?"

"The Enurian Treasure?" she grumbled. "What are you talkin' about? That's just a legend."

"Oh, you would think, wouldn't you?" he smirked. "Do you know who we are, dear?"

"The _ugliest_ aliens I've ever seen," she retorted.

"We're Cathulian Marauders," he growled. "We _live_ for treasure."

"I love your rum," she shot back.

The Cathulian glared down at her for a moment before lifting her up with one hand then slamming her down on the slab again. She hissed at the pain that flared in her back and head

"Cooperate with us and you and your partner will get out of this with your lives…maybe," he growled into her face as she opened her eyes, having shut them against the pain. "Now…who are you?"

She groaned and adjusted on the slab as she glared up at him, gritting her teeth before she ground out, "Olivia Felton. Serial number 45309. Torchwood Three."

"That's better," he nodded, smirking down at her again. "Who's the man you came with?"

She glared up at him for a moment before repeating, "Olivia Felton. 45309. Torchwood Three."

He glared down at her before coming an inch away from her face and growling, "How did you get here?"

"Olivia Felton. 45309. Torchwood Three."

"Are you here for the treasure?!"

"Olivia Felton. 45309. Torchwood Three."

"Where _is_ the Enurian Treasure?!"

"Olivia Felton. 45309. Torchwood Three."

"Answer my questions!"

Olivia only stared at him defiantly and he stood tall, still holding her hands above her head with one of his and her heart thumped in panic when he smirked down at her, deviously.

"Alright, then," he grinned. "We'll do this the hard way."

She gritted her teeth to keep herself looking calm, but her mind was reeling at what the 'hard way' could possibly be. The Cathulian gripped her forehead, covering her eyes and a painful presence entered her mind, making her scream and arch her back as the pain spread throughout her body. It reminded her of the Carnak-ay-a on Barcelona. She ground her teeth again and used the telepathic training Jack had given her to try pushing his presence out.

"Oh, ho! Have some training, do you?" he laughed, but frowned when he felt his invasion being pushed out and worked harder to search her mind for the information he needed.

_Get out of my head, you ugly marauder!_ she screamed telepathically.

He shouted in pain when his hand suddenly began burning and he yanked it away as Olivia fell back on the stone slab beneath her, panting from her efforts to push him from her mind. He looked down at her incredulously before his hand came back down on her, this time clamping around her throat, making her eyes shoot open as he brought his face an inch from hers.

"Who trained you?" he growled as she choked, feeling her lungs starting to burn from lack of air. "I've only seen that kind of telepathic training from a Time Agent. Are you a Time Agent?"

She gave out a choked sound as if she were going to respond and he loosened his grip just a bit so that she could choke out, "Olivia Felton. 45309. Torchwood Three."

He growled and shoved away from her to let her wheeze in a breath and cough from being choked.

"Take her to the cells!" he ordered and two of his men pulled her off the slab by her arms. "If she's that important to this guy she showed up with, let _him_ come! We'll pick _his_ brain for information!"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Olivia growled, her voice raw as she was dragged past him, struggling against her captors. "You're playing with fire, here!"

"Don't you know Cathulians are Pyromaniacs?!" he shot back, his men roaring with laughter as they dragged her away to shut her up in a jail cell.

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

Olivia shivered as she sat in her cell in the cave, shouting and wailing all around her, but she kept silent. She judged from the cells and the amount of Enurians in them, that the Cathulians had been here for some time. She was surprised to find that the Enurians looked very human, except their eyes were completely white, as if they were blind, and she could see why the Doctor didn't want to come back here. The constant wailing and yelling of nonsense was starting to drive _her_ crazy.

"Alright," she shivered, scooting herself toward the bars of her cell. "I've waited long enough. Gotta meet him halfway."

She leaned back on the frozen floor and started kicking at the base of one of the bars. She hit it hard and winced with every kick she gave it, the cold and the metal of the bar sending shockwaves up her leg, but she ignored it. She had been in worse situations when she was at Torchwood, and she guessed that was the only reason she wasn't panicking the way she was sure she would if it had been four years ago. Her foot starting to feel numb, she quickly rolled onto her other side to pound her other foot into the bar, starting to feel it give way.

"Not…giving…up!" she ground out with each kick she gave the bar.

Just when she thought it would give way, she heard a roar from the end of the hall, making her freeze in her place. She stared wide eyes at the hall, instantly backpedaling on the frozen floor when it shook below her, following the sounds of thumping footsteps.

"Olivia?!"

"Doctor!" she called, attempting to scramble to her feet. She tumbled to the floor again with a shout at the strain on her legs from kicking at the bars. "Dammit! I'm in here, Doctor!"

"Olivia!" she heard him call again, and tried standing again as he slid into view on the other side of the bars and he gripped them to look at her. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah," she grumbled, trying to stand. "I was kicking at the bars trying to—Doctor! Look out!"

The Doctor spun around to see the Cathulian leader raising a weapon to hit him with it, but before the weapon came back down, a huge white, furry paw smacked him away and the Cathulian slammed into the icy wall across the isle of cells. The Doctor spun around and grinned at a wide-eyed and shocked Olivia.

"Look, Liv!" he grinned, pointing behind him. "I've got a Yeti!"

"Yeah, I see that," she nodded, trying to stand again, but finding her legs still numb from kicking the bars, she fell back again. "Dammit!"

"Hang on, Liv," he urged. "Don't move."

He turned and nodded to the Yeti, "Mind gettin' the door for me, Reggie?"

"No, you did _not_ name him," she groaned as the Doctor stepped aside to let the Yeti step in front of the cell. "You're not keeping him."

"He's not _my_ Yeti," he retorted as Reggie pulled the icy bars from their places so that the Doctor could squeeze past him and into the cell to kneel next to Olivia, pulling her hat from the pocket of his over coat and placing her hat on her head and making her giggle up at him. "You said you kicked at the bars?"

"Yeah," she groaned, trying to move her legs. "My legs feel numb."

"Alright, just relax then," he nodded before his eyes landed on her face and she looked up at him with a frown. He lifted a hand to gently grasp her chin, lifting her head to get a better look at the bruises on her neck then lowering it to examine the bruise on her face. "He choked you?"

"I've been through worse," she replied, trying to keep him from becoming angry.

"He hit you and choked you, Liv," he growled, lowly and she realized it was too late. "Stay here."

She said nothing as he stood and marched out of the cell, Reggie catching the Cathulian leader and shoving him up against the wall, a huge paw pressing against his chest as he roared in his face. The Cathulian squirmed as the Doctor stepped next to Reggie, the Yeti unmoving from cornering his prey as the Doctor glared down at the Cathulian leader.

"I'm going to release all these Enurians you've imprisoned," the Doctor reported with a dark glare at the Cathulian Marauder. "While I do that, you will pack up your men and _leave_."

"Or what, Slim?" the Cathulian choked, still squirming, but managing to smirk.

The Doctor glared down at him before stepping closer and bowing at the waist to meet his red eyes, an inch from the leader's face to growl, "You've already hurt my companion. You don't want to try my patience any more than you have, and you _certainly_ don't want to find out what I'll do if you don't leave, as I've instructed you to. You've tortured these people, and now that I'm here, I won't have it. There _is_ no treasure. Move on."

The Cathulian glared at him, gritting his teeth as he nodded and the Doctor stood tall to turn to head back toward the cell, stepping toward Olivia and kneeling down to pull her into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the dungeon, leaving Reggie to release the Enurians in the cells.

"Theta?" she murmured.

"Yes, Liv?" he smiled down at her.

"What the hell took you so long?"

The Doctor gave her a comical glare as she giggled before he threw her over his shoulder, making her give a shout of surprise and laugh as he strolled through the cave. Without missing a beat, she gave a playful slap to his rear, making him jump in surprise which in turn made her bounce on his shoulder and she gave a grunt at her stomach hitting his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she laughed as he stopped.

"But you can't walk," he recalled, and she could hear the smirk in his voice before he snapped his fingers.

"What are you doing?" she frowned in wonder, trying to look around his legs.

He said nothing as he adjusted her on his shoulder again, making her grunt as he stepped forward and she looked up to see the door of the TARDIS shutting behind them. The console also passed her before the Doctor knelt down and sat her in the jump seat then stepping toward the console to flip switches and press buttons, making her frown in wonder.

"So you made a surprise attack in the TARDIS?" she guessed.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'P' and making Olivia giggle as he still operated the console of the TARDIS.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back outside."

"Really?"

"You didn't think we were leaving _yet_, did you?" the Doctor grinned at her before slapping a lever into place and the engines made their beautiful sound. "We're not finished here yet. We need to speak to Lara."

"Who's Lara?" Olivia frowned before realization hit her and she breathed, "The mermaid?"

"Right you are," he replied, running around the console before the engines stopped and he looked to her in wonder to find her twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "Liv?"

"You call her Lara?" she mumbled, not looking at him.

He smirked and strolled toward her to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close and press a kiss to her temple.

"How're your legs?" he wondered and when she only shrugged he leaned his head over to catch her gaze. Her bruised cheek was facing him and the sight pained his hearts. "Does your face hurt? Or your neck?"

"It stings a bit," she murmured, making his hearts clench so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. "My legs don't feel so numb now, though. I think I can walk."

"I should've let Reggie pound that Cathulian into pulp," he growled.

"That's not how you do things, Theta," she murmured, finally looking up at him with a warm smile that made him smile. "Now, why do we need to speak to Lara again?"

"Because she's gonna show us where the treasure is," he grinned, standing to help her stand as she frowned at him, but concentrated on standing.

"I thought there was no treasure," she wondered, stumbling slightly as her legs tried to support her and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"That's what I told _him_," he grinned down at her as she gripped his arms to steady herself and he leaned next to her ear to whisper, "The treasure is _real_, Liv."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	29. The Treasure of Enuria

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 29: The Treasure of Enuria**_

Olivia leaned on the Doctor's arm as they stood in front of the TARDIS at the edge of the lake, waiting for Lara. He looked down at her with a warm smile but frowned when she didn't look back at him. He lowered his head to catch her gaze, making her look up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she blurted.

"Are you alright, Liv?" he murmured, lifting a hand to lift her chin and examine her face, still bruised. "How's your cheek?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and her smile fell as their eyes locked and he frowned in worry. "Theta, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a while ago but I…I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't."

"You were never one to mince words, Liv," he couldn't help but chuckle. "Just do as you usually do and come out with it."

"This is different," she objected. "It's hard to explain."

He was about to reply when their attention was drawn to the edge of the frozen lake, Lara slipping up from between two blocks of ice to look up at them.

_You must be quick_, she spoke to them telepathically. _Some of the Cathulians escaped. Follow me closely_.

She dove down into the water again and the Doctor looked to Olivia, gripping her hand to ask, "How are your legs?"

"Well enough to run," she smirked, making him grin back before he turned and they shot across the ice, following Lara's silhouette under the ice.

It seemed ages of running before they saw Lara slip out from under the ice again, both skidding to a stop next to her. The Doctor's eyes widened when he looked ahead as Olivia doubled over to catch her breath.

"Oh…" he breathed as Olivia stood tall to look at the snow and ice covered forest. "Oh…bloody hell."

"What?" Olivia panted, looking at him with wide eyes. "What is it?"

_The Enurian Forest_, Lara replied. _The treasure is in the heart of it_.

"Alright," Olivia nodded to her before looking to the forest again. "So what's the problem?"

_Those who venture in, never return._

"Oh," Olivia blurted, nodding, "Yeah. That could be a problem."

"Just a bit," the Doctor retorted, making her glare at him, comically but her look fell when he gripped her hand tightly, his gaze still on the forest. "Let's go."

"But—"

"I know," he nodded, looking down at her. "But we have to get that treasure."

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because it doesn't belong here," he replied without hesitation. "The longer it stays here, the more people will come looking for it."

Olivia looked deep into his eyes and nodded, seeing how serious he was about this. He smirked as he leaned closer to whisper into her ear.

"Did you think I wanted the treasure for meself?" he smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Of course not," she smiled.

"Right," he nodded. "Now that we're on the same page…allons-y!"

He ran into the forest, dragging Olivia with him as she couldn't help but giggle at hearing him say her favorite word. Her giggles faded as she looked around the icy forest in awe, the Doctor's pace slowing as their steps made crunching noises in the snow below them.

"Right," he sighed. "Now…have you ever seen the Princess Bride?"

"Of course," she scoffed, still looking around the forest.

"Think of this place as the Fire Swamp."

Olivia's eyes shot to the back of his head as he led her through the forest and she blurted, "Serious?"

"Well…maybe no Fire Spirts, but certainly Lightening…Snow," he replied.

"Please don't tell me there are Rodents of Unusual Size," she begged.

"No, no. Just…cats?"

"Oh, that's great."

Olivia screamed when she suddenly felt herself being sucked into the ground, her hand gripping the Doctor's in a death grip and yanking him backwards when she was sucked halfway into the ground. He spun around and instantly braced himself, quickly gripping her other hand to keep her from being sucked completely into the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ let me go!" she snarled as he tried pulling her from the ground. "Oh, my _God_! It's cold! Get me _out of here_!"

"Trying!" he strained before finally mustering enough strength to pull her slowly from the ground.

When she was released, the lack of resistance made the Doctor fall back, pulling Olivia with him and she landed with a grunt on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Alright?" he groaned from the impact on his back and her landing on top of him.

"Yeah," she groaned back, struggling to stand. "You broke my fall perfectly."

"Glad to be of help, love," he grumbled as she stood and helped him up, both being careful not to step near the hole in the snow. They dusted each other off and he took her hand to lead her through the forest again. "Come on. No time to lose."

"You said something about _Cats_ of Unusual Size," she recalled. "Is their unusual size, by any chance, _tiny_?"

"Never said they were of an unusual size, Liv," he pointed out, making her sneer. "No time for discussion now. Keep your eyes open. We're nearing the center of the forest. We're lookin' for—"

"A very large tree with a concave at the roots," she finished. "'Therein lie the Enurian Treasure of Captain Calia.' Jack told me all about it."

"Never could resist a story about treasure, could he?" he scoffed, never breaking his stride. "Once a conman, always a conman, eh?"

"Leave him alone, Theta," she scolded. She shot her gaze to her left when she heard rustling of some kind and her gaze darted around the forest. "So these cats…what do they look like?"

"Like…white panthers, I would say," he replied.

"White," she sighed, looking ahead again when she saw nothing. "Great."

"Ah, here we are!" he grinned, drawing her attention to what they were approaching as he stopped a few yards away from the tree at the center of the clearing they came to, a chest made of ice sitting in the gap of the tree, all its riches inside in clear view through the clear chest of ice. "Now, my question is: What's protecting it?"

"The legend says that anyone who got too close to it would be burning by…what was it?" Olivia trailed off in thought as the Doctor knelt down to gather snow into his hands.

"Blue stardust," he recalled, standing to hurl a snowball at the tree.

A static-like noise sounded through the cold air as the snowball hit something invisible until blue specs filled the air where it had hit.

"Force field," Olivia nodded as the Doctor reached into the inside pocket of his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. "Something we can manage, right?"

"Right," he nodded with a smirk, patting her head as he walked around her to her left, strolling around wide of the tree as he called, "Stay there."

"And do what?" she frowned in wonder, unmoving as she watched him.

"Tell me when the field comes down," he replied, heading behind the tree. "I'll only be a moment, Liv. Just stay there."

She said nothing as she began chewing nervously on her lower lip, glancing around to be sure they were alone. She looked back at the force field just in time to see the barrier become visible in a shade of blue, then disappear again.

"It's down!" she called, and stepped forward when she saw the Doctor come out from behind the tree.

He glanced up at her but made a double take with wide eyes, making her frown but her heart raced when he ordered, "Olivia, stop right there."

She did as she was told, stopping in her tracks and she noticed his gaze was darting between her and something behind her, making her heart thud in her ears.

"Don't move," he ordered, slowly taking a step toward the tree. "Don't look 'round. Breathe normally, and when I tell you, run toward me."

"What is it, Doctor?" she shuddered, watching him step closer and closer to the opening in the tree but he kept his gaze on her and whatever was behind her. "It's one of those panthers, isn't it?"

"Yup," he replied, backing into the opening. "Get ready to run."

She braced herself as he aimed the Sonic at the side of the opening inside the tree. It seemed like ages as she kept her gaze on him and he kept his eyes on the thing behind her.

"_Run_!"

She bolted toward him, hearing a growl behind her and when she ducked into the opening, he caught her with one arm as the Sonic sounded next to her. She turned and screamed when she finally saw a huge, white cat leaping toward them, teeth and claws bared with ice blue eyes on her and the Doctor. The cat yowled in pain when it hit the force field the Doctor had managed to get up again in only the opening on the tree, and the cat jumped back, landing on its feet to pace in front of the tree, snarling at them.

"There we are," he grinned before looking to Olivia, still holding her with one arm. "Alright?"

"Fine," she nodded, looking up at him. "Except how do we get out of here now?"

He opened his mouth to reply but found he had no answer and nodded, "Ah. I hadn't come up with that bit just yet."

"As usual," she sighed with a smirk, glancing up at him and he smiled back.

"Well," he sighed sharply, looking at the panther pacing in front of them. "That force field'll hold till Kitty Cat's gone." He looked back at her with a smile. "We've got time to talk about that thing you wanted to tell me."

Her smile fell and she looked away from him to swallow, her heart starting to race again. The Doctor frowned in wonder before shifting to sit in a corner of the gap, pulling Olivia with him to let her sit across his lap.

"I've been…having strange dreams," she murmured, looking to her hands in her lap as she came straight to the point. "Since I went to work for Torchwood I've been having the same dreams, over an over again. It's just two of them, and they alternate, but it's always the same."

"Tell me," he murmured, lifting a hand to hold both of hers as they still sat in her lap. She still didn't look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her, and his concern in his touch as his thumb stroked over her fingers.

"They're always a jumble," she began. "I see faces and hear voices, but it's not clear until a few moments before I wake up. They both scare me, but the one that scares me the most is the one I've been _seeing_ the most. I see your face…and then your image fades and all I see is a blue light. That's when I hear the voice, and it only says one word before I wake up."

"What does it say, Liv," he whispered when she said nothing else. She turned to throw an arm around his neck and hug him close as she shuddered, making him hug her closer in turn. "Liv? What's the word?"

It took her a moment before she breathed, "Exterminate."

They both jumped at the sound of a shot and scrambled to their feet to look outside. Olivia gasped when she saw the white panther lying in a growing pool of blood, three Cathulians standing over it before they turned their weapons to the opening. Olivia ducked behind the Doctor when they opened fire, but he stared them down defiantly when their shots hit the force field, protecting the couple, even as Olivia cowered behind him.

"Ooh, a force field," the Cathulian leader grinned, evilly as Olivia and the Doctor remained unmoving. "That should be easy enough to get through. My question is how did _you_ get past it?"

The Doctor only glared back at him, making him scoff before nodding to his men and they ran around the tree, catching the Doctor's attention.

"No matter," the Cathulian smirked. "There's always a way of getting to what you want."

"Liv," the Doctor murmured, making her look up at him over his shoulder as he reached into his overcoat pocket. "Put this on the chest."

She said nothing as she looked to his hand to take the piece of technology from it then slowly turned and leaned down to attach it to the side of the chest. She turned back to remain behind the Doctor who still stared at the Cathulian marauder.

"I dunno what you think we're in here for," the Doctor shot out at him. "We had to escape that beastie! _That's_ why we're in here!"

"Oh, and the fact that the legend of the Enurian Treasure says that the chest is in a tree _exactly_ like the one you're standing in didn't cross your mind?" the Cathulian shot back.

"There's nothin' in here," he shrugged, gripping Olivia's hand to pull her with him as he backed into a corner to reveal the chest. "Look!"

"Doc—!"

He slapped a hand over Olivia's hand before she could try to warn him then watched in wonder and disbelief when the marauder stared right at the chest but seemed not to see it.

"See?" the Doctor smirked, unable to help it as he lowered his hand from Olivia's mouth as she frowned at them in confusion. "Nothing. No chest. No treasure. Nothing here but us chickens."

It suddenly clicked for Olivia and she turned her smile away from the Cathulian who was still confused as to where the treasure was.

"Well, you obviously _hid_ it somewhere," the marauder shot back with a bored stare.

"We wouldn't have had time," Olivia offered with a shrug. "That cat came out of nowhere as soon as we got here."

"Look, if you can get us out of here, we'll help you find it," the Doctor chimed in coming back into view with Olivia by his side. "You can have the treasure and we can all go our separate ways."

"And you think I'll trust you, do you?" the marauder shot back with scoff, shaking his head. "No. I think I'll leave you _here_. You got yourselves in there somehow, if you get desperate enough, you'll be able to get yourselves back out. Come on, boys. Let's leave the happy couple for a treasure hunt."

"Oi! Ya can't just leave us here!" the Doctor shouted, convincingly as he and Olivia watched the Cathulian marauders stroll away, unfazed.

"Let us out!" Olivia shouted.

They continued shouting until the marauders were far enough away before they silenced. The Doctor knelt down to pull the technology off the chest as Olivia turned to him just in time to catch it as he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Perception filter," she smiled as he stood and aimed the Sonic at the edge of the opening to take down the force field. "Where did you get this beauty?"

"Whipped it up from TARDIS parts," he replied, turning back to her to take it and slip it into his pocket with a wink. "Never leave home without it. Now, come on. Let's get this thing back to the TARDIS."

"Uh, isn't that gonna be a bit heavy?" she frowned in wonder as he turned to face the chest as he reached a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Not _too_ heavy," he smirked, pulling a huge canvas sack from inside his jacket.

"Your suits are like the TARDIS!" she giggled, making him frown at her as he knelt in front of the chest and she explained, "Bigger on the inside."

"Very funny," he smirked, placing a hand on the lid and shoving it off the chest with some difficulty. "Now get over here and help me fill this sack, yes?"

"We don't need the chest?" she frowned, stepping next to him to help him fill the sack with the diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and rubies in the ice block chest.

"Nope," he replied, with a shake of his head as they grabbed handfuls of the jewels. "Besides, we couldn't lug this thing through the forest with all its perils. It'd be far too bulky and difficult."

Olivia suddenly stopped pouring jewels into the bag and sat back on her feet, looking at him as he stopped and frowned at her in question.

"It just occurred to me," she explained, placing her hands on her hips. "Why didn't we just park the TARDIS here next to the tree? We could've found this place from overhead, then parked, lowered the force field and taken the whole chest without the Lightening Snow and panther attack!"

"That would've been a brilliant idea _if_ this were an ordinary forest," he replied, resuming his task. "And, if those Cathulians had seen it, that would've made _more_ complications. No, this way's just fine, Liv."

"Easy for _you_ to say," she retorted, helping him fill the bag again. "_You're_ not the one that nearly got sucked into the ground!"

"Oh, stop complainin'," he muttered as they loaded the last of the jewels into the bag and he grinned as he pulled the drawstring to seal it. They both stood as he lugged the thing onto his shoulder, chirping, "Good! Now we can leave. Come on."

He took Olivia's hand and pulled her from the tree and she instantly began glancing around for danger, hoping she wouldn't step into any Lightening Snow as they made their way out of the Enurian Forest. They were silent for a moment before she looked up at him, letting him lead her for a moment before she broke the silence.

"So…are we going to talk about my dream?" she mumbled, almost not wanting him to hear her and when he only stared ahead, she thought he hadn't.

"I'm thinkin' on it, Liv," he replied, glancing to her with a smile betraying his firm tone. "I've got a few theories already. But I'd rather narrow it down to one before I explain it."

"Alright," she smiled sweetly, hugging his arm before looking around again then asked, "The treasure came from…Gemsyti, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," he nodded as they still walked.

"You said the Gemsytites were just _giving_ their stuff away because they had so much of it," she recalled, looking up at him as they stopped under a tree and he turned to her with a frown of wonder. "Do you think…they'd really want this back?"

"This may be a bit different," he replied. "These are historical to the Gemsytites now because of this legend. The last time I spoke with Edric he explained it to me. If we return these, they'll not be used for trade or given away. These gems belonged to their very first ruler, Camia."

"Wasn't that the name of the Enurian Captain that stole the jewels in the legend?" Olivia recalled.

"That was Calia, and he wasn't _really_ Enurian," the Doctor explained. "He was Gemsytite. Camia and Calia were twins, but because of Calia's evil disposition, he was banished to Enuria when he was sixteen by Camia, who was ruling at the time. You remember that the legend said they were enemies, yes?"

Olivia only nodded, entranced by his telling of the story.

"That was why," he continued. "On Camia's wedding day, Calia went back to Gemsyti and stole the wedding present intended for Camia's bride…a chest of jewels. Camia's bride was greedy, and once she found the jewels missing, she left him. That was Calia's revenge on his brother. After stealing the jewels he disappeared to Enuria and no one could ever find him, or the jewels since. That's the _entire_ story, but all anyone ever remembers is the bit about the treasure."

"And the moral of the story is don't be greedy or evil," Olivia nodded with a smile, making the Doctor chuckle as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Do you want me to carry that?"

"No, thank you, darling," he smiled, leaning toward her to press a kiss to her cheek. "We'd better get out of here before those marauders show up again."

She nodded and he pulled her through the forest, both realizing they were close to the exit. When they reached the edge of the forest Olivia gasped as they instantly came to a halt when they met a pair of obstacles. Reggie the Enurian Yeti and Lara the Enurian mermaid, the three Cathulian marauders in the snow around their feet. The Doctor's eyes darkened at them as Olivia frowned around at them and the bodies.

"What happened?" she wondered, looking up at the Doctor. "What's going on?"

"I should've known," the Doctor ground out. "You both were _far_ too helpful."

_Hand over the bag, Doctor_, Lara spoke telepathically, lifting a hand to him as Olivia looked back at them. _You've done well. I new __you__ were the only one who could find and retrieve the Enurian Treasure with such ease._

"I knew she was a bad fish," Olivia muttered as the Doctor yanked the sack from his shoulder to toss it at Lara's feet, making Olivia frown at him incredulously. "What are you doing?!"

"Alright, you've got your treasure," the Doctor said, ignoring Olivia and staring at the pair in front of them. "If you don't let _me_ go, at least let my companion go. She's of no use to you."

_Neither one of you are of use anymore_, Lara shot back as she waved at the Yeti to lift the bag at her feet. _Why should we let either one of you live?_

"You _really_ don't want more blood on your hands," the Doctor ground out as Olivia shrunk back behind him, holding tightly to his arm as she saw the look in Lara's eyes.

_Is that a threat, Doctor?_

"Have you ever really _met_ a Cathulian marauder?" he retorted, making both women frown at him in wonder before he continued. "Never really sat down with them? Gotten to know what they're like? Well, I'll tell you. They may be heartless, cruel and selfish beyond belief, but they do have a bit of a code. Part of this code is never leave a man unavenged."

He nodded to the three dead bodies at their feet and Lara glanced down at them as he said, "I'm assuming there's more bodies back in the cave they were using, yes?"

Lara's eyes widened as she looked back at the Doctor as Olivia swallowed, his implications being understood by both of them.

"Now, I could hang around and explain things to the marauders that'll be by here in about…four minutes? Give or take? News travels fast with Cathulians. I could get them to leave you lot alone, or I could be lyin' there with my companion at my side as a dead body and leave you to your own devices. It's your choice."

He stared at the mermaid as Olivia held her breath, waiting for the answer or the death blow from the Yeti. It seemed like ages before Lara responded.

_What are your terms, Doctor?_ Lara finally asked.

"Let us live and go home once I deal with the Cathulians," he replied, firmly. "I didn't save all those blasted Enurians in the cells to watch them die for _your_ stupidity."

_Very well_, Lara nodded. _Your ship is where you left it._

"We'll need the sack," he amended, making her glare at him.

_For what purpose?_

"To help with the lie I'm concocting," he retorted. "You want my help or not?"

Lara paused for a moment then turned and nodded to Reggie and the Doctor looked to Olivia to nod her toward the bag. She swallowed and cautiously stepped toward him before grabbing the bag he offered and rushing back toward the Doctor, taking shelter under his arm.

"Leave everything to us," he nodded, pulling Olivia around the two. "You just stay right there and don't move, eh?"

He strolled around them and they did as he told them, but turned to watch them walk back the way they'd come.

"Doctor? It took us a long time to get from the TARDIS to the edge of the forest when we were _running_," Olivia recalled.

"Yes, it did," he replied, still looking ahead.

"Won't the Cathulians be here any minute?"

"No."

"No?" she frowned in absolute confusion. "But…you said—"

"I said I was concocting a lie, didn't I?" he smirked down at her, and her frown soon disappeared to be replaced with a grin.

"Yes," she nodded before looking ahead again. "Yes you did!"

"There's just one more thing to do, and we're home free."

"And what's that?"

"_Run-ah_!"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and they both bolted across the ice just as they heard something roar behind them. The sound was too close for comfort as the icy ground started shaking rhythmically beneath them.

"They figured it out, didn't they?!" Olivia shouted.

"I'm assuming they did!"

"She's sent your _buddy_, Reggie after us!"

"Not _now_, Liv!"

They ran as fast as they could over the ice, wondering how they could outrun the giant until the TARDIS was in view and they were right in front of it, the Doctor digging into his pocket for the key.

"Hurry," Olivia urged through clenched teeth as she looked back at the Yeti several yards away and closing on them. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry—"

"Not helping," he retorted, unlocking the door to open it and shoving Olivia in before jumping inside himself. He moved to quickly shut the door behind him but shouted in shock when a huge white paw was pinned between the door and the frame. Olivia turned and screamed at the sight as the Doctor struggled to keep the arm pinned, its paw flailing in the air and he strained, "Help!"

Olivia dropped the bag to the floor and hurried back toward him to help him shove the door closed, but the paw grabbed her face, covering it entirely and she gave muffled shouts of protest as she tried hitting it. Her mouth and nose were completely covered, suffocating her as the Doctor still tried shoving the arm out the door.

"Olivia!" he shouted, seeing her starting to slow her struggle, then go limp and that was all it took. He summoned all his strength and shoved the door as hard as he could onto the Yeti's arm. It howled, but didn't withdraw, however it let Olivia's face go and she tumbled to the ramp, unconscious. "Get out of here you smelly…hairy…_beastie_!"

He lifted his foot high enough to slam it into the Yeti's paw and it gave a pained yowl but finally pulled back, letting the Doctor slam the door shut and lock it before he looked to Olivia with wide eyes.

"Liv!" he called, dropping to his knees in front of her to press his fingers to her pulse and he sighed in relief when he found it. He leaned forward to place his ear next to her nose and mouth and frowned when she wasn't breathing. "Heart's still going, but you need to _breathe_, Liv."

He took in a breath and pressed his mouth to hers, breathing into her mouth and her eyes shot wide as she arched up, making him pull away as she took in a deep breath then coughed as she settled on the grated floor. The Doctor sighed in relief, pulling her into his arms as she took in shaky breaths then coughed them out again, trying to steady her breathing.

"You get into so much trouble, Liv," he smirked, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still breathing, shakily. "I can hardly keep up with you."

"What…ever," she retorted in a raw voice, making him smile, knowing now that she was really alright.

He stood, easily lifting her in his arms and carried her toward the jump seat to set her down as she nearly breathed normally.

"You stay right here," he murmured, moving her hair from her face to meet her gaze. "I'll get us to our next destination and you can rest up a bit before we head out, yes?"

"Where are we…going?" she wondered as he gently pushed her to lay across the seat, kneeling in front of her with a smile.

"It's a surprise," he smiled, watching her eyes start to slowly close as he stroked her hair, soothingly. "Trust me, Liv. You'll like it."

* * *

**A/N:** because there's always _something_ up with the companions... reviews?


	30. The Spot

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 30: The Spot**_

Olivia took in a breath through her nose as she awoke, drawing the Doctor's attention to her from the console. She stretched across the jump seat, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, facing the console as he smiled around it at her.

"Morning!" he called, drawing her attention to him as he strolled around the console. "Or maybe I should say afternoon? I dunno. How you feelin', Liv?"

"Like a midget is tap-dancing on my brain," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes again.

"Oh, I've got somethin' for that," he smiled, stepping closer as he shoved a hand into his pocket then held it toward her, a pill sitting in the center of his palm.

She took it before he sat next to her and swallowed it then shifted to lean on his shoulder, sighing, "Thanks."

"Once your head doesn't hurt so much we'll take that sack to its rightful owner," he assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You can probably guess where we are, yes?"

"Gemsyti," she hummed through a smile, trying to let the pill kick in so that they could head out. "My favorite place in the whole universe."

"Maybe this time we can stay a little longer, eh?" he smiled, gently pressing a kiss to her head. "Unless you've got a pressing engagement I don't know about."

"Nope," she grinned, turning to look up at him as he smiled. "No graduations or birthday parties this time."

"Good," he nodded. "Feeling better?"

"Much," she nodded back.

"Allons-y, Olivia Felton!" he grinned, shoving her off the seat by her shoulders and making her giggle as she rushed toward the door and he stood to stroll after her, lifting the bag next to the console as he did. "Now, we're going to see Edric. You remember him, yes?"

"Of course!" she grinned, taking his free arm as he stepped up next to her. "I remember _everything_ about our travels together!"

"Molto bene!" he grinned back before opening the door and they stepped out onto the glittering planet, Olivia's eyes as wide as they had been the first time she stepped onto the black onyx terrain.

"It's even more beautiful then I remembered!" she smiled as the TARDIS door shut behind them and the Doctor led her by the arm through the forest but she frowned when she noticed something different. "Weren't the leaves emeralds last time we were here?"

"We were here in the spring," he explained. "It's autumn now. The leaves change colors with the seasons just like they do on Earth. In autumn they're rubies, in winter they're sapphires, in spring they're emeralds and in summer they're solid gold."

"That is so cool!" she squeaked, jumping up and down next to him as they still strolled through the forest and he couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "Are we close to our spot?"

"Spot?" he frowned down at her in wonder, making her stop in her tracks and pulling him to a stop in the process as she stared at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief. "What?"

"You don't…remember?" she breathed in disbelief. "How can you not remember?"

"Remember what?" he still frowned.

She stared at him for a moment before looking away and shaking her head, mumbling, "Nothing. Never mind. Let's find Edric."

"Liv—?"

"This way, right?" she cut in, pulling on his arm to walk through the forest and he said nothing else.

They were both silent until they reached the edge of the forest to find a familiar camp beyond it and the Doctor pulled her by the hand as she shuffled behind him. They stopped at a tent and he grinned at her with a wink, but she only gave a slight shrug, still depressed, but he said nothing as he turned to pull her into the tent.

"Edric! I come bearing gifts, as usual," he announced, pulling the bag from his shoulder as the Gemsytite in the tent stood to greet them with open arms.

"Doctor!" he grinned, showing off his golden teeth as he hugged the Time Lord. "Again, you grace us with your presence. And who is your new lovely companion?"

"You've met before, Eddy," the Doctor smiled, wrapping an arm around Olivia's shoulders as she smiled to Edric. "This is Olivia Felton. She was with me last time, remember?"

Edric's eyes grew wide as he looked Olivia over, and a grin quickly spread his diamond lips.

"Of course!" he smiled, taking her hands in his. "I didn't recognize you! You were so young the last time I saw you, weren't you? And now you've grown to be a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, Edric," she smiled as he still held her hands. "It's wonderful to see you, too."

"May I ask…what happened to your face?" he frowned in wonder, lifting a hand to tilt her face and examine her cheek. "You're badly bruised."

"I had a run-in with a Cathulian marauder," she muttered, making his frown deepen as he lowered his hand. "Well, we _both_ did. They were trying to get to that."

The Doctor took that as his cue to pull the bag from the floor and hold it toward Edric, making him frown in wonder and ask, "What's this? More gifts, Doctor?"

"The Wedding Present of Camia's bride," the Doctor smirked with a small nod.

Edric's eyes widened in absolute shock as he took the bag, reverently and set it down between himself and the couple to open it and look through it. The Doctor looked to Olivia with a wide, satisfied grin, but she only kept her gaze on Edric.

_Best give up the charade before she gets __really__ cross with me_, he thought before looking back to Edric as the Gemsytite ruler stood up, grabbing the Doctor's hand to pull him close and throw his arms around him.

"Thank you, Doctor," he shuddered as the Doctor patted Edric's back. "You've brought us our own history, once again."

"My pleasure," the Doctor smiled as Edric let him go to hug Olivia close as well, making her eyes shoot wide in surprise when he pulled her close.

"And thank _you_, Olivia, for braving those things with the Doctor to bring this to us," he whispered into her ear as she hesitantly hugged him in return before he stepped back, his hands on her shoulders.

"All in a day's work when you're traveling with him," she smiled with a nod.

"Will you stay?" he hoped. "Please, stay as long as you like! It is the _least_ I can do for everything you've done for us."

"I think we will, Eddy," he nodded, slinging an arm around Olivia's shoulders. "No pressing engagements, right, Liv?"

"Nope," she smiled, but he could tell it was put on for Edric. She was still upset. He had to get her out of there.

"My home is yours, my friends!" Edric grinned. "Enjoy yourselves as long as you like and ask for anything if you need it."

"We will," the Doctor nodded, turning to the exit of the tent. "We'll see you 'round, Eddy!"

He pulled her from the tent, making her frown up at him in wonder but she said nothing as they strolled through the forest, her forlorn feeling showing again. They walked on through the camp silently until they reached the forest, but Olivia said nothing as the Doctor glanced down at her once in while.

"Figured it out, yet?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Figured what out?" she mumbled, not looking at him, even as he smiled and leaned toward her ear.

"Where we're goin'," he whispered and wasn't at all surprised when she gently shrugged him away, making him stand tall, his arm still around her.

"No," she grumbled, too depressed to even try figuring out what he meant.

"It'll be a real treat, I promise," he grinned down at her, glancing ahead before he stopped them. She finally frowned in wonder and looked up at him as he still smiled, "Sorry. Gonna hafta cover your eyes for this. I want you thoroughly surprised."

She opened her mouth to reply but he only placed a hand over her eyes, his other hand on her shoulder to guide her. She tried squinting through the gaps of his long, slender fingers to see where they were going, but had no luck. After heading forward and making a few turns, he stopped them and Olivia crossed her arms in front of her.

"Doctor, where are we?" she nearly snapped, making him snicker before he lifted his hand from her eyes. Her eyes widened as she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in delight and the Doctor smiled down at her as she still stared at the sapphire blue lake in the clearing he'd led them to. She spun around and threw her arms around him as he caught her and she hugged him close before stepping back enough to look up at him with a guilty smile. "I thought you'd forgotten. I was gonna throw a fit."

"Just a ruse to keep you guessin'," he grinned, leaning in to give her an Eskimo kiss and making her giggle before he took one of her hands to pull her toward the lake, chirping, "Come on!"

"What are you so excited about?" she smiled as he pulled her to the edge of the lake, letting go of her hand and making her frown in wonder as he pulled off his overcoat. "And what are you doing?"

He turned his head to grin at her as he leaned forward to pull off one of his red Converse, replying, "Goin' for a swim."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," she smirked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips as he set his shoes with his overcoat.

He stepped toward her, placing his hands on hers as they still sat on her hips to pull her close, the two of them smirking at each other as he replied, "Who says we need swimsuits, eh?"

"Ooh, you're _bad_," she smiled before pressing a quick kiss to his lips before stepping away to start stripping as well. "Good thing for you…so am I."

"Oh, I love a bad girl, me," he grinned with a wag of his head, yanking his tie off as she gave him a wink.

"Don't I know it?" she smirked as they continued to strip, leaving the Doctor in nothing but his trousers, Olivia in her bra and underwear. "Allons-y!"

The Doctor laughed as she grabbed his hand and ran toward the lake and they went splashing in, both laughing heartily before they swam to the center and he pulled her toward him. His slid his arms around her as he began treading water and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as his arms slid around her waist, both smiling at each other.

"So," he chirped, keeping them afloat as Olivia's fingers circled in his soaked hair. "I've been thinking about this dream of yours."

Her hand stilled as their gazes met and she breathed, "And? What do you think it means?"

"No, no, no," he playfully scolded, making her frown before he explained, "I have a few questions first to see if my theory's correct. You know how to play the game, Liv. No cheating."

She sighed, rolling her eyes before nodding and he grinned back at her.

"First question: what other strange things have been happening?" he asked, making her stare at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"How…?" she breathed. "How did you know…?"

"Now, Liv…_I'm_ asking the questions, remember?" he smiled. "Answer my questions first and you can ask me all the questions _you_ like."

She nodded before swallowing and chewing on her lower lip in thought before replying, "I have these feelings of…déjà vu. I'd have an image, clear as day in my head of, Gwen spilling her coffee, for example, and an hour, maybe two later, maybe not even the same day, but at some point, she'll spill her coffee, and it'll look exactly as it had in my head."

"It's as I thought, then," he nodded hugely. He said nothing else as she stared at him expectantly, waiting for his explanation but instead he pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck, muttering between kisses, "We should've done this last time. Actually…we should've skinny dipped. You ever been skinny dipping?"

"I'm not required to answer irrelevant questions," she shot back, splashing him in the face and making him laugh. "At least not until you _tell_ me what your theory is! Don't make me slap you again!"

"Oh, don't be so moody," he grinned, pulling away to smile at her but his smile instantly fell to a frown when he caught her eye. "Liv?"

"Theta, please," she murmured. "It scares me. Just tell me what you think this is and it might ease my fears a bit. I'm…scared."

And he knew it. He could see the fear in her eyes before she'd said a word. He nodded before murmuring, "Let's get to shallow water and I'll explain it, yes?"

She nodded and they separated to swim to the shallows, closer to their clothes until the water reached their waists when they stood. The Doctor took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes as she waited for him to explain.

"There are things…_so many_ things that no one knows about the brain yet," he began. "Little nooks and crannies you haven't discovered. And everyone's got something they'd be able to do properly with a bit of training. You've already demonstrated your telepathic abilities."

"Not to rush you, but are you going somewhere with this?" Olivia wondered, making him give a small smile before nodding.

"It's possible for a person of superior intelligence to develop certain abilities. Abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis…the ability to see the future."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant and voiced through a breath, "So you're saying…I can see the future?"

"From what you've told me, I can't see any other explanation than this," he nodded. "However, as intelligent as you are, my love, I don't think you acquired this ability on your own. You said this happened when you started working at Torchwood, yes?"

She only nodded, mutely as they kept their gazes locked.

"Right above the rift. The rift accelerated your abilities based on your intellect. I'll bet it was easy for Jack to give you that telepathic training, yeah? And you learned it easy enough."

"So…you're saying that my dream…is the future?" she murmured, her eyes wide as she stared at him and he could see her next question in her jade gaze. "Our future…is the Daleks? We're going to run into Daleks?"

"Liv, that's one of _many_ futures waiting for us," he assured her, slipping his arms around her waist to pull her close. "We might, we might not. You of all people should know how traveling with me is."

"But whenever _I_ see something, it always comes true," she replied, swallowing hard before snuggling against him and he pulled her even closer to set his cheek on top of her head as it rested on his chest.

"Did you tell Jack about any of this?" he wondered, lifting a hand to smooth it over her back.

"I thought about it," she admitted. "But I didn't want any of them to start baby-ing me, ya know?"

He nodded in understanding but remained silent, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

"I haven't had a déjà vu moment since I started traveling with you," she reported. "Am I losing it?"

"Well, your presence sitting above the rift was what gave you the ability," he reasoned. "Your distance from it may let it fade, but not completely. You may still have the dreams you've been having since the subconscious mind is much stronger than the conscious."

"Now I know…a bit about how you feel," she murmured. "I know I can never know completely, but I've scratched the surface and I don't like it."

"I know," he whispered, lowering his mouth to kiss her temple, pulling her closer. "You said you had two dreams, yes? What was the other one?"

The Doctor felt her stiffen in his arms, making him frown and tilt his head to catch her gaze with a frown of wonder but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Liv?"

"I can't, Theta," she finally murmured, not looking up at him as his frown at her deepened. "I can't tell you this one. I have…a feeling about it."

"A feeling?" he still frowned.

"A feeling…like I can't tell you," she confirmed, finally looking up at him to meet his gaze. "If I tell you…something may go wrong."

"Welcome to my world," he scoffed, and she couldn't help but smile before he asked, "Can you tell me _anything_ about it?"

"No, Theta," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "Paradoxes, and all that."

"Ooh, you're worse than _me_ now, ain't ya?" he smirked making her roll her eyes as she shoved his shoulder, but he still held his arms around her. "Workin' at Torchwood's made you a bit more wary than I remember."

"Well, Jack pretty much drilled all the rules into my head a bit better than _you_ did," she smirked. "Instead of just _telling_ me what could and couldn't be, he actually told me _why_."

"You couldn't know why then, Liv," he explained. "You wouldn't have understood."

"I know that now," she nodded. "That's what you meant when you said I had growing up to do, isn't it?"

He only nodded before leaning down without a word to sweep her off her feet, making her shout in delight as he turned to run into the lake again. They fell into the deeper water with a splash before quickly coming back up and he kept them afloat, still holding her in his arms as she spit water from her mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Enough serious talk now eh?" he grinned at her as she gave him a comical glare. "How about a game?"

"I'm afraid to play games with you," Olivia retorted, not letting go of him. "You're unpredictable."

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head before planting his lips onto hers and she gave a squeak of surprise, the water splashing around them.

* * *

_Evening..._

"That was nice of Edric to have us for dinner, wasn't it, Theta?" Olivia smiled as she pulled him by the arm through the TARDIS door. "It was delicious!"

"That it was," he nodded, shutting the door behind them before they stepped toward the console. Olivia turned to lean back on the console, gripping the Doctor's tie to pull him closer and his hands landed on the console on either side of her as they smirked at each other before he murmured, "Where shall we go next then, eh?"

She looked up in thought, placing a finger on her lower lip as he smiled at her before she looked to him and replied, "I've always wanted to try being a _real_ cowgirl."

"The wild west is it, then?" he grinned and she gave a huge nod before he flipped some switches, around her then sidestepped to run around the console. The engines started up as Olivia spun around to lean on the console and watch him sail around it, and she flipped switches and pressed buttons when he asked. "Now, when shall we arrive, eh? Oh, never mind! We'll just wing it!"

He slapped a lever into place and the TARDIS thrashed, making them both grip the console, but he resumed running around it as she laughed hysterically. Some moments later, the TARDIS thrashed to a stop, ramming them both into the edge of console before they fell back onto the grated floor, side by side and still laughing.

"Right!" the Doctor chirped, sitting up and gripping Olivia's hand to pull her with him as he shot to his feet and dragged her toward the door. "Now, there's no telling where we are, so—"

"Don't wander off and do as you say," she smiled, making him stare at her with wide eyes as her smile turned to a grin and he smirked back at her, pulling her by the hand to press his lips to her forehead.

"That's right," he replied, tapping her nose and making her giggle before he turned to the door and dragged her out of the TARDIS, the door swinging shut behind them. "Welcome too…!"

"Dodge City," Olivia muttered as they stood in the dusty street and he frowned down at her in wonder.

"How do you know _that_?" he asked. She still stared ahead as she lifted a hand to point at the sign that read 'Dodge City' on their left and he glanced at it, nodding before looking back to her. "Why'd you say it like it's a bad thing, eh? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Notice how it's _deserted_?" she wondered, and he glanced around at the town they were in, shrugging before looking back at her.

"So?"

"Look to our right."

The Doctor did as she said and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh…" he breathed. "Oh, not good. Don't tell me that's _the_ OK Corral."

"Yes," she sighed. "Yes it is."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	31. The Cowboy Birdmen

**A/N: **new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 31: The Cowboy Birdmen**_

"Never changes with you, does it?" Olivia snapped, marching toward one of the buildings around them, the Doctor hurrying behind her. "Unless you know exactly what day, month, year, and time you _really_ want to go to, you always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and all variations of the saying!"

"Oi! What are you gettin' mad at _me_ for?!" he shot back, hurrying to step next to her as she still marched down the walkway of connected buildings. "How do you know the TARDIS didn't glitch again?!"

"Because I _know_ what TARDIS glitch feels like, and that was _not_ TARDIS glitch! That was _pilot_ glitch!" she retorted before stopping to look around the street.

"Well, well, well! Look who suddenly knows more about the TARDIS than her own _pilot_! You've not been around her as long as _I_ have, Olivia Felton!"

She turned to place her hands on her hips as she faced him, shooting back, "And whose fault was _that_?"

"Oh, you _really_ wanna go there _now_?!"

"This is typical of you! Amazonia. Hollywood. Enuria. My graduation. My _prom_!"

"If you're _this_ cross, why don't we just get back in the TARDIS and leave then?!"

"Hey!"

The couple turned their gaze to the door they were standing next to at the sound of the harsh whisper. Two hands grabbed one arm each on them to pull them through the saloon doors, making them swing shut behind them and the Doctor and Olivia were pulled to the side of the doors and shoved to a ducking position under the window.

"What the hell you two think yer doin'?!" the voice snapped, making the two look up to see a young woman ducking next to them, her black hair pulled up and curled high bun on her head, her emerald eyes glaring at them as they stared wide eyes at her. "Don't you know what's gonna happen out there?! You wanna get yerselves killed?!"

"Doctor?" Olivia called, warily as she still stared at the young woman.

"I know," he breathed, staring at her as well as the young woman glanced between them with a frown.

"You two ain't from 'round here, are ya?" she guessed before looking to Olivia as they still stared at her. "Is there some reason y'all are starin' at me like I'm a ghost?"

The Doctor shook his shock away and grinned at her, catching her attention as he held a hand to her, saying, "Sorry. Just a bit stunned that's all. Hello! I'm the Doctor. This is Olivia Felton. What's your name?"

"Christine McNoland," she replied as he shook her hand vigorously. "One of them Brits, are ya?"

"He is," Olivia chimed in through a breath, drawing Christine's attention to her. "I'm not."

"Well…I suppose technically I am, but not _really_—"

"Hold on a minute," Christine cut into the Doctor's comment, staring at Olivia with the same expression as Olivia was staring at her. "You look like…_me_."

"Now you're right about where I'm at," Olivia nodded, neither one of them looking away.

"How come you look like me?" Christine questioned, frowning in absolute confusion. "I don't understand."

"Welcome to my world," Olivia scoffed before looking to the Doctor. "An explanation would be nice, Doctor."

"Why does everyone look to _me_?" he asked. "I don't know _everything_!"

"Because you _usually_ have an answer!" Olivia shot back.

"Well, not this time," he replied before shifting to look out the window above their heads. "I don't see Wyatt or his brothers. Or Doc Holliday for that matter. Where are they?"

"At the saloon, where else?" Christine frowned at him as Olivia turned the same frown to him before turning to peek out the window as well.

"Then…why is the street deserted?" Olivia wondered, still looking out the window before looking back at Christine. "What's happening out there?"

"A showdown," Christine replied.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, turning to sit against the wall again. "Between the Wyatt brothers, Doc Holliday and the Clantons, McLaurys and…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Clantons and McLaurys ain't fightin' the Earps today," Christine replied, frowning in wonder at Olivia, making the Doctor turn his gaze to her. "They're fightin' them birdmen."

The three were silent for a long moment as the Doctor and Olivia stared at Christine and she frowned back at them in wonder.

"What?" the couple blurted together.

"What…what…what birdmen?" the Doctor sputtered in absolute disbelief.

"I don't recall any _birdmen_ at the OK Corral," Olivia replied, making Christine's frown deepen as she glanced between them.

"Hang on," she finally blurted. "What in the blazes are ya talkin' about, 'don't recall'?! Exactly where're you from?"

"It's…a long story," Olivia replied.

"Too long to explain at the moment," the Doctor chimed in before asking, "Now tell me about these birdmen. What do they look like?"

"See fer yerself," Christine urged, shuffling toward them and they all peeked out the window. "They're comin' now."

Olivia and the Doctor kept their eyes on the street when they saw three long, strangely shaped shadows heading down the trail and their eyes widened as they examined the humanoid, bird-headed creatures. The feathers around their faces were beige while their beaks and the feathers running down their necks and bodies were black. They had wings for arms and talons for feet, spurs on their heels. They wore vests and chaps with guns on their hips and one had a Stetson on its head, the other two wearing black bandanas around their necks, red sashes on their arms.

"Cowboy…birdmen," Olivia muttered with wide eyes as none of the three looked away from the scene. "What…the…hell?"

"Tumoiians!" the Doctor chirped. "Oh! I should've known when she said birdmen!" He frowned in wonder, adding, "But what're they doin' here?"

"They flew into town about the same time the Earps showed up," Christine explained as they all stared at the Tumoiians stopping in the middle of the street. "Everybody in the town went into a panicked tizzy, but after a while, we all got used to it. But today everybody's closed in cause of the showdown."

"I don't understand," Olivia whispered. "Why would the Clantons and McLaurys pick a fight with…aliens?"

"The Clantons and McLaurys are _always _gettin' into trouble 'round here," Christine grumbled. "I'm surprised the peace lasted _this_ long."

"This could change history as we know it," Olivia whispered to herself, but Christine heard her and turned a frown of utter confusion at her, but Olivia turned to look at the Doctor. "Doctor, we should—"

"Five steps ahead of you, darling," he cut in, shoving himself to his feet and turning to stroll toward the doors, his hands in his pockets.

Olivia glanced around with a frown before watching him with wide eyes then growling in irritation as she shoved herself up to stand as well and follow him out the saloon doors. Christine quickly gripped Olivia's wrist, drawing Olivia's frown to Christine's wide-eyed gaze of fright.

"What do you think yer doin'?!" Christine snapped. "Are ya'll tryin' to get yerselves _killed_?!"

"Just stay here and we'll take care of this," Olivia assured her, gently pulling her hand from the other woman's grasp and kneeling next to her to look her in the eye. "These things shouldn't be here. Lucky for you, this is the Doctor's specialty."

"But…Doctor _who_?" Christine breathed in wonder and Olivia only gave a reassuring smile.

"Trust me, nobody knows," she smirked before standing again. "Stay here."

She turned to hurry out the saloon doors, nearly ramming into the Doctor's back as he watched the Tumoiians but remained right outside the building. He looked to Olivia with a frown when she stepped next to him, watching the Tumoiians as well.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, looking up at him as his frown disappeared.

"The plan is, _you_ go back inside and wait with Christine while _I_ take care of this," he replied, nodding back toward the doors before looking ahead again, obviously waiting for something before he made his move and Olivia frowned up at him incredulously.

"How many times do I have to make myself clear on this?" she sighed, her frown disappearing as she shook her head and the Doctor looked back at her in wonder, meeting her gaze. "I'm _not_ going anywhere. Where _you_ go, _I_ go until you drop me off back at home or I convince you that I should stay through your regeneration, got that?"

"And how many times do _I_ have to explain to _you_, you _can't_ stay through my regeneration?" the Doctor retorted. "Now, unless you wanna be bird feed, get in back in there with Christine!"

"You'll have to drag me in there yourself, Doctor," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned back to face the street and he let out a defeated sigh through loose lips, looking ahead as well. It was a wonder the Tumoiians hadn't noticed them. "Have you asked them why they're here?"

"Not _yet_," he replied, irritably. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" she frowned in wonder, neither of them looking away from the Tumoiians in front of them. They looked down the street where the Tumoiians were facing when something caught their attention and saw a group of five men marching toward the alien birdmen, guns in their holsters.

"For _that_," the Doctor nodded before trotting down the steps and into the street, now attracting everyone's attention and she rolled her eyes with a sigh as she followed him. He strolled across the street to stand in front of the Tumoiians, Olivia hurrying after him. "Howdy! My guess is you lads aren't from around these parts."

"Doctor," Olivia murmured, making him frown at her in wonder. "Please…_please_ don't do that."

He gave her a comical glare before turning back to the Tumoiians with a grin, resuming, "Tumoiians, yes? What you lot doin' _here_?"

"Stay outta this!" one of the Tumoiians squawked, ruffling his feathers in a showy display and making a few of them fall to the ground. "You ain't got no business standin' in our way!"

"What's goin' on?!" one of the men behind them shouted, making Olivia whirl around to be back to back with the Doctor. "These birdbrains too chicken?!"

The men howled with laughter as Olivia glared at them, and the Doctor only kept his gaze on the Tumoiians.

"If I were _you_, boys, I'd keep my mouth shut!" Olivia snapped at the men, and their laughter instantly ceased as they glared at her.

"I won't ask you lot again!" the Doctor called to the Tumoiians in front of him, making Olivia frown and whirl around to look up at him. "What are you doin' here?"

Olivia suddenly let out a short scream next to him as she was pulled backward and the Doctor whirled, ignoring the Tumoiians pulling their guns to aim them ahead. One of the five men had pulled Olivia toward him and was now holding her hostage at gunpoint, the barrel of his gun to her temple, a hand holding her in an arm-lock to keep her from escaping.

"Oh, Liv," the Doctor sighed. "Gone and got yourself taken hostage _again_, eh? When will I _ever_ be done saving you?"

"Bite me," she growled, making her captor frown between the two in wonder at their calm.

"Later…if you're a good girl," the Doctor retorted, making her sneer at him before he turned to her captor. "Right…which one are you?"

"I-Ike Clanton," the man replied, stunned at his attitude.

"Right, Ike," the Doctor nodded, then lifted a hand to beckon with his fingers, resuming, "Mind handing the lass over? We're not from around here, ya see?"

"All the more reason you shouldn't have stuck your noses into our business!" Ike spat, and Olivia winced when the barrel of his gun tapped her temple, making the Doctor's light mood disappear, instantly. "Unless you want her brain riddled with holes, you'll move nice and slow back into that building ya came out of."

"Not until I have the answers to my questions," the Doctor objected in a low tone, making Olivia's gaze fall on him. She recognized that tone all too well. "And _not_ until you let her go…_now_."

"Ike! Stop it!"

All eyes shot to the doors of the building to see Christine shoving through the saloon doors and marching down the steps, but didn't advance into the street.

"Stop it this instant!" Christine shouted. "They're just passin' through! They ain't got _nothin'_ to do with this!"

"Stay outta this, Christine!" Ike snapped, making Olivia and the Doctor frown between them.

"Wait," Olivia blurted, lifting her free hand to gesture between them. "You two…_know_ each other?"

"Let her go and let him ask his questions and you can get back to this _stupid_ showdown afterward!" Christine shouted at Ike, ignoring Olivia's question.

They stared each other down for a moment as Olivia tried to struggle from his grasp without success. A moment later, Ike shoved her toward the Doctor who caught her as she stumbled toward him.

"You alright?" he asked her, slipping his hand into hers as he still stared at the group of men in front of him.

"I'm fine," she assured him, giving his hand a squeeze and not looking at him either.

"You got one minute," Ike warned them, pointing at them with his pistol before shoving it back into his holster.

"More than enough time," the Doctor murmured so that only Olivia could hear him before giving a nod to Ike. He turned and marched toward the Tumoiians as they hesitantly holstered their guns, their beady black eyes glancing around at everyone before they focused on the Doctor when he stopped a few inches from them. "What are you doin' here?"

"Our ship…crashed," the Tumoiian in the hat replied without hesitation. "We have no way of repairing it, otherwise we would've fixed it and flew back home."

"So it's a mechanic you're in need of then," the Doctor nodded in understanding. "I can help out with it. Just take me to your ship and I'll get you squared away."

"Most humans here scream and run when we pass through," the leader reported then noticed, "How come _you_ don't do the same?"

"I'm not human," the Doctor grinned.

"And I've seen weirder things than this," Olivia chimed in.

"Time's up, Mister Fancy Pants!" Ike called. "You better git gone before I riddle _y'all_ with holes! You _and_ your woman!"

"Wait! Wait! Hang on!" the Doctor called, lifting his hands high in surrender as he turned and Olivia frowned at him in confusion before ducking behind him when the five men pulled their guns. "I have a proposal! Don't shoot!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Olivia ground out behind him.

"Get ready to run," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I _hate_ it when you say that!" she growled.

"Gentlemen!" the Doctor grinned to the men in front of them. "I'm assuming these Tumoiians – that's what they're called: Tumoiians – have done you wrong in some way. Or…maybe it was the other way 'round? How should _I_ know? I wasn't here. In any case! My proposal is this: Leave my fine feathered friends alone and they will be out of your hair from now on. I promise you."

"This ain't a negotiation, Mister!" Ike smirked, still holding his gun. "This is a showdown!"

"See," the Doctor tisked with a disappointed wag of his as he reached a hand into his inside jacket pocket. "I _knew_ you were gonna say that."

He pulled out the Sonic and aimed it at the men, making them jump back in shock, but it only served as a distraction as the Doctor turned to look at the three Tumoiians and Olivia and shouted, "_Run_!"

The five turned and shot down the street the way the Tumoiians had come, trying to ignore the bullets being fired at them almost as soon as they turned. The Doctor grabbed Olivia's hand and her free arm threw itself over her head as she ducked and ran.

"Where're your _horses_?!" the Doctor shouted at the Tumoiians.

"We don't _use_ horses!" the leader replied and lifted off the ground into flight right in front of the Doctor and Olivia.

"Did he just _ditch_ us?!" Olivia snapped as they both stared up at him, still running.

They both grunted when something grabbed onto their shoulders and they were suddenly running through the air, their hands slipping from each other's grasp. Olivia shouted in fright when she looked down to see her feet dangling in the air then looked up to see one of the Tumoiians was carrying her with ease.

"Just relax, Liv!" the Doctor called, making her shoot her wide-eyed gaze at him. He was smiling reassuringly as he dangled from the Tumoiian's talons. "This is how they carry their young. He won't drop you!"

"Yeah…ok," she replied, hesitantly before chancing to look down. They were _very_ high now. She gave a squeak and shot her gaze ahead, ignoring the Doctor's chuckle.

"Might be best if you don't look down," he advised. "Close your eyes."

She did as he told her and instantly felt at ease. The wind whistling through her ears and blowing her hair back was soothing, as was the feeling of the wind on her face. She felt weightless, as if she were floating, and at that moment she couldn't help but lift her hands to her sides as if she were flying on her own.

The wind shifted, making her frown before she opened her eyes again to see that they were coming in for a landing near a huge piece of machinery. What she guessed was the Tumoiians ship. They hovered for a moment before releasing Olivia and the Doctor an inch above the ground and they landed on their feet before the Doctor stepped closer to Olivia, touching her arm for her attention.

"You alright, Liv?' he hoped when she looked up at him.

"Fine," she chirped with a quick nod, then smiled, "That was a bit of a rush, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor grinned with a wag of his head before looking to the Tumoiians landing in front of them.

"Forgive our rudeness," the Tumoiian leader in the hat requested. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Kata. These are my crew members, Seita and Caro."

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced them. "And this is my companion, Olivia Felton."

"Hello," Olivia called with a wave.

"You said you could help us," Kata recalled. "That you're not human."

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor nodded and Olivia looked to him in wide-eyed surprise at the fact that he'd said that so readily. "I reckon I can help you out with a thing or two, eh?"

"A Time Lord?" Kata breathed in awe.

"You should be in a museum," Caro, on Kata's left, chimed in.

"Ooh, the cheeky one," the Doctor smirked before nodding, "I'm gonna love you, aren't I?"

"Will you really fix our ship?" Seita wondered.

"I can try," the Doctor nodded. "And knowing me, I'll probably succeed."

"Arrogance, Doctor," Olivia murmured, warningly.

"Oh, get off," he shot back before gesturing to the opening to his right. "That the way in?"

"Yes," Kata nodded as the Tumoiians headed toward the opening. "I'll show you to the control room."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned, attempting to follow the three in, but Olivia stopped him, making him turn to her with a frown. "What's wrong, Liv?"

"How can Christine know Ike Clanton?" she questioned, making his frown deepen a moment before he sighed and turned to her fully, taking both her hands in his.

"There's quite a bit of history lost to humans," he replied, honestly. "Some of it is made up, some of it was rewritten."

"But, Theta, there's no _way_ she could know him," she explained, making his frown return.

"Liv, how can you _possibly_ know that?"

"My mom's maiden name was McNoland," Olivia explained, making the Doctor's eyes widen in sudden realization. "I heard stories about my great aunt Christine, and _no one_ mentioned that she knew Ike Clanton, or any of the Clantons, McLaurys, or Earps. I always heard she was a witness to the gunfight at OK Corral, but never _knew_ any of the shooters. How can she know Ike Clanton?"

The Doctor's shocked look fell before pulling her into his arms to hug her close, making her frown in wonder, but she said nothing.

"My guess is, she didn't want to be remembered for her mistakes, Liv," he murmured against her hairline before kissing it then holding her out to give her a warm smile. "You can tell me all the stories you were told about her while I help these blokes with their busted ship. How does that sound?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she gave a nod, but before he could step away she threw her arms around him for a tight hug, murmuring, "I'm sorry I yelled at you after we landed."

"Oh, it's alright, Liv," he smiled, pulling her closer to rock her gently from side to side. "I know I can be impossible at times. And to bring you here of all places…I'm surprised you didn't punch my lights out."

"I was close, but you're my ride," she smirked, making him give a bark of laughter before he took her hand and pulled her toward the opening to rush into the ship.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	32. The Doctor and Doc Holliday

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 32: The Doctor and Doc Holliday**_

"Ah ha! Molto bene!" the Doctor grinned as he laid under the console of the Tumoiian ship, using his sonic screwdriver to make repairs as Olivia sat next to his legs on a metal stool, watching him. "Nice to work on machinery that doesn't talk back to you. Things go a _lot_ smoother."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle as he pulled himself out from under the console to sit up and smile warmly at her.

"Well, Liv, ask me, already," he smirked, making her frown in wonder. "You've had a question in your eyes since we came on board. The suspense is killin' me, so ask your question so I can concentrate on repairs."

She couldn't help but smile before nodding and he shifted to sit face to face with her before she asked, "Do you think…me meeting Christine will create some sort of paradox?"

He turned to take a piece of machinery from the floor to use the Sonic on it before looking up at her, still working on the thing in his hand as he replied, "Well, not really a _paradox_ as such. But…your memories may change, depending on if this incident has any effect on the rest of her life, which it just might."

"Will I know if my memories change?" she asked, watching him shift again to lie back and attach the piece of machinery to the bottom of the console.

"Nope," he chirped, the hum of the Sonic sounding as he worked. "So what you remember now may not be what happened before we arrived. But we won't be able to see her again, so don't even think it, Liv."

"How did you…?" she breathed, trailing off when he lifted his head enough to smile at her from under the console.

"I know you," he smirked with a wink before turning back to his work and she shook her head with a smirk of her own, realizing she really couldn't get away with anything. "Nearly done here. Just a few little tweaks and we'll head back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor, I wasn't joking about meeting Doc Holliday," she smirked, her eyes roaming down his body and wishing they were in the privacy of the TARDIS so she could do what she had in mind.

"Well…" he strained as he worked. "I suppose we can make a trip to the saloon. Only if you behave."

"Does that mean you'll make good on what you said earlier, too?" she smirked, making him lift his head again to frown at her. "When I told you to bite me, remember?"

"Now, Liv, if you're tryin' to make me blush, it won't work," he smirked before lying his head back, shifting slightly as he turned back to work.

"You think I don't know that, darling?" she smirked, unable to help herself as she stood to step over his legs then sat on his thighs, resting on her knees. He lifted his head again to look at her with wide eyes as she smiled down at him, but she said nothing. He shifted to sit up, returning her smile as he twirled the Sonic in his fingers, his smile sliding to a grin. "What's that grin for, huh?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," he murmured, inching closer to her face.

"What were you thinking?" she grinned back, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"I was thinking that you are _gorgeous_," he smiled, tapping her nose lightly with the Sonic and making her giggle.

"You'd better get back to your repairs," she sighed, straightening out his tie. "I shouldn't have distracted you."

"My dear Olivia your middle _name_ is Distraction," he smirked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before lying back again, careful not to hit his head on the console as he ducked under it.

"Actually, my middle name is Lydia," she smiled, unmoving and he looked up at her with a frown. "Olivia Lydia Felton."

"Has a lovely ring," he smirked before looking back at his task. "Still think Distraction suits you better."

"Olivia Distraction Felton," she giggled then nodded, "Maybe it could work."

"Right!" he chirped, sitting up once again and she quickly stood to let him shoot to his feet and turn to the console, tucking the Sonic away. "Now, let's have a look at the engines, yes?"

"All done?" she smiled, stepping up next to him to watch his fingers fly over the console.

"Up…" he began, flipping a switch with flare and the console lit up with a whirring of electricity, "…and running!"

"Doctor! You've done it!" Kata squawked behind them, making them whirl around as the three Tumoiians hurried toward them.

He swept aside to let them start operating their ship, taking Olivia's hand to pull her with him as he nodded toward the exit. She frowned at him as he only pulled her toward the exit, letting the Tumoiians take care of their ship.

"Doctor? What are we doing?" she whispered as he pulled her through the ship.

"I've fixed it up," he shrugged, not stopping. "Time to go."

"Why?" she blurted, stopping and yanking him to a stop, making him stumble back toward her. She glared at him suspiciously before asking, "You never wanna leave so quickly. What's going on?"

The Doctor sighed before glancing around and stepping closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her through the ship again, explaining, "See, Liv, the thing about Tumoiians is, once they find something that works, they stick with it."

"And what does _that_, mean?" she frowned in wonder.

"It means, I fixed their ship," he explained. "I work."

"What, so you're the mechanic now?"

"If they have their way, yup."

"Doctor! Come back!" Kata shouted from behind them somewhere in the ship.

"And now we run," the Doctor chirped, grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her down the hall in a full run. "Avanti!"

"I can't believe we're running away from people we just _helped_!" she said as he dragged her behind him through the ship.

"Believe me, it's happened before."

"Why am I not surprised?"

The ship suddenly thrashed, shoving them both into the wall and they frowned in wonder around the hall.

"Oh, no, no, _no_!" the Doctor shouted, resuming their run.

"What's happening?!" Olivia shouted over the sudden rattling and shaking of the ship.

"They wanna take us back to Tumoii!" he replied, stopping them at a closed door. "Nice place, but I'd rather not go there _now_!"

"Then what are we gonna do?!"

The Doctor shoved the door open, making her scream in surprise when the wind blew her back a step but he held onto the frame, gripping her arm to keep her by his side.

"We've gotta jump!" he shouted and they both looked down, making Olivia's eyes widen. "We're not that high up yet, but we will be in a minute! We have to jump _now_!"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" He looked past her to see two of the Tumoiians trying to make their way to them down the hall then turned back to her. "They're coming!"

Olivia swallowed before gripping his hand and they jumped out of the doorway at the same time as she shouted, "_Geronimo_!"

They fell for what seemed like an agonizingly long time before their feet hit the ground and Olivia instinctively somersaulted forward while the Doctor fell forward into his face, both kicking up a cloud of dust around them. She turned and looked at the ship as the Doctor pulled himself to his feet, dusting himself off with a sneer.

"Doctor," she called, her eyes on the sky and he looked to her in wonder. "Why is the ship turning around?"

He frowned and spun around to look at the ship as well as it turned and headed straight for them and explained, "Because it's coming back for us. We have to run again! _Run_!"

They turned to run as fast as they could as the ship bore down on them, but they both skidded to a stop when they were blocked from getting to the town by a group of horsemen riding toward them.

"Looks like the cowboys weren't finished with us after all," Olivia panted, looking between the ship behind them and the men in front of them. "Doctor?"

"I know," he ground out, glancing between them as well before lifting his hands to his hair to tousle it in frustration, growling, "I don't _know_!"

"And now they're aiming at us," Olivia snapped, facing the horsemen. "Wonderful!"

"Get down!" one of them horsemen shouted.

The pair frowned before the Doctor grabbed Olivia's shoulders to pull her down with him as he kneeled, wrapping his arms around her head as the sound of gunshots rang through the air. The hoof beats ahead of them stopped, but the gunshots continued and only when they stopped and a strong gust shoved Olivia and the Doctor face first into the dirt did they chance to lift their heads. They turned to see the ship racing out of the atmosphere and shot to their feet, shouting in triumph and throwing their arms around each other. The Doctor twirled Olivia around but stopped and lowered her when he faced the horsemen with them. She frowned up at him in wonder before turning to them as well and they both shot their hands in the air when they found the men pointing their guns at them.

"Who are you two?" one of the men questioned.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, quickly. "This is Olivia Felton."

"We just got rid of your alien problem," Olivia explained.

"I told ya that weren't Christine, Doc," one of the men said as they all lowered and holstered their guns.

"Did he just say Doc?" Olivia muttered to the Doctor, catching the men's attentions and she looked to the one who spoke, second from her left, asking, "Did you just say Doc? As in Doc Holliday?"

"_I'm_ your Huckleberry," the man next to him smirked through a drawl, giving her a wink when she directed her gaze to him. He was dressed all in black with green eyes, sickly pale sick and blonde hair peeking out from under his black hat, a neat, thin mustache over his upper lip.

"Wow," Olivia breathed, lowering her hands as she stared wide eyes at him and the Doctor turned a deep frown to her as she stepped closer to hold her hand out to Holliday. "I'm a _huge_ fan."

"Oh, darlin', I wouldn't say that," Holliday smirked, taking her hand and leaning over to murmur, "I'd say you're a lovely _petite_ fan."

She gave a breathy chuckle as he turned her hand and kissed the back of it, their eyes glued to each other. The Doctor finally lowered his hands and marched toward the group of men to wrap his arm around Olivia's shoulders, pulling her back from Holliday as he lowered her hand and looked to the Time Lord.

"So, these lads must be the Earps, yes?" the Doctor asked, glancing around at the other three as he pulled Olivia with him to get a better look at the men.

"I'm Wyatt," the man with a handlebar mustache and blue eyes next to Holliday nodded then introduced the two men on the other side of Holliday, "Those are my brothers, Morgan and Virgil."

The man on the far left with salt and pepper hair and mustache and dark eyes tipped his hat politely, as did the younger man next to him, his grey eyes glancing between the two as he fidgeted on his horse. Olivia and the Doctor nodded back, the Doctor giving a smile a two fingered salute as he did.

"How'd you get those birdmen outta here?" Morgan wondered, he and his horse shifting in their spots.

"Simple really," the Doctor shrugged, lifting his free hand to scratch at the back of his head, sniffing, "Their ship was damaged and I fixed it."

"Why were ya runnin' from 'em?" Virgil frowned in question.

"They were trying to take us back to their planet," Olivia replied this time and shrugged, "We wanted to stick around here instead."

"Well, I think we should thank 'em, don't you, Wyatt?" Holliday smirked, looking to him. "A fine game of poker and a bottle of whiskey should suffice. Don't you think?"

"You can be their host, Doc," Wyatt replied, turning his horse to head back to town. "I've got better things to worry about now."

"Well how are they gonna get back to town, Wyatt?" Morgan asked, watching his brother ride back at a walk.

"I'll carry the little lady," Holliday smirked, stepping his horse up closer to the couple and leaned over to pull Olivia up toward him, sitting her sideways on the saddle in front of him.

"Oi! Hang on—!"

"You can ride with me, Doctor," Morgan grinned as Holliday maneuvered his horse to follow Wyatt into town as Olivia leaned over to watch the Doctor try to pull himself onto Morgan's horse with difficulty because of his haste.

"So, Miss Felton," Holliday drawled, catching Olivia's attention again and he smiled with a slight cough to the side before continuing, "You're certainly not from 'round here, are ya?"

"Oh, no, we're not," she replied, hesitantly. "We're from…_far_ north."

"I see," he nodded. "And is he your husband?"

"The Doctor?" she giggled with raised brows before shaking her head, smiling, "No. We're not married. We just travel together and…enjoy each other's company."

"You worded that _very_ carefully, Miss Felton," he smirked.

"Please call me Olivia," she smiled in return.

"Very well, Miss Olivia," he nodded. "You may call me Doc."

She nodded in return before looking ahead to find that they'd reached the town and were coming up on the saloon. Holliday stopped his horse next to the hitching post where Wyatt's horse was already tied up and Morgan came up next to him, letting the Doctor throw himself off the back of his saddle before dismounting himself. The Doctor hurried toward Holliday's horse to hold his arms out to Olivia, making her smile in amusement at him.

"Your lady is safe, Doctor," Holliday smirked, dismounting as the Doctor glared at him before Olivia shoved off the saddle and into his waiting arms to let him set her on her feet.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, looking her in the eye and not letting her go.

"I'm fine, Theta," she murmured through a smile, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "Don't be jealous. I'm still leaving with you."

"I'm not…jealous," he argued, unconvincingly.

"You had that same look as you did when I met Sir Jasper at that tournament," she whispered as the men tied their horses to the post. "And you were jealous then."

"Well, maybe I don't like handsome men _literally_ sweeping you out of my arms and riding off with you, did ya think about _that_?" he retorted and Olivia glanced to Holliday as he climbed up the steps to enter the saloon.

"He _is_ kinda handsome, isn't he?" she mused before looking back at the Doctor who glared at her as she shrugged, "Apart from the sickly skin."

"Liv—"

"Doctor," she cut in. "Don't be jealous. I'm going back to the TARDIS with _you_."

She left a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before turning to follow Holliday, gripping the Doctor's hand to drag him with her. Holliday stopped at the top step to wait for them before smirking as Olivia sailed up next to him and he rested an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the doors, still holding the Doctor's hand. The saloon was crowded, but the three managed to stay together.

"_There_ you are, darlin'," Holliday smiled toward the bar, holding his free arm out to catch a black-haired woman around the waist and pull her with them without missing a step. "Just the lovely lady I was lookin' for."

Olivia leaned over to see who he was talking to as the girl giggled and her eyes widened when she saw Christine rest her arm on Holliday's as he still held her waist.

"Liv, we should go," the Doctor murmured in her ear when they reached the poker table and she looked at him with wide eyes as Holliday's arm slid from her shoulders to take his place at the table, sitting Christine on his knee. "We can't risk the two of you spending too much time together. Nothing may happen, but we can't risk it."

She stared back at him, swallowing hard and he could see the conflict in her eyes. She wanted to stay and talk to Christine…to ask her all the questions he could see whirling around in her mind. She was weighing the options.

"Liv," he murmured, warningly when he noticed the thought cross her mind and she swallowed again before giving a nod of understanding and acceptance, making him smile reassuringly and pull her close to whisper in her ear, "You head to the TARDIS, I'll excuse us."

"No," she breathed back.

He frowned at her when she said nothing else but noticed she was looking behind him. He turned to see Ike Clanton and the cowboys making their way through the saloon before turning back to Olivia, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Good idea," he murmured in her ear as he turned them toward Holliday. "We'll leave together. Let _me_ talk."

"Miss Olivia?" Holliday called, drawing their gazes to him. "You look as though you've seen ghost."

_Funny choice of words, Doc_, she thought, but remained silent to let the Doctor speak.

"Sorry, but we forgot we had a previous engagement," the Doctor replied. "Can't be late. Thank you for the ride back to town, but we've gotta be off."

He turned himself and Olivia to head toward the door without waiting for a response, but froze when he was met with the barrel of a gun in his face, Ike Clanton behind the trigger.

"Yer the fella that got in our way," he growled, cocking the hammer back on his pistol, making Olivia gasp, her eyes darting between the two. "Any last words?"

"Stun gun," the Doctor blurted.

Ike frowned in confusion but before he could pull back, Olivia slapped Ike's gun away and shoved her stun gun into his shoulder. The cowboy seized and fell to the ground as everyone else stared at the scene in disbelief. The Doctor took the opportunity to grip Olivia's hand and drag her through the crowd toward the door before they could be stopped.

"Glad you got the hint," he commended as he pulled her down the street in rushed pace.

"Can't get any more blunt than blurting out 'stun gun'," she retorted, glancing behind them and her eyes widened. "Um, Doctor?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"We might wanna start running."

"We're being followed, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Allons-y!"

With the TARDIS in sight, he gripped her hand a little tighter and they burst into a run down the street. Olivia gave a short scream when she heard gunshots sound behind them and their run quickened. They nearly rammed into the TARDIS as they stopped and the Doctor quickly opened the door to get them inside, slamming it shut behind them before they both rushed to the console.

"Where're we going?!" Olivia questioned as the Doctor ran around the console to flip switches and slam levers into place.

"At the moment? _Out_ of here!" he replied, pulling on a lever and the TARDIS thrashed on take off. As soon as the thrashing settled, the Doctor sighed in relief, leaning on the console and bowing his head as Olivia stepped next to him and he stood tall again to slip an arm around her waist but kept his eye on the console as he pressed some buttons. "We're off world now. Not sure where we're heading but we're pretty much just…hovering now."

"So where are we going now?" she asked again.

"Oh," he sighed, sharply before turning to her and smiling, "I was thinking of heading for Tumoii."

Olivia's eyes widened as she frowned in disbelief, recalling, "So…you wanna go to the place those birdmen were taking us? Wasn't that the reason we were jumping off their ship?"

"We jumped off the ship because they were gonna take us there _without_ the TARDIS," he explained, looking to the console and stroking the edge of it, slightly pouting, "I couldn't just leave the old girl, could I?"

"Would the two of you like to be _alone_?" Olivia smiled, watching him stroke the console, but when he looked to her with wide eyes her smile widened to a grin when she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and turned to sail around the console, leaving her to giggle, "Oh, Doctor, you _naughty_ boy! I made yo blush!"

"The Tumoiian marketplace is famous," he reported, trying to ignore her teasing. "You can find all _kinds_ of things there! It's in the Silverstar System."

"Sounds enchanting," she smiled, leaning on the console as he sidestepped next to her again and he still stared at the console. "They wouldn't happen to have magic lamps with genies inside them, would they?"

"No, but there's a fortune teller," he grinned back, making her giggle before he pressed a button and the TARDIS engines came to a stop before he gripped her hand to drag her around the console and toward the door. "Avanti!"

He shoved the door open and Olivia stared wide eyes at the busy marketplace before her, the TARDIS parked under an awning. The Doctor turned to look at the door and his eyes widened in shock.

"Those bloody cowboys!" he snapped, making Olivia whirl around to frown at him in wonder to see him lifting a hand stroke the wood of the TARDIS door. "They _shot_ my TARDIS!"

"She's alright, isn't she?" she murmured, stepping next to him to stroke his arm. "She can heal, right?"

"Well, _yes_, but…" he trailed off with a shrug, picking at the edge of a bullet hole and pouting, "…they shot my TARDIS."

Olivia had to struggle to keep from giggling at the look on his face and instead pulled on his arm to lead him away.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Theta," she smiled when he looked at her, letting her pull him onto the street. "Come on. Let's have a nice stroll and you can buy her something pretty…and then buy _me_ something pretty."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to press a kiss to her temple, whispering, "You're good for cheering me up, Liv. Let's buy my girls some pretty things, then."

* * *

**A/N:** alright, so in case you were wondering, the Earps and Doc Holliday discriptions were pretty much taken from the actors that played them in Tombstone. and i had to have Doc Holliday use the line 'I'm your Huckleberry' from that movie because i love it, i love Val Kilmer as that character and that's my disclaimer. LOL Also, things may be a bit slower on the updates. this was what I had so far, I dint think i'd get to this point before i was finished! Lol reviews?


	33. The Dreaded Enemy

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 33: The Dreaded Enemy**_

"You like your necklace, I see," the Doctor smiled, his arm slung over Olivia's shoulders as she played with a jade gem on the end of a gold chain, a grin over her lips as she looked up at him.

"I love it, Theta," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chin before turning back to twirl the gem between her fingers. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Liv," he smiled down at her before lifting a crystal the size of a tennis ball in his other hand to examine it in the light. "You think the TARDIS will like it?"

"I could give a definite answer if I knew what it was," she smiled, lowering her hand to let her necklace rest around her neck.

"It's a Hyperion Crystal stabilizer," he smiled, tucking the ball into his overcoat pocket. "She's been nagging me for one for some time now. It should keep her from shifting too harshly now."

"_Finally_," she smirked, making him give a smirk before he spotted a booth ahead.

"Oh! Liv! You've _got_ to try these!" the Doctor grinned excitedly, taking her hand and pulling her toward the booth. She watched him speak to the birdwoman on the other side of the barrier and she handed him a cloth bag, which he took and thanked her for as he took it then turned to Olivia. "We need water."

"I think there's a water booth over there," she recalled and he took her hand to drag her toward it through the crowd.

When they stopped he asked for two waters and turned to Olivia to offer the open bag to her.

"Eat one," he grinned.

She frowned at him in wonder but did as he asked and took one of the chocolate chip-looking things inside. She popped it into her mouth and it melted on her tongue.

"Tastes like chocolate," she blurted as the Doctor handed her a glass of water. "You bought a bag of chocolate chips we could've gotten on Earth?"

"You really think I'd do that, Liv?" he smirked. "Drink your water."

She rolled her eyes at his mysterious attitude before taking a drink of her water. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled her glass down and stared at it in disbelief before looking back at his grin.

"That's chocolate!" she squeaked and he nodded, hugely. "How'd you do that?!"

"It's the sweeties," he replied, shoving the bag into his overcoat pocket to throw an arm around her shoulder and lead her through the market. "They're chocolate tablets. Pop one in your mouth and the thing you eat or drink next tastes like chocolate."

"That's _awesome_," she grinned, slipping at her chocolate-tasting water then frowned and asked, "Won't _everything_ taste like chocolate now?"

"Nope," he chirped. "Just your water until you finish it."

Olivia chewed on her lower lip in thought before glancing around then downing her water. He gave a yelp when she suddenly pulled him aside by the arm and frowned in wonder when they were shrouded in the darkness of a secluded corner between booths. He still frowned down at her but his hearts skipped a beat each when she pulled him by his tie to pin herself in the corner with him in front of her, a Cheshire smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, I know that look," he hummed, unable to help the smirk that slid over his lips as she held his gaze, still holding his tie. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of conducting an experiment," she smiled, slipping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "Can I have another tablet, please?"

He gave a frown but shoved a hand into his pocket to pull one out of the bag, finishing off his own water before holding the tablet in front of her with a smirk.

"Say 'ah'," he murmured, an inch from her lips and she bit the corner of her lip before opening her mouth.

He placed the tablet delicately on her tongue and it instantly melted, but before he could pull his hand away, her lips closed around his fingers, making his smile fall in surprise as his eyes widened at her. She still held his gaze as her tongue curled around the tip of his finger before he slowly pulled it away and his lips crashed down onto hers…just as she'd planned. He pressed her into the corner, his hands on her hips as his tongue instantly slid past her lips and she gave a small moan, smiling through the kiss before he pulled away.

"As I thought," she nodded in a daze as he frowned down at her in wonder. "You taste like chocolate now."

"Hell of an experiment, Liv," he smirked, leaning closer to press kisses to her neck, trailing them up to her ear to nibble at her earlobe, making her giggle. "We'll have to conduct more experiments with them when we get back to the TARDIS."

"Good idea," she smirked into his ear, pulling him closer. "Wanna go now?"

"Ooh, you're readin' my mind," he hummed, making her giggle again before he lifted his head to look her in the eye. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the corner and pulled her through the crowd, weaving through it with ease and she couldn't help but smile at his haste. She wasn't sure what sort of experiments he had in mind, but they were surely running through it at a rapid pace.

"Olivia Felton!"

They both stopped dead in the crowd when they heard her name in a place where _no one_ should've known her name. They looked to a booth to their right with wide eyes each to see an old woman hunched forward outside the door of a tent in a long black cloak. She beckoned them toward her with a crooked finger but the Doctor wasn't swayed as he glanced between Olivia and the old woman.

"Your fortune awaits, Olivia Felton," the old woman smirked to show off crooked, yellow teeth.

Olivia kept her gaze on the woman and took a step forward, still holding the Doctor's hand as he frowned in wonder at Olivia but let her lead him.

"But…Liv? What about the…experiments we were gonna…?" he trailed off when he realized she wasn't paying any attention to him as she still pulled him toward the tent.

The old woman swept the curtain aside to lead them into the tent as they approached and the Doctor sighed in defeat as they ducked under the curtain before glancing around the small space that had a round table with a black tablecloth over it, three candles lit and set in front of three chairs around the table.

"Please, sit," the old woman entreated, passing by the couple and Olivia pulled the Doctor toward the two seats to sit down, making him frown at her. She wasn't saying a word, and wasn't looking away from the woman who sat in the chair in front of them.

"Liv—?"

"Silence, Doctor," the fortune teller nearly snapped, making him turn an incredulous frown at her. "Your fortune will be told as well."

"Thanks, but I don't need my fortune told," he replied, warily before looking to Olivia and frowning in wonder when he noticed the blank stare on her face as she only stared ahead. "Liv, maybe we should go?"

"But her fortune must be told," the woman smirked, making the Doctor glance at her but he kept her hand in his as he stood. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"Sorry," he blurted. "Maybe next time."

He started to turn toward the exit, but froze when Olivia's hand slid from his, making him whirl around to look at her, but her chair was empty. His eyes turned to the old woman still at the table and she only gave an evil chuckle as he marched toward her to slam his hands on the table, glaring down at her.

"I'm only going to ask you this _once_," he ground out, moving an inch from her face as she still chuckled. "Where is my companion?"

His keen hearing picked up something in her laughter, and he stood tall as she still chuckled. Pulling the Sonic from his pocket he aimed it at the old woman and as soon as the hum sounded, sparks flew from the joints of the old woman and she slumped forward.

"As I thought," he muttered, kneeling in front of the android and shoving it up again to examine it. "Now let's find out what the bloody hell is goin' on here."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Olivia shouted the whole way down the tunnel she suddenly found herself sliding down in darkness until she grunted harshly when she landed on her back on hard stone. She groaned and rolled onto her side, coughing when dust tickled her throat, trying to see through the pitch black dark around her and trying to figure out how she got here. The last thing she remembered was hearing her name and looking to the old woman that had called her, then she was sliding down that tunnel. A sudden feeling of déjà vu swept over her so strongly that it made a pit in her stomach, making her frown in absolute confusion.

"I haven't had _this_ feeling since…" she murmured to herself before her eyes widened in realization, breathing, "No. No, no, _no_!"

She scrambled to her feet and whirled around, but screamed when a blue light stared directly into her face. She screamed and backpedaled only to ram into something metal and she turned again only to scream once more when another blue light was staring at her. She backed up again, and the lights followed her as her breathing came in shallow and her heart thumped in her chest.

"_No_! Leave me alone you tin cans!" she screamed, her back meeting the wall behind her as her eyes darted between the two lights. "I can take Cybermen. I can make Weeping Angels literally crumble. I've stared the most hideous, hateful creatures in the universe in the eye and haven't flinched. But please, _please_ for the love of _God_, not Daleks."

"You know what we are?" the strained mechanical yell demanded from one of them.

"This one seems intelligent," the other replied. "Who are you?! Identify! Identify!"

"Olivia Felton," she shuddered, feeling her knees starting to shake beneath her, her breath leaving her and every ounce of courage dissipating at the sound of their unmistakable voices. She only remembered one thing: "S-Serial number 45309…T-Torchwood Three."

"Torchwood?!" one of them snapped, making her squeak and shrink down in her spot, throwing her arms around her head. "You work for Torchwood?!"

"The android is being tampered with!" another Dalek called as it rolled into the room from somewhere.

She peeked out from under one of her arms to see the three Daleks turn their backs to her as a holographic screen came up above them on the wall. She frowned as she slowly stood, trying not to draw their attention as she watched the image of the Doctor, indeed, tampering with the android of the old woman and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"That is the Doctor!" one of the Daleks nearly screamed and Olivia's eyes widened in terror at them as they slowly turned toward her. "The female arrived with him! She is an associate of the Doctor!"

"Put her in the cells below!" another ordered as her gave darted between all of them. "She could be used to our advantage!"

She stared wide eyes at the Dalek that rolled in front of her, feeling her knees knocking together.

"You will march!" the Dalek ordered and when she didn't move, hearing only her heart pounding in her ears it yelled, "Obey! _Obey_!"

She jumped with a start at its order and finally uprooted her feet from their spot and shuffled along with the Dalek as it kept its eye on her.

"Her intelligence will be determined and evaluated!" one of the other Daleks ordered, and that jolted her from her terrified trance but she remained silent and continued shuffling. "She may be useful to our plan!"

"What plan?" she blurted breathlessly, stopping to look at the Dalek behind her. Big mistake.

"_March_!" the Dalek ordered, making her gasp and turn back to obey.

"Ok…I'm moving," she murmured, heading down a dim hall lit only by light bulbs every few feet. "Can I just ask…why does my intelligence have to be tested? What good would I be to _you_?"

"We are in need of a human leader for our army," the Dalek explained. "If you are deemed worthy you will lead our army to victory!"

That made her stop, the Dalek stopping behind her and waited, her terror falling to a glare as she questioned in a low voice, "What if I refuse?"

"Then you will be _exterminated_!" the Dalek replied.

"And the Doctor?" she ground out, her anger starting to overrule her terror. "What do you plan to do with _him_?"

"The Doctor is the enemy of the Daleks! He will be _exterminated_!"

Her hands clenched into fists so tight that she would've feared drawing blood with her nails if not for the rage coursing through her veins. She slowly turned to the Dalek and glared at it as its eye moved up and down to watch her.

"That was the _wrong_ thing to say to me, Tin Can!" she growled before lifting a foot and shoving the Dalek as hard as she could.

It rolled backward, its arms and eye moving as it gave a yell, but Olivia paid no more attention to it as she darted down the hall, determined to find a way out. What she didn't realize was she was now caught in a maze of tunnels that only the Daleks could navigate successfully.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor raced around the console to operate it, once in a while sidestepping toward the screen on the console.

"Hang on, Liv," he mumbled. "I'm coming for you."

The engines came to a stop but he kept his eyes on the screen.

"If I can just find that tracker I slipped into her pocket," he muttered, flipping a few switches and pressing buttons. "Ah ha! Molto ben—Wait…" He frowned and looked closer at the screen, pulling his glasses from his jacket pocket for a better look. "There're life signs down there…_tons_ of them. All kinds, it looks like…and some of these others…"

His frown disappeared, slowly as he looked over the readings, his hearts stopped for a full second before he shoved away from the screen and bolted toward the door, yanking his glasses of to tuck them away.

"I'm coming, Olivia!" he called, flinging the door open and running directly into a hall.

He'd memorized the map of mazes and knew he had to start with the block of cells. It may have been a long shot, but if they hadn't killed her, she _had_ to be there. He rounded a corner and shouted in shock as someone else rounded a corner and screamed in shock as well.

"Olivia!"

"Doctor!"

Olivia threw herself into the Doctor's arms and he pulled her close, feeling her trembling in his arms.

"That didn't take long," he murmured. "I'm glad. Are you alright?"

"Daleks," she shuddered then gasped and pulled away enough to stare at him with wide eyes. "They're chasing me!"

"This way!" he called, grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him as he burst into a run. "The TARDIS is close by!"

She said nothing as he pulled her through the halls and he knew why. He may have hated the Daleks, and she may have hated them too, but she was far more terrified of them and he didn't blame her at all. They rounded the last corner and she sighed in relief when they arrived at the TARDIS and he quickly opened the door.

"So glad to see this beauty," she smiled, stepping through the threshold and into the TARDIS. "Did you figure out what they're planning? They said that if I was worthy I would be made leader of their army. Does that help?"

The only thing that followed was the sound of the door shutting. She frowned and turned when the Sonic hummed…on the other side of the door. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. Realization hit her at once and she threw herself at the door.

"No!" she shouted, pulling on the handle to try to get out but he'd locked it. "You can't leave me here! We're a team! You need me! You _never_ lock me in here! Let me out!"

"I can't, Liv," his solemn reply came from the other side of the door and she ceased pulling on the door when she knew he wasn't finished. "This is for your own good."

"Theta," she breathed, pressing herself to the door to speak through the crack. "We're supposed to do this together. Let me help you! I can't just _sit_ here!"

"I'll be right back, Liv," he promised. "Don't wander off."

"Very funny, cheeky _bugger_!" she snapped, pounding her fists on the door. "That's right! I know what that means!"

"Olivia, please," he replied and she felt her heart drop at the tone of his voice. "Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

When silence followed his words he frowned in wonder and pressed his ear to the door.

"Liv?"

"Can I…?" she trailed off, making his frown deepen before she resumed. "Can I at least have a kiss before you go?"

His frown deepened in thought and he decided he better had or there would be hell to pay when he came back. He used the Sonic on the door again and opened it to step in the doorway, Olivia stepping to meet him.

"I felt how terrified you were, Liv," he explained. "You _threw_ yourself at me, remember?"

"Just shut up and _kiss _me," she snapped, gripping his tie and pulling him forward, planting her lips to his. She pushed him back before he could deepen the kiss and he stared at her in wide-eyed shock as she only gave a warm smile, stroking his cheek, gently. "For luck. Now go beat these Tin Cans."

His shock fell away to a smirk as she placed her hand on his chest and gently shoved him back out of the TARDIS doorway and she stepped back to let it shut. She locked the door and turned to lean back on the door with a sigh of exhaustion and defeat. She placed both hands on her face and sunk down to the grated floor, letting her head fall forward as her knees came up and she hugged them to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees.

"This is what I did for four years, old girl," she muttered to the TARDIS. "I _waited_. Waited for his call. Waited for his visits. And it drove me crazy."

She lifted her head, tears running down her cheeks as she looked to the console.

"But I bet you're used to it, aren't you?" she breathed. "Just sitting…waiting. Waiting to see what injuries or what terrible trouble he's gotten himself into."

Her eyes darkened before she murmured, "But I'm _done_ waiting, and so are _you_, dear."

She shoved off the floor and marched toward the console to look at the computer screen.

"We're gonna _help_ him, now."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor made his way through the maze of tunnels, dodging Daleks with ease before finally reaching the entrance to the cell block. He used the Sonic on the door and grinned when it slid open before quickly hurrying inside and shutting the door behind him. His eyes darted around the dim isle before he stepped closer to one of the cells and looked inside.

"Hang on, lad," he said to the Tumoiian inside, using the Sonic on the lock of the cell. "I'll have you out of there in…a jiff."

He turned a frown to him again when the Tumoiian only stood in the center of the cell, his back facing the Doctor. He lowered the Sonic and opened the cell to step in and place a hand on the Tumoiian's shoulder, but he didn't move. The Doctor lowered his hand and stepped around to see its face, but its head was bowed. He braced himself when it lifted its head to look at him, its eyes closed for a moment before they snapped open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the Doctor murmured as he looked into the glowing blue eyes of the Tumoiian.

He suddenly had a thought and hurried out of the cell to look into the others. In the cell across the way was a humanoid cat, a species he identified as being from New Earth. Its eyes were glowing blue as well. No longer normal eyes. They were the eyes of a Dalek.

"The army," he breathed in realization, recalling what Olivia had said before he locked her in the TARDIS. He backed away from the cell and looked around at the other cells, breathing, "_This_ is the army! Stolen people from all over the galaxy. But an army for what?"

"An excellent question, Doctor!"

The Doctor froze and turned toward the door at the sound of the strained mechanical voice and straightened when a Dalek rolled into the cell block.

"This is the army to wipe out all others and make the Daleks the Master Race!" the Dalek explained.

"Same old tune then, eh?" he ground out, glaring at the Dalek as he faced it. "You lot are worse than a broken record."

"You will see the rise of the Daleks!" the Dalek shouted. "The Doctor will be taken and used as the leader for our army!"

"Oh, I don't think so," the Doctor replied, shaking his head. "Thanks for the consideration."

"Do you believe you have a _choice_?"

"Oh, yes."

"That is _your_ delusion."

"And I'd like to keep it, thanks."

"You will be silent!"

"Nope, I won't. In fact, I'm gonna _sing_!"

"Silence!"

"Oh, alright, just stop shouting, already. Now, mind if I do something, very quickly?"

The Doctor didn't wait for a response before he turned and dashed down the isle, the yell of the Dalek calling that the Doctor was escaping fading as he made turns and rounded corners. He quickly found a door and used the sonic screwdriver on it before rushing in then using the Sonic on it again. He sighed in exhaustion, resting his head back on the door, eyes shut as he leaned back against it, thinking he was safe. He lifted his head to see where he was.

"Oh, bloody hell."

The Daleks ahead of him turned at the sound of his voice and he instantly turned to the door to open it.

"Intruder! Intruder! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor hesitated when he caught the sound of the Daleks on the other side of the door. Quickly coming up with a plan, he continued working on the door and when it opened, he ducked outside the perimeter the Daleks in the room were forming around him just as all the Daleks fired at each other. Blasts from their guns hit and missed their comrades until they stopped and the Doctor looked up to see how many were left.

Ten.

He suddenly realized where he was and grinned, ducking behind a huge control panel to his left.

"Ooh! I love a big flashing panel to muck about with!" he cheered, aiming the Sonic at it and things sparked before he ducked behind it again when one of the Daleks shot at him. He shot his head up over the edge of the panel and grinned, "Missed me!"

He ducked again when they shot at him again but looked up with wide eyes when he saw a Dalek rolling around the panel in front of him. He stood and swallowed, his hearts pounding as he realized he was seriously and utterly trapped. He frowned when he heard a familiar sound and looked around in absolute confusion when familiar surroundings appeared then faded a few times before they became solid. He whirled around to face the TARDIS console to see Olivia slapping a lever into place before she leaned back on the console with a smirk, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Who says women can't drive?" she smirked as he stared wide eyes at her. "And talk about timing. You would've been exterminated if I hadn't showed up. Am I good? Oh, I think so."

"Oh, you're _brilliant_!" the Doctor grinned, marching toward her to pull her close and plant a passionate kiss to her lips before pulling away to pat the console, grinning up at the cylinder, "And _you're_ brilliant."

"Thank you, darling," she smiled as the console hummed under his hand and he felt a stroke of thanks run over his mind. "What's the plan?"

"Well, seeing as I've already done a bit of jiggery-pokery on their control panel," he replied, sailing around the console to operate it. "I think we should get outta here!"

"What about the people in the cells?" she questioned, making him freeze and look up at her with wide eyes. "I saw them when I was running around lost down there. We're gonna get them out, right?"

He stared at her for a moment, his surprise falling away to a solemn gaze, making her frown when he looked back at the console.

"Doctor?" she prompted.

"We can't, Liv," he replied, not looking at her as she stared at him with wide eyes. "There's no way to help them. I wish there was, but they've been changed—made into Dalek soldiers as best the Daleks here could achieve it. I'm sorry Liv. But we don't have time."

She said nothing as she stared at him. She could hear it in his voice that he didn't like it any more than she did, but that didn't lessen the shock at his decision.

"What did you do to their controls?" she questioned, helping him pilot the TARDIS as best she could.

"I told you," he grinned as he sailed up next to him and when she looked up at him she got a glimpse of the silent tears Martha Jones had told her she'd seen so many times in their travels. It made her heart ache as he finished, "Jiggery-pokery. They won't be gettin' outta there and in a few moments it'll shut everything down, leaving them trapped for a good long time."

"You mean…you didn't do anything that'll kill them?" she breathed, staring at him in surprise again.

"Worst that'll happen is they go mad," he replied, turning his attention back to the console and sailing around it as she only stared at him. He slapped a lever into place before sighing and leaning forward against the edge of the console. "We're orbiting the planet. As far as I could tell there aren't any Dalek ships, which means these were working on their own. Possibly dumped here or they crashed here. They have no business here, so they did what they usually do. They found a way to make people like _them_."

"Theta—"

"I know," he interrupted her, standing and running a hand through his hair, still staring at the console. "I know what you're gonna say. I should've found a way to save those people in the cells. Well I told you, there was no way they were getting out of that. They were stripped of themselves. Worse than Cybermen, Olivia. They were made to be Dalek soldiers and that's it. Nothing with a real life."

Olivia said nothing as she stepped toward him and he looked to her when she stopped in front of him, their gazes locking.

"That's not what I was going to say at _all_," she murmured, making him frown deeply at her as she lifted a hand to stroke it down his arm. "I was going to say that I'm glad you're ok."

His frown fell away to a warm smile as he pulled her closer to hold her tightly, her arms slipping around him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and she buried hers into his shoulder and even when she shuddered he didn't let her go, he only pulled her closer.

"I hate them," he growled and she felt his fingers dig into her back. "I hate them all. And they _keep_ _coming back_."

"I know, my love," she murmured. "And I'm so sorry. This was all my fault."

That made him grip her arms and push her away enough to look into her eyes, making her stare at him in shock.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say that again," he growled, making her swallow hard at his tone. "How the bloody hell was this _your_ fault?"

"If I hadn't gone into that tent, none of this would've happened," she breathed just above a whisper.

"Let me tell you something, Olivia Felton. That android was equipped with a sonic device to manipulate your brainwaves to make you do whatever it wanted you to do once you looked at it. You didn't stand a chance. The only reason it didn't work on _me_ was because it was set to target humans only. You had no idea of knowing that or any defense against it. And if you _hadn't_ gone into that tent, we wouldn't have found them and _stopped_ them from taking any more people for their means. So I say again: Don't you _ever_ say that again."

Olivia swallowed again, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat as tears came to her eyes but she nodded, mutely before bowing her head to hide her tears. He pulled her back into his arms to hug her close as he felt her shudder against him.

"I didn't mean to get so cross with you, Liv," he murmured. "But hearing you say that irritated me more than I thought it would. Let me make it up to you, eh?"

She only nodded, wanting to tell him he didn't have to, but knowing it would do no good. He would still insist.

"Alright," he nodded, pressing a kiss to her head before slowly pulling away, rubbing her arms as he smiled down at her and she smiled weakly in return as he turned to the console to operate it. "I know _just_ the place for a nice holiday."

* * *

**A/N:** ok, i just have to say, i was in the middle of writing this chapter when Doctor Who Season 7 premiered, and what's the first episode about? Daleks. that's right. freaky. speaking of the premiere, who else had their mind blown besides me and my mom? reviews?


	34. The Midnight Picnic

**A/N:** _Warning!_ this chapter and some of the chapters after it, possibly, are and will be filled with shameless romance, steamy scenes and super fluff. relaxing Doctor on holiday! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 34: The Midnight Picnic**_

"Theta!" Olivia laughed, trying to squint through the blindfold over her eyes in the form of the Doctor's tie, his hands on her shoulders to guide her toward the TARDIS doors. "Come on! Let me see!"

"It's a surprise, Liv," he murmured into her ear. "Do I need to go over the definition of a surprise for you _again_?"

"Very funny," she shot back as he stopped her and she smiled when one of his hands smoothed down her arm to take her hand and lead her forward.

"Now, be careful," he warned, gently. "There's a big step. In fact…don't move."

"Why?" she frowned. "What are you—?"

She gave a squeak when she was suddenly being pulled off her feet by a pair of hands on her waist. She knew her lack of sight made the sensation of the Doctor pulling her close and lowering her back on her feet even more heart pounding than usual. Her hands remained on his arms for a moment as his hands didn't move from her waist and she bit her lower lip reflexively.

"What're you thinkin', Liv?" he murmured and she felt his breath fan her face, making her smile.

"Wondering if you're gonna use this blindfold on me later," she shot back, and wished she could see the look on his face.

"Only if you ask nicely," he grinned back without missing a beat. "Now, let me show you your surprise first, and then we'll see about some naughty play later."

"And you call _Jack_ a randy blackguard!" she giggled and suddenly realized she was standing on something soft and familiar. "Wait…am I standing on sand?"

"Yes you are," the Doctor replied and she could hear the grin in his tone before she heard the TARDIS door shut.

"We're at a beach?" she grinned, excitedly.

"Not just _any_ beach, Liv," he murmured into her ear, now standing behind her and she blinked a few times when the tie fell away from her eyes. "I couldn't take you to just _any_ beach for a holiday, could I? I'm the Doctor, after all."

Olivia frowned around the unfamiliar surroundings before slowly grinning as she took everything in. The light pink sand under her feet. The sound of the surf hitting the sand in the darkness. But what made her gasp was the light show displayed in the sky in the form of a pink and red Aurora Borealis.

"Aurora," she breathed in realization before turning to the Doctor as he beamed with pride. "This is Aurora isn't it? That place you told me about the night of my graduation!"

"Like I said," he smirked, slinging an arm around her shoulders to pull her close and kiss the side of her head before resuming, "I couldn't take you to just _any_ ol' beach."

"This is so wonderful, Theta! I love it!" she grinned, turning to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly, making him laugh and hug her close in return before she looked back at their surroundings. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined!"

"This way," he chirped, taking one of her hands and pulling her up the beach as she looked up at the skylights. "My beach house is just up the beach. Ah! There it is! Molto bene!"

"Whoa, wait a second," she frowned, looking to the back of his head as he continued trudging them through the sand. "You have a _beach house_?"

"Why is that so surprising?" he wondered, throwing a frown at her over his shoulder without stopping.

"It's a _nice_ surprise, love," she smiled, catching up with his stride to hold onto his arm. "I just didn't think you were one to keep a house _anywhere_."

"Believe me, I was _very _picky when I decided to keep a place here," he explained as they stepped up to the door of the quaint house. "Nothing ever happens here on Aurora. Well…nothing life-threatening anyway. Not even when _I_ show up."

"That's…scary," she blurted as he pulled the Sonic from his jacket and he looked to her with a deep frown. "You sure this place isn't part of the Twilight Zone, or something?"

"Oh, you're bloomin' funny, darling," he smirked, flipping the Sonic in the air before aiming it at the door knob, making her frown at him in wonder.

"You don't have a key?" she wondered.

"Don't need one," he shrugged, letting the door swing open as he tucked the Sonic away again and grinned, "Why would I when I've got the Sonic?"

Olivia gave a shrug as well before he took her hand and led her inside, leaving the door open and she grinned around the house. The layout was very similar to her own home in California. The living room to the right, kitchen to the left, and a flight of stairs in front of her leading to the bedrooms, she assumed and a very surprising, but very _Doctor_ touch when she looked to the ceiling.

"Glass roof," she grinned before looking to him as he smiled down at her, watching her reactions. "To see the Borealis. That is _brilliant_."

"Glad you like it," he grinned back. "Now stay here a moment. I'll give you the tour later, but I have another surprise for you."

"Three surprises in one day!" she grinned, watching him stroll toward the kitchen as she remained near the door. "I'm being spoiled, aren't I?"

"After our last adventure, I'd shower you with diamonds if I could," he replied from the kitchen before strolling back toward her, a basket in one hand, making her frown in wonder at him when he stopped in front of her. "Well, come along. You have to pick a spot for our picnic."

Olivia's frown fell away to shock before she looked to the basket he was holding then back at his grin.

"Picnic?" she smiled in realization. "A midnight picnic! Oh, my God! I can't believe you even remembered _that_!"

"Of course I did," he grinned before grunting when she rammed into his chest, throwing her arms around him again to hug him tightly. "I told you, Liv, I don't forget."

Instead of saying another word, she pulled away and took his head into her hands to pull his lips onto hers. His eyes went wide for a moment before they closed and he wrapped his free arm around her to pull her close as he moaned when her fingers ran through his hair. She smiled on his lips and lightly sunk her teeth into his lower lip before slowly pulling away from the kiss, his lip still in her grasp until she released it.

They both slowly opened their eyes to stare at each other as she sighed, "I _love_ it when you remember the little stuff."

"It's not little if it's _you_, Liv," he murmured. "I told you, it's _important_."

She smiled sweetly before pressing a tender kiss to his lips then leaning forward to take the basket from him, his hand in hers.

"Come on, babe," she smirked, leading him out of the door and he quickly shut it before it was out of reach.

She led them down the beach, still holding his hand until she found a suitable place for them to have their picnic. The Doctor quickly shrugged off his overcoat and draped it over the sand for them to sit on as he took the basket back from her to rummage through it.

"Is this what you left for when we landed an hour ago?" she smirked as he pulled out two plates and handed one to her, which she took.

"Well I didn't pop out for a fag," he smirked back, making her stick her tongue out at him before he offered a container to her. "Strawberry?"

"Ooh! Yes, _please_!" she grinned, taking one before he pulled the container back to set it down and look through the basket again, but she smirked at him before calling, "Hey."

He looked up at her with a frown of wonder but she only placed the strawberry in her mouth then leaned toward him. He smirked and taking the hint he leaned forward to sink his teeth into the other half, his lips meeting hers. His tongue ran over her lips to gather up the juice that escaped the fruit when they bit into it. They pulled back at the same time to chew on their pieces of fruit, grinning at each other before he turned back to the basket.

"Thanks for sharing," he smirked, not taking his eyes off the basket.

"I've always wanted to do that," she replied, licking her lips before leaning forward to look in the basket. "What else do you have in there? Chocolate fondue we can get kinky with later?"

"Oh! That reminds me!" he chirped, shoving his hand into the pocket of his overcoat nearer to him. He grinned as he pulled the bag of chocolate tablets from his coat and held them out to her. "We've got these to use later."

"Ooh," she hummed through a smile. "Awesome."

"Right," he grinned, setting the bag down and reaching into the basket. "Bananas. Sclosh—"

"Wait, what?" she frowned at him.

"Sclosh," he repeated, casually. "Seafood. You'll like it. It's like lobster!"

"Ok," she drawled, skeptically.

"Ooh! _And_ your favorite dessert: Auroran Berry Shortcake."

"Really?!" she grinned, shifting closer to him as the skylights shifted from pink and red to red and purple. "You think of _everything_, don't you?"

"Of course," he grinned back, pulling out a banana and peeling it before lying back to stare at the sky.

Olivia chewed on her lower lip in thought before shifting to lie next to him then shifting again to lie on top of him, her chin on his chest as he stared down at with a smile and he wrapped his free arm around her to smooth his hand up and down her back.

"Having fun so far?" he grinned and she smiled a Cheshire grin before nodding. "Good. Maybe tomorrow we can go to that nice cabana up the beach. Ooh! And there's a lovely little club a little farther away. We can go there the day after if ya like."

"Wait," she frowned in wonder, shifting to get a better look at him as he chomped on his banana. "How long are we staying?"

"Oh, I was thinking the weekend," he shrugged, making her eyes widen at him as he grinned, "Nice long holiday for us."

She only stared at him and he frowned in wonder at her before finally asking, "Something wrong, Liv?"

"You did this…" she breathed before choking and making his frown deepen slightly as she cleared her throat and murmured, "You did this last time you left me at home. You…_tried_ to spend the weekend with me before you left."

"After the day we had, we deserve a couple of days to ourselves, don't you think?" he smiled, but he hadn't missed what she was saying. "And I reckon I owe you a _whole_ weekend since I left early last time."

"You're avoiding my point," she noticed.

"You're bloody right I am, Liv," he replied, tossing his banana peel into the basket before he looked back at her incredulous stare. "And you're about to ask why. Because I don't want to start a row. You and I are going to have a lovely weekend holiday and I'll take you home. It's time I stop running away from what's waiting for me. Am I understood, Olivia Felton?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding once and shifting to rest her head on his chest as both his arms wrapped around her.

"Alright, Theta," she murmured, sliding her arm around his chest. "I won't fight you, my love. Just promise you won't cut it short this time?"

"I just promised I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" he smirked down at her, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Olivia Felton."

"I love you too, Theta," she couldn't help but smile, snuggling closer to him.

"Oi, you're missin' the show," he grinned, tapping her back with a finger and she frowned up at him. He pointed to the sky and she craned her neck back to look at it before grinning and shifting to lay on her back, her head resting on his arm and resting her hand back on his chest for his free hand to hold. "You packed a swimsuit, yes?"

"Um…I think so," she frowned in thought. "Not sure. I didn't do a lot of swimming in Cardiff."

"Well…perhaps the TARDIS can whip somethin' up for you, eh?" he smirked, looking down at their hands as he fiddled with her fingers. "Something…sexy?"

"Oh, I'm sure the TARDIS knows your preferences," she smirked, glancing up at him. "And I trust her judgment."

The Doctor lifted her hand in his to kiss it tenderly before murmuring, "You'd look gorgeous in anything anyway, darling."

"Flatterer," she smirked. "You just wanna get lucky later."

"Poppycock!" he squawked before grinning and leaning his head down to press his lips against her ear, whispering, "I'm _certain_ I'll get lucky. I don't need to flatter to make sure of that. All _I_ have to do…is this…"

She gasped when he nipped at her earlobe before running his tongue over the shell of her ear, and she bit her lower lip before turning her head to meet his lips. They deepened the kiss simultaneously before he pulled away with a grin and she stared at him, licking her lips.

"See?" he smirked. "That kiss said it all."

"Oh, shut up," she smirked back before asking, "Hand me a strawberry?"

"Ooh! That reminds me!" he chirped, reaching toward the bag of chocolate tablets and lifting one to her mouth. "Here, have one."

"But I wanted a strawberry," she pouted, cutely.

"And you will have, just have _this_ first," he smiled. She rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to take the tablet and the Doctor reached over again, this time for a strawberry and held it toward her. "Have at it."

Olivia grinned and chomped down on the strawberry and her eyes widened in shock as she tasted it, then squeaked, "Chocolate covered strawberry!"

He chuckled as she took the strawberry from him and he licked the juice from his fingers as she finished the strawberry.

"So," she chirped. "One-piece or bikini?"

"You have to ask?" he scoffed.

* * *

_Later in the TARDIS..._

"Well, I _thought_ I packed a swimsuit," Olivia sighed, her hands on her hips as she stared at her disheveled suitcase on her bed in her room.

She gave a sigh before turning to head into the hall and hurried toward the door of the wardrobe. She stepped into the room and crossed her arms as she looked to the tons of clothes hanging all around her.

"I need a swimsuit," she huffed. "Think you can find one to impress the Doctor? I'd particularly like something in bikini form to render him speechless."

A grin slid over her lips as the wardrobe shifted the clothes and in a few moments racks of swimsuits were all around her. She skipped deeper into the wardrobe and began her search, wondering what the Doctor was doing to keep busy while she was here. He'd agreed _not_ to follow her to the TARDIS, but made an effort of trying to anyway. After the third attempt he gave up when she caught him and she had to admit, she was surprised he didn't try a fourth time.

Olivia bit her lower lip in thought as she shoved one hanger after another, looking for the perfect suit.

"Too green," she sighed, shoving one away. "Too black. Too _red_. Anything purple, dear?"

The racks shifted again and her grin returned as all shades of purple now surrounded her. She thanked the TARDIS before rummaging through the hangers, rapidly. Her eyes landed on something and she frowned before sifting toward it then pulled it from the rail to examine it, a grin lighting her features once more.

"Oh, this is _perfect_! Thanks, darling!"

She rushed from the room and back into her room to grab a bag she'd filled with things the Doctor had asked for—bananas, his bottle of extra strength hair gel he'd bought in Kalos (she'd always wondered how he got his hair to defy gravity) her towel and a little something else she'd packed back in Cardiff, just for the Doctor.

She shouldered the bag and rushed out of the TARDIS then down the beach until the beach house was in sight and her grin widened as her pace quickened as best it could in the sand. When she was nearly toward the door the Doctor opened it and held onto the frame to lean out, watching her approach with his usual huge grin.

"_There_ you are!" he grinned as she trudged toward the door. "I was about to come get you. What took you so long, eh?"

"I had a hard time finding your gel," she shot back without missing a beat before she passed into the house. "Brought your bananas, too. Your bathroom is complicated."

"Oh, don't complain," he retorted, strolling after her as she headed into the kitchen, setting her bag on the counter as he stepped up behind her. "You found it, didn't you? That's what matters."

"Yeah, here."

She pulled the bottle from the bag and handed it to him. He grinned and took it, pressing a kiss to her cheek before murmuring into her ear, "Cheers, love."

"I wanna use that some time," she requested, pulling the bananas from the bag and setting them on the counter before pulling the bag to her side and turning to him. "So, show me where the rooms are."

"Hang on," he smirked, nodding, "What else is in the bag, then?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" she smirked, moving past him to head toward the stairs. "Never mind. I'll give my_self_ the tour."

"Oh, don't be like that!" he begged, turning to follow her and she led him up the stairs toward the bedrooms. "Come on! You can at least _tell_ me what's in the bag!"

"Fine," she sighed, turning on one of the steps halfway up and she leaned on the railing with her free hand, a smirk over her lips as he stopped a step down, looking her in the eye. "It's a swimsuit I picked out in the TARDIS. Turns out I _didn't_ pack mine."

"Ooh, really?" he murmured, looking down at the bag and pulling at the edge of the bag to peek inside but the towel covered the suit. He looked back up at her smirk and wondered, "Bikini or one-piece?"

"Now, now, Theta," she smiled, devilishly before turning to head back up the stairs, resuming, "I can't spoil the surprise, can I?"

"You're a _tease_, Olivia Felton!" he called, racing after her.

When she heard his footsteps quicken behind her, she hurried toward the room at the end of the hall when she reached the top of the stairs. She laughed hysterically when he chased after her and when they reached the room she skidded to a stop next to the bed and screamed in delight when he came up behind her and threw his arms around her, tossing his hair gel to the bed before he did.

"Lemme see!" he grinned, reaching for the bag in her hand, but she managed to keep it in her hands, even as he picked her up from her waist to hold her, her feet running in the air as she laughed. "Come _on_! I wanna see!"

"Wait! Theta! Put me down!" she laughed and he did as she requested. She turned to face him, holding the bag behind her back with both hands and he reached behind her to attempt to take it again, but she quickly objected, "Now, Theta. Think about it. Do you wanna see it in the _bag_, or would you rather see it on _me_?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but closed it to frown in thought before a grin slid over his lips and she smirked at the sparkle in his eye.

"You've got a point, Liv," he replied, his hands moving from hers to slip to her waist and pull her close as she still held the bag behind her back. "So…what shall we do now, eh?"

"_Now_ I'm gonna change into something I think you'll like while _you_ stay here and get comfy," she smirked, stepping around him and toward the bathroom inside the room.

He frowned and turned to watch her, but she shut the door behind her, so he turned back to gaze at the bed in thought, the tip of his tongue touching the roof of his mouth, right behind his teeth. He grinned before grabbing his gel to toss it onto the window seat across the room and quickly stripping off his jacket, yanking off his tie, kicking off his shoes then started on his shirt when the door to the bathroom opened again. He was about to unbutton his shirt as he turned to look at her and froze in his place, his eyes wide as his hearts skipped a beat each at the sight before him.

Olivia leaned seductively in the doorway, that 'bird that ate the canary' smile over her lips, her raven hair tumbling over her shoulders and wearing a purple, silk nightgown with thin straps, a low neckline and a hem that stopped a few inches above her knees.

The Doctor swallowed as he stared at her, unmoving as she shoved off the doorframe and strolled toward him, still smiling and her jade gaze never looking away from his. She lifted her hands to his and gently pushed them aside to start unbuttoning his shirt for him.

"I knew you'd like it," she murmured as the first button came loose. "I packed it just for an occasion like this one."

"W-When did you get _this_?" he wondered, his eyes never leaving her as his hands fell to his sides, almost afraid to touch her as she loosed the next few buttons.

"It was a gift," she shrugged, vaguely. She didn't _dare_ tell him it had been a gift from Jack and that he'd said the Doctor would like it too. Thank goodness said Time Lord was too entranced by the sight of her that he didn't ask her to elaborate. He only stared at her as the last of the buttons were undone and she slid her arms around him under the shirt, pressing her body against his. "Well? _Do_ you like it?"

"Oh, yes," he nearly growled with a slight shake of his head before his lips came crashing down onto hers.

She moaned at the action and held onto him as he stripped his shirt off then gripped her waist to lift her off her feet and she reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, the Doctor turned so that he was facing the bed and shuffled toward it, but he didn't judge the distance properly and they toppled unceremoniously onto the mattress.

Olivia gave a squeak and a giggle as they bounced on the mattress before the Doctor crawled over her, her hands gripping his hair to pull him closer and keep him there as they shifted to lie on the bed. Finally needing to breathe they pulled away with a loud smack and panted as they looked into each other's eyes and Olivia couldn't help but grin up at him.

"Theta?" she breathed, her fingers tracing circles in his hair.

"Yes?" he replied, frowning for a split second in wonder.

"This vacation's turning out to be spectacular," she grinned, and he returned the grin before planting his lips onto hers again, both pulling each other closer.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	35. The Day at the Beach

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy! shameless flirting, romance and fluff. Boyfriend-like, relaxing Doctor

* * *

_**Chapter 35: The Day at the Beach**_

Olivia awoke silently, frowning when the harsh light of the Auroran sun beat down on her from the glass roof. She groaned and shoved her face into the chest of the body with his arms around her, feeling them tighten around her as he chuckled.

"Sun…too bright," she groaned, tightening her own arms around him before pulling the sheet from their waists and throwing it over her head to block the sun. "Make it go away, Theta."

"As the Princess commands," he murmured into her ear then called, "Shade."

"Princess," she grinned, dreamily as the room dimmed, the glass roof tinting at his command and she pulled the blanket from over her head. "I like that."

"Well, you _are_ my Princess, after all," he smirked, pressing a kiss to her head. "So, shall we head off, or would you like to stay in bed a bit longer?"

"Mm, thirty more minutes," she hummed, making him smile and hug her closer and they were silent for a while longer before he spoke again.

"Liv," he whispered and she hummed in answer. "I wanna tell you something."

"Tell me," she smiled, shifting her head to set her chin on his chest, a sleepy smile on her lips and her eyes glazed over in contentment. "Whatever it is, I'm all ears, my love."

"There are rules to this," he amended, meeting her gaze and she gave a small frown before shifting to lie on top of him, her chin now in the middle of his chest and she nodded. "You can't tell this to anyone else and you can never _ever_ say it aloud. I'm telling you this because I trust you, and I'm sure you'll do what I say…mostly anyway, with something this important…_right_?"

"Of course," she murmured. "Theta…you're scaring me a bit."

"Oh, no, Liv, it's nothing like that," he assured her before swiftly rolling her onto her back, tangling them in the sheets even more and making her giggle as he lifted his hands to either side of her head, stroking her hair from her face as he smiled down at her. "See? Playful, yes? I just wanted to be clear."

"Alright," she nodded, smiling as he kept his hands on either side of her head, his thumbs stroking her temples, soothingly. "What's this thing you wanna tell that I can never ever say again?"

The Doctor smiled before leaning toward her ear to whisper to her and she slid her arms around his neck, giving a small frown before he pulled back to smile down at her again.

"What was _that_?" she wondered, breathlessly. "Sounded foreign. I mean…_alien_, I guess. I've heard alien languages but _that_ was…"

"It's my name," he murmured when she trailed off, making her frown disappear as she stared at him in mild disbelief. "My _real_, proper name. My Gallifreyan name."

Olivia's eyes widened as a grin slid over her lips and she tightened her arms around his neck to pull him closer, making him chuckle in her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for trusting me. I love you so much! I promise, I'll never _ever_ give that name up, no matter how I'm tortured or bribed or—"

"Alright, Liv, alright," he laughed, pulling away again to smile down at her. "I get it. I trust you and I love you, too, darling."

"This vacation just gets better and better," she grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek before lightly hitting his arm. "Now get off. I gotta get ready so we can go to that cabana and have a dip in that beautiful alien ocean out there."

"Oi! Hang on!" he objected, unmoving and making her frown up at him in wonder. "I just told you the biggest secret in all of time and space! We can't leave this bed without celebrating!"

"You _dog_!" she laughed, pushing on his arm to shove him off of her, but he didn't budge. "I _knew_ it was just an excuse for a shag! You're just gonna have to wait till tonight for a celebration. Fireworks are best at night, don't you know?"

"Well…they can be pretty good first thing in the morning," he smirked down at her, leaning down to quickly kiss her lips. "A quick show right after lunch can be pretty nice as well."

"Theta, I'm gonna tell you a little something about most women, at least, _my_ preference," she began, making him frown in wonder before she continued, "If I spend all day at a theme park, I don't want quick cheap little fireworks…I want Disneyland grade, nine o'clock at night fireworks, complete with a grand finale."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but frowned, his mouth hanging open as he looked up at the ceiling then back down at her, still frowning as he blurted, "Are we still talkin' about sex?"

"Oh, get _off_!" she smiled, straining under shoving him off of her and he finally rolled onto his side to watch her slip from the bed and head toward the bathroom.

"Oi! How about I get some chips with that shake!" he called just as she stepped into the bathroom but she stopped to turn and frown at his grin as he gave a wink, unmoving from the bed.

"It's _fries_, and who told you that line?" she wondered then amended, "Wait, never mind. I know who told you that. We were at Torchwood, Liv. Duh!"

He frowned at her as she shut the door behind her before he stood from the bed to head toward the dresser, calling, "What you talkin' about?"

"Jack told you that line, didn't he?" she called through the door and when he went to open one of the drawers he stopped and stared at the door for a moment.

"Yeah," he replied, warily.

"Figures," she muttered and he smirked as he opened the drawer to reach inside for the pair of swim trunks he'd left in there. "Will I need sun block?"

"Not sure, but better safe than sorry," he replied, pulling the trunks on before grabbing his hair gel from the window seat and heading toward the bathroom door to lean on the doorframe. "There should be some behind the mirror."

He smiled when she made a little confirming noise and knew she'd found it.

"Liv, I'm gonna head to the TARDIS for a few things," he called. "I'll meet you outside. Mind keeping my gel in there?"

The door opened without response and he held the bottle toward it, letting it slip through his fingers when she took it.

"Don't be too long," she called, shutting the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked, shoving off the frame to quickly gather his clothes. He paused when he was about to pick up Olivia's discarded nighty and grinned at the memories of that night before lifting it and tossing it onto the bed before heading out of the bedroom.

Olivia opened the door to the bathroom and peeked out to make sure he was gone before turning back to the mirror, leaving the door open. She hadn't wanted to risk him seeing her in her suit yet. She quickly pulled a loose, lavender sundress on over her swimsuit and ran her fingers through her hair, but not too much, loving the tangled look it had from their eventful night. She was glad she'd brought her toothbrush and toothpaste, just in case. She quickly brushed her teeth, slathered on the sun block she'd found then grabbed her towel and hurried out of the room to meet him outside.

The Doctor was standing in front of the door and he grinned as he watched her skip toward him before hurrying across the sand to grab his hand, his blue towel rolled up under his other arm. She had hoped he'd be shirtless but had to admit the shirt he was wearing was amusing: light blue with 70s style brown lettering that read…

"'Trust me, I'm a Doctor'?" she giggled, reading his shirt as they started down the beach.

"I _could've_ worn the other t-shirt I was thinkin' on," he reported. "A friend of mine made it for me. It says 'The Angels Have the Phone Box'."

She frowned in wonder and asked, "Why does it say _that_?"

He began telling her all about Sally Sparrow and her encounter with the Weeping Angels, and that her best friend's brother had made t-shirts with that phrase because the Doctor had left her messages on DVDs and that particular phrase jumped out at him. Then he explained how he'd gone back to see them and Sally had given him the shirt he'd made. He'd said that was clever and thanked her for it before giving her a great big hug.

Olivia shuddered before muttering, "Weeping Angels. I'm _glad_ you didn't come out in that one."

"It's black anyway," he shrugged. "Absorbs the heat. Not good for a beach. Ah! Here we are!"

He grinned as he grabbed her hand and ran them toward the tented area, the floor of the cabana was lifted an inch above the sand and decorated with throw pillows and a rug. Olivia tossed her bag into it as she sat down on the edge and the Doctor did the same with his towel, sitting next to her with a sigh.

"Molto bene!" he grinned before they looked to each other, both smiling.

He threw his arm around her waist to pull her with him as he shifted above her, making her shriek in delight then giggle hysterically as he pulled her close to mold her to his frame and she slid her arms around his neck. He leaned toward her, pressing his lips to hers, softly before trailing kisses over her cheek and down her neck. She gasped when his tongue flicked over her skin to taste her and she lightly pushed on his arm.

"Theta, we need to behave," she whispered, her fingers twirling through his hair. "We're in public."

"Now, Liv, didn't you hear me last night when I told you how _picky_ I was about choosing this place?" he murmured against her ear, before leaning on one arm to hover above her, smiling as his free hand came to the top button of her sundress and he leaned closer to press quick kisses to her lips between sentences.

"Not only does nothing happen here…" His hand moved down to loose the next button on her dress. "…and not only is this one of my _favorite_ places for holiday, but this _particular_ part of the beach is virtually deserted. We could do all _sorts_ of naughty things and no one would see us or ever know we were here."

"You think of everything, don't you, Theta," she smiled as he continued unbuttoning her dress.

"'Course I do," he chirped, finally reaching the bottom of her dress and flipping it open to curl his hand around her waist, making her bite her lip as they held each other's gazes and he leaned forward again to murmur against her lips, "I'm the Doctor, remember? I _always_ think of everything."

"And _you_ think I haven't noticed that you've managed to sneak a peek at my swimsuit, huh?" she smirked, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before shoving him away.

He grinned, rolling onto his back before propping himself up on his elbows when she stood, stepping in front of him to meet his smile. She pulled her sundress off and tossed it into his face, making him chuckle before he sat up and pulled the material from his face to look at her. She placed her hands on her hips as his eyes scanned over her from her raven hair tumbling around her shoulders, the purple top of the bikini that was strapless and clipped securely in the back to the matching bikini bottom that had a decorative black sash tied in a knot on her left but didn't cover the suit bottoms entirely.

"Well?" she prompted with a knowing smile, making his gaze shoot to hers as he swallowed, hard. "What do you think?"

He nodded, lifting a hand and twirling it in the air before sputtering, "T-Turn for me, won't you?"

Her smirk grew in amusement before she dramatically turned in her spot and when she stopped, facing him again, he was still staring…_gawking_ really, but it didn't bother her. She stepped toward him to lean toward him, resting her hands on his knees for support as they kept each other's gazes.

"Has it worked?" she smirked in a whisper, making him frown in confusion before she continued, "Have I rendered you _speechless_?"

That made him smirk as he placed his hand on hers and replied, "Hardly."

He gripped her hands and quickly stood to scoop her into his arms and she screamed in delight as he turned to set her in the cabana again, crawling over her as she tried to backpedal, but he kept up, gripping her waist to keep her place as he hovered over her.

"You look _gorgeous_, Olivia Felton," he grinned, before standing on his knees and stripping off his shirt, making her eyes widen in surprise, thinking he was going to show her just _how_ gorgeous she looked. "Time for a swim!"

Olivia sighed in relief as he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the cabana to rush toward the pink shoreline of the clear, lavender sea. Once they hit water, he swung her toward him with one arm, throwing his arms around her from behind and twirling her around, making her scream in delight and laugh hysterically. He swung her around like a rag doll before he tripped over his own feet and they went toppling over with a splash in knee deep water. They were able to sit themselves up, now soaked from head to toe, to breathe deeply.

"Theta—!" Olivia coughed, pushing her hair from her face as they both stood and he laughed between coughs. "You trying to _drown_ us?! Wait a minute…"

She frowned in wonder as he watched her lick her lips then shoot her gaze to him.

"It's _sweet_!" she squeaked, making him grin. "The water's sweet!"

"Just like you, Liv," he grinned, taking her hand into his and pulling her into his arms, making her giggle.

"You're sweet, too, Theta," she smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and she tried to step away but he kept his arms around her waist, making her frown up at him. "Theta?"

"Dance with me," he grinned, making her frown deepen at him.

"But…there's no music," she replied. "And we're in the middle of the ocean."

"Technically not the _middle_, but we can still shuffle our feet," he answered. "I was thinkin' of a slow dance. As for music…we can make our own, can't we?"

Olivia smiled, her hands sliding up his arms to thread through his damp hair, nodding, "I guess we could. What'd you have in mind?"

The Doctor leaned closer to press his cheek to hers, his lips next to her ear as he began humming their song. Her smile widened as she tightened her arms around his neck and they swayed to his humming, the waves tumbling into their knees and the sound of the ocean giving them a rhythm.

She had to admit, she was surprised they weren't running for their lives or trying to save the universe by now. Maybe it was true this time? Maybe _nothing_ happened on Aurora and it wasn't as though she was complaining. Getting to spend some quality time with the Doctor without the aliens and the running was just fine with her. A nice break before she had to head back to Cardiff and chase after aliens with Jack and the team.

That thought made her heart clench and her grip tightened on the Doctor slightly as they still swayed. She loved her job, it was true, but the thought of never seeing the Doctor again, at least not _this_ form of the Doctor, made her feel a bit sick. It was completely unfair of the universe to bring them together then tear them apart so often. She fought back against the tears threatening to spill over her lashes.

The Doctor frowned when he felt her tense up and slid his hands to her waist, pulling back enough to look over her face and ask, "Liv, are you alright?"

She didn't meet his gaze as she only nodded, mutely. He tilted his head to meet her gaze but she managed to avoid his stare until he tucked a hand under her chin and lifted her face to see her. He felt his hearts clench when he noticed tears running down her cheeks and she sniffled before pulling her chin from his grasp to hide her face.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" he asked again, trying to catch her gaze again but she only shook her head. "Why are you crying? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head again, but not looking up at him. "It's nothing you've done. Everything's perfect, Theta, it's just…me."

He frowned in confusion before wondering, "You what?"

"I'm…thinking," she replied, finally lifting her hands to wipe her tears away and looking to him with a smile. "You know how I get. Thinking about…what'll happen next. I need to just live in the _now_, and right now is _perfect_."

"Liv—"

"You wanna swim farther out?" she wondered, pulling one of his hands from her waist to pull him farther out but he didn't move, pulling her back a bit.

"Ah, we better not," he warned, making her frown in wonder as he decided not to ask her why she was crying. Instead, he pulled her back toward him and she stepped back to him, letting him wrap his arms around her from behind, enfolding her against him as he whispered into her ear, "You think the sharks on Earth are bad, you haven't seen the ones they have _here_."

"Oh, please," she smirked over her shoulder at him as he pulled his head back enough to look down at her. "Sharks don't scare me. I fought a shark man once when I was at Torchwood. He wasn't so hard to take down."

"Ooh, really?" he grinned down at her, pressing his lips against her ear again to murmur, "Nothing sexier than a fearless, clever woman for me, Liv."

"Did Jack give you flirting lessons while we were in Cardiff?" she giggled as she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck again and twirling her fingers through his hair.

"As _if_ I need Jack to give me lessons on proper flirting," he shot back. "I've been around longer than _he_ has, Liv. Give me _some_ credit, eh?"

"Oh, I dunno," she smiled slyly, trailing a hand down his neck to his chest, never taking her gaze from his. "It's a pretty close race for you two."

"I'm nine hundred and six, Liv," he reminded her. "He's only been 'round, what? Two, maybe _three_ hundred years? He's a _youngster_ compared to me."

"Yeah," she murmured, her smile falling and he gave a slight frown as her gaze fell to her hand where she traced invisible circles over his skin. "But you've both seen so much. And you're both so…lonely. It doesn't seem to matter how many people are around you, you're still so lonely. And I know…it's because you both want normality."

She seemed to remember herself and shot her gaze to his as he only stared at her in awe. She quickly smiled and slid her arm back around his neck to pull him close and add, "But that's too bad, because you're _both_ too awesome to have normality."

The Doctor scoffed, unable to keep from smiling. Sometimes, it surprised him how much she _really_ understood. How clever she _really_ was.

"How far _can_ we go out in the water?" she wondered, breaking through his thoughts and he quickly registered her question to answer.

"Oh, uh…not _too_ far," he replied, looking down to see how high the water rose on their legs before looking out to sea then back at her. "We're fine here. Much as I love that you've taken on a shark man, I'd rather _not_ have to see it first hand. Besides…" He pulled her closer by her waist and smiled, "we can't dance if we go any farther."

"Oh, fine," she smirked, making his smile widen before he set his chin on her shoulder, pulling her close as her arms rested on his.

They swayed as he began humming again, his mind reeling as they did. He had to tell her something he _should've_ told her ages ago, but never knew how or when the right time would be to tell her. He _still_ didn't know. If he told her now, he ran the risk of angering her, and everything was going so well, but if he waited, she would be even _angrier_ when he finally came out with it.

_Just come out with it __now__, you idiot_, he thought to himself and made his decision.

"Liv?" he called, almost timidly and she gave an affirmative hum in response. "I have to tell you something."

Olivia gave a slight frown, but neither of them left the other's arms as she asked, "Is it…good or bad?"

He gave a mild wince, genuinely not knowing how to answer that question, but replied, "Well…it's not…_bad_, but I wouldn't say it's really _good_, either. It's just a…a thing."

That made Olivia frown and pull away slightly to look at him as he stared down at her in wonder and she echoed, "A thing?"

"Yeah," he chirped before glancing at the cabana then advising, "Why don't we have a seat, eh? Dry off before we head back to the house?"

"Ok," she drawled, still frowning at him but he only took her hand in his to lead her out of the water, the short walk giving him the time to figure out where to start with this discussion.

They quickly sprawled their towels over the cabana floor then laid back on them, Olivia instantly snuggling into the Doctor's arms and he took a deep breath for courage as they stared at each other. He couldn't help feeling a bit more at ease when she smiled warmly at him.

"So what's this thing you wanna tell me?" she wondered and he stared at her for a moment before taking in another breath.

"Right," he sighed, sharply before clearing his throat. "Before I met you I traveled with Donna Noble. You remember her, right? I've spoken of her?"

She only nodded, not wanting to speak so she could hear everything.

"Yes, well…when we were traveling together we made a stop at a place called The Library. Biggest library in the galaxy, and…well, it was all a bit of a time, as you can imagine whenever _I_ show up somewhere. Vashta Nerada and a huge computer that turned out to be run by a little girl. _Anyway_…when we arrived there was a group of archeologists that arrived after us and…the leader was…a woman named River Song."

He stopped for a moment, making her frown in wonder but he only swallowed, hearing his hearts pounding in his ears as they thumped in his chest. He remained silent as he shifted to lay her back and prop himself up on one arm to look down at her as he began again, his other hand stroking her arm, soothingly.

"I had _no_ idea who she was…still don't. But she knew things about me. She knew who I was, where I was from, she even had a bleedin' Sonic Screwdriver she said I _gave_ to her! Never met this woman in my life but…she knew _everything_ about me. She even knew…my real name."

Olivia's eyes widened but she still said nothing and he wondered if she'd put two and two together yet as he swallowed, hard before continuing.

"The only other person I would tell my name to would be…" He trailed off, his voice suddenly failing him as she stared up at him, expectantly. Waiting. Waiting for what he was about to say next. Something he couldn't even understand himself. "…would be…my wife."

Olivia blinked in shock, unmoving, and remaining silent as he stared down at her.

"She had a book," he quickly explained. "It was filled with her past. Things she'd done. She kept asking me where we were in the timeline. That book was my _future_."

"So—?" her voice cracked before she tried again, shuddering, "So…_she's_ your future? Not _me_…but _her_?"

His guilt showed on his face as his hearts clenched with it. She was crying.

"Olivia, listen to me," he murmured, lifting his hand from her arm to brush the tears away from her face with the pad of his thumb. "I don't know her. River Song is a stranger to me right now. I may meet her again in the future. I don't know when, or under what circumstances, and I'm regretting not taking a peek at that book now, _believe_ me, but you mark me on this: I _love_ you, Olivia Felton, and no matter who I meet, or what happens when I do, that will _never_ change. I'm still your Highwayman, and you're my girl. And the reason I told you was because you deserve to know after everything we've been through."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" she wondered, breathless from crying. "We had plenty of time."

"Honestly…I was mustering up the courage to do it," he muttered, his hand still caressing her face and he hoped, "Do you forgive me, Liv?"

"For what? Something you haven't done yet?" she blurted, making him smirk.

"No, for not telling you right away," he replied, still smiling.

"Oh…that's a stupid question. Of _course_ I forgive you," she retorted and he knew she was recovering by the way she spoke to him. "I didn't wanna start a fight and…if I don't get angry I end up crying."

"It's alright, love," he smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek, trailing more kisses toward her neck and Olivia stared at the ceiling in thought before she broke the silence.

"Is she pretty?" she mumbled.

"Oh, don't start with that, Liv," the Doctor groaned, pulling back to hover over her again. "That'll do you no good, trust me."

"Hey, as your _friend_ first, I have to know certain things!" she retorted. "I know she's smart, because no woman would survive a _second_ with you if she wasn't, so I ask again: Is she pretty?"

"I'm not answering that, and all of that you just said is a load of _bollocks_, and _you_ know it."

"She _is_, isn't she?"

"See, this is _exactly_ the other reason I'm leavin' you in Cardiff. If we ran into River along the road and _you're_ with me, who knows what would happen?!"

"And the _truth_ comes out!" Olivia snapped, shoving him back so that she could sit up and glare down at him as he laid on his back, stunned. "You don't want me around so you can be with _her_. If _that's_ how you feel, then just take me home _now_, Doctor!"

She turned to grab her sundress before standing to march back toward the beach house, yanking her dress back on in the process. The Doctor pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and growled in frustration, stomping his feet into the sand before launching to his feet and hurrying after her.

"Olivia! Wait!" he called, but she didn't stop as he hurried after her, and only when he was right behind her did she stop to turn around and stare her burning gaze at him, making him shrink back a step at the intensity.

"You _lied_ to me, Doctor," she ground out, making him frown deeply, but before he could ask, she explained, "You said you would _never_ hurt me, and like the love sick teenager I was I _believed_ you."

"Yes, I said that, and—"

"I'm not finished—"

"Oh, yes you _are_," he growled back, gripping her arm to pull her toward him and he wrapped her in his arms, keeping her there even as she struggled to be free. "You're right. I promised I would never hurt you, and that's why I told you about River, because if we run into her while you're with me it would hurt you. It would _kill_ you to see me with another woman and _that's_ the pain I'm sparing you from."

She instantly stopped struggling and looked up at him with wide eyes, but he continued, "You know I do everything for a reason…a bloody _good_ reason, and since I met you everything I've done up to now has been for _you_. To spare you pain and give you joy. That's all I want for you, Liv. That's all I've _ever_ wanted. Now _please_, don't make me take you back to Cardiff now when we've got one more day to be together."

Olivia couldn't hold back the fresh tears that sprang to her eyes as she only nodded, the lump in her throat not letting her speak. He sighed in relief, hugging her close as she shuddered in sobs against him and all he could do was hold her for a few moments.

"Ey," he murmured, burying his face in her hair to find her ear and whisper, "Let's get our things and head back to the house. What you think?"

"Can we stay here for a little bit longer?" she whispered, having calmed her sobs and he smiled before pressing a kiss to her temple as he stood tall.

"Sure," he approved and slung his arm around her shoulders to pull her close as they walked back to the cabana. "Another hour or so maybe? Love a bit of Auroran sun, don't you?"

She couldn't help but giggle and he grinned widely at seeing her smile. The rest of the day would be better, he knew it. And though he didn't expect it, he _certainly_ hoped for some fireworks later that night.

* * *

**A/N:** alright, for starters, the shirt he was wearing. i saw David Tennant on the internet, and if you don't believe me, look it up cause it's out there. anyway i had to use it, and as for 'The Angels Have the Phone Box'...they actually make those shirts on , I encourage all Whovians to shop there, it's brilliant.  
last but not least, a vote by reviews that will be tallied at the last chapter of this story: Who would like me to do a story on Olivia's year with Torchwood? I wanted to keep this more of a Doctor Who fic and not leave you all in suspense TOO long at the Doctor's return to Olivia, so here's a chance to see Olivia in Torchwood action with the Jack, Ianto and Gwen if you'd like it.  
reviews?


	36. The Doctor's Message

**A/N:** it's come to my attention that some of my readers havent watched Torchwood all the way through, so this spoiler warning is for them...**SPOILER ALERT:** Description and ending of Torchwood Season Three, known as Children of Earth, told in this chapter. you have been warned. new chappie! yay!

* * *

_**Chapter 36: The Doctor's Message**_

The Doctor smiled down at Olivia as she still slept, the two of them tangled in the sheets as he held his head in one hand propped up by an elbow, his other hand smoothing slowly over her side. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through her soft, raven hair, gently pulling the tangles from them, his smile widening as he rubbed a few locks between his fingers. He leaned toward her to press a lingering kiss to her cheek before pulling back to grin down at her again and stroking her cheek where he'd kissed it, adoring the way the skylights illuminated her in a glow of pinks and purples.

She took in a breath, shifting and groaning softly but she didn't wake and he gave a frown when he noticed one gracing her brow. He couldn't help but wonder what she might be dreaming about and suddenly wondered if she was having that second dream she wouldn't tell him about. His frown deepened when she gave another groan, sounding almost in pain.

"No," she mumbled, shifting in her sleep and he pulled his hand from her hair to watch her. "No. Leave him alone. Stop it."

"Liv," he murmured, setting his hand on her shoulder. "Liv, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

"No," she mumbled, now shaking her head slightly in her sleep. "He wants to help you. Stop."

"Olivia—"

She groaned, lifting her hands to her head before muttering, "Stop…the drums."

He froze his eyes wide as he stared at her, his mind reeling. Drums. It couldn't have been who he was thinking of. It was impossible. He thought it might have meant something other than what he was thinking until he looked to her hand and her fingers caught his eye. Her index and middle finger were tapping against her temple in a rhythm. A rhythm he knew far too well.

A four beat pattern.

"Olivia," he gently called again, taking her wrists into his hands and pulling them from her head. "You need to wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up, please."

He held her wrists as she tugged back, halfheartedly from being asleep before she finally settled down and fell limp. He watched her for a moment before shifting closer to wrap his arms around her, lying on his side and she snuggled into his chest with a sigh as he placed a hand on her head, stroking his fingers through her hair again. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on her hairline before she stirred in his arms, taking in a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open, smiling before she shifted to look up at the Doctor.

"Morning, handsome," she grinned, but frowned as he only gave her a small smile. A smile different from the usual smiles he gave her. She shifted to face him better, asking, "Theta, what's wrong?"

"Oh…" he sighed through his smile and pulled her closer, shaking his head to lie, "…nothing."

"When are you gonna learn to stop lying to me?" she wondered, making his smile fall as they kept each other's gazes. "There's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"Olivia…it's nothing to worry about, really," he tried again. "You were just talking in your sleep. It was a bit adorable, actually."

"Talking…" she breathed, her eyes widening in realization as she continued, "…in my sleep? Theta, what did you hear?"

"Nonsense, really," he shrugged as honestly as he could because to him, it _had_ to be nonsense. "It seemed like a nightmare though. I tried to wake you but you were in too deep. You woke up on your own."

She stared at him in evaluation before sighing through a smile, snuggling under his chin. He let his smile drop when she wasn't looking at him, his mind reeling before he knew he had to distract himself or she'd catch on.

"So, what shall we do in the morning?" he wondered, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "There's plenty of time to kill before the club opens."

"Could we stay in bed all day," she smirked, making him grin.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned, snuggling her even closer.

* * *

_The Next Evening..._

"That was _brilliant_!" Olivia grinned, spinning through the door of the beach house as the Doctor followed her in with a smile, shutting the door behind him. She stopped spinning in front of him, her hands on her hips as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue trousers. "Too bad that – what did you call him? – had to ruin it and make us leave."

"The Callifraxan," he recalled, lifting a hand to rub at his ear in thought before shrugging, "He should've known better than to cop a feel from _my_ girl."

"_Your_ girl?" she smirked, crossing her arms as he stepped closer to her, grinning down at her. "The _Doctor's_ girl, huh? Is that what I am?"

"Always," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, making her giggle as she slid her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "We should pack everything up so we can head off tomorrow."

Her smile faded before she nodded and moved to turn and head toward the bedrooms but his arm remained around her, making her frown up at him.

"No thank you kiss for the night, eh?" he smirked, making her smile return before she stepped onto her tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips then pulled back again to meet his gaze.

"I'll thank you properly later," she promised with a Cheshire smile before she slid from his arms and rushed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I need to do some fiddling in the TARDIS," he called after her, watching her head up the stairs before turning to the door and heading out of the house.

"Wait!" she called, making him frown and turn back to the stairs, holding the door open as he turned to her where she stood on the middle step. "I'll go with you! Might as well if we're packing things up, right?"

"Alright, Liv," he sighed in false exasperation, waving a hand up the stairs. "Go on then. Allons-y…with our things. On you go! In fact, we'll call it a time in Aurora. We'll spend the night in the TARDIS."

Olivia grinned and nodded before running up the stairs and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her before turning to the door, adding, "I'll wait for you there. Lock up when you leave."

"With what?" she chirped at the top of the stairs.

"The Sonic is on the nightstand next to the bed," he called back. "Don't be long!"

"I won't!"

The Doctor finally headed out the door and shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled in the direction of the TARDIS. The walk allowed him time to think about what he'd found out the night before and the decision he knew he had to make on when to leave Olivia back in Cardiff. He opened the door and stepped in with a sigh, strolling toward the console and leaving the door open for Olivia. The TARDIS sensed his mood and he felt a soothing stroke over his mind as he fiddled with switches and pressing buttons. He couldn't help but smile at her concern, stroking her console gratefully.

"Thanks, darling," he murmured before ducking down to lay on his back and look up under the console. "I'm glad you're not angry with me, at least. I'd die if _you_ were cross with me."

He'd been working for several moments before he felt a stroke over his mind, just enough to get his attention. It made him frown and look out from his spot, looking to the door between his feet and saw Olivia trudging toward them. He only gave a smile before turning back to making his repairs as Olivia stepped up to the door but didn't enter. He frowned when he didn't hear her footsteps approaching but didn't move.

"Hey, Theta?" she called, making him look to the gap as she finally stepped over the threshold, frowning as well as she asked, "Have you really _read_ the notice on your TARDIS door?"

"Course I have," he chirped, but jumped when the TARDIS console hummed and he heard the echo of the word 'listen' in his mind. "Why do you ask?"

"It says 'Pull to open'," she replied, stepping into the TARDIS, setting the bag filled with their things down and shutting the door behind her. "Which means the doors should open _outward_, right?"

The Doctor heard giggling in his mind and set his jaw before shimmying out of his spot and sitting up to look at her. She smirked as she held the Sonic up, wagging it between two fingers before tossing it to him and he caught it in mid-air with one hand.

"My spaceship, my rules," he retorted, to both Olivia and the TARDIS, tucking the Sonic into his pocket before standing as she approached, resuming, "And my rule is: I open my doors the way _I_ want to."

"Yes, yes, the man in _charge_," she smirked, lifting a hand to the knot of his tie and her gaze rose to his. "I kinda like it when you take charge."

"Then you're gonna _love_ this," he smirked back, lifting his hand to take hers from his tie and turning to head toward the stairs.

"But…what about your repairs?" she frowned in wonder, letting him lead her. "Weren't you fiddling?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to her, yanking her toward him and making her grunt when she rammed into his chest. Their eyes locked, hers wide and his smoldering but she frowned as she saw something else in his eyes.

"Theta, what's—?"

She was interrupted when he pulled her closer and planted his lips to hers. She moaned when he began devouring her mouth before pulling away with a smack and her eyes scanned over his face in wonder.

"Just taking charge, Liv," he smirked before gripping her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

* * *

_Olivia's flat in Cardiff..._

The Doctor gently laid her down in her bed, being very careful not to wake her, having dressed her in the TARDIS and carefully parked it in her living room. She stirred but didn't wake as she turned to face him when he slid his arms out from under her, kneeling to watch her sleep. He swallowed hard, feeling his hearts clench painfully until he couldn't breathe as he lifted a hand to smooth the hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Liv," he whispered, stroking the back of his fingers over her cheek. "You're gonna hate me for this, but it's the only way."

He stood and took in a breath, feeling tears prick his eyes but he quickly rubbed his face before swiftly turning to head back to the TARDIS, not wanting to change his mind. Something suddenly caught his eye sitting on her nightstand, something he recognized but couldn't believe was in her room and it stopped him in his tracks as he frowned at it.

"A holographic message machine?" he murmured and looked to Olivia as she still slept then stepped closer to examine the silver machine that looked like a stereo.

He knelt down to be level with it, trying to find the switch that would let him leave a message. He frowned in thought, pulling his glasses from inside his pocket and slipping them on. He grinned, making a soft, triumphant noise when he found the button and tapped it.

"_Prepare to record your message in ten seconds_."

"Sh! Not so loud!" the Doctor hissed, turning his wide-eyed stare at Olivia to watch her stir and turn over in her bed, but she didn't wake. He sighed in relief before pulling off his glasses and turning back to the machine to stand and let it scan him before leaving his message.

"Liv, I know you're upset with me right now, but just listen…"

* * *

_Morning in Cardiff..._

Olivia inhaled sharply as she woke, a smile gracing her lips instantly as she kept her eyes shut, snuggling deeper into her pillow. She reached behind her to find the Doctor's hand but felt nothing but air. She frowned in wonder and took in another breath before groping at the air but smiled again when she rolled onto her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Theta?" she called, still smiling. "Are you making breakfast for me again?"

When there was no response her frown deepened and she lowered her hand and finally opened her eyes. The ceiling was familiar but different. Her eyes widened as she shot up in her bed, her eyes wide as they darted around her flat in disbelief.

"He didn't," she breathed then called, "Doctor?"

Silence.

She threw the covers off her legs and scrambled from her bed to run across her room but she was stopped in her tracks.

"_You have one new holographic message."_

Olivia skidded to a stop and looked to her nightstand at the machine. She swallowed and stepped closer to press play then stepped back as an image of the Doctor appeared in the middle of the room and she glared at it.

"_Liv, I know you're upset with me right now, but just listen_," he began, but she roared in anger and began punching through him, the image warping from her blows. "_Stop punching the hologram and __listen__._"

She snarled at him, still glaring at him but held her fists at her sides.

"_I __had__ to leave you here the way I did. I couldn't take seeing you the way I left you last time. I'm truly, very sorry, but this was the only way._"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, tears pricking her eyes but she remained silent, even as her stomach turned, her heart clenching so painfully she could hardly breathe. She frowned in wonder when she saw him smile, warmly.

"_I finally figured you out, Liv_," he smiled, making her frown deepen. "_You weren't __connected__ to a fixed point in time. You __are__ the fixed point in time. Everything you do, and everything that has ever happened to you, was meant to happen. I've never seen this in anyone else except Jack, but unlike him, I was drawn __toward__ you instead of away. Everything that happened from the moment I met you was __meant__ to happen._

"_You truly are something else, Olivia Felton_," the Doctor continued, drawing her attention back to him, a tear rolling down her cheek that she didn't bother to fight. "_But it's time for you to stay on Earth now. I'll see you again before my end, Liv. Never forget, I love you._"

The image fell away, making her give short gasps as her emotions began to get the better of her and the machine reported, "_End of message_."

"No!" she shouted, stepping toward the machine and pressing buttons, desperately. "That _can't_ be it! There has to be more! Where is he going?! How will I find him again?! How will I know it's him if he can't see me before he regenerates?! Play the next message!"

Olivia's vision started to blur as she slowed in pressing the buttons, her face contorting into absolute despair as she finally came to a stop, bowing her head as she shook with sobs.

"How could he do this?" she shuddered. "After everything we went through he takes me on vacation then leaves me like _this_? I didn't even get a kiss goodbye. _Now_ how will I find him?"

"He'll find _you_, Nova."

She gasped in surprise, her head shooting up as she stared wide eyes at the doorway to her bedroom where Captain Jack Harkness stood in the threshold, having used his spare key to get in and hoping she would be there.

"Jack," she breathed, standing and rushing toward him to throw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder to sob as he hugged her close. "He _left_ me here and he didn't even say a proper goodbye!"

"He never does," Jack murmured into her ear. "You should know by now his best move is swanning off."

"I don't care," she shuddered, her hands fisting at his coat. "He can't do it to _me_."

Jack was silent for a moment, lifting a hand to stroke her hair, soothingly before he looked down at her still latched to him and murmured, "How about some tea?"

She said nothing but nodded and pulled away to wipe her eyes, turning a strained smile to him and he smiled weakly back with a nod. Olivia frowned at him and as he turned to head toward the kitchen, she gripped his hand to stop him, making him frown down at her in wonder.

"You look terrible," she breathed, making his frown disappear and he swallowed. "What's happened?"

"Damn, I forgot how perceptive you were, Olivia," he mumbled before gripping the hand he still held and pulling her back toward her bed, sitting them both down as she frowned at him in wonder. He took both her hands in his and patted them as he took a deep breath through his nose before he murmured, "Torchwood's gone, Nova."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she breathed, "What? Jack…what do you mean, 'gone'?"

"It was blown up," he replied, looking up at her as she stared at him. "I carried the bomb that blew it up. After that we were on the run."

"Why?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes again. "Why would anyone…?"

"There's more, Olivia," he murmured when she trailed off. "The government was trying to take out anyone that had anything to do with the first contact made with an alien called the 456 decades ago."

"The 456," she nodded. "That's the one you told me about, right? The one that contacted Earth through a frequency. They…wanted kids. They came back?"

"They came back and they used the children on Earth as communication," Jack confirmed.

"What did they want?" she frowned in wonder and he swallowed again, his eyes glassy as he looked down at their hands again and she felt a tear fall onto her hand.

"They wanted _more_ kids," he replied. "They wanted ten percent of the children of Earth."

"What for?"

"Drugs. The kids were drugs for them."

"But you stopped them, right?" Olivia hoped, feeling his grip tighten on her hands. "Jack, please tell me you stopped them."

"We did," he shuddered. "But it cost us. We figured out how to use one of their own frequencies against them, all we needed was something to transmit it…or rather, some_one_. They were using children to communicate, so we had to use a child to communicate the frequency back."

"But…a child at the center of that transmission would be—"

"Fried," Jack cut in, making her frown at him, but he only stared at their hands. "I know. The people I was working with knew too. They had my daughter and grandson there." She recalled them from the time Jack had taken her to meet them just as he looked up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks and he shuddered, "He was the only child there, Olivia. I…I killed my own grandson."

Olivia's eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment before pulling her hands from his and shifting closer to hug him again, his arms wrapping around her.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly.

"There's more," he whispered back, making her sigh as tears came to her eyes again, wondering how it could get any worse. "Ianto went with me to talk to the 456 at Thames House…but they released a virus into the vents to kill everyone in the building."

Olivia slowly pulled away enough to stare wide eyes at him in terror at what his next words might be, but he kept his head bowed.

"Ianto…didn't make it," he shuddered. "Gwen and I were the only ones to survive all this."

She choked out a sob before hugging him tightly again, burying her face into his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably as he pulled her close.

When her sobs became silent he buried his face into her hair, shuddering, "It's all my fault. All of it's my fault. My own daughter won't talk to me, and I don't blame her. I've become a monster Olivia. What would the Doctor say now?"

"He'd say stop blaming yourself," she ground out, shoving away from him enough to glare at him and making him frown at her mood swing, although he realized he should have been used to them by now. "He'd say you had no other choice given the situation. Had he been there I'm sure he would've tried to find another way, but he wasn't. You had to make due with what you had, Jack Harkness and that's what Torchwood does. It gets along without the Doctor as best it can."

He stared at her as she stood, taking one of his hands into hers as she sighed sharply, "Now…I think we could both use some tea right now, and _you're_ gonna stay here with me because we need each other right now, more than ever."

He swallowed and stood with a nod, letting her lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

_Evening..._

"I'll be fine, Olivia," Jack insisted, watching her rummage through her linen closet in the hallway across from her bathroom. "I'll stay at a hotel."

"No, you won't," she argued, setting sheets and a blanket in his arms before looking back to the closet for a pillow. "You'll stay on my couch and that's final. God knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if you're left alone too long."

"How much trouble can you get into at a bar?" he shrugged, honestly.

"Oh, you're hilarious," she retorted, slapping a fluffy pillow onto the pile in his arms. "My couch, no bar. You can't drink your sorrows away. Trust me. I've tried it."

"I can't stay on your couch, Olivia," he objected. "I'll stay here, but not on your couch. Trust me, you want me closer tonight."

"Flirting? Seriously? Right now? With me? Do you have no shame?" she shot back, half playful but half serious.

"I'm not flirting, Nova," he replied, honestly. "You can't tell me you wanna go to bed alone tonight. I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night hearing you cry. It would break my heart."

"You might anyway if you were there with me," she replied, seeing the serious glow in his eyes then frowned in wonder and asked, "Are you insisting because _you _don't wanna sleep alone tonight either?"

"I'd lie to you, but your damnable perception is gonna see right through me," he shot back. "Don't make me answer that and just put this stuff away, please?"

Olivia smirked before taking the pile from his arms and putting it away as he sailed past her and toward her room. She didn't follow him right away and instead opened a lower drawer in the closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts then sauntered toward her room only to find Jack starting to strip for bed already.

"Hey," she called, catching his attention just as he was about to drop his trousers. She tossed the things to him and he caught them, frowning at her before she explained, "No naked men in my bed except one, and you're not him. Those are from when you spent the night last time."

"Oh, fine," he muttered, pulling on the white t-shirt as she stepped into the room and pulled her own pajamas from her dresser as he complained, "_Tame_ me, why don't you?"

"You know the rules, Jack," she shot back, standing behind him so that they were back to back as they changed. "No peeking."

"Just so you know, you telling me that just makes me wanna do it," Jack explained, changing out of his trousers and into the shorts she'd thrown at him.

"Fine then," she shrugged before changing her top. "Peek. I dare you."

"Well it's no _fun_ if you give me permission."

Olivia scoffed, shaking her head as she began changing into her pajama bottoms, smirking, "Men are so predictable. Even the ones that've lived for hundreds of years."

"You think so?"

Olivia turned around, hearing the smirk in his voice and gasped, taking a step back when he was standing in front of her, facing her with his most charming smirk.

"I peeked," he shrugged innocently.

"Oh, good," she retorted, making him frown in wonder before she explained, "You've got that out of your system and won't do it again then."

He smirked as he watched her step around him and crawl into bed, snuggling up under the covers before he joined her, wrapping his arms around her and not bothering to pull the covers over himself. He sighed and rested his cheek on her head as she snuggled closer to him, but didn't hug him in return.

"You were right, ya know," she murmured. "I didn't wanna be alone."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Me neither."

"What will you do now?" she wondered, neither of them moving.

"I dunno yet," he admitted. "What about you?"

She thought for a moment before replying, "I think I'll go home. I'll want mom and Aaron to know I'm ok. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," he shrugged, kissing her forehead before adding, "I could use a getaway."

"Me, too," she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as sleep easily took her over. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Olivia."

* * *

**A/N:** i was gonna describe their time at the club dancng but i think i've done that to death. reviews?


	37. The Homecoming

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 37: The Homecoming**_

Olivia sighed, tiredly as she trudged up the short steps of her mother's house, dragging some of her luggage with her and Jack carrying some of her bags behind her.

"What're you gonna tell them?" Jack asked, stopping behind her as she lowered one of her bags and rang the doorbell.

"The truth," she muttered as they waited and she looked to him, shrugging, "What else can I tell them?"

They both looked to the door when it opened and Joyce, Olivia's mother, stared at her daughter in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Olivia!" she breathed, grinning before throwing her arms around the younger woman, tightly. "Oh, my baby! I missed you so much! We weren't expecting you till next week but I'm _so_ glad the Doctor brought you early!"

Olivia swallowed, burying her face into her mom's shoulder before they pulled away and Joyce looked to the lawn then around the street, apparently not noticing Jack as she looked back to her daughter.

"Has he parked the TARDIS somewhere else?" she wondered. "It's about time. I was sick of having a square patch of flat grass on my lawn for days. Olivia? What's wrong?"

"The Doctor's…not here mom," Olivia replied. "I came from Cardiff on a plane. He left me there and I don't think he's coming back for a while."

"Oh, sweetheart," Joyce murmured, sympathetically and pulled her back into her arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure he'll be back though. He can't stay away from you."

"Is Aaron inside?" Olivia whispered.

"He's watching TV," Joyce nodded.

Olivia pulled away to step aside and introduce, "Mom, this is my…former boss, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is my mom, Joyce Felton."

"Oh, the famous Jack Harkness," Joyce smirked, offering a hand and he shook it before she leaned toward Olivia to mutter out of the corner of her mouth, "You didn't say he was so handsome, Olivia."

"Oh, mom, don't start," Olivia groaned.

"You sure this is your mom?" Jack smirked, making Olivia turn a glare to him, guessing at what he was going to say next. "She looks more like your sister. If I didn't know better I would've thought that straight away."

"Oh, Captain Harkness! You flatterer!" Joyce giggled making Olivia bow her head into her hand before she turned to march toward the living room.

"I can't watch this," she announced, not stopping. "It's making me sick."

She stepped around the couch adjacent to the doorway and flopped down next to the red-headed figure staring at the TV. Aaron didn't move as she shifted next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, watching the TV as well.

"When are you gonna get a place of your own?" she muttered, lifting her head to let Aaron wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"When you finally decide to stay home," he shot back, leaving a kiss to her head as he lifted the remote to flip through the channels. "He left again, didn't he?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"He'll be back. He's been back for you before."

"Things are different now. He left me to keep me from seeing his regeneration. He may not come back this time."

"He loves you. He'll be back." He craned his neck back to look at the door and his eyes widened when he saw Jack stepping into the house behind Joyce, both carrying bags. Aaron looked to Olivia and shoved her off him, gently, making her frown at him before he ground out, "Why didn't you _tell_ me Jack was here?!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Aaron shot from his seat to run into the kitchen where Joyce was serving coffee, but she didn't move as she looked to the TV. She frowned when she read the banner at the bottom of the screen about an explosion in England. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, shifting to center herself on the couch, listening intently.

"_Though the cause of the explosion is still under investigation_," the reporter explained. "_Police have released some video on the aftermath and witnessed a figure running out of the flames._"

Olivia squinted when the image of a blurry, black figure in a running position in front of the flames was shown and she chewed on her lower lip in concentration and thought.

"_Police have __not__ identified the man, but he is the prime suspect in the case. We'll bring you more coverage as we receive it_."

She sighed and switched the TV off before shoving off the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

"Want some coffee, Olivia?" Joyce asked as Olivia entered.

"Yes, please," she replied, sitting at the table where Jack and Aaron sat, facing each other. She glared at Aaron as he leaned forward on the table, his chin in his hand as he gawked at Jack who smirked back in turn, giving him a wink and Olivia kicked him under the table, making him jump and look at her with wide eyes. "Don't start, Harkness."

"I didn't _do anything_," Jack shot back, defensively.

"Leave him alone, Olivia," Aaron sneered as Joyce set Olivia's coffee in front of her.

"Alright, here're the rules then," she snapped, standing from the table to glare between them as they looked to her in wonder. "Flirt all you like then, hell you can shag each other for all I care, but don't do it in front of me or under this roof. And _you_…" She pointed to Jack, making him frown at her as she leaned on the table to murmur so that only he could hear her. "…if you hurt Aaron in any way, at _all_, ever, I will _kill_ you. And when you come back to life, I'll kill you again. I'll kill you as many times as I like until I'm satisfied and then I'll throw one more in for good measure. Am I understood, _Captain_?"

"I'm not like that, Olivia, and you know it," he ground out, his gaze meeting hers.

"I know an attempt at a rebound shag when I see it, Jack," she growled back. "I'm not stupid."

"Alright, you two, that's enough," Joyce called, making Olivia stand tall but she and Jack kept each other's gazes. "What are you mumbling about over there?"

"Loyalties," Olivia replied, taking her mug and turning to head toward the stairs.

"Olivia—?"

"I'm going to my room," she cut in, not stopping as she marched up the stairs. "Find a place for the randy one to sleep unless he wants to stay in a hotel."

"I got this," Jack sighed, standing to head toward the stairs.

"Jack, I wouldn't," Aaron called in warning, making Jack stop and frown at him in wonder. "She'll go postal."

"Then _I'm_ the only one that should go up there," Jack smirked before turning to take the stairs two at a time until he reached the rooms upstairs.

He stepped toward the only closed door in the hall and didn't bother to knock as he opened it. He ducked just in time to miss the small crystal vase that came flying at his head and shattered on the door. He stood tall to see her glaring at him from where she sat on her bed, her coffee mug on her nightstand and he glanced around the room.

"Nice digs," he nodded before looking at her. "Purple. Very you."

"Get out before I throw my coffee at you," she ground out, unmoving.

"I came to tell you I'm leaving," he explained, making her frown in wonder but he continued, "When we landed I booked a flight headed for Spain in a few hours."

"Jack…I'm sorry I yelled at you down there, I just—"

"I'm not leaving because of you, Nova," he cut in. "I need a change of scenery. I have a lot of forgetting to do."

"So you're leaving me, too, huh?" she murmured, bowing her head to stare at her lap. "Seems like everybody's going somewhere but me."

"Well, you _could_," he replied, stepping toward her and slipping something from his coat pocket as she frowned up at him. He handed her a thick envelope which she took as she frowned up at him and he explained, "That's your compensation and retirement fund. I had it converted from pounds to dollars. There should be about…fifty thousand there. Torchwood thanks you for your services."

"Just like that?" she breathed. "No Retcon?"

"The protection policy doesn't apply to Companions," he smirked before stepping closer and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. When he stood tall he tapped her nose lightly with a wink. "I'll see you around, Supernova. You've got my number whenever you wanna talk."

"Yeah," she smiled, breathlessly with a nod as tears began to blur her vision. "You, too. I'll…tell you where I go if I go anywhere so when you're in town…we can meet up or something."

He gave a nod and was about to leave the room but she stood and threw her arms around his neck, making him stumble back at the action but he caught her and hugged her in return.

"I'll miss you," she shuddered into his ear.

"I'll miss you, too," he whispered before he finally let her go and she sniffled, wiping her face as he turned to head out the door.

"Say goodbye to Aaron or he'll be so mad at you," she called with a slight smile.

"Oh, believe me, I will," he threw over his shoulder with a smirk and she couldn't help but laugh as a tear fell down her cheek when he disappeared.

She swallowed before the glass on the floor caught her eye and she groaned at herself before turning to her bathroom to get her trash bin and the broom. She was about to kneel down and clean it up when her cell phone rang in her pocket, making her frown at first before her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar ringtone. Dropping the bin and broom she quickly shut the door as she scrambled to pull her phone from her pocket, answering it and pressing it to her ear.

"Doctor?"

"_Olivia! Where are you? Just tell me where you are, right now!_" the Doctor ordered on the other side of the phone, making her frown as she heard the TARDIS noises in the background.

"I'm…at home," she replied, hesitantly. "I mean, in California…with mom and Aaron."

"_Good! Good, that's __brilliant__! Stay there, and don't go anywhere until I get this sorted. Do you hear me?!_"

"Until you get _what_ sorted?" she frowned in utter confusion. "Theta, what's going on?"

"_I'm sorry, Liv. Ah! I've gotta go! I'll call you back soon, just __stay there__!_"

"Theta—?" She was cut off by a click and silence on the other end, making her frown and call again, "Doctor! _Doctor_!"

She pulled her phone from her ear to look at the screen and growled when she read 'Call Ended.' She slapped the phone to her thigh, her other hand coming to her face to rub her eyes. Her phone went off again, the ringtone indicating it was a text message and she yanked it back up to open the message.

_I love you Liv_

Olivia smiled, unable to help it as she took in a breath to keep herself from crying any more and she closed her phone to put it away.

"Olivia?" Aaron called from her doorway, making her whirl around to look at him with wide eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded shortly, sniffing as she nodded again, "I'm fine."

"What's with the glass?" he frowned, lifting the broom and bin to start cleaning.

"I dropped it," she lied, wiping her face to be sure there were no more tears visible. "I'll take care of it."

"Too late," Aaron smiled up at her as he stood. "All done. Did I hear you talking to the Doctor? I heard you call to him. Did he call you?"

"Yeah," she breathed with a nod as he stared at her with wide eyes. "But…But he didn't say much. He was busy."

"Well, at least he's doing more than he did last time he left," he smiled, setting the broom and bin down to hurry toward her and hug her close. "See? He can't stay away."

"Yeah," she murmured before pulling away and he frowned at her tone before she said, "Hey, do me a favor and stay here…in the house. Don't go anywhere."

"You kidding me?" he smirked. "For how long?"

"Till I tell you," she shot back in all seriousness, making his smirk fall as they stared at each other.

"But…I have work—"

"Call in sick," she cut in, making him step back to cross his arms over his chest.

"Is this a Torchwood thing or a Doctor thing?" he questioned.

"Look, the Doctor told me to stay here, so that means you, mom and Faye are all staying locked up in this house with me till I get a call from him saying everything's fine, got it?"

"Olivia…Faye's—" He choked as she frowned in wonder at him before he tried again. "Faye…died about a week ago. She was run over by a drunk driver. She got out…somehow. Probably learned how to get out from watching us go in and out all the time. We were gonna call you, but…we didn't wanna spoil your time with the Doctor."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief then nodded in understanding before throwing her arms around him to hug him.

"Everything's falling apart," she shuddered. "It's not fair. First the Doctor, then Jack…now Faye."

"I know," he sighed, hugging her close for a moment before he asked, "Did he say why we have to stay here?"

"He said he had to get something sorted," she replied as they pulled away and he frowned at her but she waved it off. "Don't ask me. He's always leaving me in the dark."

Aaron nodded before saying, "Come on. Your mom's worried about you."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"It's a good thing I stocked up on groceries yesterday," Joyce smiled, milling around the kitchen as Aaron slouched at the table, rubbing his face, tiredly. Joyce glanced at him then made a double take with a frown of wonder before asking, "Are you alright, Aaron?"

"Yeah," he sighed just as Olivia came down the stairs and rounded into the kitchen. "Had weird dreams last night."

"Dreams about what?" Olivia wondered, catching his attention and he looked up at her as she headed toward the coffee pot next to the sink where her mother was rinsing out a pan to make breakfast.

"I don't…remember," he frowned, rubbing his face. "But they were weird. That's all I remember."

"I've been having dreams like that too," Joyce frowned as Olivia served herself some coffee and turned to lean back on the counter, glancing between them.

"How long has this been going on?" she wondered, taking a sip of coffee.

"A week or so for me, maybe," Aaron shrugged, leaning his chin in his hand.

"Same for me," Joyce replied, turning to lean on the counter.

Olivia chewed on her lower lip in thought before asking, "Has anything strange been happening? Besides the dreams?"

"Nothing," Aaron shrugged. "Although, I've been reading up on some stuff on the internet. There's a conspiracy theory going around that somebody big in Britain is building…a gate or something. I dunno. Government lackeys trying to score points with the people, probably."

"Get this sorted," she murmured, drawing Joyce's attention to her daughter. "He said he had to get something sorted."

"Who did?" Joyce wondered.

"The Doctor?" Aaron answered for her in a question and she nodded to him. "You think this is why he told you not to leave the house?"

"Could be," she nodded as Joyce just stared at her. "I'd call him…but he might be…busy."

She stared ahead in deep thought, chewing on her lower lip again before she took in a breath and glanced at her mom before frowning wonder, "What?"

"I've never seen you at work like that," Joyce breathed. "You look…like the Doctor when you're asking questions like that."

Olivia couldn't help but give a sly smirk before sipping at her coffee then replying, "Well, maybe I've picked up a habit or two? From him _and_ from Jack."

* * *

_Evening..._

"Still have a headache?" Aaron frowned at Olivia as she sat on the couch with him and Joyce, watching TV. She nodded and shifted to lay down, her head on his knee and he stroked her hair, asking, "Did you take something for it?"

"Hours ago," she grumbled, seeing what was about to come on the TV and groaned, "Oh, do we _have_ to watch the President's speech?"

"He's gonna talk about the economy, so _yes_," Joyce replied, making Olivia sneer as Joyce suddenly frowned, and so did Aaron as she said, "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Olivia frowned, lifting her head to look at her mother.

"Like…drums," Aaron murmured, making Olivia sit straight up and glance between the two of them. "I…remember."

"Remember what?" Olivia questioned, standing on her knees to face Aaron as he only stared at the TV.

"I can see his face," Joyce breathed, making Olivia whirl around but she had to get to her feet to glance between them.

"Aaron?" she called before looking to her mother and stepping toward her to take her shoulders, but they both still stared ahead, blankly. "Mom? Mom what's wrong?"

Olivia suddenly felt a stab at her mind, her head flaring in pain so badly that she cried out in pain and knelt to the floor in front of her mother. She held a hand to her head and panted in pain, doubling over on the floor for a moment before looking up at Joyce and her eyes widened in disbelief and terror at what she saw.

Her mother's head was whipping back and forth at such a rate that it blurred her face. She looked to Aaron and found that he was doing the same thing. She slowly stood, trembling all over as she glanced between them then turned to look at the TV and gasped. The camera on the President was still on him, and he was doing the exact same thing Aaron and Joyce were doing.

She kept her eyes on the TV and panted in panic when the President's head finally stopped enough to let her have a look at the face that now replaced it and her face fell in horror.

"Oh…God," she breathed, watching the Master rejoice on the television before she swallowed and slowly turned to see what had become of her friend and mother. She screamed when she saw two Masters grinning at her as she backed herself against the entertainment center where the TV sat, shuddering uncontrollably as she breathed, "No…"

"I'm so _hungry_!" they said together, making her glance between them in confusion before she straightened when they stood to head toward her.

She turned enough to reach behind the TV, groping at the air until her hand landed on the thing she was looking for. She growled as she pulled as hard as she could as the Masters got closer and closer, but before they could reach out to her she pulled her hand from behind the TV and aimed the Stun Gun she'd taped behind it at them.

"One thing you should know about me, boys," she ground out, moving her arm to aim it at one, then the other. "I'm always prepared."

Her heart clenched as she aimed the Stun Gun at the Master in Aaron's clothes and rammed it into his shoulder, making him seize before she shoved him into his twin, sending them tumbling to the floor then dashed for the front door. As soon as she stepped outside she gasped in terror at the faces of the people outside.

All of them were Masters.

She had to get away before she was seen. She glanced around before hurrying around to the side of the house, running and not looking back before she quickly found the door to the cellar and heaved the heavy door open to hurry inside, careful to not fall through the dark. She groped around in the dark with one hand to latch it shut and sighed in relief before searching for a light.

Olivia felt at the walls, looking for the light switch she knew was there and smiled when she found it, flipping it before turning on the stairs she was standing on. She looked around at the dingy cellar and felt a twinge of guilt at hiding. She'd faced stranger things, she supposed, with the Doctor _and_ Torchwood. But she'd always had Jack and the team or the Doctor there to help her. She realized now that on her own, she was useless.

"Well," she sighed, stepping down the stairs. "I suppose _this_ is what Theta needs to fix. There's nothing really for me to do then except…wait."

She stepped all the way to the back wall of the cellar and sat to lean back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest to lean her forehead against them, sighing, "Some homecoming."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	38. The Ones That Didn't Change

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 38: The Ones That Didn't Change**_

Olivia sat leaning sideways on the wall, her knees pulled to her chest as she sniffled, dry tears over her cheeks. She'd been there for hours, unable to eat or sleep as she waited for the Doctor's call, or a sign that everything was back to normal. She wondered what the Doctor was doing at that very moment and how he would fix the situation. Then she wondered what Jack might have been doing then, if he hadn't changed into the Master like everyone else seemed too.

She couldn't help but smile with a small giggle at the image of the scrawny Master in strapping Jack's clothes. Her giggling continued until she remembered she had to be quiet and placed her hand over mouth to giggle softly. She jumped and her eyes widened as her phone vibrated but she hesitated to answer it, not hearing the ringtone since she'd put it on silent. If it was someone that had turned into the Master calling her, she risked being found.

Swallowing hard, she pulled her phone from her pocket…instantly grinning when she recognized the number and quickly answered it, pressing it to her ear.

"Doctor?" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she smiled.

"_Liv, are you alright?_" he replied on the other side of the phone. "_Where are you?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shuddered with a nod. "I'm in the cellar next to the house. Theta…my mom…and Aaron…"

"_I know_," he murmured. "_I'm sorry. I'm getting it sorted._"

"What's happened though?" she questioned. "Why did everyone else change but not me? Why did everyone change into the _Master_, of all people?"

"_The Master used this…gate to change every human into him and __now__…something else is gonna happen that I have to stop_," the Doctor explained.

"But how is the Master even _alive_?" Olivia wondered. "Jack told me about the Year That Never Was. He said his wife shot him and he refused to regenerate. How is he _back_?"

"_He resurrected himself,_" he replied. "_He had it planned just in case, but it went wrong. He's losing energy now. You need to stay hidden._"

"Will do, but…Theta," she breathed before asking, "Why haven't _I_ changed? I was human last time I checked."

"_Yeah, that's…from…traveling with me and…other…activities we were involved in_," he replied hesitantly, making her frown in thought before her face dropped to a blank stare.

"So…me having sex with you changed my DNA?" she questioned.

"_No_…" he replied in a low voice. "_But…shagging in the TARDIS might've…__tweaked__ you a bit_."

"Oh, that's comforting," she blurted, adding, "One of these days you're gonna explain exactly how _that_ works."

"_Well…I've got a bit of time_," he reported. "_I can explain it now, if ya like?_"

"What are you doing, anyway? Where are you?"

"_I'm in a spaceship in orbit over Earth. Not __my__ spaceship. A salvage ship, actually. I had to blow out the power, and now I'm fixin' it_."

"Then…shouldn't you be concentrating? Why'd you call me?"

"_You know I do all my best work when I multitask_," he replied, making her smile at hearing the smirk in his tone before she heard the hum of the Sonic in the background. "_And I phoned because I wanted to make sure you were alright_."

"That's sweet, but you took a big risk doing that, Theta," she murmured. "I _could've_ changed, or the Master might trace the signal back to you if he knew I was here."

"_Except he doesn't, and I __knew__ you wouldn't_," she heard him smirk on the other end of the line and she couldn't help but smile.

"So," she chirped. "Plan on telling me how I didn't change with everyone else?"

"_Ah…right_," he replied, hesitantly. "_Well, when we were in the TARDIS, most likely heading through the Time Vortex, or just in orbit, in flight, with all those hormones raging while we were…in bed, it's likely you absorbed a bit more of the huon radiation than usual. It protected you_."

"I'd thank you, but I'm still a bit upset with you," she muttered.

"_Oh, __blimey__! What'd I do __now__, eh?_"

"Oh, I dunno," she retorted in a harsh, hushed tone. "Maybe because you _dumped_ me in Cardiff? Almost _literally_!"

"_Olivia, I told you, I __had__ to leave you the way I did_," he replied. "_And I __also__ told you that you would see me again, and you __will__, I promise_."

She gave a sniffle before sighing and nodding, then realized she was on the phone and rolled her eyes at herself before sighing, "Yeah."

"_Don't cry, Liv, please?_" he murmured, hearing her tone. "_I honestly feel terrible about it, my love._"

"I know," she whispered, holding the phone away quickly to sniffle again before wiping the tears that escaped down her cheeks then pressed the phone to her ear again. "Are you alone?"

"_Yes. Well…not really_," he replied and she couldn't help but smile at his tone. "_The owners of the ship are here. Couple of cactus lookin' things, and there's Wilf_."

"Wilf?" she frowned in wonder. "Who's Wilf?"

"_He's Donna's granddad,_" he explained. "_He's helpin' me out._"

"Good," Olivia smiled with a nod. "I'm glad you're not alone." She swallowed before adding, "Of all times, I wish I could be with you."

"_I know, Liv,_" he murmured and paused before adding, "_I should go. I'm almost done with repairs_."

"Alright," she sniffled, feeling her tears returning. "Tell Wilf I'm glad he's there. I've never met him, but he must be brilliant if he's with you now."

"_I will_," he replied. "_I love you._"

"I love you, too, Theta," she whispered. "I'll see you soon, right?"

"_Of course, my love_," she heard him smirk into the phone. "_I'll see you soon, sweet Liv_."

She couldn't help but giggle before she nodded, "Bye, Theta."

The Sonic sounded before she heard the click and silence on the other end and pulled her phone from her ear to bow her head against her knees and unleash the sobs she'd been holding back.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Orbit Over Earth..._

The Doctor sighed through his nose as he stared at the mobile for a moment through his glasses before tucking it away in his jacket pocket and turning to the cluster of wires in his hand, connected to a piece of machinery in his lap. He looked up to the door when he heard footsteps heading toward him to see Wilf stepping over the threshold before he looked back at the wiring.

"Aye, aye," he smiled, stepping toward the Doctor to sit next to him. "Got this old tub mended?"

"Just trying to fix the heating," the Doctor replied, glancing up at the old man as he sat.

"I've always dreamt of a view like that," Wilf smiled, pointing to the hexagon shaped window with a view of the Earth. He drummed on his knees grinning, "Yeehee! I'm an astronaut!"

The Doctor glanced up at him from his work with a smile before looking back at his task as Wilf continued, "It's dawn over England. Look. A new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now."

He looked to the Doctor who examined the thing in his lap before looking up at the old man as he asked, "Do you think he changed them…in their graves?"

"I'm sorry," was all the Doctor could say. If he was being completely honest he didn't know for sure, but it was a good bet that the answer was yes.

"Oh, it's not your fault," Wilf assured him, looking back to the view.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor muttered, looking back to his work.

He couldn't help but think of Olivia stuck in her cellar and unable to get out because she might be killed, or worse yet, captured and used to get to him. The Master knew nothing of their relationship, but as clever as he was, it wouldn't take him but a second to put two and two together. He couldn't help thinking…wasn't _that_ his fault, too?

"You know, Doctor," Wilf began, making the Time Lord glance up but he focused back on his work, listening. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking on that mobile to someone. Who was it? Someone who can help?"

"No," the Doctor replied in a low voice, using the Sonic again on the piece of machinery in front of him. "She's a friend. She's trapped on Earth right now. I was checking up on her…making sure she was alright."

"She's not human?"

"She is. She didn't change like the others because she traveled with me. Her DNA got a bit jumbled, but it's saved her."

"She must be something special if you called to check up on her," Wilf nodded.

"She is," the Doctor couldn't help but smirk. "She's brilliant. Well…everyone can be brilliant in their own way, but she's…I dunno. She understands much more than anyone, I think."

"Ooh, someone's in love, eh?" Wilf smirked, nodding at him as the Time Lord glanced at the old man with a knowing smirk before going back to his task. "She should be here with you."

"She wanted to be," the Doctor murmured, his smirk falling as he remembered the night he left her. "But I didn't want her to see what's coming. It's dangerous being with me. Oh…she told me to tell you she's glad you're with me. She doesn't really like me bein' alone."

"She still would've seen this through if she were here," Wilf guessed, drawing the Doctor's gaze to him. "All the way to the end."

The Doctor swallowed hard on the lump in his throat before nodding, "Yeah. She would have."

He couldn't help but chuckle then laugh as he added, "She would've beaten the Master to a pulp herself if she could. Given him what for. You'd have liked her, Wilf. She's a firecracker. A lot like Donna."

"I'll have to meet her soon when this over then," Wilf nodded, optimistically. "You could introduce us. What's her name, then? This firecracker of yours?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, warmly at the thought of her as he pulled his phone back from his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal the wallpaper he chose, handing it to Wilf. The old man frowned and took it to look at the picture Olivia had taken at Torchwood of her and the Doctor when he'd come back four years after leaving her in California.

"That's her," the Doctor explained. "Her name is Olivia Felton."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Olivia's Cellar..._

Olivia growled, softly in agitation as she looked through the items on the shelves around her. She was getting hungry, and she couldn't believe there was _nothing_ edible in case someone was locked up for who knew how long. She sighed and leaned forward on the cabinet, tiredly.

She was more worried about the Doctor than anything else right now. She should've been with him. She should've found a way to stay on the TARDIS, fought the way she usually did until she got her way. She regretted telling him she wouldn't fight, and if she was being honest, she didn't care a lick about the situation with River, either. As long as she was with the Doctor, she didn't care what happened.

A loud slam on the cellar door made her jump, her hand flying to her mouth to smother her gasp. She stared wide eyes at the door as more slamming came from the other side and she backed up slowly until she was against the wall, her hand still over her mouth as she held her breath. She screamed and ducked when the door suddenly blasted into pieces and she quickly grabbed the Stun Gun from the shelf to aim it ahead.

"Oh, so brave with your weapon that can't even make a decent _injury_!" the Master's voice taunted as she felt herself trembling but tried with all her might to keep the Stun Gun steady as two Masters descended down the stairs. One was in Aaron's clothes, the other in her mother's. "Tell me, Olivia Felton, how do you plan to escape _now_?"

She shuddered in panic, aiming the gun between the two as they slowly stepped toward her and she shouted, "Stay back! I don't wanna hurt those bodies, now just…_stay back_!"

"You hurt _me_ already," the Master in Aaron's clothes smirked. "Why not just hurt me again? You're protecting yourself after all. Just do it!"

"Stay back!" she screamed, tears coming to her eyes as she felt herself panicking.

"I am so _hungry_," he growled.

"Stay _back_!"

"How hungry are ya, big boy?!"

The Masters whirled around as Olivia stared wide, jade eyes in disbelief at the entry to the cellar to see a surprisingly familiar face marching down the stairs.

"Feast on _me_ then!"

"Jack! No!" she screamed as the Masters marched toward him and laid a hand each on his shoulders. He screamed in agony and dropped to his knees as he seized, the Masters draining the energy from him. "_Jack_!"

"Stun gun!" Jack strained.

Olivia instantly marched toward the three, shoving the Stun Gun into the back of the Master in her mother's clothes and he seized before falling to the floor. Jack found enough strength to use his now free arm and gave the other Master a left hook, sending him to the floor unconscious as well. Jack fell forward on his hands, panting for breath and Olivia knelt next to him.

"Jack? Are you alright?" she hoped as he groaned and sat on his knees with a nod. "What're you doing here?"

"I was half way to the airport when my cab driver crashed into a telephone pole and changed," he explained. "I got away while he was wiggin' out. I had to come back for you. The Doctor would've killed me if I didn't."

"Why haven't _you_ changed?" she frowned in wonder. "He changed every single human into him."

"51st century man," he smirked before standing with Olivia's help. "I'm out of my time."

"Thank goodness for that then," she smiled up at him. "I'd have been dead if you hadn't shown up."

"You'd have managed," he smirked, but his attention was directed to the floor again and he grabbed Olivia's arm to shove her toward the back wall. "Get behind me!"

Both Masters stood as he shoved her against the wall, his back to her and his arms on either side of her.

"I'm so hungry!" the Masters growled, stalking towards them.

"Jack! We're trapped!" Olivia screamed. "What do we do?!"

"Just stay behind me!" Jack ordered. "They can use me all they want! I won't die!"

"Ha!" one of the Masters barked before the other replied, "Is that a challenge, Captain Harkness?"

"Jack! You can't do this!" Olivia cried, tugging on his arm to let her pass but he held her back effortlessly as he watched the two Masters reach for him. "Don't be stupid! You're Immortal but he's a Time Lord! He could kill you _for good_!"

"Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Jack replied, staring the Masters down but just as they were about to touch him, they stopped, making him frown in confusion. "What the hell's goin' on now?"

Olivia shoved his arm away while he was distracted and stepped up next to him to watch as their heads went whipping from side to side so fast that it blurred their faces.

"They're changing back," she breathed with a smile of realization, gripping Jack's arm excitedly and jumping up and down next to him, grinning, "They're changing _back_!"

Jack watched in awe as a moment passed before their heads stopped, and Aaron and Joyce fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Mom!" Olivia cried, kneeling next to her and pulling her into her arms to hug her tightly, tears coming to her eyes as she shuddered, "I'm so glad you're alright now! The Doctor fixed it! Everything's ok!"

"What happened?" Aaron groaned as Joyce only hugged her daughter and Jack knelt toward him to explain what happened before he massaged his jaw, muttering, "Who hit me in the face with an anvil?"

"Uh, that would be me," Jack replied, sheepishly as Olivia helped her mom to stand and the red-head stared at the other man in wide-eyed shock. "You were draining the life outta me. I had to do _something_. But I know how to make it all better. Here…"

Jack gently pulled Aaron's injured cheek toward him and pressed a kiss to his jaw, making the younger man blush five shades of red as Jack pulled away with a smirk and Olivia rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Better?" Jack smirked to Aaron who could only nod as he stared back at him.

"Jeez, Jack, get a room, would ya?" Olivia snapped, drawing their attention to her and Joyce but as Jack opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark, the Earth shook, nearly knocking Joyce and Olivia over as Jack and Aaron struggled to stand.

"_Now_ what?!" Joyce called over the rumbling and things falling in the cellar around them.

"I dunno, but we better get outta here before something _big_ falls on us!" Jack called back.

"Jack! Get mom!" Olivia ordered as Joyce struggled to keep her balance, and her daughter had no doubt she was still suffering from that Stun Gun hit she'd given her to the back.

Jack lifted Joyce in his arms without a word as Olivia grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him toward the stairs after Jack. They got out just as the shelves on either side of the cellar collapsed and as Olivia looked down into the opening she was sure that if they'd been a few seconds later, they'd have all been crushed.

"What…the hell…is that?" Aaron muttered.

Olivia looked to him with a frown but he only stared up at the sky, and she shot her gaze up at what everyone was looking at now. Her eyes widened in disbelief as her heart raced in overwhelming panic.

"Oh…my God," she breathed, none of them looking away from the sky.

"That's a planet," Joyce voiced as Jack still held her, all too in shock to move.

"The question is…which planet?" Jack replied.

"Gallifrey," Olivia answered, making the three of them shoot wide-eyed stares at her but she only stared up at the planet in the sky. "It's Gallifrey. The Doctor showed it to me once." Realization suddenly dawned on her as she remembered her last conversation with him and she murmured, "This was it. This was what he had to stop. The other thing he said was gonna happen."

"Olivia," Aaron called. "What's gonna happen if it gets too close?"

Olivia finally looked to the three with her and swallowed before replying, "We'll be…knocked out of orbit. We'll lose our center of gravity and either be pulled toward the sun…or sent out into space."

Joyce began shuddering and Jack set her on her feet to wrap his arms around her as she gave panicked sobs. Jack met Olivia's gaze as she swallowed and Aaron stepped toward Olivia to hug her shoulders from behind.

"What do we do?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"There's nothing we _can_ do," Olivia replied, looking back at up at the sky. "The Doctor's taking care of this. All we can do is…wait."

"We need to get into the house," Joyce finally spoke up, pulling away from Jack and drying her tears before marching toward the front lawn. "There might be looters, taking advantage of the chaos. We need to protect our home."

Joyce led the way as Aaron turned to follow her and Jack went to follow him but stopped and turned to Olivia as she still stood staring at the sky.

"Olivia?"

"He'll stop this, Jack," she replied. "I have to be here when he does. I have to see it."

He nodded mutely before turning to head into the house, and just as he disappeared around to the front of the house, Gallifrey in the sky began to fade in and out. Her eyes widened as a grin spread over her lips.

"_Yes_!" she screamed as Gallifrey disappeared completely and she punched the air, jumping around in circles in her spot until she grinned up at the sky. "I _knew_ you'd do it, Theta! Oh, I _knew_ it."

* * *

_Later..._

Olivia sat on the steps in front of her house, staring at her phone, willing it to ring. She wanted him to call. To let her know he was alright. To tell her she didn't need to worry anymore. Even a text would've sufficed. Anything to let her know he was still in the universe and not gone for good.

"You know, a watched phone never rings," Jack smirked behind her, making her jump and turn her head to look at him over her shoulder as he looked down at her before stepping to her side and sitting next to her. She turned back to her phone and stared at the picture on it, making Jack lean over and frown before asking, "Can I see?"

She said nothing as she handed the phone to him and he looked at the picture of the Doctor and Olivia she'd taken at Torchwood, smiling, "You both look happy. Happier than I've ever seen either of you."

"Yeah," she sighed as he handed the phone back to her and she stared at it again. "We were."

They were silent for a moment before she took in a breath and shoved her phone back into pocket to ask him, "So, what will you do now? You said something about Spain, right?"

"Yeah, maybe not," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll go north…_way_ north."

"Oh, _that_ north," Olivia smirked with a nod of understanding. "I just really hope you don't run into that Captain John Hart of yours, any time soon."

"Don't give me nightmares," he pleaded, making her laugh, softly before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You be good, got it, Nova? Or I'll be back here to put you across my knee."

"Promises, promises," she shrugged, making him laugh before he stood and was halfway down the walkway when he stopped and turned back to her, his hands in his pockets as she frowned at him, unmoving.

"Do you regret not taking my offer?" he smirked, making her frown disappear as she smirked back, knowingly. "You know it stills stands. One night. No strings attached. And we won't tell the Doctor. It'll be our little secret."

"Secrets like _that_ can never be kept," she retorted. "It gets out eventually. And to answer your question, no, I don't regret it. Do you regret asking?"

"A little," he shrugged then added, "Only because you shot me down."

She couldn't help but laugh as he smirked before giving her a casual salute.

"I'll see you around, Supernova," he smiled, turning to head toward the street.

"See you soon…Captain Eye Candy," she called back with a smirk and he laughed heartily but didn't stop as he headed down the street.

"Where's Jack going?" she heard Aaron ask behind her, but she didn't look away from Jack sauntering down the street.

"North," she smirked as the red-head sat next to her and she couldn't help but ask, "He said he was gonna say good-bye to you before he left the first time."

"Uh…yeah, he did," Aaron replied hesitantly and Olivia couldn't help but smirk at the deep blush over her friend's cheeks.

"Well?" she prompted as he set his elbows on his knees to twiddle his thumbs. "What'd he say?"

"N-Not much," he sputtered, not looking at her.

She shoved her tongue into her cheek with a knowing smirk before leaning toward him to murmur, "He's a _really_ good kisser, isn't he?"

"Shut up," Aaron muttered before standing and heading back into the house, his face as red as his hair and Olivia couldn't help but laugh loudly and heartily at the look on his face, but he stopped and marched back toward her to glare down at her, snapping, "How the hell do _you_ know he's a good kisser?!"

Olivia smirked as she stood, smoothly, unfazed as she lifted a hand to tousle his hair before she smiled, "I may not have slept with the man, but to know Captain Jack Harkness and _not_ kiss him is _blasphemy_."

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Aaron snapped, staring at her in disbelief as she only giggle and strutted through the door. "Olivia?! Get back here and explain yourself! Olivia?! _Olivia_!"

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't resist. i had to bring Jack back, and it makes sense to me that he wouldn't change into the Master because, as he said in the chapter, he's out of his time. reviews?


	39. The New Doctor

**A/N:** last chappie boys and girls...mostly girls. lol! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 39: The New Doctor**_

Olivia sat on her bed, smiling in satisfaction as she flattened out a printed pictureof herself and the Doctor at Torchwood into her scrapbook. The picture stayed in place on the sticky paper before she closed the page protector over it, flat and smooth. She chewed on her lower lip as she took a pale blue Sharpie and wrote in her very girly script in the corner, _My Highwayman and Me_. She was glad she finally had time to do get the picture into her scrapbook. The past few days had been calm, and she was a little glad for that. However…

She looked to her phone as it sat next to her on the mattress. She'd given up willing the Doctor to call her. She thought it would be different when he'd called her twice after he left, but nothing had changed. He'd left her again and hadn't said a word after that last goodbye. She was upset, of course, but she figured there had to be a good reason why he wasn't calling, or texting, or visiting like he said he would, one last time.

"Olivia!" Joyce called from downstairs.

"Coming!" she called back, grabbing her phone and tucking it into her pocket before setting her scrapbook aside on the bed and sliding off the mattress to head toward the door.

"_Olivia_!" Joyce called more urgently making her frown in wonder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled, gripping the knob of the door.

She pulled the door open and was about to step into the hall, her head bowed to watch her step but she froze, her eyes wide as she stared at the pair of white Converse in front of her. She followed the brown pinstriped trousers up to the matching jacket, the brown tie swirled with blue until her wide jade eyes finally landed on a pair of bright browns, freckles dancing over his cheeks and nose. Those freckles and eyes she loved so much under a head of outrageously styled hair.

"Theta," she breathed, stepping toward him in wide-eyed disbelief. "Is that really you? Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Liv," he murmured with a slight smirk.

Without another word, he pulled her toward him by the waist, planting his lips to hers and she threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer, her hands gripping at his hair, massaging his scalp as they lost themselves in their passions. They pulled away at the same time and Olivia grinned before pulling him back to hug him tightly as he pulled her closer as well.

"I missed you," was all she could whisper as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"I missed you, too," he murmured back before pulling away and making her frown up at him in wonder, but he only took her hand and grinned, "Come on. Allons-y!"

Olivia frowned in absolute confusion but had no time to question him before he dragged her by the hand down the hall and raced down the stairs toward the front door of her house.

"Be back with Olivia in a bit, Joyce!" he called as they passed the kitchen where the woman leaned back on the counter with a wide grin. "But just in case, don't wait up."

"I never do!" Joyce called back as Olivia frowned between her mother and the Doctor before he pulled her out the door and toward the TARDIS sitting on the lawn…just as Aaron stepping out the door with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I did what you asked," Aaron called to the Doctor as he marched himself and Olivia toward the TARDIS, stopping to take the paper from Aaron. "It's a big one. That friend of yours will like it. The perfect wedding present."

"Cheers, Aaron ol' boy-oh!" the Doctor grinned, patting the young man's shoulder as he pulled Olivia through the TARDIS door and Aaron stepped back.

"Wedding present for who?" Olivia questioned as the door shut behind her.

"Donna Noble!" the Doctor grinned, hurrying toward the console. "She's getting married! Can't miss that! And I promised Wilf I'd make introductions! Just a couple more stops and we'll go see her. You stay here in the TARDIS while I'm out. Won't take long."

"So," she chirped with a smile, now that she knew where they were going, as she skipped around the console to stand with him. "You're alright then, right? You're not…I mean it didn't happen like you thought it did, did it?"

The Doctor's hand slid over one of the controls as he stood tall, making her frown as the engines still sounded and he turned to her, his expression drawn, making her heart skip as she turned to him.

"It's already started, Liv," he explained in a low voice, making her frown deepen. "The regeneration has started. It's happening right now, slowly."

Olivia stared at him in shock before murmuring, "Oh. I-I thought…you were okay since you came back for me."

"I came back to see you," he smiled warmly, lifting his arms to pull her into them, hugging her tightly. "This'll be the last time I get to hold you with _these_ arms. Look at you with _these_ eyes…" He placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "…kiss you with _these_ lips. It'll be another man with my memories of you after all this."

"But what happens after you leave?" she shuddered, making him pull her even closer as she hugged him in return. "After you leave to regenerate, what am I supposed to do?"

The Doctor said nothing as the TARDIS shuddered to a stop and he pulled away enough to look down at her.

"I'll be back in a jiff," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sailing around her and grabbing his overcoat from its usual place. He stepped toward the door but before he opened it he turned to her, adding, "Don't wander off."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, unable to keep herself from smiling as he grinned and headed out the door. It didn't take long before he returned and she was actually surprised by it as he sailed around the console to get them off the ground again.

"Sweet man, Jeff," he grinned at her making her frown in wonder as he stood tall for a moment to pull the paper he'd taken from Aaron out of his pocket. "Woohoo! Aaron was right! This is a doozy!"

"What is?" Olivia demanded, marching around the console to stand next to him and look at the paper as he showed it off to her and her jade eyes widened. "Is that…the amount of money you win if you…?"

"That it is, Olivia Felton," he grinned before turning back to flying the TARDIS. "That it is! Quick trip the future. Hang on!"

She grabbed onto the console as the TARDIS thrashed in flight, but it wasn't long before it settled down again, the engines coming to a stop.

"Right," he nodded, slapping a lever into place before hurrying toward the door again and pointing to her on the other side of the console, "Rule number one, Liv."

"Yeah, yeah, don't wander off," she sneered jokingly, waving him off as he gave her a false glare before heading out the door and Olivia sighed, tiredly as she sat herself in the jump seat.

"So this really _is_ a quick trip like he told mom," she spoke aloud for the TARDIS. "I'm sick of this. He shows up, drags me along then leaves me. How many more times before he makes up his mind?"

She felt the TARDIS floor hum lowly under her feet and smiled, weakly, "Thanks for the sympathy, sweetheart."

Olivia stayed in the seat for several moments until the Doctor reentered, grinning like mad as she looked to him with a frown.

"Got it!" he grinned, holding up a small paper in his hand as she stood to head toward him, both meeting in front of the console.

"Got what?" she frowned in wonder as he lowered his hand, still smiling down at her before he held the paper up between to fingers.

"Donna's wedding present," he replied and she frowned at the paper before snatching it from his fingers to examine it.

Her frown fell as she gave him a blank stare and held the paper up, blurting, "A Lottery Ticket? With numbers _you've_ picked? Seriously? Do you know how _cheap_ and _highly_ un…like…ly…?"

Olivia's voice trailed off as she only watched his smile grow into a grin. That grin he gave when he was _more_ than pleased with himself.

"No…" she breathed with wider than wide eyes. "No _way_!"

"I checked the numbers before I picked you up," he murmured, leaning closer to press a quick kiss to her cheek then turned to sail around the console, calling, "Find an envelope for that, would you?! There's a good girl!"

Still stunned, Olivia somehow registered his request and turned to head down the hall to do as he asked. He continued to run around the console, kicking it when it acted up and he glanced up to see her disappear down the hall before he made one more round then slapped a lever in place to land the TARDIS. He leaned back on the console and sighed, running a hand over his face.

He could feel it. That tingling sensation running through all his nerves, the butterflies in his stomach and his hearts pounding a pace faster than normal. It was coming closer. He had to get Olivia back before it happened or he'd regret it and she would never look at him the same way again. She would look at the man he would become differently. Maybe not with the love he'd seen so many times shining in their jade depths. It would be a different, he knew it, and he didn't want to hurt her…or himself.

"I can't do this to her forever," he murmured to himself and the TARDIS. "She's gonna get fed up. Maybe it's time I…leave her for good?"

"Got it!" Olivia called from the hall and he quickly turned to face her with a wide grin. "Should I put a name on it?"

"No, no, it's fine," he replied, waving it off before beckoning her toward him and he took the envelope as she approached.

"Where are we now?" she smiled, slipping her hand into his and making his grin fall to a warm smile at the feeling of her hand in his again.

"Chiswick," he replied, making her instantly frown. "Well we can't miss Donna's wedding, can we? Come on! Allons-y!"

He pulled her toward the door but before he could open it she sailed around him and blocked his path, making him frown down at her.

"Liv, what's—?"

"You can't," she interrupted. "You told me she can't see you or her mind would burn because of the medi-crisis."

"Oh, Liv, I'm not _daft_," he smiled, stepping toward her to place his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let her see me. We're parked in a perfectly safe spot. I just need to give this to Wilf, introduce him to you, and Donna will never know."

"Stop smiling," she murmured, making him frown in confusion. "You've been smiling nonstop since you brought me back here, to hide the pain from me, but I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide your _true_ feelings from me, Theta. I know you."

He swallowed and pulled her closer to press a warm, lingering kiss to her forehead before murmuring, "You won't know me for too much longer."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he quickly pulled away and gripped her hand again as he opened the door to head out of the TARDIS. They were silent, and he wasn't smiling as he stepped into the garden a few yards away from the church, the door shutting behind them.

They watched the bridal party come out of the church, celebrating before a blonde woman turned and caught sight of them. She stared wide eyes at them before tapping the man next to her on the arm and he turned. Recognizing the Doctor he led the blonde toward the couple just beyond the decorative awning leading into the garden.

"Is that Wilf?" Olivia asked in a whisper, leaning toward the Doctor to do so and he only nodded, not looking away from the old man and blonde woman approaching.

"Well, there you are!" Wilf smiled to the Doctor as they stopped a foot away. "Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be alright?"

He looked to Olivia as the Doctor said nothing and smiled before offering a hand for her to shake, nodding, "And you're Olivia Felton. He showed me a picture of you. I'm glad he found you again."

"Well, he can't stay away from me," she shrugged, making his smile grow a bit as the Doctor smirked down at her but said nothing. "And you're Donna's grandfather, right? Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Oh, I can imagine," he nodded before turning to Sylvia and introducing her to Olivia then looked to the Doctor and said, "There's one thing you never told me. That woman…who was she?"

The Doctor swallowed as his glance turned to Donna across the way smiling, laughing and unawares as Olivia frowned up at him for an explanation. He hadn't told her everything that had happened, and it was beginning to annoy her, only slightly, that there always seemed to be a woman mentioned at some point or another.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said instead, handing the small envelope to Wilf and he took it with a frown. "Wedding present. See the thing is I don't really carry any money so I popped back in time and borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Jeffery Noble, his name was."

Olivia smiled, slightly as Sylvia's eyes grew wide at the Doctor who turned his gaze to the woman, and she guessed that was Donna's father.

"Have that, he said," the Doctor continued as Sylvia's hand came to her mouth to smother sobs, tears in her eyes. "Have that on me."

Olivia swallowed back the lump in her throat. It hadn't surprised her at all, but his generosity always touched her to the core. Wilf nodded a thank you before they turned to head back toward the wedding party so as not to be missed, but the old man turned again, breifly.

"You two, take care of each other," he nodded, making Olivia swallow again before nodding without a word, and he turned to head back to hi granddaughter.

"Nice old man," Olivia murmured when they reached Donna and gave her the envelope. "Reminds me of _my_ grandpa. Couldn't have chosen a bettr helper for you."

They watched as Wilf turned again to salute the Doctor and Olivia looked up at the Time Lord, wondering what he would do. He didn't say or do anything, and his solemn expression hadn't given way to any lighter mood as he turned them back toward the TARDIS and he let her go inside before following her in.

"Now I take you home," he said in a low voice.

Olivia frowned at him as he began flipping switches and pressing buttons on the console. She chewed on her lower lip in thought before stepping toward the console as the engines sounded and they took off. Leaning forward on the edge, she came to a decision and turned to lean back on the console, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You don't have a choice. We've had this discussion, Liv. I'm making a trip somewhere after I drop you off and you're not gonna like it."

"Who haven't you said goodbye to?"

"Stop it."

"Wouldn't happen to be a certain _blonde_ girl, would it?"

"Liv, I'm warning you…"

"Saving the best for last, huh, Doctor?"

Olivia gasped when he was suddenly next to her and he gripped her arms to pull her toward him, making her eyes widen in shock as he glared down at her.

"You think I _want_ this?! I don't _want_ to leave you every time something happens!"

"Then why do you do it?!" she shot back, her temper flaring.

"Because I'm trying to _protect_ you!" he snapped. "I thought you'd have understood that by now!"

"Just like you protected me when the Master changed everyone and I hid in my basement?!" she spat, shoving his arms from hers. "They came after me! I didn't wanna hurt their bodies because it was still mom and Aaron and I was _trapped_! You know who came to my rescue?! _Jack goddamn Harkness_!"

"I was a bit _busy_, Olivia," he growled lowly, making her lower her tone as well.

"Theta…if I'd been with you—"

"The Master would've used you, and I'd still be dying," he cut in, making her take in a breath before he stepped closer and cupped her cheek with one hand to stare deep into her eyes. "He'd have seen right through me with you and used you to hurt me. I couldn't take that risk, Liv. I love you too much."

She swallowed before lifting her hands to take his face into them, whispering, "Pushing me away is taking a risk at losing me, Theta. Now you tell me…which is worse?"

The Doctor swallowed before leaning closer to press a tender kiss to her lips, keeping them there until Olivia slid her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and his arms slipped around her to pull her close. His tongue slid between her lips making her sigh before she returned his passion and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Liv," he whispered against her lips, their eyes still closed. "I have to take you home."

She felt her heart plunge to her stomach as he let her go and turned to fly the TARDIS, but as the engines sounded, she formed a plan.

_Alright old girl, I know you're telepathic_, she thought to the TARDIS, stepping around the console to sit in the jump seat, she examined the floor beneath her for a moment before sitting in the seat. _I've got a way to stay here…but I need your help_.

The Doctor continued operating the console, not looking away from his work and not saying a word before he slammed a lever into place and the TARDIS shuddered to a stop.

"Alright, Liv, we're—" He cut himself off when he looked up and frowned when he noticed she had disappeared. "Liv?"

A slam sounded behind him and he whirled around to face the door of the TARDIS before hurrying toward it and pulling it open to look around the front lawn of Olivia's house, where he'd landed. It was dark, the street was deserted and the house was dark as well, leading him to guess Joyce and Aaron were asleep since he'd come nearer to midnight.

"Olivia?" he called softly, frowning through the darkness.

How could she have gotten out and into the house so quickly…and quietly? Pain stabbed at his hearts when it hit him that she hadn't said goodbye. He had a hunch that it was payback for leaving her in Cardiff without really saying goodbye himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat before stepping back inside and shutting the door behind him. He turned back to unenthusiastically step around the console, the TARDIS lifting off.

"I'm sorry, darling," he spoke to her, sighing and leaning on the console. "I guess it'll just be you and me for a bit. One last stop."

The TARDIS felt his overwhelming pain and tried to sooth him as best she could, but it did no good. She shuddered to a stop as she landed and the Doctor stepped toward the door, but when he lifted his overcoat from its place, he groaned in pain and placed a hand over one of his hearts as he felt as though he were being stabbed in the chest before he took in a breath and stepped out the door. The door shut behind him and not one second later, the grating of the floor in front of the jump seat was lifted and shoved aside.

Olivia grunted and growled as she pulled herself from under the floor then shoved the grating back into place before standing and looking around. She had to find another hiding place. A _better_ hiding place. She had used the sounds of the engines to hide the sound of the floor being moved, and the TARDIS had opened and slammed the door to make the Doctor believe she'd left.

She chewed on her lip in thought before she made a decision and raced toward the door to hide behind the pillar where he usually tossed his coat. It didn't take long before she heard the door open again and she ducked completely out of sight, being hit in the head by a sleeve when the coat landed. Her line of sight gave her a clear view of the Doctor strolling toward the console to send the TARDIS in flight.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she swallowed and stood, silently heading toward the door to stand next to it as he stepped to the side of the console so that she saw his solemn profile.

"Theta…"

His head whipped to the side to stare wide eyes filled with disbelief at her and she swallowed again as he stepped around the console to march toward her. He gripped her arms as she stared at him with wide eyes, his own eyes still wide.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" he breathed. "I thought…you'd left."

"I stowed away," she murmured.

"But—_Ack_!" he shouted in pain, nearly doubling over and making Olivia gasp as she gripped his arms to support him. He looked back up at her, hissing through his teeth, "I'm changing, Olivia. I can't hold it back any longer. You've gotta pilot the TARDIS and get home. You can do it."

"Don't be an idiot," she snapped, lifting her hands to cup his face, looking him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere."

The Doctor growled in pain again before taking a deep breath as Olivia felt his hands digging into her arms before he looked back up at her. She felt her heart clench as she saw so much sorrow in his eyes before he lifted a hand from her arm and she looked to it as he raised it between them. She swallowed as she watched it glowing gold and emitting energy and she shot her gaze to his eyes.

"It's happening, darling," he whispered, gently pushing her back as he stepped toward the console and her heart raced in panic, making her pant. "Stay back."

Olivia quickly stepped toward him and he tried to shove her back when she reached him but she shoved his arms down and kissed him desperately, tears streaming down her face as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Liv," he breathed, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't want to go."

She choked out a sob before frowning in awe when his face glowed the way his hand had before. They kept each other's gazes as she gripped the lapels of his jacket, sobbing now as she noticed another tear in his eye. His head jerked back and his arms spread to either side and she screamed as she ducked at his feet, her arms over her head as his explosive regeneration brought the TARDIS down around them.

She heard a scream of pain a moment later and looked up just as a new face in the Doctor's clothes looked down at her with wide green eyes then spun around to look at the TARDIS coming down around them. He turned to look down at her again as she slowly stood, staring at him in disbelief.

"Liv!" he grinned, making her frown as he gripped her arms and pulled her in to plant a kiss to her cheek before patting her shoulders. "Hello, darling!"

He felt down at his chest then looked down.

"Legs!" he cheered as Olivia watched him in shock. "I've still got legs!"

He brought a leg up to kiss it before letting it fall then felt at one of his arms.

"Good! Arms! Hands! Ooh…fingers. Lots of fingers," he murmured, fiddling his fingers in front of him then feeling at his face. "Ears…yes. Eyes, too. Nose…"

He held the palm of his hand to it before moving it away then bringing it back, resuming, "…and I've had worse. Chin…_Blimey_."

"Um…Doctor?" Olivia tried, gripping the edge of the console as the TARDIS shook around them, but she and the shaking TARDIS were ignored for a moment.

"Hair!" he continued, running his fingers through it before he squeaked, "I'm a girl! No! No. I'm not a _girl_."

"Doctor…" Olivia called again, urgently as she watched him feel at his throat.

"And _still_ not ginger!" he snapped, pulling some of his longer, brown hair into his sight before pushing it back. "There's something else. There's something important. I'm…I'm, I'm—"

"_Doctor_!" Olivia shouted just as the TARDIS thrashed and something exploded, making her scream as the new Doctor rammed into the console next to her.

"Crashing!" he called, before running around the console, laughing as he did, trying to pilot the TARDIS as Olivia clung to the edge.

"Now is _not_ the time to be laughing!" she snapped as she tried to help him, but something sparked at her, making her scream and pull back.

The Doctor looked to the screen before hurrying next to her to wrap an arm around her and grip the console on either side of her. She looked to him with wide eyes as the new face grinned down at her before he looked up at the engines of the TARDIS, and she did the same to shout in panic as he shouted…

"_Geronimo_!"

* * *

**A/N:** as I said, last chapter...for this story. I assure you my darling fans, there will be a sequel coming very soon entitled Gravity. more fun with the Doctor and Olivia Felton!  
Thank you all so much for reading this story and for all the great reviews and encouragement. i've told a few of the readers this, but i was really worried about this story because i'd pretty much given myself cart blanche to do what i wanted. you've all been so wonderful, and i thank you again.  
the chapter after this is actually the song that inspired this story, sung by Deidre Shannon from the Celtic Thunder album Storm  
now, for the last time i ask you all...reviews?


	40. The Highwayman

_**Chapter 40: The Highwayman**_

Who is the stranger who breaks every rule?  
The Highwayman  
He isn't a rogue and he isn't a fool  
The Highwayman  
He is dashing and daring and devil may care  
The Highwayman  
With a glint in his eye and the wind in his hair  
The Highwayman

Who is the Highwayman?  
Who is the Highwayman?

He's rough but he's handsome  
He's gentle but strong  
The Highwayman  
They say he's a nobleman who has gone wrong  
The Highwayman  
He'll take all your jewels  
But do it with style  
The Highwayman  
As he pockets you diamonds  
He'll flash you a smile  
The Highwayman

Who is the Highwayman?  
Who is the Highwayman?

I've never known anyone like him  
He's like no one that I've ever met  
How easy he'll be to remember  
How hard he will be to forget

He's stolen from Princes  
He's stolen from Earls  
The Highwayman  
But his greatest pleasure is stealing from girls  
The Highwayman  
You'll feel empty inside when you see him depart  
The Highwayman  
You may not realize  
But He's stolen your heart  
The Highwayman

Who is the Highwayman?  
Who is the Highwayman?


End file.
